Ia Littera Minima
by Misao-CG
Summary: A partir de ahora, Milo de Escorpión tendrá mucho cuidado con lo que firma. Los Santos de Bronce visitan el Santuario y se llevan más de una sorpresa... o.o ¿No me digan que no se habían preguntado por ellos? n.n
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** Bueno chicos y chicas, les presento mi primer fic… de Saint Seiya **n_n**. Este ya es un fic viejo y la verdad, lo estoy re-publicando en este sitio, dado que por alguna razón, esta página mandó a la papelera todos mis fics. Este en particular ya tiene unos 5 años desde que lo escribí la primera vez. No quiero ni saber como le ha ido a mis fics de Inuyasha, si es que están aún dando vueltas. Para hacer las cosas más simples, por favor, lean mi perfil para ver una actualización más detallada de lo que he estado haciendo, ante lo cuál, les pido comprensión. Les pido de favor que **sumen ****2 años**** a las edades de todos los personajes propios de la serie**. El fic se sitúa un año después de la batalla contra Hades.

**Le doy las Gracias a mis lectoras de prueba, Yukime-chan y a Aiosami, ya que me ayudaron y animaron mucho con sus ánimos. ¡¡GRACIAS CHICAS!!**

Los personajes y la historia de Saint Seiya pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a la Toei. Yo nada más me estoy divirtiendo un poco a costa de sus personajes. Los demás personajes que no reconozcan como parte de la serie, y las distintas situaciones, son de invención propia. Cualquier similitud con personas reales o muertas, a sí mismo con situaciones parecidas, son coincidencia.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Vocabulario Soez y situaciones estúpidas. Gritarle a los papás de uno puede ser contraproducente y terminar en un castigo severo. Se requiere de la discreción del lector. El consumo excesivo de chocolate con almendras engorda._

_El consumo excesivo de alcohol puede llevar a pensar que Usted es más grande, fuerte y poderoso que un tipo realmente grandote y corpulento llamado ALDEBARÁN DE TAURO._

"**La Letra Pequeña."**

**Prólogo:**

**¡¡Arde Atenas!!**

Milo se incorporó de pronto, dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa que hizo que los vasos saltaran un poco. Más de un comensal quiso esconderse debajo de la mesa.

"**¿QUÉ?"**

El santo de escorpión tomó el documento que yacía en medio de la mesa y comenzó una frenética revisión del mismo, dando vuelta cada página sin el menor cuidado y amenazando con convertirlo en minúsculas piezas de papel picado en cualquier momento. Su firma estaba en todas y en cada una de las más de 30 páginas, y en algunos folios, esta se repetía unas 3 o 4 veces incluso.

"PAPÁ. ¿**QUÉ** SIGNIFICA ESTO? ¡**NO RECUERDO** HABERLO FIRMADO!" Milo levantó la vista y la fijó en su ocurrente padre: era una mezcla de ira contenida y súplica mendicante. "¿_**CUÁNDO**_ LO FIRMÉ?"

Milo estaba furioso, y tenía razones bien fundadas para hacerlo. Mejor dicho intentaba controlar su enojo, que iba en aumento a medida que transcurrían los segundos. Aquél documento, un contrato legal, con su firma por todos lados, le había caído en el peor momento de todos igual como si le hubieran dado vuelta un cubo de agua fría.

"¿Recuerdas cuando cumpliste 19 años? ¿Esa vez que el Gran Patriarca te dio salida?" Le preguntó su sonriente padre, que creía que estaba haciendo lo mejor para su hijo.

"¿Cuándo mi mamá celebró mi cumpleaños e invitó a _toda_ la familia?" Preguntó Milo, recordando aquél 8 de Noviembre de hacía 3 años. "¿Y ESO QUE TIENE QUE…?"

"¿Cuando te dije que no te emborracharas?" Le preguntó su aburrido, aunque no menos asustado, hermano menor, Héctor, de 17 años. El padre de ambos sonrió con orgullo.

"Estabas **ebrio** cuando firmaste. Era el único modo de hacerte firmar." Explicó como si se sintiera feliz de su 'acierto'.

Se produjo un minuto de silencio. Uno muy tenso en el que ni se escuchó el ruido de la calle. La madre de Milo, Eudoxia, estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero no de felicidad (estaba tan sorprendida como su hijo), su hermana mayor, Ismena, quien ya había pegado un brinco al ver a Milo tan enojado, aprovechó ese minuto para salir corriendo a esconderse en la cocina. Su hermano la observó de reojo… ahora sabía porqué la pobrecita había insistido tanto en que no fuera a la casa ese día.

"¿Y Bien Hijo? ¿Qué Opinas?" Preguntó Hemon, el padre de Milo, quien era el único que estaba contento con la situación.

"¿Es una broma?" El tono de Milo era serio. Muy serio. Incluso su rostro parecía más grave que el de Camus. "¿Te das cuenta que es _ilegal_?"

"No… no lo es…" Salomón, el abogado de la familia, quien parecía tan sorprendido como Milo al respecto, aunque ya comprendía porqué lo habían invitado a esa mini reunión familiar. "Tenías 19 años, y _firmaste_. Eso, te guste o no, lo hace muy legal."

"**¡PERO ESTABA EBRIO!**"

En honor a la verdad, Milo difícilmente recordaba la semana previa a su cumpleaños 19, ya que se la había pasado de juerga en juerga, y la fiesta en sí la recordaba muy vagamente. Ese día se había emborrachado como no lo había hecho nunca. ¡Y Como No Haberlo Hecho! Si no sabía en ese momento cuando tendría otra semana libre… sí, había estado ebrio como nunca en su vida. ¿**PORQUÉ** se habían aprovechado **así** de él? NO ERA JUSTO.

"**¿QUÉ CLASE DE BROMA ESTÚPIDA ES ESTA?**"

"Hijo mío. No es una broma."

"**¡PERO VA EN CONTRA DE MIS DERECHOS! ME NIEGO A SER PARTE DE ESTO. ¿QUÉ LES HACE PENSAR QUE VOY A ATENERME A ESTE ESTÚPIDO CONTRATO? ESO ES RIDÍCULO.**"

Milo ya había pasado de la sorpresa inicial al enojo e incredulidad iniciales. Pero… ¿De qué tanto se quejaba? ¿De que había firmado algo no estando en sus cabales? ¿De la letra pequeña…? O… ¿Quizás de lo que el contrato estipulaba?

"No puedes negarte." Dijo Hemon con una tranquilidad chocante. "Según el contrato tienes que casarte… **¡HASTA YA TE ENCONTRÉ UNA BUENA CHICA!** ¿No estás feliz?" El único feliz en esa casa era Hemon ¿O ya lo había mencionado?

El shock fue tan evidente en la cara del escorpión, que no hacía falta explicación alguna al respecto.

"Disculpen… yo iré a la cocina… Ismena me llama." Se disculpó Eudoxia, quien rápidamente desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina.

"Yo voy con ellas…"

"NI LO SUEÑES. ¡Te Quedas Renacuajo Traidor!" Gruñó Milo. Héctor volvió a ocupar su lugar mientras le rezaba a la deidad que lo escuchase que por favor evitara que Milo dejara la casa como Queso Gruyere. "Padre. ¡**No** me voy a casar, **NO** me quiero casar aún, **NO** puedes obligarme a hacerlo, mucho menos con alguien que **NO** conozco!"

"Yo no puedo. Pero el contrato sí… ¿Salomón?"

"Err… no quiero ser parte de esto." Se disculpó Salomón muy nervioso y compungido.

"Vamos, ¡Milo no te hará nada!"

"¿Estás seguro?"

Milo se dejó caer en la silla, fastidiado como pocas veces había estado antes. Esto debía ser una mala broma, una muy mala broma. O quizás era una pesadilla… ¡**TENÍA QUE SERLO**! Hemon tomó el contrato y fue a la página 2.

"Te explico: aquí dice que si en el plazo de 1 año y medio a partir de la fecha de la firma no has encontrado una chica de bien con la cuál casarte, dejarás a tus padres la responsabilidad de encontrarte una esposa honorable. Desde el momento en que la posible novia sea aprobada, deberás desposarla en el plazo de un mes… **¿NO ES GENIAL?**"

Milo le arrebató el mugroso contrato a su padre de las manos y releyó el artículo. Gruñó de buena gana y lo releyó al menos unas 4 veces más. No podía creerlo.

"**¡ESTE CONTRATO ES NULO!** Lo firmé ebrio, tiene que ser nulo. **ME NIEGO** a aceptar esto. **¡NO ME QUIERO CASAR!**"

"No es nulo… lo firmaste siendo mayor de edad y voluntariamente…"

"**NO FUE VOLUNTARIO.** ¡ESTABA **EBRIO**! **BORRACHO**. ¿QUÉ PARTE DE **BORRACHO** **NO** ENTIENDES? ¿TE LO DIBUJO?"

"¡Pero Lo Firmaste! Además, ya es hora que sientes cabeza." Protestó su padre algo molesto. "¿Sabes cuantos padres vienen a quejarse por culpa de tus aventuras y cuantas chicas llegan buscando a tu hermano porque les diste _**su**_ nombre y **no** el tuyo?"

"No me quejo, lo admito, pero me gustaría que por último me hicieran caso." Bufó Héctor entre dientes. Hemon se cruzó de brazos con el rostro serio.

"Eso es inaceptable en un hijo mío. Te vas a casar con esa chica y fin de la discusión. Está en el contrato."

"No puedo casarme y lo sabes muy bien." Insistió Milo apretando los dientes. "¿Qué Acaso Crees Que Me Van A Aguantar **ESE PASTEL** En El Santuario? ¿Una Esposa? ¿Un Caballero Dorado _Casado_? ¡Encima No Solo Es Peligroso Sino Que Necesito La Autorización Del Maestro Shion y de Athena En Persona! ¿Crees Que Me La Van A Dar? Además… **¡NO ME QUIERO CASAR! ¡¡SOY MUY JOVEN PARA ESO!! Tengo Apenas 22 Años.**" Gruñó casi siseando estas palabras.

"De Hecho…" Balbuceó Salomón. "Si hay un contrato legal, con los debidos sellos, de acuerdo a las leyes vigentes, y que estén firmados por caballeros de Athena mayores de edad o por sus tutores, Athena no puede negarse. Y por lo que veo… este no va en contra de ninguna ley."

"¿De Qué Lado Estás Salomón? ¡**ESTO** no es un contrato, es un…!"

"Sí lo es. Es un contrato legal y con sus sellos. No veo por ningún lado que vaya en contra de ninguna de las leyes del Código Civil."

Milo emitió un gruñido digno de Aioria, tomó el contrato y se dirigió a la cocina. Se despidió de su madre y de su hermana, agradeciéndoles la comida, y rápidamente salió de la casa. Ni bien hubo pisado la calle, Ismena llegó corriendo junto a él.

"**MILO.** ¿Dónde Vas? Espérame…"

"¿Qué quieres Ismena?"

"¿Dónde vas?"

"Feh. **POR UN ABOGADO**. ¡Aunque sea Sábado! Me oirán. **¡OH, SÍ, SÍ LO HARÁN!**"

Ismena se quedó allí algo perpleja viendo como su hermano se alejaba. Suspiró, empuñó las manos y corrió tras él.

"**¡ESPÉRAME, VOY CONTIGO!**"

_**En otro Lugar de Atenas…**_

Al otro lado de Atenas, se vivía una situación bastante similar y casi tan volátil como la vivida en la casa de los padres de Milo. Una chica griega se había quedado sin aliento y miraba a su padre tan pálida como ratón de molino. Su papá, un hombrecito de aspecto bonachón, suspiró con cara de circunstancia.

"Si, lo admito. Te embriagamos para que firmaras ¡Pero Es Que De Otro Modo No Lo Habrías Hecho! Entiende Corazón."

"**¡CORAZÓN NADA! Por Supuesto Que NO Habría Firmado Si Hubiera Estado en mis Cabales.**" La chica en cuestión se incorporó. "Si esto no es una broma… **¿Qué SIGNIFICA ESTE ATROPELLO?**"

"¡Cálmate POR Favor, Hija!"

"**NO ME CALMO. ¿CÓMO QUIEREN QUE ME CALME? MAMÁ: ESTE VIEJO PANZÓN ME EMBORRACHÓ Y ME HIZO FIRMAR ESTA COSA. ¡ES INACEPTABLE!**"

"Alisa, cariño, recapacita, esto lo hago por tu bien…"

"Ya Estoy Bastante Grandecita Para Decidir Eso Por Mi Misma. ¿O Acaso Me Hiciste Firmar Otro **MALDITO CONTRATO** Que Dice Que No Puedo Hacerlo? **¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER ILEGAL! HAY LEYES EN CONTRA DE LA EXPLOTACIÓN."**

"Pero…"

"**¡TENGO NOVIO POR AMOR DEL CIELO!**"

"Jason no es un buen hombre para ti." Respondió su padre. "Te conseguimos otro hombre, uno que sí te merece."

"**YO DECIDO SI JASON ES BUENO O MALO. ¡YO, YO, Y NADIE MÁS QUE YO! NO ME VOY A CASAR CON ALGUIEN QUE NI SIQUIERA CONOZCO. ¡NADIE ME ASEGURA QUE NO SEA UN PSICÓPATA O UN ASESINO EN SERIE!**" Vociferó Alisa con decisión. De un golpe arrebató el contrato a sus padres y de un gruñido se dirigió hacia fuera.

"**ALISA** ¿Dónde vas? **No Puedes Salir Así**." Gritó su madre corriendo tras de ella.

"**¡VOY POR UN ABOGADO!**" Vociferó desde la puerta.

"¡Pero Es Sábado!"

"**Aunque tenga que derribar las puertas con un hacha, me atenderán. **Siempre puedo alegar demencia temporal. **¡NO ME ESPEREN!**"

La chica dio un portazo tan fuerte que casi rompe los cristales de las ventanas adyacentes. Su madre, Medea, se llevó las manos al pecho y miró a su esposo, Costias, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"¿Habremos hecho bien?"

"Eso espero…" le contestó el apesadumbrado viejo. "En todo caso, ya no hay nada que hacer."

En el segundo piso de la casa, la hermana menor de Alisa, Sandra, de 14 años, se mordía los labios y sujetaba el celular con firmeza.

"_¿Y Bien?_" Preguntó una preocupada voz al otro lado de la línea: era Sofía, la hermana mayor, de 25 años, que ya estaba casada. "_**Sandra**__, ¿qué ocurre?_"

"Alisa salió…" Respondió Sandra. "No se veía feliz… Fue a buscar un abogado… y creo que salió con un hacha…"

"_¿CON EL HACHA? ¿QUÉ? Ya… está bien. Tu tranquila, voy a salir y veré si puedo hacer algo… ¡Tu Calma a Mis Papás!_" Dicho esto, y sin darle tiempo a responder… colgó.

Sandra suspiró y guardó el celular en uno de sus bolsillos. Bajó las escaleras con pesadez… Ese mes iba a ser largo, y muy movido.

"Juro Nunca Echarme Un Trago." Murmuró mientras llegaba al final de los escalones.

**Fin del Prólogo.**

**Por**

**Misao** **CG**

_**Próximo capítulo.**_

"_¡__**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**__!" Kanon ya no pudo más y estalló en risas, como se puede leer. "__**JAJAJA**__. ¡__**Disculpa Milo, es que NO puedo evitarlo más**__! __**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**__." Balbuceó sin dejar de reír y con los ojos vidriosos._

"_**¡NO ME PROVO…!**__"_

"_Basta los dos." Vociferó Shion con mucha tranquilidad. Athena miraba esto con curiosidad. "Están frente a Athena y deben comportarse como los caballeros que son. Ahora…"_


	2. El Lunes del Escorpión

**N/A:** Espero que el capítulo anterior les haya complacido. Ya saben, si quieren saber algo más de lo que ocurre conmigo y mis fics, lean mi profile. Por otro lado… recuerden que esto es una re – publicación (a ver si de este modo, recupero a la Musa perdida). Este fic fue publicado por primera vez a fines del 2003. Les pido de favor que **sumen ****2 años**** a las edades de todos los personajes propios de la serie**. El fic se sitúa un año después de la batalla contra Hades.

Saint Seiya y los personajes relacionados pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, ni pretendo hacerlo. Nada más estoy pasando un buen rato.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Niños y niñas, deben ser respetuosos con sus papás. No me hago responsable de los daños colaterales producidos por la lectura de este fic._

_El consumo excesivo de alcohol también puede provocar que Ud. crea que sus amigos son más numerosos, fuertes, poderosos y leales que los amigos del tipo grandote llamado ALDEBARÁN DE TAURO._

**Capítulo 1: **

**El Lunes del Escorpión.**

Lunes. ¡Qué día tan desagradable! Una nueva semana más, cruel recordatorio que tienes que amarrarte a tu trabajo, sea cual sea, por una larga y tediosa jornada, mientras te lamentas del pasado fin de semana que pasó y no volverá. Lunes. ¡Oh Lunes! Debería ser un día prohibido. Dios nos envió la semana y los fines de Semana, el diablo nos envió el lunes.

Helo allí, lunes a las 9 de la mañana, en las instalaciones principales del Santuario, frente a las oficinas del departamento de asistencia jurídica.

Pero si de algo se lamentaba Milo no era del Lunes en sí, sino del fin de semana que había desperdiciado amenazando a cuanto abogado se le cruzó por delante, para que lo ayudasen a revisar y verificar la legalidad del estúpido contrato que había firmado, sin que ninguno le diera buenas noticias. El documento estaba a prueba de todo y había cubierto todos los aspectos posibles y las situaciones más inverosímiles que uno pudiera imaginar. No había forma de zafarse ni de escapar a él. La única forma que Milo tenía de eludirlo era morir por 20 años para que el contrato quedase nulo.

Sin duda este era uno de los peores atolladeros en los que se había metido. Ahora, hasta destruir el Muro de los Lamentos le parecía cosa de niños.

"Odio a los abogados…"

Murmuró entre dientes el santo de Escorpión mientras esperaba que los abogados del Santuario, un cardumen de pirañas hambrientas, tal como les había descrito una vez Afrodita (nunca se había llevado bien con los abogados), terminasen un último y desesperado análisis, en el que cifraba todas sus esperanzas de conservarse como soltero codiciado… o parrandero de 1ª línea, como quieran llamarle. Porque si en algo eran expertos estos tipos, ese '_algo'_ era de sacar de problemas tanto a Saori como a sus demás caballeros. Jugaba a su favor que estos tipos no solo eran muy hábiles y eficientes en su área, sino que además era la primera vez que Milo les pedía un favor.

"Milo… ¿Estás ahí? Te Estoy Hablando." Le preguntó Saori de pronto, sacándolo de su trance. Tan metido había estado en sus pensamientos, que ni había sentido la cercanía de Athena. Rápidamente se hincó ante ella.

"Disculpe Princesa, no la vi."

"¡Jijiji!… No te disculpes, no es necesario. Es que te vi tan concentrado que me preocupaste."

"¿Err?"

"No te lo tomes a mal, pero es que esta es la primera vez que te veo así. ¿Te sientes bien, caballero de Escorpión?"

Milo asintió con la cabeza nada más que por formalidad, pues se sentía como el los camiones que Aldebarán usaba para entrenar. Saori suspiró profundo: algo no iba bien con su caballero. Miró a su alrededor buscando algún indicio… ¡Ah sí! Allí estaban las oficinas de los abogados… ¿Los abogados? Hmm…

"¿Estás en algún Lío?" Preguntó Saori con lentitud, señalando las puertas cerradas.

"Podría decirse."

"¿Desayunaste?" Preguntó con una sonrisa. "Porque si no es así, eres bienvenido. Así me contarás qué fue lo que te pasó durante en el desayuno."

"Sin ánimo de ofender, pero prefiero esperar." Se disculpó Milo con lentitud. Saori, que no se iba a dar por vencida así de fácil, tomó a Milo sorpresivamente del brazo, lo obligó a ponerse de pie y lo arrastró por el pasillo junto a ella.

"Ya sabrán donde encontrarte. Por ahora, vamos a desayunar."

Así fue que Milo terminó siendo llevado por la quinceañera Athena derecho al comedor para tomar un debido desayuno. Al menos iba a comer bien esa mañana. ¡Vaya Que Fue Un Buen Desayuno! Shion y Kanon compartieron con ellos de muy buen grado. Sin embargo, pese a la buena comida, el humor de Milo no varió nada y apenas sí hizo alguna de sus características bromas (por no decir que no hizo ninguna).

"¿Y bien Milo? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó que necesitas a los abogados?" Preguntó Saori casi de la nada, llamando la atención de Shion y Kanon. El santo de escorpión suspiró de fastidio.

"¡Mi Viejo Que Mete Las Narices Donde No Le Importa!" Respondió conteniendo a duras penas su mal humor.

"¿Tus papás se metieron en líos legales?" Preguntó Kanon algo sorprendido, para luego emitir un largo silbido. "¡VAYA! Debe ser uno muy gordo como para que TÚ le hayas pedido ayuda a los abogados."

"¡Qué Problema ni Qué Nada! ¡_**ELLOS**_ son el Problema! Sobre todo Mi Viejo." Milo se cruzó de brazos muy molesto. "¡Ni Mi Maestro Me Daba Tantos Problemas y Ese **Sí** Que Se Los Buscaba!"

"¡Dímelo a Mi!" Suspiró el Patriarca entre dientes y para sí mismo, al recordar al anterior Santo de Escorpión. "Kanon, no se silba en la mesa." Le reprendió Shion antes de volverse hacia Milo. "¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió que estás tan molesto?"

"Firmé algo…"

"¿Firmaste algo?" Preguntó Saori con curiosidad. "¿Y qué fue lo que firmaste?"

"…"

"¡No Me Digas Que Apostaste El Santuario Otra Vez!" Bromeó Kanon de buena gana. "No… espera… Ese fui yo." Añadió con travesura.

"¡Grrr!"

"¿No nos quieres contar, Milo?" Preguntó Shion con una infinita paciencia. Pasaron algunos minutos antes que Milo bufara descontento: no sabía como explicar su situación.

"Hace 3 años firmé algo… un contrato extraño que en el fondo… Argh… El asunto es que tal como van las cosas… Me caso a final de mes."

Kanon escupió el café y comenzó a toser de la sorpresa. Athena soltó el trozo de pastel que se iba a comer y miró a Milo con los ojos abiertos como platos, igual que una lechuza. El Patriarca Shion se llevó la mano al pecho, como quien sufre de un infarto… después de todo, ya no era un mozalbete de 150 años.

"¿Qué _cosa_ has dicho?" Preguntó Shion cuando se hubo recuperado de la impresión.

"¡**Has dicho que te **_**casas**_!… ¡No Manches! ¿Y Con Quién?" Preguntó Saori sin saber si reír o llorar… ya que por un lado era extraño que _eso_ le ocurriese a Milo, y por otro… ¡el pobre se veía tan desolado!

"¿Cómo, **POR****QUÉ** Firmaste Eso?" Interrogó Kanon tan sorprendido como los tros dos.

Milo gruñó y se cruzó de brazos. Tomó aire y lentamente comenzó a explicar todo lo que le había ocurrido desde el sábado. Athena interrumpía ocasionalmente a su caballero alguna solución (crease o no, de buena gana quería ayudarlo, aunque sus soluciones fueran algo… ¿infantiles?). Shion escuchaba muy concentrado el cuento y parecía ponderar cada palabra. Kanon por otro lado… bueno, él nada más tenía todos los músculos de la cara tensos en un sobrehumano esfuerzo para no reírse a carcajadas en la cara del atribulado Milo, ya que como sentía una soterrada rabia en su compañero de armas, no quería provocar su mal humor.

"¡He Pasado por más de 9 abogados y todos me han dado la misma _maldita_ respuesta!" Milo terminó su relato, con las manos empuñadas y una venita palpitándole en la cabeza. "No tengo idea quien que el desgraciado que formuló ese contrato de porquería, pero si me llego a enterar quien fue… ¡**GRRR**!"

"¿No hay forma de que no te cases?" Preguntó Athena al aire, luego se volvió a Shion. "¿No es eso ilegal? ¿Firmar algo contra tu voluntad y estando ebrio? ¡No Eras Consciente De Lo Que Firmabas! ¿Y si me niego a tu boda? ¿Crees que eso te ayudaría?"

"Ebrio o no, Princesa Athena, Milo firmó un documento siendo mayor de edad, cuando ya era '_responsable'_ de sus actos." Explicó Shion, con una pequeña nota de sarcasmo. "Y Bien Milo, ¿Qué Harás Ahora?"

"Bah. Intentar Eludir El Contra…"

"**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**." Kanon ya no pudo más y estalló en risas, como se puede leer. "**JAJAJA** ¡**Disculpa Milo, es que NO puedo evitarlo más**! **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.**" Balbuceó sin dejar de reír y con los ojos vidriosos.

"**¡NO ME PROVO…!**"

"¡Basta los dos!" Vociferó Shion con mucha tranquilidad y autoridad. Athena miraba esto con curiosidad. "Están frente a Athena y deben comportarse como los caballeros que son. Ahora…"

En ese momento entró un soldado, escoltando a dos personas. Uno de ellas llevaba el contrato en sus manos y era el Jefe de los abogados de la firma que veían los asuntos del Santuario, quien estaba seguido de una de sus alumnas de la Universidad de Atenas. Milo los miró expectante, olvidando que Kanon seguía riéndose de él y de que Shion lo acababa de regañar.

"¿Y bien?" Pregunto sin esperar siquiera que Athena tomase la palabra. Ambos abogados se miraron por un segundo.

"El contrato es legal y vigente." Sentenció el abogado , un señor ya mayor. "Se aprovecha de algunos vacíos legales, pero no lo suficiente como para que sea un documento dudoso. No va en contra de ninguna ley o código, pero…"

"**¿CÓMO VA A SER LEGAL SI ME ESTÁ OBLIGANDO A HACER ALGO QUE NO QUIERO Y QUE ATENTA A MI LIBERTAD?**" Vociferó de pronto Milo, poniéndose de pie y dando un golpe en la mesa. Athena dio un respingo, Shion se sobó las sienes y Kanon dejó de reírse en el acto: la cosa parecía seria. El abogado tragó saliva discretamente y echó un paso hacia atrás, solo para notar que su alumna, una promisoria estudiante, se había refugiado detrás de él y temblaba casi imperceptiblemente. No culpaba a la chica: era su primer día en el Santuario. Si aguantaba, seguramente la tomaría como ayudante o algo así. El abogado tosió discretamente.

"El problema es UD. cedió esos derechos y su libertad a cambio de un servicio que está orientado al bien común, que en este caso es la conformación de una familia sólida." Milo se dejó caer en la silla derrotado. "Con lo único que podemos ayudarle es… preparando los papeles de divorcio." Milo levantó la cabeza sintiéndose esperanzado. "Aunque… este contrato le obligará a permanecer casado por **dos años**."

"Lo lamentamos…" Balbuceó la chica, armándose de valor… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Manuela, Marcela… Muriel? Milo no lo recordaba.

"Pero… Tengo entendido que cualquiera de mis caballeros que quiera casarse, debe contar al menos con mi autorización." Preguntó Athena de pronto.

"Siempre y cuando no haya contratos vigentes y legales previos." Aclaró Shion, quien luego se dirigió a los abogados. "¿Qué tan cierto es eso que el contrato cubre todos los aspectos y posibles situaciones de nulidad? El Santo de Escorpión nos comentaba que todo parecía estar cubierto y que no puede aprovechar ningún resquicio para evitar la boda…"

"Quien redactó esto pensó en todo. Parece haber tenido al caballero Milo en mente al momento de escribirlo. ¡Hasta Considera la Posibilidad De Que El Caballero Sea Tragado Por Escila, que sea Muerto por Poseidón o que su Alma quede encerrada en una estatua de piedra frente al Muro de los Lamentos!" Ante esto, el abogado suspiró y dirigió una mirada a su estudiante.

"La única forma de eludir esto es que permanezca muerto al menos 20 años." Añadió la chica, ya algo más segura. "O que se haya casado en secreto, pero…"

"¡Puedo Fingir Que Estoy Casado de Antes!" Sugirió Milo desesperado por encontrar una salida. "No tiene porqué ser cierto, si no le decimos nada a nadie, nadie lo sabrá nunca."

"Tethis puede ayudar con eso." Dijo Kanon sintiendo de pronto complicidad, pensando en la Nereida. "Si le explico, seguro se anima."

"¡Ni Loco Me Caso Con La Sirena Esa! Aunque sea de broma. ¡Está Loca!"

"¡Oye! Ten Mucho Cuidado." Saltó Kanon muy serio en defensa de Tethis.

"¡Basta los dos! Por supuesto que ninguno hará eso." Les reprendió Shion una vez más, con más firmeza en su voz.

"¿Entonces no hay vuelta que darle?" Preguntó Athena de nuevo, sintiendo pena por Milo. Los abogados negaron con la cabeza.

"El caballero Milo deberá casarse a principios de Abril, que es cuando vence el plazo."

"¿Qué pasa si me niego?"

"Levantarán cargos contra UD. por incumplimiento de contrato y de acuerdo con este documento, no podrá seguir ejerciendo como caballero de Athena, ni UD. ni sus familiares." Antes de continuar, el abogado tomó aire y su aspecto se tornó sombrío… y sarcástico. "Sin mencionar la maldición de la mala suerte con las mujeres que caerá sobre Ud. y sus posibles descendientes. Entre otras calamidades. Tal como especifica el artículo en el que se menciona al río Estigia."

"¡**ESO NO ES POSIBLE**!" Protestó Athena, escandalizada.

Un tenso momento de silencio descendió sobre el comedor. Kanon estaba serio y Milo se veía pálido. No tenía forma de huir de este inesperado compromiso ni aunque quisiera. ¿Por qué había tenido que emborracharse esa vez? Casarse con alguien es algo serio, pero casarse con un desconocido… porque ahora que lo recordaba, no había preguntado ni por el nombre de la chica. Mejor comenzaba a hacerse de la idea. Shion se levantó de su puesto y se dirigió hasta Milo: le puso la mano afectuosamente sobre el hombro para luego darle unas palmaditas de ánimo en la espalda.

"Hijo, tendrás que aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos y asumir esta nueva responsabilidad te guste o no. Tómalo como un desafío y pórtate como el santo dorado que eres."

"Para Usted es Fácil decirlo, Gran Patriarca." Milo sentía que la sangre le hervía de rabia por dentro. Eso era perceptible hasta para los abogados allí presentes.

"No. No es fácil, Milo. No me gusta ver que obligan a ninguno de ustedes a hacer algo que no quieren, mucho menos algo tan arbitrario como esto, y creo que lo sabes muy bien. Pero no tienes salida y no podemos ayudarte: tendrás que asumir esta responsabilidad como el hombre que eres." Shion suspiró profundo antes de seguir. "Cualquier cosa que necesites, sabes que todos te apoyaremos."

"¿Me ayudan a fingir mi muerte?"

"No."

"Bah."

"Además dos años se pasan volando, Milo." Le dijo Kanon. "Además, ¿Cómo sabes si la chica que te escogieron es bonita y terminas baboso por ella?" Agregó intentando aliviar el humor. Milo lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. "Yo nada más decía."

Milo se puso de pie frente al Patriarca e inclinó un poco la cabeza, para luego repetir la misma acción con Athena. No le gustaba nada la situación, pero al parecer no tenía más salida que seguir lo pactado en el contrato. Aunque en un mes podían pasar muchas cosas… aunque con su suerte…

"Si no puedo zafarme de esto, asumiré esta responsabilidad." Dijo con cierto desgano. "Ahora, si me disculpan, me retiro." Dicho esto, Milo abandonó el comedor, seguido de los abogados. Saori, Shion y Kanon se quedaron en el comedor mirando perplejos hacia la puerta durante varios minutos más en silencio…

"Esto no me lo esperaba en lo absoluto. ¡Milo se casa el próximo mes! Y no porque quiera o con quién él desea." Comentó Saori. Al cabo de unos momentos, sus ojos se pusieron brillantes y muy grandes. "**IRÉ A UN BODA. ¡QUE EMOCIÓN!**" Exclamó con juvenil entusiasmo. "**NECESITO UN NUEVO VESTIDO. ¡TENGO QUE COMPRARME ZAPATOS Y ELEGIR QUÉ PEINADO USARÉ! ESTO ES TAN EMOCIONANTE.**" Saori comenzó a correr hacia otra habitación, llevándose al mundo por delante. "**¡TATSUMI, TENGO QUE IR AL CENTRO COMERCIAL!**" Chilló segundos antes de desaparecer en dirección de sus habitaciones.

Shion y Kanon la observaron tranquilos y sin mayores aspavientos. Athena nada más tenía 15 años, y después de todo a lo que se había enfrentado, estaba bien que se portara de acuerdo a su edad para variar un poco.

"Kanon…"

"¿Sí, _papá_?"

"Ya sé que es inútil que no le cuentes a nadie sobre esto, pero trata de darle un perfil bajo… y… de no molestar mucho a tu… ¿Kanon…?"

Shion se quedó helado… Kanon había desaparecido antes de que se diera cuenta, lo cuál no era extraño: a estas alturas seguro todo el Santuario ya se había enterado de la noticia. El Patriarca suspiró nostálgico, y volvió a mirar en la dirección en la que Milo había desaparecido. En eso sintió un fuerte ataque paternal: sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y su pecho se infló de orgullo.

"¡Se Casa Uno De Mis Niños!" Murmuró para sí, lleno de emoción.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

_**En el próximo Capítulo…**_

"_**¿TE CASAS?**__" Insistió como si no hubiera escuchado nada. "__**PERO… ¿CON QUIEN TE CASAS, MUJER? ¿POR QUÉ? MUJER TENÍAS QUE SER. ¡MENTE DÉBIL! ME HAS ESTADO ENGAÑANDO.**__" Insistió con firmeza._

_Alisa quería mucho a Jason, aunque nadie se explicaba porqué. Tenía que haber alguna razón… al mismo tiempo, también debía haber alguna razón del porqué, con lo machista que era Jason, aguantaba… bueno…_

**PS:** Espero no haberlos aburrido con este fic y con esta republicación. Los datos de la Brújula Cultural están sacados de Wikipedia.

**Brújula Cultural.**

**Athena:** En la mitología griega, Atenea o Atena (en ático Ἀθηνᾶ o en jónico Ἀθήνη; en dórico Ἀσάνα) es la diosa de la sabiduría, la estrategia y la guerra justa. Considerada una mentora de héroes, fue adorada desde muy antiguo como patrona de Atenas. Allí se construyó el Partenón en su honor. Nunca tuvo consorte o amante, por lo cuál era conocida como Atenea Partenos ('virgen'). Fue asociada por los etruscos con su diosa Menrva, y posteriormente por los romanos con Minerva. El epíteto homérico más común para Athena es glaucopis (γλαυκὣπις), que suele traducirse como 'de ojos brillantes', siendo una combinación de γλαύκος glaukos (que significa 'brillante', 'plateado', y posteriormente 'garzo' o 'gris') y ώψ ôps ('ojo', o a veces 'cara'). Es interesante advertir que la palabra γλαύξ (glaux), 'mochuelo' o 'lechuza', tiene la misma raíz, presumiblemente por sus distintivos ojos. El pájaro que ve bien de noche está estrechamente relacionado con la diosa de la sabiduría: en representaciones arcaicas, Athena suele ser representada con un mochuelo posado en su cabeza. En tiempos antiguos, esta diosa bien pudo haber sido una diosa pájaro, parecida a la diosa desconocida representada con mochuelos, alas y garras de pájaro en el relieve Burney, una terracota mesopotámica de principios del II milenio adC.

**Río Estigia:** Mucho muy importante. En la mitología griega, eEstigia o Éstige (en griego antiguo Στύξ, del verbo στυγέω, 'odiar', 'detestar') era una oceánide, hija de Océano y Tetis o, según Higino, de Érebo y Nix. Era la personificación de un río del Hades, el inframundo griego. Durante la Titanomaquia (o guerra de los olímpicos con los titanes), Estigia siguió el consejo de su padre y fue la primera entre los inmortales en ofrecer su ayuda a Zeus. En recompensa, éste la colmó de honores, recibió a sus hijos en su séquito e hizo que su nombre fuera sagrado, prestando por él los dioses y hombres sus más solemnes juramentos. Cuando un dios prestaba juramento en su nombre, Iris llenaba una copa de oro con su agua. Quien abjurase bebía esta agua, perdiendo la voz y la respiración durante un Gran Año, es decir, nueve años, y era excluido otros nueve de las reuniones y banquetes de los dioses.


	3. El Lunes de la Bombero

**N/A:** Ya sé que pinté a Saori algo infantil, pero teniendo en cuenta que es una adolescente y que debería comportarse como tal y no como una señora, decidí pintarla de ese modo. Además así me es más fácil describirla. Recuerden que el fic es una republicación y que espero capturar nuevamente a mi Musa… y de paso… hacer algo con la otra. Por cierto, **¡Mis Felicitaciones A Quienes Detectaron La Presencia De Matilda En Los Capítulos Anteriores!** Les pido de favor que **sumen ****2 años**** a las edades de todos los personajes propios de la serie**. El fic se sitúa un año después de la batalla contra Hades.

Saint Seiya y los personajes relacionados pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, ni pretendo hacerlo. Y en el caso que estuviera ganando dinero… lo estaría gastando en gasolina, que con lo cara que está… **¡QUIERO MI PROPIO POZO DE PETRÓLEO! ;O;**… pero eso es otro cuento.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Una mujer con un hacha o un extintor es algo perjudicial para la salud del hombre que la haga enojar. Las acrobacias que leerán a continuación fueron ejecutadas por profesionales altamente capacitados, por lo que no deben intentarlas en casa y sin la debida supervisión. _

_Los chocolates traen la felicidad. **¡SALVEN LA TIERRA! óOò** Es el único planeta con chocolate._

**Capítulo 2:**

**El Lunes de la Bombero.**

Lunes. ¡Qué día tan desagradable! Una nueva semana más, cruel recordatorio que tienes que amarrarte a tu trabajo, sea cual sea, por una larga y tediosa jornada, mientras te lamentas del pasado fin de semana que pasó y no volverá. Lunes. ¡Oh Lunes! Debería ser un día prohibido. Dios nos envió la semana y los fines de Semana, el diablo nos envió el lunes.

Ulises, el jefe de la 4ª Compañía de Bomberos de Atenas, miraba de hito en hito a Alisa, quien estaba a medio tumbar sobre la mesa de la sala común, totalmente deprimida. Cuatro bomberos más, Alsacia, Jason, Alejandro y Gorgias, la miraban aún más sorprendidos que él y no parecían dar indicios de recuperarse de la sorpresa. Alisa no estaba del mejor de los humores: ella también había desperdiciado el fin de semana pidiéndole ayuda a cuanto abogado encontró, sin tener mucho éxito. Ahora, su contrato estaba bajo la revisión del abogado de la estación de Bomberos, quien de por casualidad había aparecido allí esa mañana y con mucha amabilidad había aceptado revisar el documento. Pero de todos sus compañeros, el más sorprendido, y por ende enfurecido, era Jason, el novio de Alisa.

"A ver si lo entendí…" Recapituló Ulises con seriedad. "Firmaste este contrato que le permitió a tus papás arreglarte un matrimonio con alguien que no conoces, que te acabas de enterar recién el sábado que pasó… ¿Y Tendrás Que Casarte, AHORA **YA**?"

"¿Desde Cuando Hablo Chino? **Eso fue lo que dije.**" Bufó Alisa sin levantar la cabeza de la mesa, con un desgano que daba lástima.

"**¿CÓMO QUE TE CASAS? ¿ES QUE ACASO ESTOY PINTADO EN LA PARED? ¿ME HAS ESTADO ENGAÑANDO, MUJER? CLARO. DEJAS QUE TUS PAPIS TE ARREGLEN LA VIDA Y ME ARRUINAS LA MÍA EN EL PROCESO. ¿QUÉ TE IMPORTA SI NO ME VAS A VER NUNCA MÁS? TRAIDORA HIJ…**" Jason no era un bombero feliz.

"**NI SE TE OCURRA.**" Le advirtió Ulises con presteza y autoridad, adivinando por donde iba la frase.

Alisa lo quedó mirando dolida. ¿Cómo era posible que le dijera eso? ¿Era necesario que le gritase siempre cada vez que se enojaba? Fijó sus hinchados y vidriosos ojos en su novio con firmeza y desafío. Por fortuna no se notaba que había estado llorando por largo rato…, pero… ver a su novio así… en esas condiciones, dolido y traicionado en cierto sentido… le rompía el alma… porque ella sí lo quería mucho… y se sentía que tal como Jason había querido llamarla.

"**NO ME GRITES.** ¡NO digas ESTUPIDECES Jason!" Claro, que por muy dolida que estuviera, eso no le impedía gritar de vuelta. "¡Sabes que no podría hacer eso ni aunque quisiera!" Jason abrió de nuevo la boca para gritarle algo a Alisa, pero…

"¡Hombre, tranquilo! No le grites a Alisa porque no vas a sacar nada." Protestó Gorgias, quien luego miró a su compañera con detención, muy preocupado. "Novata, ¿Cómo fue que firmaste eso?"

Esto logró que Alisa volviese a dejar caer su cabeza sobre la mesa con total pesadez. Estaba tan enojada que ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de llorar, pero sentía tanta presión y frustración en su pecho que bien podría generar un terremoto de terribles consecuencias. Encima se sentía vulnerable y muy culpable. Tomó aire y una vez más volvió a explicar lo ocurrido desde el principio, cuando, hacía año y medio, para la boda de su hermana Sofía, y aprovechando que estaba pasada de varias copas (a insistencia de su padre), la habían hecho firmar este contrato del cuál todos sabemos y que tantos dolores de cabeza le estaba dando no sólo a ella, sino también a su '_prometido'_, aunque esta parte ella no la supiera a ciencia cierta.

Pero Jason no tenía oídos para ninguna explicación. Lisa y llanamente no se podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos: por culpa de un mugroso contrato estaban alejando de su lado a la única mujer que le había aguantado las mañas por tanto tiempo, a quién él quería para sí y sólo para sí, sin que pudiera evitarlo. ¡Eso era un insulto a su hombría! ¿Cómo Se Atrevían Los Padres De Esta Mujer a Hacerle _Esto_? Jason no era conocido por tener actitudes suaves, sino violentas, y esta no era la excepción.

"**¿TE CASAS?**" Insistió como si no hubiera escuchado nada. "**PERO… ¿CON QUIEN TE CASAS, MUJER? ¿POR QUÉ? MUJER TENÍAS QUE SER. ¡MENTE DÉBIL! ME HAS ESTADO ENGAÑANDO, INFELIZ.**" Insistió con firmeza.

Alisa quería mucho a Jason, aunque nadie se explicaba porqué. La chica tenía que tener alguna buena razón para quererle como le quería. Eran una pareja extraña: Jason era demasiado machista y ególatra, pero Alisa le aguantaba sus mañas… aunque sólo se las aguantaba a él, ya que no era precisamente el vivo ejemplo de la mujer florero que sirve a su chico. Por eso era que nadie se explicaba siquiera el hecho que ambos fueran pareja, siendo tan diferentes entre sí como el día lo es de la noche.

Extraño es no aguantarle los machismos a nadie, excepto a tu novio.

"**No Seas Ridículo.** ¡Déjame Tranquila Y No Te Atrevas A Repetir Eso De Nuevo! _**NO**_Me Friegues La Vida Con TUS Malditos Celos En Este Momento Que Tengo Bastante Con Qué Lidiar. COMO POR EJEMPLO QUITARME DE ENCIMA ESTE MALDITO PROBLEMA**.**" Le respondió Alisa con tanta ferocidad, que pese a que no gritó ni levantó la voz siquiera un decibel más de lo estimado, le hizo retroceder. Se sentía como olla a presión a punto de estallar. Era la primera vez desde que eran pareja que Alisa le respondía de este modo a Jason.

La verdad debe ser dicha. Era bien sabido el hecho que cuando Alisa perdía la paciencia podía ponerse gritona, pero eso no era ni común ni nadie en la estación de bomberos la había visto ponerse así, excepto quizás por Alsacia y Jason mismo (pero en esa ocasión, las iras de Alisa habían sido dirigidas a otra persona). Entre saber que podía ponerse así y verlo, eran dos cosas diferentes, y lo que lo hacía más chocante era ver que esta reacción estaba dirigida hacia quien ella trataba como si fuera su dios personal.

"**¡TE CASAS! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE NADA? ¡SOY TU MEJOR AMIGA!**"

Alsacia, quien recién se estaba recuperando de la sorpresa inicial, reaccionó de la única manera que su alegre naturaleza le permitía, pese a que no sabía si estar feliz o furiosa con y por su amiga. Era un acontecimiento de engañosa naturaleza y la pobre estaba confundida respecto de cómo debía actuar. Al fin y al cabo, matrimonio arreglado o no, el que tu mejor amiga anuncie su inminente boda no es algo que ocurra todos los días.

"¡**Grrr**!"

Alisa solo gruñó y volvió a enterrar su cara en la mesa de la sala común. Alsacia no obtuvo mayor respuesta, lo cuál le preocupó un poco. Frunció el ceño y volvió a sentarse, esta vez comprendiendo que su amiga no se encontraba en condiciones de ser presionada por nada, sino muy por el contrario, necesitaba orejas que la escuchasen y consolasen. Suspiró y puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga en señal de apoyo. Otros bomberos habían llegado y medio enterado de lo que ocurría gracias a los gritos y a las explicaciones de turno de quienes observaban desde el principio. Ulises y Gorgias, los más viejos del grupo, se miraron preocupados, sobretodo cuando vieron que Jason hervía de rabia y ya había algunos otros bomberos, haciéndose señas entre sí para sujetarlo ante la más mínima señal.

"**¡NO ME GRITES ASÍ, MUJER!**" Protestó Jason dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa que le hizo dar un respingo a quienes estaban allí, dispersando a no pocos. "**¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE SOY? HUH. ¡NECESITAS APRENDER MODALES! **Espero que tu '_futuro esposo'_ te los enseñe, aunque **SI QUIERES LE DOY UNA MANO EN ESTE MOMENTO.**"

Jason dio un paso adelante, para ser sujetado con presteza por Alejandro, Gorgias y u tercer bombero de nombre León, quienes le obligaron a retroceder varios pasos. Esta breve interrupción fue aprovechada por algunos bomberos más para marcharse: las cosas se iban a poner muy feas.

"**JASON. ¡ES SUFICIENTE!**" Le advirtió Ulises. "Sé más considerado con Alisa. ¿Qué no ves que…?"

"Déjalo Jefe, ¡Este Sujeto Tiene Aire en la Cabeza! No te Va A Entender Palabra." Alsacia frunció el ceño con disgusto, sabía que su amiga se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar. Alisa estaba en silencio y no levantaba la cabeza por nada: quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Alsacia continuó. "Jason sólo entiende troglodita y no frases civilizadas, ya deberías saber eso."

"¡No Te Metas Alsacia!"

"Basta los dos." Intervino Alejandro por primera vez.

"**¡BUENAS NOTICIAS!**"

El tenso clima fue de pronto interrumpido por la alegre abogado, quien por fin había terminado de analizar el documento. Alisa levantó la cabeza ni bien oyó su voz, que le pareció incluso más hermosa y armoniosa que los coros celestiales. Ahora el suspenso se trasladaba del arranque de furia de Jason a la esperanza que traía Cecilia en sus manos… quien hasta parecía venir precedida de un rompimiento de gloria. Sin haber prestado atención a los gritos, Cecilia se abrió paso hasta la mesa y puso el contrato frente a Alisa: este estaba abierto en la página 22.

"**ALISA.** Creo que quienes revisaron este contrato antes que yo, pasaron este detalle por alto." Explicó Cecilia señalando un artículo. "¡FÍJATE!"

"**¡HABLA CECILIA, DE UNA VEZ!**" Pidió Alsacia en vista que Alisa se había puesto blanca y quedado sin palabras.

"Creo que Alisa no podrá leer de la impresión que le diste, Cecilia." Observó Alejandro, que seguía sujetando a Jason, quien también se quedó quieto. Gorgias asintió y Ulises la instó a leer.

"Aún puedes zafarte del compromiso, claro que no tienes mucho tiempo: aquí dice que una vez firmado este contrato y a partir de esa fecha, tienes un año y medio, con 12 horas, para encontrar un novio por tu cuenta y casarte con él, sin que las cláusulas del contrato te lo impidan. Según la fecha que aquí aparece, firmaste hace justo un año y medio, y el plazo se te vence hoy dentro de 4 horas: si te casas antes que llegue el punto sin regreso… estarás libre incluso para divorciarte… aunque claro… tendrás que estar como mínimo dos años casada si no quieres que se reactive el contrato…"

A Alisa se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y el entusiasmo que sintió, junto con el alivio que inundó su sistema, se le escapaba hasta por los poros. Hubiera besado a Cecilia de buena gana: ninguno de los abogados a quienes había consultado antes había reparado en ese detallito. Alisa se puso de pie y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se le colgó al cuello a Jason.

"**¡MIS PLEGARIAS FUERON ESCUCHADAS!**" Chilló Alisa al borde de las lágrimas.

Claro que… bueno… esta noticia… fue… digamos que Alsacia y Gorgias se sorprendieron, pero nadie pudo adivinar si para bien o para mal. A Ulises se le heló la sangre y Alejandro frunció el ceño desaprobadoramente. Otros menearon la cabeza con pesadumbre. Pero fue Jason quien tuvo la más extraña reacción de todas. ¿**Matrimonio**? ¿_Él_? ¿Ahora? ¿Con **Alisa**? ¿_**Lo**_ _**Antes**_ _**Posible**_? ¿**CON ****ALISA**? **¿****AHORA **_**YA**_**?** Comenzó a sudar frío… y tenía sus razones para hacerlo: él no estaba hecho para estar casado, por supuesto que no. ¿Perder su libertad? **NI DE CHISTE. NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO Y NO.** ¡Mil veces **NO** si era necesario, pero ni aunque el cielo se cayese en tres partes se casaba con nadie!

Ulises miraba esta escena muy preocupado. Alisa era el bombero más joven bajo su supervisión, pero llevaba más tiempo bajo su cargo que Jason. Este había sido destinado desde otra estación de bomberos hacía dos años, ya que había tenido algunos problemas en su puesto previo con su jefe… o debería decir 'Jefa', ya que se Jason se negaba a recibir órdenes de una mujer, por mucho que esta estuviera mejor capacitada para el puesto. Ulises tampoco entendía cómo Jason y Alisa eran pareja, ya que ambos eran como agua y aceite, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que… Alisa estaba enamorada por completo, pero Jason no, que Alisa siempre se había proyectado a futuro con él, pero Jason… tan sólo quería divertirse y no tenía intenciones de formalizar nada. Quizás habían durado tanto tiempo juntos porque aunque Alisa lo amaba… nunca le había permitido nada, y lo que quería Jason era eso…

… Por lo tanto… no era necesario ser adivino para saber que pronto Alisa se iba a llevar una decepción de marca mundial…

"¿VENCE DENTRO DE 4 HORAS? No Puedo Creerlo." Exclamó Alisa sujetando el brazo de Jason. "¡Desperdicié El Domingo Entero Cuando Pude Haberme Casado Y Sacado Este Lastre De La Espalda!" Alisa, con el entusiasmo y la ilusión de una niña pequeña, jaló del brazo de Jason con insistencia. "¡Vamos, Amor, Tenemos que Ir Al Registro Civil!"

"De hecho, ya llamé a un amigo que tengo allí." Dijo Cecilia, quien también estaba tan ilusionada como Alisa. "¡Los Están Esperando Hasta Con Las Actas a Medio Preparar!"

Alsacia abría y cerraba la boca como pez fuera del agua, sin poder encontrar las palabras justas para la situación… **JAMÁS EN SU VIDA** había podido tragar a Jason, se llevaba pésimo con él, pero como Alisa lo quería, sólo intervenía lo justo y necesario en esa relación y siempre a favor de su amiga, aunque luego regañaba a Alisa, lo cuál se había prestado para que en más de una ocasión, ambas estuviesen semanas completas sin dirigirse la palabra por culpa de Jason. Gorgias y Alejandro, al igual que Ulises y el resto de sus compañeros, siempre supieron que lo de Alisa y Jason no tenía mayor futuro… y al ver a su querida amiga, la más jovencita de la estación, la más querida por todos, jalando a Jason del brazo para irse al Registro Civil _ipso facto_, y conociendo o intuyendo desde ya la reacción de este… les daba la sensación de verla a bordo del Titanic, con el glaciar no lejos de donde ella estaba.

¿**AL REGISTRO CIVIL**? ¿_**YA**_? Jason se puso a sudar como caballo con fiebre. **NO** estaba hecho para estar casado, esa no era su vocación. El era demasiado joven como para casarse (tenía 26 años), y no estaba en sus planes hacerlo, ni ahora ni por los próximos 40 años, ni nunca en su vida. Jason se soltó con violencia de Alisa, se alejó de ella e interpuso la mesa entre ambos, para luego señalarla con el dedo.

"**NO. ¡NO ME VOY A CASAR CONTIGO NI AUNQUE ESTUVIERA LOCO!**" Sentenció con firmeza. Alisa se quedó helada. Todos aguantaron la respiración. Alsacia sujetó con delicadeza a su amiga.

"¿Qué?" Logró articular Alisa al cabo de unos minutos de tensa impresión. "¿Porqué no? DAME una _SOLA_ razón Del PORQUÉ **NO**."

"**¡PORQUE NO ME QUIERO CASAR, POR ESO!**" Espetó Jason. "**NI AHORA, NI NUNCA, NI MUCHO MENOS CONTIGO.**"

"¿¿QUÉ COSA??"

El más que severo pánico, creo que la palabra es fobia, al compromiso que sentía Jason le hizo olvidar toda cautela. No se iba a casar. **NO. SE. IBA. A. CASAR.** _¡NO SE IBA A CASAR!_

"**¡BÚSCATE A OTRO PARA HACER ESAS BURRADAS!** ¡Pero Conmigo No Te Casas Ni en Tus Sueños!"

"¡OYE! Pero… Es que eso… Es la única manera que tengo para salir de este lío. ¡De Esa Manera No Me Casaré Con Quien Acordaron Mis Papás y Podremos Estar Juntos Toda la Vida! No conozco a ese sujeto, no me sé ni su nombre. Prefiero estar contigo toda la vida que dos años con un extraño." ¿No les parece que Alisa es un poquito inocente? Bueno, cuando una está enamorada, suele pasar muchas cosas por alto y se niega a ver la realidad tal cual es (por no decir que se pone idiota). Alisa miró a Jason expectante, casi al borde de las lágrimas. "¿Es que no me amas? ¿Es que estás dispuesto a verme sufrir con un matrimonio tan arbitrario como este?"

"¡Ese Ya No Es Mi Problema! Tu sola te metiste en ese lío _**por borracha**_, tu sola sales de él. Además… ¡Casarse es para imbéciles y para impotentes! ¿Para qué Casarte Con Tanto Rebaño Donde Escoger…? La Vida es para disfrutarla y no para amargarse con una sola persona. ¡En la variedad está el gusto!"

**¡QUÉ DESCARO!** Si ustedes supieran la cantidad de insultos que pasaron por todos quienes presenciaban esto, no se lo creerían. Alsacia tuvo que ser contenida por Ulises y Gorgias, porque la urgencia de arrancarle el cuero cabelludo a mordiscos que tuvo superó todo su precario autocontrol. Cecilia pensaba en posibles demandas civiles y Alejandro, el más ofendido de todos, ya que se había casado no hacía 3 meses con el amor de su vida, tenía un severo tic en el ojo derecho. Otros se tronaban los nudillos y gruñían.

Alisa… Alisa estaba desolada. Pero no derrotada.

"¿Cómo… Cómo puedes pensar así? Pero… Pero… yo… ¿porqué…? No te entiendo."

"¡**BAH**! Hazte la idea, mujer… No. Me Voy a Casar Contigo. **NO. ME. CASARÉ. CONTIGO.** ¿Qué parte del 'NO ME CASARÉ CONTIGO' no procesas?"

"**¿Y PORQUÉ TE QUEDASTE CON ELLA TANTO TIEMPO?**" Alsacia preguntó con fiereza, pese a que se hacía una idea… que por desgracia Alisa comenzaba a vislumbrar.

"**PORQUE NO ME DABA PERMISO PARA NADA.** ¡A ver como se las arregla en su noche de bodas, porque encima que no sabe nada, debe ser frígida! **JAJA.** ¡La Van a Devolver A Su Casa Por Cartucha!"

Alisa se quebró como cristal, sintió un vacío gigantesco, como si no tuviera tripas, comenzó a respirar en forma consciente, auque el aire se le hacía pesado. La vista se le nubló y sentía las manos y rodillas estáticas, como el mármol de las estatuas. Cecilia la ayudó a sentarse en una silla. Indignados, Ulises y Gorgias soltaron a Alsacia, quien no perdió tiempo, ya que le asestó una certera y sonora cachetada, sólo para gritarle en su cara luego todas las cosas que no le había dicho durante el último año y medio que estuvo con Alisa. Y créanme que Alsacia no era algo agradable de ver si estaba furiosa, ya que al gritar, olvidaba que tenía que hacerlo en griego y no en castellano, su lengua natal. Porque Alsacia, no era una chica griega de origen, aunque había vivido en Grecia prácticamente toda su vida, a excepción de 3 meses que los pasó en su natal Colombia.

Pronto la compañía completa parecía una tropa de bárbaros que esperaba su turno para decirle unas cuantas cosas a Jason luego que Alsacia terminase con él. Esta seguía gritándole como si no hubiera mañana y no tenía intenciones de detenerse pronto. Jason, aunque se defendía como mejor podía de estos ataques, sabía que era una batalla perdida. En eso…

"Oigan… ¿Dónde se metió Alisa?" Preguntó Cecilia de improviso. La joven de 22 años no estaba en ningún lado, pero antes que pudieran preguntarse por su ubicación… una voz de alarma sembró el pánico.

"**ALISA. ¿DÓNDE VAS CON ESA COSA? SUELTA ESA HACHA. ¡SUÉLTALA TE DIGO!**" Desde el fondo de la estación, la voz de otro bombero llamado Julián, resonó fuerte y clara. Este recién estaba llegando a la estación, así que no estaba enterado de nada, pero daba la sensación que perseguía a alguien… y si había nombrado a Alisa…

"**¡ASQUEROSA, MALDITA RATA TRAIDORA, INMUNDA CUCARACHA BASTARDA, ZOPENCO COME MI$%#! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ESTA PENDEJADA? POCO HOMBRE, COBARDE DESGRACIADO. ¡QUE POCA VERGÜENZA TIENES! NO PUEDO CREER ESTO QUE HACES O QUE ME HAYA DIGNADO A SIQUIERA BESARTE. ME ENFERMAS. ¡ERES UN %&%#, %$&# Y ADEMÁS DE $%#/&% Y $#%&$##!**" Alisa no blandía el hacha, sino que la tenía sujeta muy firme por el mango, sus ojos bien hubieran podido despedir fuego y caminaba dando pisotones seguros.

Hasta Escila se hubiera visto más mansa que ella.

Todos quienes la vieron se hicieron a un lado al verla, y creánme que si Hades la hubiera visto, se habría puesto a llorar de miedo en la esquina más segura de todas. Jason, que se sintió acorralado por un momento contra unos casilleros, apenas si pudo esquivar el primer hachazo, tras el cuál saltaron chispas debido a la fuerza con la que Alisa dio contra el metal. Tuvo que salir corriendo de allí hacia lugar seguro, siendo perseguido por su ahora ex novia por todo el edificio.

Alisa no pudo asestarle un segundo hachazo, ya que entre Ulises, Alejandro, Julián, Gorgias y cuanto bombero había allí lograron quitarle el hacha y contener sus 50 kilos, evitando así un asesinato pasional. Cometieron el error de dejarla sentada allí junto con Alsacia y Cecilia, ya que al intentar contener a Jason, quien recuperado del susto quiso golpear a Alisa, esta volvió a escabullirse… y antes que alguien pudiera darse cuenta o Alsacia detenerla… Alisa pateó a Jason donde duele para luego vaciarle encima _todo_ el contenido de un extintor. Jason la quedó mirando, lleno de espuma, con furia, mientras a la chica se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, algunas de las cuales rodaron por sus mejillas.

"¡Estás Loca! Sabrás de mi Por Medio de mi Abogado." Le dijo Jason con el orgullo herido y como mejor pudo. Alejandro lo golpeó en la cabeza y le dijo que se callara. Ulises intentó sujetar a Alisa.

"No vale la pena, Alisa." Dijo con el tono más conciliador del que pudo echar mano. "Tranquilízate un poco…"

"**¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME TRANQUILICE!**" Gritó la chica de pronto, apartándose de Ulises, para luego salir corriendo en dirección desconocida. Alsacia y Cecilia salieron en pos de ella sin perder tiempo ni intercambiar palabras.

"¡Ahora si que la hiciste **DE ORO**, infeliz!" Le protestó Gorgias a Jason, aguantando las ganas de caerle él mismo a hachazos.

"¿Y **YO** _que_ hice?"

"¡Tómate el día Libre Jason!" Gruñó Ulises. "¡Y también el resto de la semana, que no te quiero ver ni aunque Atenas Arda Entera en Llamas!"

"Bah. ¡No Hice Nada Que Ustedes No Hubieran Hecho En Mi Lugar!"

"Eso no lo sabes." Protestó otro bombero, León.

Todos quienes hubieron presenciado estos eventos se alejaron de muy mal humor de Jason como si este fuera radioactivo, aunque no sin antes decirle lo que pensaban. El único que se quedó medio colgado fue Julián, que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que había ocurrido. Y como no le gustaba no estar enterado…

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?" Preguntó molesto.

"Ya cállate." Gruñó Jason haciéndolo a un lado para ir por sus cosas.

Y allí se quedó Julián, de momento sin tener idea de nada, enojado y de brazos cruzados.

"**¿ALGUIEN ME PUEDE EXPLICAR QUÉ PASÓ?**"

Pero su pregunta no obtuvo una respuesta… todos habían ido a ver qué podían hacer por Alisa… y de paso ver hacia donde había huido.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

_**En el próximo Capítulo.**_

"_Todas las amazonas son bajas."_

"_Eres más alto que ella por casi 22 cm. Y Que Shaina no te oiga decir eso, Milo." Le advirtió Shaka. "Se pone violenta cuando le insinúas que alguien es "_baj**A**" _¡Y eso no es algo bueno para la salud de nadie!" Todos quedaron mirando extrañados a Shaka._

"_¿Y tú como sabes eso?" Le preguntó un impresionado Camus. Shaka, para la desesperación de todos, no respondió, sino que se encogió de hombros. No parecía eso un recuerdo feliz._

**PS:** Uy, me quedó un poquito más largo de lo que creí. Lamento la extensión, pero no pude evitarlo.


	4. Noviazgo sin verse las caras

**N/A:** Espero que la presentación de Alisa les haya gustado. Les pido de favor que **sumen ****2 años**** a las edades de todos los personajes propios de la serie**. El fic se sitúa un año después de la batalla contra Hades. Algo que quisiera que tuvieran en cuenta es que en ciertas partes de los diálogos de Alsacia, palabras u oraciones aparecerán en cursiva. Esto indicará que Alsacia está hablando en castellano. Tengan en cuenta esto para todos los demás capítulos. Por otro lado, las reviews anónimas serán respondidas por este medio y a nivel general, así que atentos a lo que se escribe. **Bombon** **Tsukino Li**, eres un encanto de lector, de verdad, tu apoyo o aprecio mucho y me encanta; y para serte honesta, no sé si me resulte esto de recuperar a la musa mientras ignoro a la musa nueva (**óOò** ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO para escribir sus fics!), pero al menos lo intento. Quizás resulta, quizás no. Por cierto, para **Smangel6**, sobre mis fics de Inuyasha, creo que ni yo los tengo, lo cuál es una pena. Deben estar dando vueltas por la web, pero hace tanto que no escribo de ellos que ya ni siquiera hago un esfuerzo. Al menos estoy recuperando estos y espero que las reediciones me queden buenas. Y para **Angel_de** **Acuario**… **Un.n** La versión vieja desapareció bajo la reedición… aunque creo que podrías tener suerte encontrándola en la página de Paraíso Fanfiction. Es más, allí debería estar todo el fic.

**¡MIL GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA! Yukime-chan y Kala-neechan. ¡SE PASARON! ¡SON DE LO MEJOR!**

Saint Seiya, y los personajes asociados al manga, son ideas originales del Sr. Kurumada y la Toei. Yo nada más estoy pasando un momento de ocio al divertirme con ellos y hacerlos sufrir. Cierto verso que aparece en el primer párrafo pertenece a la Ilíada, que se supone compuso Homero. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, así que no me demanden… y si lo hacen, bueno, no esperen conseguir mucho. Lo único que me pertenece de esta historia son los personajes que he creado y la situación en lo que los he metido. Si gustan usar alguna de mis ideas, pregunten (¡pero pregunten! **^¬^u**) y se les concederá, de lo contrario, Frenzy visitará sus computadores y no será divertido…

… ¿Quién es Frenzy?

¡Ya quisieran saber! **^O^**… **¬¬* **parte de la nueva obsesión **ú_u**.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_El mal humor puede provocar una úlcera. Los demás no tienen la culpa si las cosas no salen como uno las ha planeado._

**Capítulo 3.**

**Noviazgo sin verse las caras.**

"_¡Canta, Oh Musa, La Cólera Del Pélida Aquiles!; Cólera Funesta que causó infinitos males a los aqueos y precipitó al Hades muchas almas valerosas de héroes, a quienes…_" ¡HEY! ¡Un Momento! Así empieza la Ilíada. Disculpen mi falta de originalidad, y mis disculpas a Homero, quien se ha de haber revolcado en su tumba un buen rato. Ocurre que al intentar describir el mal humor con el que quedaron Milo y Alisa durante los días que siguieron, esos primeros versos de aquél increíble poema se me pegaron como chicle en el zapato. Pero ya lo superaré algún día, como espero que ustedes también lo superen.

Y si no, bueno, para eso existen las pastillas.

Pero no me alejo tanto de la verdad, ya que Milo estuvo terriblemente insufrible toda esa semana y la que siguió, al igual que Alisa, aunque ésta como había roto con su novio en la tan violenta manera por todos conocida, las cosas se potenciaban para peor en su caso. Ambos estaban tan bravos que ni siquiera podían concentrarse en su trabajo, mucho menos con ambas familias pululando alrededor de ellos organizando la bendita boda, muy para pesar de ambos, que no querían ni casarse ni hacer tanto escándalo al respecto. Pero bueno… ellos no tenían ni voz ni voto en el asunto.

Mientras que en la estación de la 4ª Compañía de Bomberos el hecho que la boda de Alisa era seguro y que era imposible no notarlo (Alisa estaba literalmente tratando **todo** a patadas), en el Santuario las noticias de la boda fueron tomadas con escepticismo, ya que parecía demasiado inverosímil como para ser cierto. Saga ya había regañado varias veces a Kanon por difundir rumores malintencionados respecto de la vida amorosa de Milo. Máscara Mortal, Shura y Aldebarán, aunque convencidos de que el santo de escorpión era un soltero sin remedio que se iba detrás de la primera falda que se le cruzaba, no encontraron nada mejor que caerle con las bromas más variopintas a Milo, quien en su afán de evadir el tema, sólo se limitaba a gruñirles. Los demás caballeros dorados, con un poco de más tino, ni siquiera comentaban el asunto, pese a que en primera instancia, sí se sintieron sorprendidos (¡Y Bastante!). Luego lo tomaron como broma atrasada de día de inocentes.

Los únicos que sabían de que **no** era broma, aparte de Shion, Kanon y Athena, eran Camus, Shaka y Aioros. Los tres santos habían sido llamados ante la presencia del Patriarca, quien luego de explicarles la situación, les había pedido de favor que intentasen al menos apaciguar el terrible temperamento de Milo, que empeoraba cada día que pasaba, y que además mantuvieran un perfil bajo. Claro que Camus tenía una ligera sospecha desde antes, ya que ese mismo día, más temprano, su compadre Milo le había pedido si podía usar la armadura de escorpión por él hasta finales de mes (a lo que obviamente se había negado). Este pedido de Shion no dejó de provocarles una sorpresa enorme.

_Flashback._

"_Perdón, no estaba prestando la debida atención." Interrumpió Shaka. "¿Su Excelencia Dijo Que El Santo De Escorpión Contrae Nupcias?" Preguntó impresionado como pocas veces había estado antes y tentado de abrir los ojos. "¿__**MILO se casa**__?"_

"_¡No Me Diga Que Se Casa Apurado, Excelencia!" Camus, para variar, molesto y pensando ya en algún regaño para su amigo. "¡__**LE DIJE **__**MIL**__** VECES**__ Que Tuviera Cuidado!"_

"_¿Y Con Cuál De Todas Sus _Amigas _Se Casa?" Preguntó Aioros, sacando cuentas mentales. "A Milo Sólo Le Conozco _Amigas_, pero Ninguna _Novia _estable… ¿Con quién…?"_

"_Con ninguna que él conozca." Aclaró Shion con calma. "Es un matrimonio que sus padres arreglaron con los padres de la chica. Es más: no sabe ni como se llama."_

_Los tres dorados hicieron un gesto como quien hubiera visto algo en extremo doloroso cuando oyeron estas palabras. Shion suspiró y prosiguió con su relato._

_Fin del Flashback._

Pese a cualquier esfuerzo, nada parecía surtir efecto en el santo de escorpión. No todo estaba perdido, ya que si bien habían podido hacer muy poco, algo es algo y peor es nada. Camus, fuera de tener que aguantar las casi eternas letanías de su mejor amigo, que se quejaba de su suerte y de los efectos nocivos del alcohol, se había propuesto como desafío personal hacer que Milo se hiciese de la idea que pronto sería un hombre casado y que tendría que dejar algunas mañas, aunque no conociera a la novia. No obstante, siempre terminaba regañándolo (típico de Camus).

Para colmo, ese mes Milo se puso más territorial que de costumbre. No se cansaba de acosar y atormentar a los soldados para que hicieran bien su trabajo, y al no estar de buen talante, los pobrecitos casi lloraban de miedo cuando veían que se acercaba (y no faltó el que mojó los pantalones). En este sentido, Aioros había sido de gran ayuda, no sólo salvando la vida del ocasional 'cabeza de aire' (por falta de una mejor expresión) que le llevaba la contra al Escorpión, sino que además él y Shura se lo llevaban de juerga en juerga todas las noches para que se relajara, dejándolo más borracho que una cuba a la mañana siguiente, pese a las recientes afirmaciones del escorpión sobre lo nocivo de las bebidas alcohólicas. Shura era uno de los santos dorados que más bromas le jugaba respecto de su matrimonio, pero cuando Aioros le había dicho que Milo estaba "deprimido" y necesitaba "animarse", el santo de capricornio había decidido de corazón ayudar a su compañero de armas y había dejado de jugarle bromas.

Shaka por su parte… nada más se limitaba a escucharlo, sin intervenir más que lo necesario. En cierta ocasión le había sugerido que a lo mejor meditando se calmaba un poco, y como a Milo le pareció una buena idea, le hizo caso… claro que al cabo de unas horas de meditación (o de siesta), en vez de dejar la mente en blanco como debería haberlo hecho, recapitulaba todo lo que le había acontecido y recordaba el contrato. Su enfado subía a niveles tan increíbles que en cierta ocasión hasta le hizo perder la concentración al mismísimo Shaka.

_Flashback._

"_**¡MILO!**__" Shaka sonaba como si hubiera mordido un ajo. _

"_**¿QUÉ?**__" Pero Milo no sonaba mejor… claro que se quedó de una pieza cuando vio que Shaka tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, que lo miraba fijo y nada feliz._

"_¡Me Estás Desconcentrando!" Gruñó Shaka entre dientes. Milo se encogió de hombros y decidió que mejor era retirarse antes que a Shaka se le ocurriera privarlo de algún sentido._

"_¡Ni Modo! Al cabo que ni quería meditar."_

_Fin de Flashback._

Habían sido dos semanas muy agitadas, con cero resultados, que se ponían cada vez peor a medida que la fecha de la boda se acercaba. El mal humor de Milo ya no hacía reír a nadie y molestaba a los demás santos: Saga entrecerraba los ojos cada vez que lo veía, Máscara Mortal ya no le hacía bromas y Afrodita le obsequió pastillas tranquilizantes. Shion estaba preocupado, y aunque Athena parecía del todo entusiasmada… también se sentía algo aprehensiva al respecto. Más aún cuando ya sólo faltaban dos días para la boda.

Luego de hablar con el Patriarca una vez más, Camus y Aioros bajaron hasta la casa de Virgo. Una vez dentro se acercaron hasta el sitial en donde Shaka solía meditar con paso decidido. Aioros iba a abrir la boca para llamar su atención, pero…

"Ya sé a lo que vienen." Dijo Shaka sin moverse de su posición y sin dejar de levitar.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó el santo de Sagitario, aunque presentía la respuesta. Shaka suspiró, sonrió y decidió dejar de meditar.

"Porque creo que tuvieron la misma idea que yo." Shaka reparó (de algún modo, no me pregunten) en la carpeta que Aioros traía consigo. "Si eso es lo que creo, hasta se me adelantaron."

"Es hora que Milo sepa quien es su novia, aunque la idea no le guste. Al fin y al cabo, tendrá que estar casado con ella por lo menos los dos años a los que le obliga el contrato." Comentó Camus muy serio. "Venimos de hablar con su Excelencia, y nos dio esa carpeta. Dijo que nos ayudaría. Espero que no se lo tome a mal."

"Además nos dijo que la chica también firmó el contrato bajo circunstancias similares a las de Milo y que reaccionó muy mal cuando lo supo." Aioros no pudo evitar sonreír. "¡Vaya Coincidencia!"

"Hmm. Eso los deja al mismo nivel." Shaka bajó hasta el nivel del suelo. "De cualquier modo hay que suavizarles el terreno. Si ambos están enojados, seguro que querrán descargarse con el otro y eso puede ser muy perjudicial. Creo que tengo algo en el refrigerador que podamos comer mientras conversamos con Milo."

"¿Palitos de zanahoria y de apio, _**sin**_ salsa ciboulette, para comer, y agua mineral sin gas para beber?" Preguntó Camus a desgano, interpretando el sentir de Aioros: ambos esperaban algo con… más carbohidratos.

"¿Algún problema con eso?" Bufó Shaka muy serio y a la defensiva.

"Para nada. Iré por el alacrán." Camus se encogió de hombros y salió de la casa de Virgo raudamente. Aioros sonrió entre dientes.

"Bueno… Hay que esperar a que lleguen." Comentó mientras hojeaba el expediente. "Veamos que tenemos aquí."

**Casa de Alisa.**

Allí estaba Alisa. Sentada en su cama, de piernas y brazos cruzados, con el aspecto de una niña castigada por alguna travesura de la cuál no formó parte. Estaba enojada… no hacía 5 minutos que había terminado de cerrar la última caja con sus cosas, dejando fuera sólo lo necesario. Aún no se lo habían confirmado, pero era obvio que tendría, '_como mujer casada,_' que vivir en otro lugar. Lo que sí era seguro es que al día siguiente vendrían por sus cosas. Alisa gruñó de rabia y se tumbó sobre su cama, golpeando el colchón y sin dejar de gruñir. Dentro de dos días sería la esposa de alguien que no conocía y créanme, no podía haber un sentimiento más desagradable que ese.

Eso era lo peor de todo. Ni siquiera el hecho que estaba literalmente bajo arresto domiciliario, bajo custodia de sus padres, era peor… Les explicaré al respecto en forma breve: había intentado salir del país hacía 3 días, pero no se había fijado que, por el contrato, tenía una orden de arraigo y ni bien intentó cruzar Policía Internacional en el Aeropuerto, la arrestaron y regresaron a casa. Feh, si hubiera sabido ese detalle, o hubiera salido por tierra o usado otra identidad, pero no. El destino parecía creer que la ironía era divertida en su caso.

Eso, o le caía mal al administrador de Karma.

Demás está en mencionar que el último mes no había sido precisamente Miss Simpatía. Las únicas 3 personas que no habían sido el blanco de sus iras habían sido Alsacia y sus hermanas. Al comprender la situación de Alisa, habían sabido manejar sus estados de animo. Fuera de ellas, la chica se había dado el lujo de tratar a todo el mundo literalmente a la patada: incluso había abierto las puertas de un ascensor varado entre pisos con los brazos, sin herramientas y una furia que rivalizaría con el más temible síndrome premenstrual.

"Alisa, ¿Puedo pasar?" Preguntó Alsacia de improviso, dando golpecitos en la puerta.

Alsacia esperó unos segundos. Sabía perfectamente que Alisa estaba allí dentro, pero no entró. Sabía que tenía que tener mucho tino. Medio minuto después, oyó un gruñido que podría haberse interpretado como un 'sí'. Sin esperar más que eso, Alsacia irrumpió en la habitación como un huracán y saltó encima de la cama de Alisa, quien si se movió fue debido al salto que su amiga había dado.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"¡Adivina lo que tengo aquí!" Alsacia exclamó con una gran sonrisa, que no obtuvo la respuesta esperada, pero eso era de esperarse. "¿No me vas a preguntar?"

"¿Para qué? No traes nada en tus manos." Alsacia entonces sacó una libreta de su bolso.

"Tu mamá se muere de ganas de hablar con alguien, en vista que apenas sí le hablas. Llegué hace una media hora, y como la vi tan solita y desolada, decidí preguntarle sobre quien es tu prometido, ya que no me dices nada, y me moría de la curiosidad." Explicó apenas tomando aire.

"No te digo nada, porque no quiero saber nada, y **NO SÉ** nada de él."

"El asunto es que ni bien le pregunté, tu mamá me dio hasta la dirección del tipo ese. ¿No tienes curiosidad?" Comentó mientras hojeaba su libreta. Alisa suspiró disgustada al sentirse ignorada.

"No."

**Casa de Virgo.**

"No." Dijo Milo de brazos cruzados, con la vista fija en la ventana. "Ya le preguntaré esas cosas a ella luego… penosamente tengo dos años para hacerlo."

"Si no muestras interés, ambos se van a llevar y vivir muy mal. Vais a compartir techo y el mal humor puede afectarles la salud." Comentó Aioros frunciendo el ceño.

"Camus vive de mal humor y eso no parece afectarle." Comentó Milo sin despegar los ojos de la ventana.

"¡No vivo de mal humor!" Se defendió Camus, cruzándose de brazos.

"No, tan sólo el mundo es demasiado feliz para él." Comentó Aioros con ironía. Luego se volvió hacia Milo. "¡Al menos finge que te interesa!"

**Casa de Alisa.**

"¡Alsacia! No sirvo para mentir. No quiero saber quién es el tipo ese, por mucho que vaya a desperdiciar dos años viviendo con él. Bah. ¿Para qué quiero saber detalles de un tipo que ni siquiera sé si es atractivo siquiera? Ya lo sabré luego, no tengo apuro."

"**¡OH SÍ, SÍ QUE LO ES!**" Comentó Alsacia como recordando algo. "Al menos, por lo que me contaron, debe tener un cuero de esos _¡Ay papacito lindo, que bien te cuidas! ¡Cuando quieras te enjabono la espalda!_" La última parte de la oración la dijo en un castellano perfecto. Alisa arqueó una ceja, ya que no le entendió palabra.

Alsacia había crecido y vivido en Grecia toda su vida, en todo sentido era griega. Sus padres habían emigrado a este país cuando ella era apenas un bebé, y sólo había estado en contadísimas ocasiones en Colombia para visitar a sus abuelos. Sentía un orgullo gigantesco tanto por sus raíces sudamericanas como por el país que la había visto crecer: hablaba ambos idiomas a la perfección. Su vida esa una simpática mezcla de la idiosincrasia colombiana y griega. Como no negaba ninguno de estos aspectos, ya que la hacían ser ella misma, Alsacia se sentía muy feliz consigo misma… trasmitía esta alegría a quienes la rodeaban.

"Supongo que eso que dijiste no fue alguna…"

"**FUE UN PIROPO**. ¡Cabeza de Alcantarilla! Es que Nada más al imaginármelo me pongo así. No te diré que vi la foto, porque tu madre no quiso mostrármela, creo que se le perdió o algo, el asunto es que no la encontró, pero sí te diré una cosa…"

Alsacia se detuvo varios segundos para efectos de pausa dramática, que esperaba dieran el resultado deseado.

"… ¿Y bien?" Preguntó por fin Alisa, provocando una sonrisa cómplice en su amiga.

"… Es un caballero de Athena… El caballero dorado de Escorpión." Le dijo en voz muy bajita. Alisa abrió los ojos como platos. "¿Ves que estás interesada? ¿Quieres saber su nombre?"

"¡GENIAL!" Exclamó enojada. "¡Encima Me Toca Un Bruto Sin Cerebro Que Golpea Antes De Preguntar Y Al Que Difícilmente Podré Darle De Escobazos!"

**Casa de Virgo.**

Aioros se quedó en silencio por unos segundos ni bien vio la foto, antes de emitir un silbido de admiración. Milo se hizo el desinteresado, pero no podía engañarse a sí mismo… sí le había entrado curiosidad por la chica, aunque primero se enfrentaba a Hades él solito antes de admitirlo.

"¡Miren Eso! ¡A Eso Le Llamo Yo Un Par De Piernas Lindas!" Comentó al pasarle la foto a Camus, quien al verla, levantó ambas cejas.

"Hmm. No es mi tipo, pero no está nada mal." Dijo Camus tras mirar la fotografía, aunque luego añadió. "Ese cabello está muy largo. Está casi tan largo como el de Mu o el de Shaka…"

"… ¿Y qué tiene que ver que tenga el cabello largo?"

"Se lo puede quemar… Tu prometida es bombero." Le informó Shaka con tranquilidad. "Veo que por fin estás mostrando algo de interés."

"¡Hmpf! No Puedo Creerlo. ¡Encima Me Tenía Que Tocar Un Marimacho!"

"**¡Oh NO, no lo Es!** Te equivocas: no es un marimacho." Le explicó Aioros muy serio, ofreciéndole la foto. "Observa… quizás no es la chica exuberante como el resto de tus _amigas_, pero está bien guapa." Milo no aceptó la fotografía.

"No Quiero verla."

**Casa de Alisa.**

"**Oye**. ¡Quizás resulta ser un tipo decente!" Protestó Alsacia. "Cualquier cosa es mejor que…" La chica se detuvo al ver que Alisa la miraba con sus penetrantes ojos castaños y una oscura expresión que prometía muerte y dolor si continuaba con aquella frase.

"¡Ni Lo Menciones!" Alisa dijo entre dientes, tapándose los oídos. "_**ESE**_ Me Enoja Más Que El Otro Bruto…"

"Caballero de Athena. A-T-H-E-N-A." Corrigió Alsacia. "Vaya chica… Vivirás en el misterioso Santuario… ¡Con lo lejos que queda! No podré ir a verte muy seguido, y eso si es que me dejan entrar sin máscara."

"**¡NO VOY A USAR MÁSCARA!**" De un brinco, que casi mata a Alsacia del susto, Alisa se puso de pie en su cama. "Suficiente tengo con la que viene en mi equipo, ¡NO VOY A USAR MÁSCARA DE AMAZONA!"

"No te preocupes por eso." La calmó Alsacia con dulzura. "Tu mamá me contó que sólo las _amazonas_ deben llevarlas. Las esposas de los caballeros, a menos que sean amazonas, no es necesario que las usen, sino lo desean." Le explicó con rapidez. "Por cierto… tu caballero es más alto que tú…"

"¡Bah!" Alisa se dejó caer en la cama, cruzada de brazos y piernas. "Cualquier hombre es más alto que yo, con lo chaparra que soy. ¡Y NO ES mi caballero!"

**Casa de Virgo.**

"Es bajita…" Comentó Camus. "Mide 1.63: apenas más alta que June de Camaleón… ¡Y ella si que es baja!"

"_**Todas**_ las amazonas son bajas." Se lamentó Milo. "A mi me gustan altas: detesto tener que inclinarme para besarlas… ¿Porqué creen que nunca he salido con amazonas?"

"Eres más alto que ella por casi 22 cm. Y Que Shaina no te oiga decir eso, Milo." Le advirtió Shaka. "Se pone muy violenta cuando le insinúas que alguien es _baj__**A**_ ¡Eso es muy perjudicial para la salud!" Todos quedaron mirando extrañados a Shaka.

"¿Tú como sabes eso?" Le preguntó un impresionado Camus, genuinamente curioso. Shaka, para la desesperación de todos, no respondió, sino que se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada de sus compañeros. Era obvio que recordaba algo, lo cuál no parecía ser un recuerdo feliz.

"Lo bueno es que podrás verla a la cara y no adivinar qué estará pensando, como nos pasa con las amazonas." Dijo Aioros para cambiar el tema. "No es necesario que use máscara sino quiere hacerlo." Añadió.

"Como si me importase verle o no el rostro."

"Te importará que se lo vean cuando empiecen a gritarle piropos." Le dijo Camus.

"Los guardias que tenemos se portan a veces como si no hubieran visto nunca a una mujer." Comentó Aioros, meneando la cabeza.

"Para colmo no saben decir un piropo bonito, sino que se quedan en los vulgares y de allí el seso no les da para más." Finalizó Shaka.

"Es que nunca han visto mujeres, Aioros, a menos que te refieras a las amazonas, pero a ellas les temen; ¡Con tanto golpe que reciben, dudo que tengan las neuronas muy lúcidas!" Dijo Camus, echándole un nuevo vistazo a la foto. La chica no era fea en lo más mínimo, pero tampoco era una belleza deslumbrante. Era más bien normal: se veía fuerte. Quizás no el tipo de fortaleza que las amazonas, pero sí otro tipo de fuerza… quizás más sutil. "Al menos compartirás tu vida con una chica linda por los próximos dos años."

"Preferiría irme al Hades antes que conocerla siquiera." Gruñó Milo, quien aún se negaba a ver la foto.

**Casa de Alisa.**

"¡Qué envidia me das! Vas a estar rodeada de hombres guapísimos, y vas a vivir con un _bomboncito_ por dos años." Dijo Alsacia mientras abrazaba el cojín, con los ojos cerrados, imaginando un mundo de sueño. "**ALISA**. ¡Tendrás que Presentarme Alguno! Seguro Están Todos Solteros. ¡Juro que si van a la boda, los haré bailar a todos conmigo!" Lo último no sonaba a amenaza.

"Sigue soñando."

"¡Por Favor!" Insistió suplicante y decidida.

"… Está bien, pero No te prometo nada."

"**¡QUE BUENA AMIGA ERES!**" Alisa no pudo evitar sonreír. Alsacia siempre lograba subirle el ánimo. Suspiró… meditando un poco en lo que le esperaba. "Veo que empacaste todas sus cosas…"

"Sí… mañana vienen por ellas…" Suspiró Alisa. "Me faltan algunas, pero las enviaré pasado mañana."

Alsacia se quedó un momento en silencio mientras observaba la habitación de su amiga, que más que habitación parecía bodega temporaria.

"¿Sabes algo?" Comenzó a decir Alsacia al cabo de unos instantes de silencio. "Sofía me contó que tu prometido está igual de enojado que tú. Sus padres también lo engañaron para que firmara el mismo contrato."

"…"

"Por lo que tu mamá me dijo… estas semanas las ha pasado casi tan mal como tú…"

"¿Su _novia_ también lo mandó a **freír** **monos** al África?" Alisa frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza. "Als, ¿A qué viene todo esto?"

"No seas tan dura. Tu caballero también es víctima de las circunstancias."

"NO es mi _caballero_. Bah. Me sorprende que con toda esa fuerza no haya…"

"… Es un caballero de Athena: ellos son hombres de honor y palabra. Firmó un contrato, borracho, igual que tú, pero fuera de eso no tiene culpa, y asumirá las consecuencias… como tú lo harás. Aunque no les guste la idea a ninguno de los dos."

"¿Y?"

"No es tu enemigo. Piénsalo, ¿Sí?" Alsacia se puso de pie y le sonrió. "Vendré mañana a verte, quizás venga con Sofía. Tengo que irme: me toca el turno nocturno hoy."

Alsacia se despidió de un fuerte abrazo de Alisa, quien la acompañó hasta la puerta de su cuarto, del cuál se negaba terminantemente a salir. Luego regresó a la cama y encendió la tele… aunque al cabo de bastante rato se puso de pie, abrazando su almohada, y se acercó a la ventana. El Santuario no se podía ver desde allí, pero Alisa miró en esa dirección de todos modos.

"… quizás Als tenga razón…" Musitó con pesadez, aferrando su almohada con fuerza. "Si es así… ninguno tiene la culpa." Suspiró con pesadez y se apoyó en el marco de la ventana. "No tengo idea de quién eres… Pero ya me trastornaste la vida." Dicho esto… regresó a su cama, donde se echó cuán larga era y sollozó en silencio hasta que se quedó dormida.

**Casa de Virgo.**

"Al menos no fui el único que firmó esa cosa borracho." Gruñó Milo, harto ya de la conversación.

"Eso los pone al mismo nivel." Le señaló Camus. "Ambos están parejos, y ella no tiene la culpa de lo que te pasó, ni tú de lo que le pasó a ella."

"Ninguno de los dos tiene culpa en esto, sino los padres. Éticamente no está bien aprovecharse de la ebriedad de los hijos para manipularlos. Los padres a veces se portan extraño." Se quejó Shaka, aunque su mensaje fue algo rebuscado.

"Además la chica lo tuvo más difícil que tú: tenía un novio y estaba en el plazo para poder casarse con él, sin que el contrato se lo impidiera, pero el sujeto no quiso y por lo que sé, la trató bien feo y luego terminó con ella." Le explicó Aioros muy serio. "El Patriarca Shion me lo dijo hace dos días."

El como supo esto el Patriarca, nadie lo sabe. El tipo tiene buenos contactos: vienen con el puesto que ocupa.

"¡Maldito Cobarde!" Gruñó Milo. "**FEH**. ¡Ustedes 3 Sí Que Están Bien Informados!"

"Al menos sabemos quien será nuestra nueva vecina." Le dijo Camus. "Deberías ser más comprensivo. Ambos están en la misma situación."

Milo, algo molesto, se puso de pie, se sacudió la ropa, e hizo tronar los nudillos. Se dirigió a la salida con paso cansado.

"Tengo sueño y quiero descansar. Mañana llegan algunas cosas de la _princesita_ y no quiero estar a medio dormir: No quiero que por no estar alerta pongan sus cosas en mi cuarto." Milo sacudió la mano en señal de despedida. "Ahí se ven."

Fue así que sin mayor preámbulo, salió de la casa de Virgo en dirección a la suya. Shaka, Camus y Aioros suspiraron resignados: al menos las cosas no habían terminado tan mal como habían creído.

Milo pasó por la casa de Libra sin que el guardián lo detuviera para charlar. El Anciano Maestro que era de nuevo joven, se encontraba pasando la temporada de regreso en Rozan. El santo de escorpión continuó escaleras arriba. Una vez que llegó a su templo, subió hasta el casi oculto segundo nivel, donde estaba el sector residencial: un espacio amplio y muy cómodo, pero sencillo. Suspiró profundo y se apoyó contra la puerta una vez que la cerró. Se quedó mirando al techo con pereza… luego rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó _otra_ foto de Alisa.

"Tienen razón… tampoco es su culpa." Milo observó la foto con la expresión tan estática como la de una estatua de mármol. "… Se ve chaparra, pero no está tan fea." Suspiró de fastidio y guardó la foto en el mismo bolsillo. "¡Ni siquiera sé quien eres petisa y ya me trastornaste la vida!"

Milo volvió a suspirar y se pasó las manos por la cara, como quien intenta refregarse el sueño. Caminó hasta su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama. Realmente quería dormir, necesitaba descansar. Por alguna razón, ese día había estado más agotador que de costumbre.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

_**En el próximo Capítulo.**_

… _Como si les hubieran aventado un balde de agua enfriada por el mismísimo Camus, así fue la impresión que se llevaron todos quienes escuchaban las palabras de Athena. Luego del obvio y sorprendido silencio, en el que casi se van de espaldas, todos estallaron en carcajadas _

"_**MILO SE CASA.**__ ¿Y quién es la desesperada?" Pregunto Shaina cuando pudo controlar un poco la risa y recuperar su aliento… aunque claro… no pudo hacerlo por mucho más._

**PS:** Estas cosas cada vez me quedan más largas. Espero que no les haya resultado muy confuso, sobre todo la parte de las conversaciones. Una vez más, no dejo pasar la oportunidad para agradecerles el apoyo demostrado hasta ahora. ¡GRACIAS!


	5. Los Mejores Amigos

**A/N:** Sigo con esta mega remodelación del fic, así que insisto que encontrarán pequeñísimos cambios, si es que se animan a leer todo de nuevo. Es la primera parte del peor día de Alisa y Milo hasta ahora, aunque digamos que son sus cercanos quienes tendrán mejor suerte que ellos. Esta reedición en algo está ayudando, así que crucen los dedos. Les pido de favor que **sumen ****2 años**** a las edades de todos los personajes propios de la serie**. El fic se sitúa un año después de la batalla contra Hades.

Saint Seiya, los personajes y la historia asociada al manga y al anime son de propiedad del Sr. Kurumada, la Toei y de quienes tengan los derechos de autor. Yo nada más soy una FanWriter muy aburrida, adicta al café y al chocolate, que se divierte a expensas de sus creaciones, y que parece haber perdido definitivamente a la musa que le inspiraba ideas para este particular universo que me inventé.

¡Será Lagarta La Muy Desgraciada!

_Advertencia._

_Principio n° 125 para ver y entender Manga y Anime: El personaje más antipático de la serie **NUNCA** se muere, por más oportunidades que se presten._

_Se requiere criterio para leer. Presencia de vocabulario que, si tienen menos de 13 años, les puede ocasionar un castigo si lo repiten; castigo del cuál, por cierto, no seré responsable y no pagaré indemnizaciones. Dense por advertidos._

**Capítulo 4:**

**Los Mejores Amigos.**

_Flashback._

_Aprovechando que Milo se había encerrado en su casa y que no salía por ningún motivo, estaba recibiendo las cosas de Alisa para meterlas en el cuarto que le había preparado, los demás caballeros dorados, excepto por Docko, algunos de los de plata y Shun, se reunieron en el gran salón ante Athena y Shion, quienes los habían mandado llamar. _

_Habían sido convocados con un carácter tan urgente e imperioso, que no pocos creyeron que se trataba de la nueva amenaza de un dios, más aún al ver a casi todos los dorados y plateados reunidos, más Shun. No se explicaba de otro modo la presencia de todos ellos bajo las mismas circunstancias… y… bueno, no sólo Shun era el único caballero de bronce presente, sino que además parecía saber algo, pero cuando le preguntaron, se encogió de hombros y dijo: "_Lo lamento, pero no puedo decir nada."

_Todo esto les hizo pensar que se trataba de algo serio, lo que no podía estar más alejado de la verdad. Athena se puso de pie y se guardó instantáneo silencio. Todos se arrodillaron ante su juvenil diosa, pero fue el Patriarca quien hizo uso de la palabra._

"_Caballeros de Athena… tengo un anuncio muy serio. Como ustedes saben, el caballero Milo de Escorpión contrae matrimonio mañana…"_

_Esa afirmación generó de inmediato sorpresa general, y las debidas reacciones del caso._

"_**¿QUÉ?**__" Máscara de la Muerte no pudo evitar esta reacción por más que lo hubiera querido._

"_¡Es Broma! Creí que eran ideas de Kanon." Al parecer Saga tampoco._

"_Bah. Y luego dices que miento." Protestó el aludido._

"_No." Aclaró Athena. "Milo __**sí**__ se va a casar… __**mañana**__, de hecho."_

_Como si les hubieran aventado un balde de agua enfriada por el mismísimo Camus (lo cuál nunca es una experiencia agradable… será muy diplomático este francés, pero cada tanto su sentido del humor se tornaba muy vengativo), así fue la impresión que se llevaron todos quienes escuchaban las palabras de Athena. Luego del obvio y sorprendido silencio, en el que casi se van de espaldas, todos estallaron en carcajadas _

"_**MILO SE CASA.**__ ¿Quién es la desesperada?" Pregunto Shaina cuando pudo controlar la risa y recuperar su aliento… aunque claro… no pudo hacerlo por mucho más._

"_¡__**Con Razón No Nos Había Molestado En El Recinto este Mes**__!" Rió Marín, sujetándose del brazo de Aioria con una mano y con la otra afirmando su máscara en su sitio. El santo de Leo intentaba mantener la compostura y gravedad de su cargo, pero no le estaba resultando: prefirió mantenerse en silencio._

_Una gran gota de sudor apareció tras la cabeza de Athena y Shion. Faltaban menos de 24 horas para la boda de Milo, pero si su diosa no les hubiera confirmado la noticia, los demás jamás la hubieran creído. Saori iba a pedir silencio, pero Shion le hizo una señal para que esperara un poco a que la carcajada generalizada disminuyese en intensidad. Los únicos que no se reían eran Camus, Shaka y Aioros… Mu tampoco se reía, pero eso no más se debía a pura fuerza de voluntad que amenazaba con quebrarse en cualquier momento. Shion levantó la mano._

"_Caballeros, Amazonas… silencio por favor." Pidió el Patriarca. Las risas se sofocaron lentamente. "Este matrimonio no es del agrado de Milo; se trata de un arreglo concertado por sus padres, el cuál no pudo eludir, y lo mismo ocurre con su _novia_."_

_Las risillas se silenciaron en el último momento. Athena tomó la palabra y les explicó, punto por punto, la situación en la que Milo se encontraba. Esto generó la compasión de algunos santos, quienes intentaron idear algún plan o sugerir algunas ideas para sacar a Milo del problema, pero Shion les explicó que ya habían agotado todos los recursos y que no había vuelta que darle: Milo se casaba porque se casaba, sí o sí._

"_¿Puedo preguntar porqué se nos comunica esto con tan breve plazo?" Preguntó Mu de pronto. "Entiendo que no podemos hacer nada para ayudar a Milo… pero… ¿porqué se nos convocó justo hoy?" Athena suspiró y Shion se sobó las sienes._

"_Para pedirles de favor que no molesten a Milo con esto, que mantengan un perfil bajo Y… bueno…" Athena se mordió los labios. "No me gusta pedirles esto, pero el caballero de Escorpión no puede salir del Santuario."_

"_¿Eso Porqué?" Preguntó Aldebarán extrañado y molesto: una cosa era la fiesta, pero… ¿por qué restringir a Milo? A estas alturas, las expresiones del Patriarca y de la diosa se tornaron agrias, ácidas y molestas… si tal combinación es físicamente posible._

"_Porque nos acaba de llegar una orden de arraigo como medida de precaución para evitar su escape." Protestó Shion, mientras les enseñaba dicha orden. _

"_No queremos que Milo se entere, ya que puede reaccionar aún peor. Confío en su sutileza y que lo mantendrán dentro del Santuario." Finalizó Athena. "Lamento haberlos hecho venir hasta aquí por un motivo tan trivial, pero no tengo más que decirles… excepto…" La diosa sonrió con juvenil alegría. "Algunos de ustedes están invitados a la boda… a la salida están las invitaciones."_

_Fin de Flashback._

"Entonces así fue que se enteraron todos." Milo se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño, furiosísimo. "¡Yo No Quería Que Se Enterase Todo El Mundo!"

"Lástima por ti, Milo. Nos habríamos enterado tarde o temprano… más aún al ver que aparecías de pronto con una esposa al Santuario. ¿Te imaginas el chasco?" Le dijo Saga muy serio, para calmarlo. "Por cierto, vi fotos de tu prometida: tiene bonitas piernas." Añadió con travesura.

"¡Tú **NO** Me Hables!"

"¿Sigues enojado conmigo?" Preguntó el mayor de gemínanos, con una sonrisa burlona y aspecto inocentón.

"**JAJAJA**. ¡Encima de malhumorado, resentido!" Rió Aldebarán. Este meneó la cabeza desaprobadoramente. "¿Qué va a decir tu novia? Por cierto… no creo saber su nombre."

"¡Grrrr! No lo sé ni me interesa."

"Cálmate, alacrán." Intervino Camus. "¿Sigues enojado por lo de esta mañana?"

"**ARGH**. ¡Como **NO**! ¿Acaso crees que es muy agradable despertar cuando te vuelcan agua _**GÉLIDA**_ en la cara?" Milo entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué acaso la fueron a buscar a Siberia o qué?"

"La verdad… la trajimos de la Antártida." Confirmó Camus con su usual cara de póquer.

"Tú te lo buscaste." Le respondió Saga. "Conste que yo quería enviarte al mar ártico durante unos segundos para ver si despertabas, pero ni Alde ni Camus me dejaron." Saga se encogió de hombros. "Funciona con Kanon al menos."

Esa mañana, bien temprano y al ver que Milo no despertaba por sí mismo (ni quería despertar por las pintas), Saga, Camus y Aldebarán habían tomado la resolución de sacarlo de la cama, vestirlo a la fuerza, para así poder llevarlo al registro civil, en donde ahora estaban esperando. Digamos que… en fin. Los 4 dorados probaron ser tercos como mulas: mientras Milo se resistió como una supernova, los otros 3 lo sacaron de la casa a las patadas. Si ya dos dorados que se baten a duelo es algo cósmico, imaginen el cataclismo que se armó en la casa de escorpión. Ya vestido, y antes de partir al registro civil, June e Ismena, su hermana, le arreglaron la corbata, le echaron perfume, lo peinaron… ya saben, los típicos toques femeninos que todo hombre pasa por alto cuando está enfadado y sus amigos no ayudan a la cuestión.

No. Milo no estaba usando su armadura. Se había negado a casarse con ella, como medida de protesta. Esto generaba un contraste con sus compañeros, ya que los demás dorados **sí** se las habían puesto para la ocasión. Mu y Kiki había tenido trabajo extra puliendo armaduras el día anterior, pues a todos los dorados se les ocurrió al mismo tiempo esta idea de tenerlas presentables (no todos los días se casaba un santo). Al menos Kiki pudo poner en práctica sus conocimientos respecto de las armaduras, aunque no faltaron las que reclamaron: Aquiles, la armadura de Leo, fue la que más problemas dio, junto con Sibila, la armadura de Virgo, para mortificación de sus respectivos usuarios. En eso, Ismena entró con una gran sonrisa a la salita en la cuál Milo esperaba.

"¡Hola chicos! Milo, acaba de llamar el oficial del registro civil diciendo que se va a tardar un poco en llegar. Creo que lo detiene el tráfico." Le comunicó su hermana. "Este… Alisa llegó hace unos 5 minutos. ¿Quieres… ir a conocerla?"

"¿Tengo cara de querer hacerlo?" Respondió Milo de muy mal modo. Ismena frunció el ceño de inmediato: tampoco estaba de buen humor.

"Podrías haber dicho eso mismo de otro modo y quizás no me hubiera enojado contigo. ¡Qué Poco Cortés!" Dicho esto, Ismena se despidió de Saga, Camus y de Aldebarán y se retiró dando un portazo.

"¡A Eso Le Llamo Yo Habilidad Para Enojar A Una Chica! Te Portaste Más Pesado Que Camus En Un Día Normal." Murmuró Aldebarán. "Ismena es tu hermana Milo, respétala."

"¡De Nuevo Con El Cuento Que Soy Un Pesado!" Reclamó Camus muy molesto, afectando un par de grados a la temperatura ambiente.

"No eres pesado, Camus, no le hagas caso a Alde." Lo apaciguó Saga. "Ocurre que tu sentido del humor es diferente al nuestro." Añadió con una sonrisa.

"¿Acaso tienes techo de vidrio?" Camus bajó la temperatura de la salita unos cuantos grados más en represalia, para dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

"Camus, ¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Milo molesto al ver que su amigo salía. En ese momento entró Aioria.

"Voy a conocer a tu novia y ver si te la puedo quitar." Murmuró no muy contento. "Aioria, ¿Ayudas a cuidar a Milo por mi?"

"Obvio, ¿Para eso llamabas?" Preguntó Aioria con una sonrisa. Ese día el santo de Leo se encontraba de especial buen humor, dado que Marín no usaría máscara esa noche, por lo que podría verle el rostro a sus anchas. Eso hacía de él un león feliz. Camus asintió y salió. Aioria saludó a los demás y se detuvo en Milo. "Y Bien, ¿El _Novio_ está nervioso o no?" Le dijo en tono burlón.

"Cállate Aioria." Milo comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

"No lo molestes Aioria: Este escorpión está en posición de ataque y más venenoso que de costumbre." Advirtió Aldebarán muy divertido. Aioria levantó una mano en señal de paz.

"Está bien. Te lo advierto Milo: si sigues así, te pondrás tan pesado como Camus o Saga."

"¡HEY! Estoy aquí, por si no lo notaste." Gruñó el mayor de los gemelos.

**Algún pasillo en el Registro Civil…**

Camus caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo. Todo el mal humor de Milo del mes estaba concentrado en un solo día, lo cuál en sí ya era una tragedia. Compadre o no, el tipo estaba insoportable e irascible, como una inyección de penicilina mal puesta. El santo de Acuario buscaba a Ismena o a Héctor. Cualquiera de los dos hermanos de Milo le servía: tenía ganas de ir a ver a la novia para tratar de tranquilizarla y advertirle que aunque su '_novio'_ estaba de un humor atroz y radioactivo, no era así todo el tiempo y que le tuviera paciencia.

Tan diplomático él…

"Disculpa, _bomboncito_." Lo llamó una femenina voz detrás de él. Camus se dio media vuelta a medio sorprender… no había entendido la última palabra. ¿Acaso era posible que siguiera teniendo problemas con el griego? El santo bufó molesto: ¡Por todos los dioses! Eso era ridículo a estas alturas de su vida. "Tienes pinta de caballero de Athena y creo que puedes ayudarme." Quien le hablaba a Camus era una chica de ojos de color miel y cabellos ondulados en la misma tonalidad, que le sonreía de oreja a oreja, y que nunca antes había visto.

Algo le ocurrió al verla. Se sintió sorprendido. Genuinamente _sorprendido_.

"¿Necesita algo?"

"¡Muchas Cosas! Estoy Buscando Al Caballero De Escorpión. No Pienses Mal, No Lo Busco Con Malas Intenciones. Verás, Soy La Mejor Amiga De La Novia Y Estoy Un Poco Preocupada Por Él. ¿Lo Conoces?" Alsacia rió algo nerviosa. "¡Obvio Que Lo Conoces! _¡Qué Pregunta! Trágame Tierra_…"

"Sí. Lo conozco, pero quisiera saber porqué _mademoiselle_ desea verlo." ¡Acento Francés! Alsacia hizo un gesto nervioso con las manos y se mordió los labios. Nunca se ponía así de nerviosa cuando conversaba con un sujeto guapo, ¿acaso era la novedad? En fin: quizás esto se debía a otras cosas. Por ejemplo, a su honesta preocupación de mejor amiga de la novia y al hecho que este santo de Athena la intimidaba un poco (o así le daba la impresión). Camus la miró con atención. "¿Ocurre algo, _Mademoiselle_?" Alsacia recordó el motivo que la había llevado al pasillo y suspiró, llevándose una de sus manos a su nuca en actitud preocupada.

"Quisiera hablar con él, si no te molesta." Pidió Alsacia con suavidad y cordialidad. Esta vez Camus suspiró.

"Le recomiendo que no lo haga, _mademoiselle_. No piense mal, pero…"

"¿No me Digas que está de un humor insufrible y que matará al primer extraño que se le cruce por delante, más aún si es una mujer?" Alsacia había dado justo en el clavo. Camus asintió con la cabeza y ambos dejaron caer los hombros derrotados. "¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?" Añadió la chica, frotándose el ceño.

"Milo de Escorpión no es mala persona, es muy simpático cuando se lo propone. Tan solo ha estado bajo mucha presión estas últimas semanas. Hay que tenerle un poco de paciencia. De hecho, estoy buscando a su amiga para decirle esto y tranquilizarla, porque no se va a encontrar con la mejor faceta de Milo." Confesó Camus, sintiéndose algo más ligero. Alsacia estalló en risas.

"Mi preocupación es muy similar a la tuya. No vayas a buscarla: Alisa amaneció más enojada que un rinoceronte con dolor de muelas. Anoche se lo pasó en vela, y ni te imaginas la batalla campal que dio hoy temprano al vestirse. **¡LA MUY TARADA SE CORTÓ EL CABELLO ESTA MAÑANA ANTES QUE LLEGARAMOS!**" Exclamó de pronto, llena de horror. "**¡TODO SU HERMOSO Y LARGO CABELLO! **Tomó Unas Tijeras Ella Sola Y Se Dejó Melena. _Créeme, si no la hubiéramos descubierto a tiempo se habría rapado_. Lo peor fue que cuando vio el vestido, _casi lo hace pedazos_. Ni sé en qué momento recuperó las tijeras, _Pero Vieras Como Se Puso Esa Loca De Remate._ ¡Jamás la había visto así! Tuvimos que hacerle tragar un valium para que se calmara." Mientras Alsacia hablaba, Camus la miraba mudo. Nunca había visto a una mujer hablar tanto, en tan poco rato y sin tomar aire, cambiando de un idioma al otro como quien se cambia calcetines. Alsacia de pronto lo quedó mirando fijo. "Por favor… Conozco a Alisa desde que entró a los bomberos, es un encanto de mujer, tranquila como un vaso de leche, es raro que grite, pero nunca la había visto tan enfurecida como en el último mes. No pienses que es una fiera… también ha estado bajo mucha presión y lo ha pasado pésimo: le avisan de esta boda, rompe con su novio (_aunque aquí entre nos no fue gran pérdida, el imbécil se merece todo lo malo que le pase, y que conste que no soy rencorosa_) y encima la encerraron en su casa con una orden de arraigo. No vayas a pensar que… este… ¿Te estoy aburriendo? ¿Dije algo malo?"

"No. Para nada." Le aseguró Camus pasmado, tentado de sonreírle por alguna razón que no lograba descifrar.

"¿Porqué esa cara? ¿Por qué tan serio? Ni Que Te Fueras A Casar Tú Con Ella… **MOMENTO**. ¡No Me Digas Que Tú Eres El Caballero de Escorpión!"

"No, _Mademoiselle_. Mis disculpas, no me presenté: fui muy descortés. Soy el Caballero Camus de Acuario." Ese acento del tipo este tenía un efecto extraño en ella. Alsacia quedó mirando a Camus muy fijo y seria. 7 segundos después le sujetó los cachetes y forzó una sonrisa en su rostro, acción que demás está decir que lo dejó de una sola pieza. Entonces Alsacia volvió a sonreírle.

"¿Nunca te dijo tu mamá que cuando le digas tu nombre a una chica **debes** sonreírle? **QUÉ DESPERDICIO DE LINDA SONRISA**. Haré como que no escuché tu nombre y me lo dirás de nuevo, esta vez con la sonrisa." Le dijo Alsacia soltando los cachetes de Camus.

"¿Eh?"

"¡Vamos! No seas tímido. Quiero que me digas tu nombre de nuevo, pero que sonrías esta vez." Alsacia sonrió a modo de ejemplo. "¿Ves? No es difícil: hasta un niño puede hacerlo."

Camus miró a Alsacia como si a esta le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. Se sentía incómodo, enarcó ambas cejas… En una situación común y corriente, se hubiera dado la media vuelta y marchado, pero curiosamente sentía los pies clavados al suelo por alguna razón que no se explicaba. Alsacia no le quitaba los ojos de encima, Camus forzó una sonrisa como mejor pudo.

"Soy Cam…"

"**NO. No, no y NO** ¡Dímelo Tal Cuál Me Lo Dijiste Hace Un Rato!" Alsacia se puso seria, como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño. Camus tragó saliva y suspiró. ¿Por qué le hacía caso a esta loca de patio?

"Mis disculpas, no me presenté. Soy el Caballero Camus de Acuario." Repitió dudando de sí mismo, con algo de esfuerzo y forzando la sonrisa. Alsacia emitió una risita y le dio un par de golpes en la mejilla derecha.

"Te falta mucha práctica, pero algún día podrás hacerlo muy bien, ya lo verás."

"Si _mademoiselle_ lo dice…"

"Por cierto, mi nombre es Alsacia Vargas." Se presentó la chica, con las manos detrás de la espalda, balanceándose sobre sus talones y su mejor sonrisa.

"¿Alsacia? Es un nombre bastante… peculiar." Comentó Camus confundido, sin todo el tacto que hubiera querido.

"Sí, como esa región que nunca he sabido si ahora es francesa o alemana. No preguntes." Rezongó la chica, resignada, aunque ya quitándole importancia. "¿Dices que mejor que ni me cruce con tu amigo?"

"Alsacia es de Francia, aunque a los alemanes no les guste." Le explicó encogiéndose de hombros. "Respecto de su pregunta, a menos que quiera morir, le recomiendo que no vaya donde Milo." Le confirmó Camus con tranquilidad. "Le propongo esto: Yo le digo a Milo lo que usted me dijo de su amiga y usted hará lo mismo por mi. ¿Le parece bien, _mademoiselle_ Vargas?"

"Me parece un buen trato." Dijo Alsacia sonriéndole de nuevo. "Yo hablo con Alisa y Camus hablará con su amigo." La chica ladeó la cabeza, curiosa. "Ese acento tuyo… ¿De donde eres?"

"Soy Francés. Trato hecho. Entonces…"

"¿Bailará conmigo en la fiesta?" Le preguntó Alsacia de súbito, juntando las manos debajo de su mentón, con la sonrisa más grande de su vida y los ojos llenos de esperanza.

"Err… Este… ¿Bailar?" Tenía que ser un tipo de broma. ¿El Bailar? JA.

"¿Sí? **QUE BIEN.** Entonces lo estaré buscando, porque de esta no escapa, _papacito_." Antes que Camus se diera cuenta, Alsacia le había dado un gran abrazo de oso. "¡Estaré Esperando Para Bailar con Usted! Una promesa es deuda."

"P-p-pero…" Camus se puso muy nervioso de pronto.

"¡Nada De Peros! Ya me dio su palabra." Alsacia le dijo con tono firme, soltándolo. "Tengo que regresar con Alisa: la dejé con sus hermanas y su mamá. Necesitarán mi ayuda. Te veo en la fiesta, Caballero Camus de Acuario." Se despidió con su usual jovialidad.

Dicho esto, Alsacia giró sobre sus talones y se alejó con paso calmado. Camus se quedó en blanco durante algunos instantes, tratando de dilucidar qué era lo que le había pasado. Cuando lo hubo procesado bien, se puso pálido, acto seguido frunció el ceño, pero no por mucho tiempo. Pronto entrecerró los ojos y emitió un largo suspiro de derrota.

"Pero… no me gusta bailar." Se lamentó para sí. Luego recuperó la compostura, emitió un gruñido sordo y decidió regresar con los demás.

…

En un cuarto que estaba justo al lado de donde había ocurrido esto, y en el que nadie había reparado, la puerta se abrió con sigilo una vez que Camus se marchó. Shaina asomó la cabeza para asegurarse que no había nadie.

"Por favor… Shaina… ¡Dime Que Se Fueron Que No Aguanto Más!" Dijo Marin, quien apenas sí pudo encontrar su voz. June estaba con la cara sepultada en el bolso en el que habían llevado sus vestidos, intentando ahogar las carcajadas.

"Ya se fueron." Les aseguró Shaina con la voz en un hilo. Ni bien dijo esto, las tres amazonas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

**En otro lugar.**

Alsacia entró en la habitación en la que esperaba Alisa y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Estaba pálida y recién procesando lo que había pasado y hecho hacía no más de 10 minutos.

"Alsacia. ¿Qué acaso viste una aparición?" Comentó Sandra, la hermana menor de Alisa, sonriéndole. "¿Cómo te fue?"

"¡Excelente! Conocí a un tipo guapísimo." Confesó la chica muy contenta, aunque al cabo de unos segundos, en una actitud de la cuál un bipolar hubiera estado orgulloso, todo color abandonó su rostro y la sangre se le fue a los pies. "_¡AY, MIJA! Abracé A Un Completo Extraño. ¡Tengo que estar loca! Ni se imaginan la locura que acabo de hacer. ¡Fue Un Comentario ÑOÑO!, ¡QUÉ PEDAZO DE IDIOTA SOY!_"

Todas las presentes se quedaron con los ojos de a cuadros escoceses y acto seguido, tras escuchar las palabras de la recién llegada, quien al parecer no se había percatado que había hablado en castellano, el foco de la atención cambió dramáticamente. Sofía, Sandra y la madre de Alisa, posaron sus ojos en la poco feliz novia.

"¡A Mi Ni Me Miren! No sé palabra de castellano." Gruñó Alisa sin despegar la mirada de la ventana.

**En otro lugar más.**

Camus regresó con los demás con el rostro más serio que nunca y dando fuertes pisotones, dándose una paliza mental por su soberana estupidez. ¡No sé podía creer su actitud! Tenía que conversar seriamente en las cocinas: seguro que le habían puesto algún tipo de psicotrópico en su desayuno esa mañana. Cerró la puerta de golpe y se apoyó en el dintel de la puerta.

"Veo que Milo no es el único malhumorado por aquí." Comentó Saga al verlo al cabo de unos momentos. "¡Camus! Ya sé que siempre estás de mal humor, pero ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga?"

"Ya bastante tenemos con Milo como para que te enojes tú." Añadió Aioria, con curiosidad.

"_Lo que me pasó no es de la incumbencia de nadie." _Camus miró al techo y se pasó una de las manos por la cabeza, con una expresión y actitud estupefacta e incrédula, como si no acabase de tragar lo que había pasado en el pasillo. "_¿Alsacia de Francia? ¿Cómo fue que le dije semejante estupidez? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?"_ El santo de Acuario paseó su mirada por los presentes. "_¡Déjenme Tranquilo Que No Quiero Hablar Del Asunto! Nunca más vuelvo a dejar que me abracen así como así. ¡Debo estar loco!_" Dijo en un francés muy fluido y enojado.

Camus se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos en un claro gesto que decía que no quería ser molestado y que sus compañeros conocían muy bien. Aldebarán se quedó mirando a Milo, ya que sabía que el sí podía hablar francés casi tan bien como Camus. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

"¿Qué dijo?"

Milo, quien puso cara de haber mordido un ajo en cuanto se dio cuenta que era el centro de la atención, regresó su atención a la ventana y a mantener la antisocial actitud que había tenido todo el mes. Hablaba francés y por lo tanto, sí había comprendido lo que Camus había dicho, pero como no sabía a qué se refería, estaba tan curioso como los demás. Bah. No era momento para preocuparse de eso: ya luego llevaría alguna cerveza a donde su compadre y hablarían al respecto, de momento…

"A Mi No Me Vean: No Estoy De Humor Para Traducirles Nada." Gruñó Milo, cruzándose de brazos.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

_**En el próximo Capítulo.**_

… _Camus sintió un escalofrío al sentir los brazos de Alsacia abrazándolo con tanta cordialidad. Los demás caballeros se quedaron de una pieza… más aún al ver que Alsacia lo trataba como si no le tuviera miedo._

"_**¡HOLA CHICOS!**__" Les saludó rebosante de ánimo. "¡Tú Me Debes Un Baile, Guapetón!" Le dijo coquetonamente. Afro casi se atraganta con el vino al escuchar la última parte._

"_Err… ¿Yo? ¡Yo No…!"_

"_Camus, en mi tierra es de muy mal gusto decirle que no a una chica que te saca a bailar." Dijo Aldebarán muy serio._

"_Pero es que…"_

"_**¡NADA DE PEROS!**__" Y dicho esto, Camus fue llevado a la rastra hasta la pista de baile._

**PS:** Para los que leen por primera vez el fic, tengo una aclaración. Se nos dice a lo largo de la serie, tanto en el manga como en el anime, que las armaduras de Athena están vivas en cierto sentido y que pueden morir. Por lo tanto, se me ocurrió que también podrían tener personalidades, que no necesariamente coinciden con quienes las usan: por ejemplo, la armadura de Virgo es bastante… caprichosa. Sin embargo, no todos pueden oírlas y conversar con ellos: solo la diosa, lemurianos y algunos casos excepcionales entre los seres humanos pueden interactuar con ellas. Esta idea es mía, por cierto. Si gustan usarla, avísenme.

**Brújula Cultural (Cortesía de Wikipedia).**

**Alsacia: **(en francés _Alsace_, escrito en alemán _Elsass_ o _Elsaß_) Región de Francia situada al este del país, en la frontera con Alemania y Suiza, cuya capital es Estrasburgo.

Este territorio se extiende mayormente sobre el margen occidental del valle alto del río Rin, con quien limita al este y norte, formando una planicie conocida como la plana de Alsacia (_plaine_ _d'Alsace_), limitada al oeste y suroeste por la vertiente oriental de la cordillera de los Vosgos y al sur por los montes de Jura. Alsacia se divide administrativamente desde la reforma de 1790 en dos departamentos: el Bajo Rin al norte, con prefectura en Estrasburgo, y el Alto Rin, al sur, con capital en Colmar. Esta división coincide aproximadamente con los territorios históricos de Nordgau o Basse-Alsace y de Sundgau o Haute-Alsace, en los que se incluía el actual departamento del Territorio de Belfort escindido en 1871.

La región fue objeto de conflictos y disputas continuos entre Francia y las diferentes entidades de Alemania, cambiando sucesivamente de soberanía a partir de los periodos que siguieron a los enfrentamientos armados entre ambas naciones y que finalizaron en 1871, 1918 y 1945. El proceso de reconciliación franco-alemana surgido tras el desastre humano, material y moral provocado por la Segunda Guerra Mundial y que impulsó el nacimiento y desarrollo desde la segunda mitad del siglo XX de la Unión Europea, convirtió a la región en un símbolo de la paz y la unión política del continente, acogiendo en su capital la sede de importantes instituciones y organismos internacionales de Europa.


	6. Una Boda Rápida

**N/A:** Algunas ideas ha estado surgiendo que si bien no tienen nada que ver con las apariciones especiales de algunos personajes a lo largo del fic, sí tienen que ver con ideas para omakes. Ojalá que eso funcione prontamente. Les pido de favor que **sumen ****2 años**** a las edades de todos los personajes propios de la serie**. El fic se sitúa un año después de la batalla contra Hades.

Saint Seiya, los personajes y la historia asociada al manga y al anime son de propiedad del Sr. Kurumada, la Toei y de quienes tengan los derechos de autor. Yo nada más soy alguien que no tiene nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo libre. Y que quiere un pozo petrolero propio. ¿Alguien sabe donde consigo uno gratis?

**¡MIL GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA! Yukime-chan, Aiosami y Kala-neechan. ¡SE PASARON, SON DE LO MEJOR!**

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 28 para ver y entender Manga y Anime: Nunca confíes en una gran corporación o fundación._

_Comer galletas y reír puede resultar perjudicial para su salud, y no todos saben hacer la maniobra Heimlich. Leer con criterio. No me hago responsable de castigo o penas capitales derivadas de la lectura de este fic._

**Capítulo 5:**

**Una Boda Rápida y la Fiesta que le siguió.**

…

Entonces fue que se vieron por primera vez.

Las miradas de Alisa y Milo se cruzaron por primera vez en frente a aquella puerta de la oficina donde la ceremonia civil se llevaría a cabo. Se quedaron mirando unos 30 segundos sin decir palabra, sin que pestañeasen o que sus rostros delatasen algún tipo de reacción. Ni sus ojos se movieron. Ni odio, ni resentimiento, ni lástima, ¡NADA! Ambos se quedaron mirando con la más absoluta de las indiferencias: ni siquiera mostraban desafío. Sin embargo, tan **intensa** era la indiferencia, tanta energía le habían dedicado, que podía percibirse una suerte de efecto mariposa en algún lugar del mundo del cuál no se percataron. Esto, bajo otras circunstancias, podría haber provocado un incendio de furiosas dimensiones. Milo bufó y abrió la puerta de golpe. Todos esperaban dentro de la oficina.

Ya está. Todo estaba comenzando.

La pareja se acercó a velocidad normal hasta la mesa en donde estaban las actas que por contrato debían firmar. Todas las miradas se fijaron en ellos y en sus posibles reacciones, todos estaban muy nerviosos. El oficial del registro civil se sorprendió al ver esto, no sabía que se trataba de un matrimonio forzado, ni tampoco nunca lo supo: casi todas las parejas que había casado estaban felices, pero esta ni se miraba. La tensión del ambiente era palpable, no sólo entre los novios, sino también entre los demás. El oficial aclaró su garganta y se preparó para dar su típico discurso.

"Estimados amigos…"

"¿Es que no piensan firmar?" Milo y Alisa dijeron al unísono, cada uno dirigiéndose a sus testigos. Cuando se oyeron hablar al mismo tiempo, ambos se propinaron una feroz mirada, de esas que hacen cortocircuito, y hasta allí les llegó la indiferencia.

Una gran gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza de todos los presentes. Shion se sobó las sienes y Athena emitió una risita nerviosa y despreocupada. Camus se acercó hasta el registro, le dio una sentida palmadita a Milo en el hombro, y procedió a firmar. Ismena hizo lo mismo, pero además de la palmadita, le dio un codazo a su hermano, por mucho que le doliera.

"Com**PÓR**tate, Milo." Le gruñó en voz baja y sólo para sus oídos.

Sofía y su marido, los testigos de Alisa, firmaron no de buen grado. Sofía le dedicó una lastimera mirada a su hermana menor, lo mismo que Cristián, su cuñado. Esto no tardó ni 5 minutos en concretarse. De ahora en adelante, y por al menos 2 años (luego de los cuáles podrían divorciarse), ante la ley y para todo evento jurídico, Alisa y Milo eran matrimonio. Pero el oficial aún no salía de su estupor. Se tardó un buen rato en recuperarse de lo que había sido y sería la boda más rápida de toda su carrera.

"Err… este… Ahora… bueno… ¿ahora puede besar a la novia…?" Balbuceó el oficial, dudando de su voz. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba empapado: en menos de una fracción de segundo, Alisa le había aventado el agua de un vaso en la cara de la rabia que le dio al escuchar esto.

"¡Argh!" Gruñó Milo. Se dio la media vuelta y salió de la oficina, absolutamente disgustado. Alisa se quedó allí con una expresión ininteligible, con los ojos fijos en el documento que acababa de firmar, como si se tratase de una herejía. La oficina del registro civil se sumió en un silencio casi sepulcral.

"Aioria…" Preguntó Marin muy bajito. "¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Los felicitamos?"

"Mejor lo dejamos así." Le respondió Aioria en voz tan baja como la de Marin. "Temo por nuestra integridad de lo contrario."

"¡NO ME TOPEN NI ME HABLEN!" Se oyó decir a Alisa de pronto, mientras se apartaba de sus padres a empujones para salir de la oficina, furiosa, seguida de cerca por su llorosa madre, sus hermanas y por Alsacia. Todos se quedaron mirando la puerta, ahora abierta de par en par.

"Bueno. Pudo haber sido peor." Comentó Mu al cabo de unos 3 minutos.

"Si no lo veo, no lo creo." Le dijo Máscara a Kanon. "¡Pobre Milo! ¿Cómo fue a firmar? Ni que le hubieran puesto un arma en la cabeza." El santo de cáncer se encogió de hombros. "Como si eso hubiera servido de algo."

"¡Tsk! Que bueno que mis padres no me hicieron firmar ninguna payasada de esas." Se quejó Aioros. "Creo…" Añadió fantasmalmente.

Como ven, la ceremonia civil fue rápida porque los novios se saltaron TODOS los agregados del caso, entraron y salieron rápidamente, sin esperar mucho más. Luego que tanto Milo como Alisa hubieron salido tan tempestuosamente como lo habían hecho, y que lograran convencerlos seguir con las cosas según lo planeado, el epicentro de los hechos se trasladó hasta la Iglesia que la madre de Alisa había elegido para la boda religiosa. Milo tuvo que aguantarse de mala gana tener que esperar en la puerta con sus padres, mientras los invitados entraban a la Iglesia y les saludaban. A Alisa tuvieron que sujetarla, ya que lo único que quería era terminar con eso pronto y lo más rápido posible, sin esperar a nadie.

Creo que está de sobra decir que todo fue un fiasco, porque por más rápido que lo deseasen, la ceremonia religiosa tomaba su bendito tiempo. De cualquier modo, Alisa y Milo la enfrentaron con la mayor dignidad posible, aunque por momentos estuvieron a punto de tirar todo por la borda, reducir al Padre a golpes, salir corriendo y terminar con su sufrimiento. No ayudaba mucho a la situación el hecho que el Cura que los estaba casando estaba ya entrado en años y que tenía aires de divo, ya que además de la ceremonia en sí, que es larga, se dio el tiempo de darles un soberano sermón que duró _casi dos horas y media_… éste, curiosamente trataba sobre la libertad de elegir el camino propio y no forzar a nadie a hacer algo que no deseara, terminando en la importancia de la tolerancia y el perdón por situaciones ajenas a nuestro control. Shura tuvo la aburrida sensación que la primera parte del sermón estuvo dirigida a los padres de los novios, y que la última parte había sido un patético y más que tortuoso consuelo a Milo y Alisa. Algunos se quedaron dormidos.

La ceremonia avanzó más rápido luego del kilométrico sermón. Las argollas, los votos y todo ese tipo de cosas se cumplieron como un trámite más. El Cura omitió la parte de '_puede besar a la novia_' por respeto a la pareja, ya que se había enterado de lo ocurrido en el registro civil. Ni Milo ni Alisa se miraron más de lo necesario, y cuando no podían evitarlo, no fue una mirada agradable o cálida, sino tan **fría** que **quemaba**. Cuando por fin terminó todo, no pocos suspiraron de alivio al ver que nada serio había ocurrido, y no se habían producido bajas innecesarias. Los recién casados salieron de la Iglesia sin que su estado de ánimo mejorase siquiera un poco. Máscara Mortal, Aldebarán y Aioria intentaron lanzarles arroz, pero se hicieron acreedores de una mirada tan tenaz y peligrosa por parte de los novios que bien pudo haberles agujereado la cabeza con facilidad, razón por la que desistieron.

Camino al lugar de la fiesta, elegido por los padres del caballero de Escorpión, Milo y Alisa tuvieron forzosamente que compartir auto, aunque se sentaron lo más lejos posible el uno del otro. Tatsumi estaba al volante; este, en un instante de inspiración divina y tacto que no eran propios en su persona, se mantuvo callado todo el trayecto: no quería darle una excusa a Milo para que lo golpease luego.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Milo y Alisa preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"Milo – Alisa." Y como ven… respondieron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué edad tienes?" Le preguntó Milo.

"La misma que tú."

"¿22?"

"Si. Tengo 22 años."

Esas palabras fueron las únicas que intercambiaron en todo el trayecto. Extraño en Milo, quién, en una situación normal, ya se habría enterado de cuanta cosa pudiera querer saber sobre la chica que lo acompañaba. Era normal en Alisa, pues su naturaleza era más bien tímida frente a chicos que no conocía… aunque sí era raro la sequedad de sus palabras al contestarle.

Ya en la fiesta, y a medida que llegaba todo el mundo, las cosas comenzaron a animarse, al menos para los invitados. Había mucha buena comida y bebida, la música estaba increíble. Era una gran fiesta y el lugar estaba atiborrado de gente. Había montones de parientes y amigos por ambas partes. Holgadamente y a vuelo de pájaro debían haber unas 500 personas, sino más, de las cuales, Milo y Alisa conocían a menos del 3%.

Los caballeros que fueron a la fiesta fueron ubicados en tres mesas contiguas. Por un lado, Athena, Shion, los gemelos, Shaina y Aioros ocupaban una mesa ubicada al medio de las otras dos. Aioria, Marin, Shun, June y Shura ocupaban la de la derecha, y la última mesa, la del lado izquierdo, que era la más grande, fue ocupada por Mu, Aldebarán, Máscara Mortal, Shaka, Camus, y Afrodita. El que dio más problemas para ubicar fue el santo de Tauro, ya que su enorme tamaño no le hacía la vida fácil a ningún organizador.

"Quisiera poder decir que fue una linda boda, pero no puedo decirlo." Suspiró Athena apenada, pero luego sonrió soñadoramente. "Eso sí: ¡El Vestido de la Novia Está _**Divino**_!"

"Lo habría lucido mucho mejor si el ánimo la hubiera acompañado." Comentó Shaina, mirando en dirección de la mesa principal. "¡Milo Se Ve Estupendo En Ese Traje! Pero esa cara larga que tiene no lo ayuda… y miren a la chica: muy mona, pero muy enojada. No quisiera estar en esa mesa."

"¿Esperabas que estuviera muy contento?" Preguntó Kanon. "Conoció a la novia en la puerta del registro civil, ¡A Eso No le Veo Futuro! Miren eso. ¡Ni se hablan! Espero que no se maten antes que pasen 2 años."

"El matrimonio de mis padres también fue arreglado y ellos duraron toda la vida." Comentó Shion al aire, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. "Quizás a esos dos les va bien y llegan a viejos."

"Sí, pero lo de sus padres, Excelencia, fue hace fácil unos 300 años." Comentó Saga.

"Matrimonio arreglado o no, hacen una bonita pareja." Dijo Athena. "Espero que congenien pronto… detecto algo en ellos que no me causa mala espina." La diosa observó a la pareja unos momentos más, antes de que su expresión cambiase por una de duda. "¿No que la chica tenía el cabello largo?" Notó de pronto Saori, ya que ella sí había visto las fotos. Shaina aguantó la risa.

"Se cortó el cabello ella misma con unas tijeras en un arranque de mal humor." Dijo la amazona tras beber un poco de vino, captando la atención de toda la mesa. "Ocurrió esta mañana."

"¿Cómo sabes eso, Shaina?" Preguntó Saori muy curiosa. Shion se hizo el desentendido, no se prestaba para chismes, pero los gemelos y Aioros la miraron con atención.

"Bueno… verán… en el registro civil…"

Pasando a la mesa del lado izquierdo, el plato fuerte ya estaba terminando. Aldebarán no sólo se había comido su comida, sino también las sobras de Shaka, quien para variar sólo había comido las ensaladas y los adornos. Camus había puesto en problemas al mozo, debido a que el vino que les había ofrecido no era de la calidad que decía que era. Máscara de la Muerte pasó un buen rato molestándolo por este motivo. Afrodita comenzó a quejarse del mal gusto de los arreglos florales, pero alababa el exquisito gusto de quien había hecho el ramo de la novia… demás está decir que también alabó el vestido. Máscara bromeó a costa de Afrodita por este motivo. Mu por su parte observaba en silencio y reía ocasionalmente. Máscara, ya con unos tragos encima, también lo convirtió en el blanco de sus bromas por este motivo. Shaka… bueno… él no hablaba mucho. No estaba acostumbrado ni a las fiestas, ni al ruido, ni a oler tanta comida y gente junta. Máscara tampoco dejó pasar la oportunidad para molestarlo. Aldebarán se sentía algo desolado: le había tocado la mesa más aburrida de todas. Nada más adivinen como se sentía Máscara con toda la situación (porque tenía suficiente sentido común como para no incordiar al Grandote).

"Oye Mascarita, ¿Te vas a comer eso?" Preguntó Alde.

"No, pero no te lo doy." Respondió el caballero de Cáncer no muy feliz, sujetando su plato en forma posesiva. Ya saben como son los hombres al respecto.

"¿Sólo por qué te dije '_Mascarita'_?"

"¡**Máscara de la Muerte** y la Boca te Queda Donde Mismo!"

"Hmph. Te gusta a ti hacer las bromas, pero no recibirlas, ¿Eh, _Mascarita_?" Preguntó Mu en forma burlona, cosa rara en él… al parecer **LA** copa de vino que había probado se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza.

"¡_Touché_!" Dijo Camus.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"**¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"**

Una risa estentórea en la mesa de Athena llamó a atención de las demás mesas contiguas. Saga se tapaba la cara con las manos, pero Kanon reía abiertamente, al igual que Shion. Saori se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo y pese a que se la escuchaba, nadie podía decir si lo de Shaina eran risas o carcajadas. Hubo silencio… y todas las miradas de aquella mesa se posaron en Camus… y nuevamente se echaron a reír con energía, lo que obviamente no le gustó nada al Santo de Acuario. Es más, hasta sintió un frío escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

"Me sentaron en la peor mesa de todas." Se quejó Aldebarán, totalmente desolado. "Oye Afro, ¿Vas a comerte eso?"

"No." El santo de piscis le pasó el plato. "Ya Cómetelo Y No Me Molestes."

"Me pregunto de qué se reirán." Se preguntó Mu en voz alta. A las risas de la mesa de Athena, se unieron las carcajadas de la otra mesa, que al parecer eran por el mismo motivo. Esto puso de pésimo humor a Camus, pues era obvio que se reían de él.

"Vecino, no te pongas así o te arrugarás antes de tiempo. Seguro no es nada importante." Consoló Afro a Camus sin prestarle mucha atención: su mirada estaba fija en el carrito de los postres.

Hay que decirlo, el santo de piscis tenía muela dulce y ya le había echado el ojo a al menos 3 postres.

"Como si lo físico fuera lo importante." Gruñó Shaka, quien había estado callado todo el tiempo.

"Hmpf." Camus se cruzó de brazos muy mosqueado.

La mesa de la derecha intentaba recuperar la compostura. Ni Aioria ni Marin podían dejar de reír. June ya se estaba calmando, Shun reía de buena gana, pero Shura era el que más ruido hacía con sus risotadas.

"¡Hubiera Dado Mi Brazo Derecho Por Haber Visto Eso!" Logró articular Aioria una vez que se calmó. "¿Le sujetó las mejillas, lo obligó a sonreír y no la congeló? Les Juro Que Eso Será Una Leyenda Urbana en el Santuario."

"¿Cómo es que esa Chica no terminó en un ataúd de Hielo?" Medio rió Shura. "¡Con Lo Amargado Que Es Camus, Me Sorprende Que No Lo Haya Hecho! **Y SE DEJÓ ABRAZAR**. Primera vez que oigo que Camus se deja abrazar por alguien que no sea su mamá."

"¡Por lo menos la hubiera mirado feo!" Comentó Shun. "Los demás no me lo van a creer."

"Creo que no tuvo la oportunidad de hacer algo. Esa chica apenas le dio tiempo para reaccionar. Toda una hazaña debo decir. ¡Fue divertidísimo!" Dijo June. "¡Entonces, antes que nos diéramos cuenta, le da este _**GRAN**_ abrazo de oso!"

"¡Lo peor de todo es que no nos podíamos reír!" Dijo Marin. "¡Nos hubiéramos delatado y qué papelón habríamos hecho!" La Amazona del Águila tomó un sorbo de agua y se dirigió a Shun. "Pasando a otro tema, disculpa Shun. ¿Por qué viniste solo? Seiya y los demás también estaban invitados." Shun le sonrió traviesamente.

"Creyeron que era una elaborada broma de los santos dorados." Dijo satisfecho.

"¿Eso porqué?" Preguntó Shura. "Nunca les hacemos _ese tipo_ de bromas a ustedes."

"No lo sé… de hecho, Yo mismo tenía mis dudas: no fue sino hasta que llegué al Santuario y fui a saludar a Saori-san que me confirmaron la noticia. Los demás no tienen ni idea de lo que se están perdiendo." Explicó sin poder dejar de sonreír, contento de no haber caído en una broma y de estar pasando un buen rato.

"Lo que me recuerda…" Comenzó Shura, clavándole una picarona mirada a June. "Ayer no te vi en todo el día." Luego miró a Shun, sin cambiar la expresión. "Tampoco recuerdo haberte visto a ti. ¿Dónde andaban los tortolitos?" Los aludidos se rieron.

"Pasamos un lindo día en el supermercado." Le aclaró Shun, poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza en forma muy casual.

"Athena me pidió que le comprara a Milo suficiente comida como para que le durara un mes y Shun me acompañó. Pregúntale a Mu si no me crees. Nos hizo el favor de tele transportar todo hasta Escorpión."

En ese momento, comenzó a sonar la música. La fiesta continuó, para pesar de Milo y Alisa, que lo único que querían era largarse de allí y terminar con todo. La gente comenzó a bailar… y no fue sino hasta que la música cambió el estilo y los ritmos, que Camus recordó algo, aunque primeramente no le dio importancia, hasta que…

"¡Justo A Quien Buscaba!" Dijo una femenina y conocida voz detrás de él, que lo abrazó por la espalda. Camus sintió _otro_ escalofrío al sentir los brazos de Alsacia abrazándolo con tanta cordialidad por segunda vez en menos de 24 horas. ¿CUÁL ERA SU PROBLEMA? Los demás caballeros se quedaron de una pieza… más aún al ver que Alsacia lo trataba como si no le tuviera miedo. ¿Acaso carecía de instinto de supervivencia?

"**¡HOLA CHICOS!**" Les saludó rebosante de ánimo. "¡Tú Me Debes Un Baile, _Guapetón_!" Le dijo coquetonamente. Afro casi se atraganta con el vino al escuchar la última parte.

"Err… ¿Yo? ¡Yo No…!"

"Camus, en mi tierra es de muy mal gusto decirle que **no** a una _garota_ que te saca a bailar." Dijo Aldebarán muy serio, dispuesto a respaldar a Alsacia, quien se había ganado su respeto por la simpatía desplegada.

"Pero es que…" '_yo no sé bailar'_ hubiera dicho el dorado, pero ni tiempo tuvo.

"**¡NADA DE PEROS!**" Y dicho esto, Camus fue llevado a la rastra por la chica.

Alsacia se llevó a Camus hasta el centro mismo de la pista de baile y comenzó a bailar de una forma tan coordinada, armoniosa e impecable, que daba envidia… con esto me refiero a Alsacia claro, ya que ver a Camus bailando daba **lástima**. Su cara de desesperación y sus casi nulos movimientos bien podrían haber inspirado a una oda de Neruda a la poca capacidad de baile: con decirles que una tabla de surf lo habría hecho mejor. Alsacia no lo dejaba tranquilo, intentaba darle instrucciones con suavidad, pero Camus apenas podía seguirle el paso. Los demás santos dorados que veían esto lloraban de risa, y para colmo, los demás invitados reían a rabiar. Al terminar la pieza, el caballero de Acuario se disculpó con nerviosismo y **huyó** de Alsacia lo más presto que pudo. La chica puso las manos en las caderas y se rió. Lo siguió con calma hasta la mesa.

"¡Hiciste un buen esfuerzo! Aunque te falta muchísima práctica." Le dijo una vez que llegó a su lado, suavizando el rostro, Camus asintió, sin decir palabra. Algo tenía esta chica. "¿Quieres bailar, _grandote_?" Alsacia le preguntó de pronto a Alde. Este aceptó gustoso.

"¡Con Una _Garota_ Tan Linda Como Usted, Yo Encantado!"

Ambos salieron a la pista y se pusieron a bailar. **¡Y QUÉ PAREJA!** Al contrario de Camus, Aldebarán bailaba increíble y Alsacia no tuvo necesidad de guiar el baile, como debe ser. Fue todo un espectáculo, los demás invitados no tardaron en rodearles, dado que la calidad de los bailarines era asombrosa. Bailaron dos piezas más antes de regresar a la mesa, y a medida que lo hacían, les aplaudían a rabiar.

"¡Vaya, Alde! No sabía que bailabas tan bien." Le dijo Mu francamente impresionado.

"Mu, ¡Todos en Brasil bailamos bien!" Dijo Fingiéndose Ofendido.

"Lo que me recuerda." Dijo Alsacia tomando el brazo de Mu. "¡Te toca bailar conmigo! Aldebarán me dijo que querías aprender ¿Qué Mejor Momento Que Este?"

"¡Yo Nunca he dicho eso…!" Medio tartamudeó el santo de Aries.

Ni tele transportarse a otro sitio pudo Mu antes de verse a sí mismo en el medio de la pista de baile, tratando de seguirle los complicados pasos a Alsacia. Los demás caballeros, menos Camus, reían a carcajadas. Pero cuando esa pieza terminó, y vieron que Alsacia sacaba nada menos que a Máscara de la Muerte a bailar, muy a regañadientes, comenzaron a preocuparse. El santo de Cáncer lo hizo bastante mal, pero al menos lo intentó. Shaka se disculpó argumentando dolor de estómago, por lo que Alsacia volvió a bailar con Camus, para su infinita desesperación. En venganza, mientras bailaban, el caballero de Acuario le dijo a su torturadora que Shaka sufría de pánico escénico y que era muy tímido con las mujeres, por lo que al terminar esa pieza, Alsacia, ayudada por Alde y Camus, arrastró y obligó a un histérico y desesperado Shaka a bailar con ella.

Por poco el güero no se puso a declamar su conocido e infame 'sagrado **OM**.'

Ni Aioros ni Kanon pusieron problemas cuando Alsacia los invitó, y aunque no eran grandes expertos, al tener más experiencia juerguera, bailaron bastante bien. Saga, colorado como un tomate, lo hizo casi tan mal como Camus, pero se lo tomó con mejor humor. Shion tenía la excusa lista para no bailar, pero Saori no le ayudó mucho: le dijo que no fuera tan serio y que se divirtiera para variar, luego de lo cuál le dio un empujón para que se pusiera de pie. Allí se vio a Shion, bailando, cosa que no hacía desde que él recordaba, sorprendiendo a todos, dado que lo hacía muy bien. Antes de pasar a la mesa de Aioria, Alsacia volvió a sacar a Camus…

"¡Ya Bailé **DOS** Veces Con Usted, _Mademoiselle_! ¿No Está Cansada?" Le preguntó desesperado por no bailar.

"¿Cansada yo? **JAMÁS.** ¡La Fiesta Está Recién Empezando y Hay Que Disfrutarla!" Alsacia tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Camus tragó saliva al verla: no podía negarse a esa sonrisa, ni aunque quisiera, y no se explicaba el motivo de esto.

Nuevamente Camus fue el hazmerreír de la fiesta. En vez de haber mejorado, bailaba aún peor que yo, si eso es posible, pese a las más que pacientes instrucciones de Alsacia. Para cuando terminaron, Camus volvió a escapar. Alsacia ahogó una risita al verle huir y se acercó a la mesa que le faltaba. Le pidió permiso a Marin para bailar con Aioria, quien accedió entre risas, ante el total desconcierto del león.

"¡No, no, no gracias! No sirvo para eso, Yo no puedo…"

"¡Por Supuesto Que Puedes! No seas tímido." Gruñó Alsacia, tomándolo del brazo, antes de volverse hacia Marin. "Te lo devuelvo en un rato, sano y salvo, **mejor** que nuevo."

"No Me Lo Maltrates Mucho. ¿Sí?"

Aioria miró hacia atrás, con ojos de borrego a medio morir, como si lo estuvieran llevando al matadero. Pero bailó muy bien, y hasta aprendió un paso nuevo que luego practicaría con Marin, si es que ella se animaba a bailar. No fue necesario que Alsacia le pidiera a Shura por un baile, ya que fue el mismo santo de Capricornio quien se adelantó y la invitó. Otro que no lo hizo bien, pero tenía tanto humor como ganas de aprender. Antes de sacar a bailar a Shun, Camus, muy a su pesar (¿O no?), fue nuevamente la víctima de la chica. Al llegar el turno de Shun, este se bebió de un sorbo una copa entera de vino antes de salir a bailar. Mientras bailaban, Marin se inclinó hacia June y le preguntó.

"¿Estás grabando?"

"¡Uy, como se van a reír los demás cuando vean esto!" Le dijo mientras le mostraba la mini cámara de video. "¡Deberíamos Cobrar por Ver! Unos 20 euros al menos por cabeza."

Shun regresó a la mesa al terminar de bailar, colorado como tomate, recibiendo elogios y abrazos de June, quien obviamente quiso bailar de inmediato con él. Alsacia se fue a sentar en la mesa junto a Camus. Afrodita agradecía en silencio que no había reparado en él y por ende, no había bailado.

"¡Ahora sí! Todos ustedes necesitan lecciones de baile." Les dijo Alsacia con una sonrisa. "¡En mi vida había visto chicos que bailasen tan mal! Excepto Aldebarán, que me dejó sorprendida: hacía mucho que no bailaba con alguien tan bueno como tú."

"¡Por Favor! Dime Alde: Para mi fue todo un gusto. ¡Cuando Quiera Bailar, ya sabes donde encontrarme!" Le dijo con mucha alegría. "Hacía mucho que no bailaba, lo admito."

"Sí… pero no bailaste con todos." Comentó Camus resentido. Afro se puso pálido. Los demás entendieron de inmediato.

"¡Es Cierto!" Dijo Máscara igual de resentido. "Te faltó Afro de Piscis." Alsacia miró fijo a Afro.

"No te preocupes." Comenzó Afro a disculparse, ante la sorprendida mirada de Alsacia. "Debes estar cansada, no es necesario que…"

"**¿ERES HOMBRE? NO MANCHES. ¡CREÍ QUE ERAS MUJER!**" Ni bien dijo esto, arrepentida, Alsacia se cubrió la boca espantada: nunca había podido controlar este tipo de reacciones.

Las carcajadas de los demás no se hicieron esperar y estallaron como el Big Bang. Aldebarán se cayó al suelo, causando un mini temblor, Shaka casi abre los ojos y hasta Camus reía a carcajadas. Kanon, quien estaba comiendo las galletas que venían con el café y que casualmente estaba prestando atención, se echó a reír en el peor momento posible: se atragantó tan feo que Saga tuvo que aplicarle la maniobra Heimlich para salvar su vida, entre los aspavientos de Athena, que no se había percatado y la cansada expresión de Shion, que se sobaba las sienes mientras veía como Saga intentaba salvar la vida de su gemelo. Afro por su parte estaba pálido como la muerte… Alsacia le sonrió en señal de disculpa y no lo sacó a bailar para compensar su error. El santo de Piscis quedó en shock… no porque lo hubiesen confundido con una mujer, sino porque se lo habían dicho directo en su cara con la honestidad más inocente del mundo, cosa que nunca antes le había pasado.

Toda la fiesta era un sumidero de risas y de alegría. Aunque… Milo y Alisa, sentados en la mesa principal, apenas habían probado bocado, se veía muy abatidos. No respondían las preguntas ni hablaban con nadie. Se sentían muy mal y estaban horriblemente agotados…

"Me quiero ir…"

"Yo también…"

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

_**En el próximo capítulo…**_

"_¿Vives en esta pocilga?" Le preguntó Alisa con disgusto y especial énfasis en la última palabra, quien curiosamente tampoco era muy dada a las cosas desordenadas. _

"_Tu cuarto es ese de allá." Le dijo al tiempo que le indicaba una determinada dirección. Milo habría querido decir otra cosa, pero no le resultó. Alisa, sin decir más, se fue hacia donde le habían indicado._

**PS:** Mis disculpas a todos los fans de Camus por haberlo hecho sufrir de este modo, pero no me digan que no fue divertido. Admítanlo: al menos se sonrieron. Como siempre, las brújulas culturales son cortesía de Wikipedia.

**Brújula Cultural.**

**Efecto Mariposa:** Es un concepto que hace referencia a la noción de sensibilidad a las condiciones iniciales dentro del marco de la teoría del caos. La idea es que, dadas unas condiciones iniciales de un determinado sistema natural, la más mínima variación en ellas puede provocar que el sistema evolucione en formas totalmente diferentes. Sucediendo así que, una pequeña perturbación inicial, mediante un proceso de amplificación, podrá generar un efecto considerablemente grande.

Un ejemplo claro sobre el efecto mariposa es soltar una pelota justo sobre la arista del tejado de una casa varias veces; pequeñas desviaciones en la posición inicial pueden hacer que la pelota caiga por uno de los lados del tejado o por el otro, conduciendo a trayectorias de caída y posiciones de reposo final completamente diferentes. Cambios minúsculos que conducen a resultados totalmente divergentes.


	7. Un Frío Comienzo

**N/A:** A la vista tienen un capitulo que llena un poco los vacíos y hace que las cosas tomen un poco más de forma. Ojalá lo encuentren simpático y que se sonrían porque, como todos sabemos, pese a este frío inicio… **Un.n** Mejor no arruino la sorpresa para los nuevos. Les pido de favor que **sumen ****2 años**** a las edades de todos los personajes propios de la serie**. El fic se sitúa un año después de la batalla contra Hades.

**¡MIL GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA! Yukime-chan, Aiosami y Kala-neechan. ¡SE PASARON, SON DE LO MEJOR!**

Saint Seiya, los personajes y la historia asociada al manga y al anime son de propiedad del Sr. Kurumada, la Toei y de quienes tengan los derechos de autor. Yo nada más poseo mucho tiempo libre que bien podría estar usando en hacer otras cosas, como por ejemplo, preparar mi conquista del mundo o prestarle atención a mi nueva obsesión en fics (cosa que dudo que haga, apenas tengo tiempo para mi). No estoy ganando nada con esto.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 40 para ver y entender Manga y Anime: Perder el temperamento puede ser muy terapéutico._

_Menores de 13 años, favor de leer con criterio o en compañía de un adulto. (Para estar segura, nada más) No me hago responsable de castigos o lesiones derivados de la lectura de este fic._

**Capítulo 6.**

**Un Frío Comienzo.**

Milo y Alisa se echaron una aburrida mirada. Él se encogió de hombros, para luego ponerse de pie, casi al mismo tiempo que Alisa, sin habérselo propuesto. Se quedaron mirando con obvio disgusto: no era la primera que hacían algo al mismo tiempo ese día. Sin avisarle o despedirse de nadie, ni siquiera de sus padres, la pareja dirigió a la salida. Sus padres no intentaron detenerlos… Medea, la madre de Alisa, lloró en silencio, siendo consolada por su marido. Por otro lado, Eudoxia estaba cruzada de brazos y dirigía una significativa mirada a su marido, que auguraba que alguien dormiría con el perro esa noche (y ellos no tenían perro). Hemón por su parte, no cabía en sí de felicidad por ver a su hijo siendo ya un hombre de familia.

Esta salida no pasó desapercibida para Athena, quien estaba al otro lado del salón. El momento habría sido perfecto si todos sus caballeros lo hubiesen disfrutado, pero no. Pese a las carcajadas, a la alegría y al relajo… uno de ellos lo estaba pasando pésimo, y lo pasaría igual de mal por al menos dos años más si no cambiaba su situación.

"Shion, ¿Tú crees que esto haya sido bueno? Quizás si a lo mejor si hubiéramos intervenido o atrasado esto de algún modo… Milo me preocupa… y también la chica."

"No había forma legal que pudiéramos usar para ayudar a Milo. _Dura lex, sed lex_, Athena. No podemos ir en contra de eso, aunque nos pese." Le explicó Shion con suavidad, ya que también estaba preocupado. "No sabemos como van a resultar las cosas, pero… quizás terminan bien y nos llevamos una sorpresa." Athena sonrió.

"Espero que tengas razón, Shion."

"Yo también." Suspiró el Patriarca, desviando su mirada hacia la fiesta…

… sintiendo algo de nostalgia en el proceso…

**Santuario de Athena.**

Milo y Alisa llegaron más rápido de lo planeado hasta la casa de Escorpión en el Santuario. Mu de Aries, quien había decidido que era hora de marcharse para ver como estaba Kiki (y para huir de Alsacia, quien había comenzado una nueva ronda de baile con los dorados), los había tele transportado hasta allí. No intentó iniciar ninguna conversación por el evidente desánimo del nuevo matrimonio, así que se retiró en busca de su alumno, a quien había dejado bajo el cuidado de una amazona.

Se casaron temprano por la mañana; la fiesta había durado toda la tarde, y duraría por las pintas, varias horas más. La nueva pareja tenía toda la noche por delante: es más, la puesta de sol daba las pinceladas perfectas para inspirar una romántica velada. En otras circunstancias eso habría sido de lujo, pero en esta… sin comentarios. Milo se rascó el cuello algo incómodo mientras miraba hacia el templo que protegía. Alisa por su parte tenía la vista fija en las casi interminables escaleras que llevaban hasta su nueva casa. ¿Tendría que subirlas _todos_ los días? Tenía Que Ser Una Broma. ¡Debían ser miles de escalones!

"Una semana subiendo y bajando esos escalones y ya ni los sentirás." Explicó Milo, sin darse la vuelta, como adivinando su pensamiento. Alisa lo miró de reojo con recelo. "Dejé tus cosas en otro cuarto… ¿me sigues?"

Sin contestar, Alisa se dio la vuelta y encaró al templo. Se sorprendió al verlo: objetivamente el lugar era precioso. Siguió a Milo desganada hasta que las escaleras que llevaban al piso residencial la terminaron por sorprender aún más. Éstas estaban tan bien camufladas en la arquitectura que ella sola nunca las habría encontrado, por más que hubiera querido.

"Cuenta tres de estos paneles desde aquél punto en la entrada del templo." Le explicó Milo con aridez. La miró con curiosidad. Su nueva esposa o era una chica callada o no quería hablarle. "También puedes contar 7 columnas a partir de esa con los agujeros: Imposible perderse." Añadió con la misma sequedad, tan impropia en él. Alisa lo quedó mirando con ojos grandes y neutrales. Milo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Una vez arriba, abrió la puerta de la casa con las llaves, dándole un juego a Alisa y le permitió pasar primero. Milo tenía el plan de ser algo más agradable con ella, pero no le estaba resultando. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí… y casi se va de espaldas.

¿Recuerdan cuando les comenté que Milo había dado problemas esa mañana al levantarse? ¿Que Saga, Camus y Aldebarán habían tenido que sacarlo de su cama y vestirlo casi a la fuerza? Luego de eso nadie se había preocupado de ordenar, y lo que Alisa estaba mirando en ese momento era… muebles volteados, ropa tirada por doquier, ventanas abiertas, persianas a medio romper, el piso mojado… Un bendito desastre.

No era que a Milo le importase lo que Alisa pensara de él, pero si había algo que no le gustaba era causar una mala impresión en una chica, fuera quien fuera. Además, contrario a lo que muchos podrán pensar, Milo era un espíritu alegre y juerguero, pero **nunca** vago: le gustaba el orden en su casa. Quizás no un orden perfecto o pulcro, pero orden al fin y al cabo. Este desorden… tiraba por la borda sus deseos de causar una primera buena impresión.

"¿Vives en esta _pocilga_?" Le preguntó Alisa con disgusto y especial énfasis en la última palabra; curiosamente ella tampoco era muy dada a las cosas desordenadas.

"Tu cuarto es ese de allá." Le dijo al tiempo que le indicaba una determinada dirección. Milo habría querido decir otra cosa, pero no le resultó. Alisa, sin decir más, se fue hacia donde le habían indicado.

Milo suspiró y decidió que mejor ordenaba el lugar. Se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa, pues no aguantaba estar más tiempo estrujado en aquél traje. Se puso su ropa de entrenamiento e intentó restaurar el orden perdido en su desastrada casa. Al terminar de trabajar, ya había anochecido hacía un buen rato y se sentía cansado como nunca. Decidió darse una ducha, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta del baño, esta se abrió de improviso. Alisa lo miró a los ojos con una expresión ya no tan fría, sino sorprendida: estaba en pijama, con su bata puesta, sin maquillaje y con el cabello suelto, que ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros. Asintió con la cabeza, salió y le pasó por el lado sin decir nada. Milo pasó esto por alto y entró al baño.

Alisa regresó a su cuarto, y le echó llave nada más al entrar. Ella también había estado ocupada. Había sacado algunas cosas de las cajas y ordenado un poco su nueva vida. La habitación era más o menos del mismo tamaño que el cuarto que había ocupado en la casa de sus padres, pero el armario era más grande, lo cuál brindaba un alivio agradable y más que bienvenido. Solo había sacado y ordenado la ropa, para luego meterse al baño para darse una ducha. Su vestido de novia yacía en el suelo cuál trapero abandonado… había querido quemarlo, pero desistió de ello. No quería iniciar un incendio. Su ramo de novia, que **no** había lanzado, corrió peor suerte que el vestido, al volar ventana afuera en miles de pedacitos ni bien Alisa hubo reparado en él.

Alisa desató su bata y se tendió en la cama. No prendió la luz, se quedó a oscuras. Todo el santuario parecía estar en silencio, y la oscuridad de la noche era penetrante… los típicos ruidos de la ciudad no alcanzaban a oírse. Era increíble que este lugar estuviera tan cerca de Atenas y que se sintiera como si estuviera a un hemisferio de distancia. Se aferró a su almohada y se encogió sobre sí misma, como si con eso intentase desaparecer. Sollozó en silencio por largo rato, presa de una desolación increíble… sollozó sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

_Tap._

Este ligero sonido llamó su atención. Alisa contó hasta 10 antes de acercarse a la puerta, que con cuidado y sigilo, abrió. Allí, junto al dintel de la puerta, y en el suelo, había un vaso con agua. Alisa lo recogió y miró hacia ambos lados, sin encontrar a nadie.

"Gracias." Dijo por si acaso. Y nuevamente se encerró en su cuarto.

**Día Siguiente.**

Esa mañana Milo despertó demasiado temprano para su gusto, pero se quedó despierto largo rato mirando el techo. Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando por fin salió de su cuarto. Como siempre, su casa estaba sumida en el más completo silencio, y aunque aún podían detectarse trazas de la batahola del día anterior, se veía ordenado. Podía sentir el cosmo de sus vecinos, algunos durmiendo a pierna suelta y otros comenzando a despertar: todos ellos se percibían muy cansados. Al parecer la fiesta había durado más de lo usual. Milo bostezó y decidió que tenía hambre. Como sabía que no tenía comida, decidió que le pediría a Shaka algo de comer; pero antes de salir de la casa… vio un papel pegado en la puerta, con su nombre.

"_Me fui a trabajar. Volveré tarde (si es que regreso). Una chica June te dejó una nota en la cocina; si la ves, dale mis saludos y que le doy las gracias._

_Alisa."_

"¿Qué June me dejó qué?" Extrañado, Milo se dirigió a la cocina con lentitud. Para su sorpresa, el agua ya estaba a medio hervir… y había otra nota dirigida a él en la mesa de la cocina:

"_Caballero Milo,_

_Athena nos pidió a Shun y a mi que te compráramos algunos víveres, para que no pasaras vergüenza por tener la despensa **vacía**, y el refrigerador con la mitad de un limón y algunos bocadillos a medio comer; los mismos que tenías **desde la final de la Eurocopa**, que por cierto, estaban en el mismo lugar en que los vi la última vez, llenos de moho (sí, también te limpiamos el refrigerador: ¡Me Debes Una Crema Para Las Manos!). Te compramos suficiente comida como para que les dure un mes. Le dejé una nota a tu nueva señora. _

_Abrazos de June._

_**PS**__: Shun te manda saludos._"

Milo, con los ojos cerrados y una ceja a medio arquear, arrugó el papel con disgusto y se dirigió al refrigerador. Efectivamente, estaba lleno de comida, limpio, como nunca antes lo había visto. ¡Incluso Había Verduras Frescas! Lo mismo ocurría con la despensa. Eso sí, se notaba a la legua que quienes habían hecho la compra no superaban los 16 años, porque habían comprado leche, colorante sabor chocolate y caramelos en exceso. Ni modo… Milo se preparó un café y dos tostadas; luego de eso se metió a la ducha, se vistió y salió de su casa en dirección al coliseo a entrenar un poco.

**Límites del Santuario.**

_Flashback_

"_¿QUÉ? UNA SEMANA LIBRE. PERO… ¡ULISES! PERO ¿PORQUÉ?"_

"_Para que conozcas mejor a tu nuevo marido." Dijo el aludido con la mejor de sus sonrisas, sin temer las posibles represalias que tal cosa pudiera acarrearle. "Les va a servir, además que no has tomado vacaciones desde que te conozco." Añadió su jefe muy tranquilo. "Por cierto, gran fiesta la de anoche."_

_Fin de Flashback._

"¡Preciosa! Este No Es Lugar Para Turistas Y Si No Puedes Encontrar Una Excusa Mejor Que Esa, Mejor Te Largas Antes Que Decidamos Ayudarte." Protestó el soldado, a medio enfadar, mostrándole el puño en alto.

"¿Qué Vas A Hacer Para Echarnos?" Alsacia tampoco estaba de mejor humor: no le gustaba la gente grosera. Alisa se quedó callada, de brazos cruzados. No tenía ni las más remotas intenciones de interferir. "¡Déjanos Entrar De Una Vez! **Te digo Que Vive Aquí.** ¿O no me entiendes?"

"¡**LARGO**!"

"Si es necesario que esperemos aquí, ¡**NOS QUEDAMOS**!"

"Alsacia, déjalo ya." Gruñó Alisa. "No tengo Intenciones de Entrar y Nadie Me Espera."

"¡De Aquí **NO** nos movemos hasta que te dejen entrar!"

"¡Pues Te Convertirás en Estatua, Mujer, que **NO** vas a entrar!"

Eran las 10 de la mañana, Alisa figuraba en los límites del Santuario, sin poder entrar en él. Los guardias lisa y llanamente no le creyeron ni que era la esposa del santo de escorpión ni que a partir de ahora viviría allí: como su tono de voz no sonaba convencido o alegre cuando se los dijo, y como tampoco insistió mucho en el asunto, no la dejaron entrar. Alsacia la acompañaba… y no se iba a ir sino hasta que su amiga pudiera regresar a su nueva casa. Los guardias les dieron un empujón: ya estaban fastidiados.

"_¡__**NO**__ te Atrevas a Ponerme La Mano Encima, O Te Va A Ir Muy Mal!_" 'Ladró' Alsacia en castellano.

"¿Algún problema?" Preguntó Mu de improviso, con esa calma tan característica de él.

"**MU**. ¡Qué Bueno Verte!"

"Hmpf. Buenos días, Mu." Le saludó Alisa con cansancio y a desgano, cruzada de brazos. Mu les sonrió, uno de los soldados se le acercó.

"Sr. Mu: estas mujeres insisten en entrar al Santuario y no parecen desistir. Y _esa_ mentirosa…" Continuó el soldado señalando a Alisa, a quien le dio un tic en el ojo (no era una mentirosa). "Dice Que Está Casada Con El Sr. Milo, Pero…"

"Eso es verdad." Comunicó Mu con calma. "La señora a quien llamas de ese modo es, desde ayer, la esposa del santo de Escorpión." El pobre soldado se puso pálido. "Tranquilo, un error lo comete cualquiera." Lo tranquilizó Mu para luego dirigirse a Alisa. "¿Milo no te dio el salvoconducto?"

"¿Te refieres a esto?" Alisa levantó la mano derecha, en cuya muñeca había una pulsera de oro con el dije de un escorpión. "No me la dio el Caballero Milo: dormía cuando me fui. Me la dio Saga cuando me lo encontré en la mañana, me dijo que no había tenido la oportunidad de dársela a mi marido." Explicó Alisa con evidente disgusto. "Dijo que me serviría para caminar por todos lados." En eso la expresión de la chica cambió por una de curiosidad. "¿Sabes si Saga sigue enfermo? Esta mañana se veía muy mal."

"Ya veo. Saga no tolera muy bien el alcohol ni las fiestas, pero no te preocupes, ya está mejor." Mu miró a los soldados. "A partir de aquí me encargo yo, pueden retirarse." Los soldados asintieron con la cabeza y se marcharon a la carrera. Alsacia le sonrió.

"Muchas gracias, Mu: te perdonaré el baile que me debes por este favor."

"No hay problema, para mi es un gusto. Sra. Alisa, ¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano? Creí que no regresaría sino hasta tarde."

"Me dieron la semana libre." Gruñó la aludida. "Y Por Favor, no me digas 'señora' que con Alisa a secas basta."

"La acompañé para asegurarme que llegara a casa y no se fuera a otro sitio." Explicó Alsacia a la carrera. "Ahora Debo regresar… Cuida de Alisa por mi. Un gusto verte Mu." Dicho esto, Alsacia se alejó, dejándolo sólo con Alisa. El caballero de Aries miró a su nueva vecina unos segundos… tenía una expresión de fastidio que le resultaba familiar.

"¿Sabes Algo? Milo pone esa misma cara cuando algo no le resulta." Comentó divertido. Alisa lo miró significativamente. Mu le sonrió con esa dulzura tan característica en él. "También pone esa cara." La chica le sonrió.

"No te conozco mucho Mu, pero tengo una buena impresión de ti: hazte a ti mismo un favor no la arruines." Le pidió con una mezcla de nostalgia, seguridad y enfado.

"Por favor: Dime Mu. ¿Quieres un _aventón_ hasta escorpión?"

"No gracias, puedo…" Comenzó a decir Alisa, pero recordó las escaleras, sintiendo un escalofrío por la espalda. "Está bien. Pero sólo por esta vez, que tengo que acostumbrarme a subirlas en algún momento." Mu le sonrió y le ofreció la mano. Alisa la sujetó y ambos se tele transportaron.

**En el Coliseo.**

"¡Oye Milo! Tengo cuerdas de cuero que te pueden servir en mi casa." Le propuso Máscara de la Muerte. "Ya sabes, por si te dan problemas en la… **OYE. ¿ESTÁS LOCO?**"

Máscara de la Muerte esquivó por una pata de cangrejo 4 de las 15 agujas de Milo que, por mera coincidencia, se habían desviado en su dirección. El día estaba finalizando y Milo ya había aguantado bastantes bromas de este estilo.

"¡Quien hubiera dicho que Milo se pondría así, luego de pasar la noche con su bella y joven esposa!" Bromeó Shura. "Aunque con esa cara, me explico porqué la chica salió tan temprano. ¡A Trabajar Para Colmo!"

"¿No Tienen Nada Mejor Que Hacer? **Vayan A Molestar A Otro.**" Se quejó Milo enojado, volviendo a su práctica.

"Eso tiene dos interpretaciones." Explicó Kanon, haciéndose el entendido. "O anoche casi le prenden fuego a la casa, o lo pasaron tan mal que…" Milo alzó a Kanon por el cuello de improviso.

"**No. Me. Provoques."** Siseó muy enfadado.

"¡Cálmate, Milo! No es nada de qué avergonzarse. Le pasa incluso a los mejores." Rió Kanon… aunque aquí entre nos, estaba algo nervioso: después de todo, había sido Milo quien lo había dejado como colador no hacía mucho.

"¡Parece que Kanon tiene razón en al menos una de sus teorías!" Exclamó Máscara de la Muerte.

"¿Qué Te Pasó Milo? ¿No pudiste desplegar tus encantos ante tu mujer en la primera noche? Cosa seria." Le comentó Shura riendo: era divertido reírse a costa de su compañero. Una vena gordísima pulsó en la frente de Milo. "Lindo día. Lástima. Ya está anocheciendo." Milo soltó a Kanon con un gruñido. Shura le sonrió. "¿Harás algo esta noche, Milo?"

"**¡TROPA de INSOPORTABLES!**" Se quejó Milo entre dientes. Pese a todas las burlas que había recibido, no estaba con ánimo de discutir. "Debí Haberlos Reducido A Polvo Estelar Cuando Tuve La Oportunidad."

Dicho esto, el santo de Escorpión se alejó del Coliseo a paso firme, aguantando las risas de sus compañeros. Se dirigió a su casa directamente, no habló con nadie durante todo el trayecto. Decidió irse por el camino largo para ver si así podía quemar algo de enfado antes de llegar a su casa. Ni bien llegó a su templo, subió las escaleras hasta el piso residencial y allí, gruñó por última vez antes de entrar.

Alisa estaba viendo tele en la sala, comiendo un sándwich de lechuga. Hizo un ademán de cabeza cuando lo vio entrar, que Milo respondió con ligereza. Se paseó un poco por la casa, entre su cuarto y el baño. Alisa siguió mirando tele por mientras todo esto sucedía, indiferente. Una hora más tarde, su '_marido'_ pareció calmarse: se había pegado una ducha y cambiado de ropa. Entró a la cocina…

"Te dejé un sándwich por si tienes hambre." Le dijo Alisa sin despegar los ojos de la tele. No le respondieron, pero no le importó. Segundos después, Milo apareció junto a ella y se sentó en el sillón, con el sándwich a medio comer, y con un café.

"¿Qué estás viendo?"

"Friends."

"Bien."

"…"

"… Gracias. Por el sándwich." Dijo Milo mientras veía la tele, y a medio tragar: en el fondo apreciaba el detalle. Alisa se encogió de hombros. "Creí que volverías más tarde."

"Semana libre." Dijo Alisa, quien acto seguido lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. "Por cierto… arreglé la lavadora y la puerta del microondas, pero no pude hacer nada por la secadora: llama al técnico para eso." Ante esta explicación, Milo abrió los ojos genuinamente sorprendido.

"¿Tengo secadora?"

"La que usaba de basurero." Explicó Alisa sin que su expresión variase.

"Oh. Bien. Gracias."

"No agradezca. Estaba aburrida."

Siguieron viendo el programa, sin mirarse las caras o emitir más comentarios. Cuando terminó la serie, Milo cambió el canal un par de veces hasta que encontró un programa de su gusto. Cuando terminó, Alisa se puso de pie y se llevó _sus_ platos sucios a la cocina, y de allí se fue a su cuarto.

"Gracias por el agua anoche." Le dijo antes de encerrarse.

"De nada." Respondió Milo sin dejar de ver la tele. "… aunque ya me la habías dado." Añadió para sí.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

_**En el Próximo Capítulo.**_

"_**NO. ¡ESTÁ **_**LLENO **_**DE COSAS DE **__**NIÑA**__**!**_" _Aioria sujetó a un no muy feliz Milo de un brazo y lo arrastró hasta el baño. Los demás santos, ahogando risitas, los siguieron por mera curiosidad. "__**¿LO VES?**__" Le gritó una vez que llegaron hasta allí._

_Con cara grave, Milo abrió la puerta del baño, pero no enfrentó de inmediato el interior. Se cruzó de brazos muy enojado y encaró a Aioria._

"_¿Te parece esto un baño de niña, Leoncillo?" Pregunto con desgano, muy seguro que su baño estaba intacto… pero al ver la cara de espanto de sus demás compañeros le dio mala espina. Lentamente giró su cabeza hasta mirar al interior… y el alma se le fue a los pies._

**PS:** Este capítulo no me dejó muy convencida. Si los decepcioné, lo lamento mucho y espero poder hacer un mejor trabajo con el próximo capítulo. Por cierto… la frase en latín que Shion dice '_Dura lex, sed Lex'_, significa '_Ley Dura, pero Ley'_… Ya sé que Shion debió haber hablado en griego, pero me pareció más oportuno poner esto en latín, sin mencionar que apenas sé decir mi nombre en griego.


	8. Baño de Niñas

**N/A:** Si se asustaron sobre que no volvería a actualizar, bueno, es parte del suspenso. Si les consuela, por un instante yo también me llevé un buen susto. Fue como si me hubieran metido a la licuadora: los 3 últimos días estuvieron movidísimos. De hecho, creo que todavía estoy mareada. ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué pasó? Lo último que recuerdo de forma coherente es que mi Jefe decía: "gente, tenemos una situación." Después de eso todo se torna borroso… excepto por aquellas bizarras imágenes en las que me veo a mi misma corriendo en tacos por baldosas irregulares. No sé como sobreviví a eso. En fin, peor es mascar lauchas. Les pido de favor que **sumen ****2 años**** a las edades de todos los personajes propios de la serie**. El fic se sitúa un año después de la batalla contra Hades.

Saint Seiya, los personajes y la historia asociada al manga y al anime son de propiedad del Sr. Kurumada, la Toei y de quienes tengan los derechos de autor. Yo no poseo nada más lo que mi sueldo da para vivir...

_ADVERTENCIA_.

_Principio 5 para ver y entender Manga y Anime: Mientras menos se preocupe un personaje sobre chicas, más oportunidades tendrá._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos o lesiones derivados de la lectura de este capítulo. No pago indemnizaciones… con suerte pago las cuentas, y ¿de verdad creen que tengo tiempo para pagar indemnizaciones? **ú_ù**._

**Capítulo 7.**

**Baño de Niñas.**

**Casa de Escorpión.**

_Tres semanas después._

Cada semana, los caballeros dorados se reunían en una de las 12 casas para discutir sobre asuntos concernientes a la seguridad del Santuario y ejercicios táctico–estratégicos, para mantener al lugar siempre en alerta constante y la gente a punto. Esa semana, la reunión tocaba en la casa de Escorpión: como no había día fijo para ellas (eran secretas), Milo la había hecho coincidir con uno de los turnos nocturnos de Alisa, para que así la chica no estuviera presente ni se enterase. Mu miró hacia el reloj de la pared, que ahora parecía funcionar sin problemas (O Milo le había puesto baterías nuevas o Alisa lo había reparado), y suspiró.

"Falta que lleguen Máscara de la Muerte, Afrodita y Camus." Dijo casi resignado. "De los primeros dos no me sorprende, pero ¿Camus?"

"Salió temprano esta mañana." Lo disculpó Milo algo aburrido. "Dijo que llegaría unos 15 minutos tarde: creo que de nuevo tiene problemas con la visa."

"¡Eso le pasa por congelar al tipo que entrega las visas!" Dijo Aioria. "¡Feh! Le dije que los del Ministerio del Interior son vengativos. Allá él si no me creyó." Añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ahora ya no podrá regañar a nadie por lo impuntual." Bufó Saga. "Franchute amargado y…"

"¿Decías, Saga?" Camus apareció de pronto, vestido de civil. No se veía ni agobiado, ni cansado, ni serio, sino más bien relajado y tranquilo, cosa rara en él.

El franchute algo estaba tramando.

"¿Saga? ¡Yo soy Kanon!" Mintió Saga descaradamente. Kanon le lanzó un zapato.

"¡**YO** soy Kanon!"

"¡Tranquilos Todos! Mejor comenzamos la reunión de una vez." Pidió Aldebarán. "No creo que Afro venga y si Máscara llega, ya le pondremos al corriente. Dime Milo… ¿A qué hora llega tu mujer hoy?"

A Milo se le crisparon los nervios, como siempre le sucedía cada vez que le nombraban a Alisa de ese modo. ¡Lo Hacían a Propósito! Shura tuvo que camuflar una risa con una tos forzada. 3 semanas después de su boda y el joven matrimonio seguía ignorándose a la fuerza. Cierto era que Alisa y Milo ya se hablaban y pese a la frialdad que se dedicaban el uno al otro, su trato se estaba tornando algo más cordial… pero de ahí a que mejorara mucho más… sigan soñando que es gratis.

"Hoy No Llega." Explicó el santo de Escorpión escuetamente. "Turno nocturno. Vuelve mañana temprano."

"¿Tan largo el turno?" Exclamó Shura burlón. "Yo que tú comienzo a preocuparme: después de todo, '_ya sabes quien'_ sigue en esa estación de bomberos…"

"Por mi que se quede en la estación para siempre." Murmuró Milo con un gruñido. "Mejor comenzamos ya con la reunión, que quiero ver el partido de fútbol de las 10."

"Te compadezco Milo: debe ser horrible para ti pasar la noche con una chica tan bonita en el cuarto contiguo y ni siquiera poder verla en pijama." Le dijo Kanon, imitando a Saga. "Para colmo tener que aguantar que pase la noche en otro sitio, en el que seguro verá a su ex novio." Milo dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa, y si no la rompió, fue de milagro.

"**¡QUE COMENCEMOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!**"

Hacer enojar a Milo era muy fácil esos días y al parecer, bastante divertido. La reunión comenzó y pronto los temas a tratar fueron siendo despachados uno a uno. Máscara llegó tarde, pero pronto se puso al día sin molestar más de lo necesario. Afro no llegó (al parecer olvidó que ese día era la reunión), pero no por eso se interrumpieron: ya luego Camus o Shaka lo regañarían por su despiste y le pondrían al corriente. Aioria estiró los brazos con pereza.

"Vuelvo enseguida: Milo, voy a usar tu baño." Le dijo Aioria, mientras caminaba hacia éste.

"Ya sabes donde está." El caballero de Escorpión le dijo distraídamente, con los sus ojos fijos en un mapa. "¿No creen que estamos dejando este sector muy flojo?" Preguntó señalando un determinado punto, atrayendo las meditabundas miradas de los demás dorados.

Medio minuto después apareció Aioria corriendo: tenía los ojos desorbitados y se veía muy alterado.

"**¡MILO! ¡****TU BAÑO ESTÁ **_**LLENO**_** DE COSAS DE NIÑA****!**" Cada uno de los santos presentes arqueó una ceja ante el desesperado comentario del caballero de Leo, quien señalaba frenéticamente en dirección del baño.

"¿Lleno? ¡Estás Loco! El que la _princesita_ haya dejado su cepillo de dientes, y algunas cosas más, no quiere decir que…"

"**¡NO! ¡ESTÁ **_**LLENO**_** DE COSAS DE ****NIÑA****!**" Aioria sujetó a un no muy feliz Milo de un brazo y lo arrastró hasta el baño. Los demás santos, ahogando risitas, los siguieron con curiosidad. "**¿LO VES? ¡ES UN BAÑO DE NIÑA!**" Le gritó una vez que llegaron hasta allí, claro que guardando una debida distancia del lugar en cuestión.

Con cara grave, Milo abrió la puerta, pero no enfrentó de inmediato el interior. Se cruzó de brazos muy enojado y encaró a Aioria con cara de circunstancia.

"¿Te parece _esto_ un baño de niña, _Simba_?" Pregunto con desgano, muy seguro que su baño estaba intacto… pero al ver la cara de espanto de sus demás compañeros le dio mala espina. Lentamente giró su cabeza hasta mirar al interior… y el alma se le fue a los pies.

Pareció escuchar la banda sonora de la película 'Psicosis.' El baño olía a detergente de lavanda y los azulejos nunca habían estado tan blancos (hasta lo reflejaban). La cortina de baño había sido reemplazada por una de tela, que hacía juego con una suerte de 'vestido' del WC y con un **tapete** que había en el suelo; toallas limpias colgaban de las perchas y una planta, salida quién sabe de dónde, adornaba una esquina. Las cosas de Milo, como su afeitadora, y otros artículos de aseo, estaban perfectamente ordenados sobre el vanitorio y sobre unas repisas nuevas que él jamás había visto antes. Hasta había un aromatizador en la pared.

No era el baño que recordaba: sus revistas habían desaparecido, el piso estaba seco, el basurero vacío y sus toallas, las que siempre usaba, no las veía en ningún sitio. Cuando pudo sobreponerse a la sorpresa inicial, Milo tomó la decisión de abrir la puerta del botiquín, temeroso de la suerte de sus demás cosas… una vez abierta, la soltó como si estuviera caliente, y retrocedió hasta que la pared lo detuvo. El espanto fue general: junto a algunas cosas de Milo, como su crema de afeitar, habían otros artículos evidentemente femeninos, extraños productos que un hombre no acepta con facilidad y que ve con creciente aprehensión. Saga se puso delante de Kanon y este le dio la espalda al baño, Máscara de la Muerte, Aioros y Camus se pusieron pálidos. Aioria tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Mu tenía un tic en un ojo, Shura había pegado un salto hacia atrás y asumido una posición de defensa.

"**¡CIERRA ESO, CIERRA ESO!**" Gimió Máscara de la Muerte.

"¡Shaka! ¡**NO ABRAS** los ojos!" Le advirtió Mu con la voz en un hilo… aunque no fue necesario, ya que el santo de Virgo hasta se estaba tapando la cara con sus manos.

"¡Por Buda! ¿Qué Hice Para Merecer Esto?" Lloriqueó a su vez.

"Aléjate de allí, Milo." Le dijo Saga en voz baja. "Todos retrocedan lento y con cuidado." Añadió con autoridad.

Milo cerró la puerta del baño y se alejó de la puerta casi lívido. Sus compañeros, que también habían retrocedido, lo miraban como si fuera el mártir de alguna historia épica o una grandiosa batalla santa. Regresaron hasta la sala, en silencio, y una vez allí, se miraron las caras como si llegasen de un funeral.

"Tienes baño de niña." Se lamentó Shura realmente impactado. "Tu mujer convirtió tu baño en un baño de niñas."

"¡Que bueno que Kiki no vio eso!" Dijo Mu agradeciendo al cielo. "Habría hecho preguntas incómodas. ¡Athena sabe que ya las está haciendo!"

"No se te ocurra usar tu baño, Milo." Le dijo Kanon. "Me da mala espina. Si quieres te prestamos el nuestro, pero **no uses** el tuyo." Añadió todavía traumado. Milo se refregó la cara con las manos.

"… Esto no está pasando…"

"Err… ¿Qué tal si continuamos la reunión en mi casa?" Sugirió Aioros. Ni bien terminó de decir esto, una estampida de caballeros dorados llegó hasta Sagitario para no volver en un buen rato.

**En la Estación de Bomberos.**

"¿Qué hiciste Qué? ¡Alisa! ¿Estás Loca? ¡Eso te va a traer problemas!" La regañó Alsacia. Alisa la miró con cara de inocente.

"¡Me da Igual! Ese baño estaba asqueroso. ¡Tenía un Póster De Una Chica Semi Desnuda Pegado Detrás De La Puerta! Me daba grima entrar allí." Se defendió Alisa. "Reconozco que estaba limpio, olía a cloro, pero ¡Ese Póster Lograba Descomponerme! Creí que me volvería loca."

"Le invadiste el territorio. Eso lo va a poner muy de mal humor."

"Me vale un rábano si se enoja o no. Doble trabajo tendrá si lo hace." Alisa suspiró con tristeza. Al cabo de unos minutos, añadió. "Ese lugar… lo siento tan extraño y ajeno. No me siento a gusto allí, me siento presa… Tenía que darle mi toque. Tenía que hacerlo."

"Tienes razón, Toda la razón. Recuerda no más que tu marido no va a estar muy feliz."

Alisa no le respondió. Se abrazó las piernas y fijó su mirada en sus pies. Sus primeras 3 semanas como mujer casada las había pasado muy mal. Siempre había creído que cuando se casara, el mundo entero se llenaría de flores, sabores, olores y muchos colores, que todo tendría un nuevo brillo y que tal vez se sentiría como aquél hombre del que hablaba Platón, que salía de una caverna y miraba las cosas tal como eran por primera vez. Pero no. Nunca se habría imaginado esto. Sus expectativas eran distintas y no tenían nada que ver con lo que estaba viviendo. Se sentía muy presionada, triste, cansada. Incluso estaba teniendo ataques de sueño profundo, que la sorprendían en los momentos más inesperados. Alsacia comprendió su silencio y no la molestó. Iba a abrir la boca para darle su apoyo, pero Ulises las interrumpió.

"Alsacia, te llegó un paquete que _**debes**_ recibir." Le dijo guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole. "Luego nos dices quién te lo envía… necesito hablar con Alisa un momento. ¿Nos das 5 minutos?"

"¿Un paquete? ¿Para mí? ¿Qué es?" Esto picó la curiosidad de Alsacia. "Este… volveré en seguida." La chica se fue, dejando a Ulises con Alisa.

"¿Qué pasa Ulises?"

"Estoy preocupado por ti. Estás trabajando mucho, no descansas, te veo muy desanimada." Le explicó. "Te estás esforzando demasiado y sacando pocos resultados. Entiendo tu situación, pero no creo que trabajando de sobra vayas a solucionar en algo tu estrés. ¿No crees que tomaste demasiados turnos?"

"Pierde cuidado, puedo hacerlo."

"No. No puedes. No me sirves como bombero si apenas puedes concentrarte o tenerte en pie: ¡Hoy Te Quedaste Dormida Durante El Simulacro!" Ulises frunció el ceño. "Te reduje los turnos: sólo tomarás un turno nocturno a la semana y 5 diurnos a partir de hoy. Mañana tienes libre."

"¿**QUÉ**? ¡Pero YO NO…!"

"No discutas, ya está asignado y no hay cambio." La atajó Ulises con severidad. "Eres una buena bombero: esto lo hago por tu bien." Alisa miró al suelo con cara de leche agria. No era una actitud sumisa, sino una de resignación enojosa.

"Está bien: haré como dices. ¡NADA MÁS QUE CONSTE!: estoy harta de que decidan por mi." Le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos. En eso, el _huracán_ Alsacia regresó con un tulipán rojo en un sencillo y elegante ramillete. Venía con una tarjeta.

"**¡ALISA, MIRA! ¡ME ENVIARON UNA FLOR!**" Alsacia no cabía en sí de felicidad. Alisa sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Bueno Chicas, yo las dejo." Les dijo Ulises sonriéndoles con complicidad. "No griten mucho que hay que dormir." Obviamente las chicas lo ignoraron

"¡GUAU! ¡Un Tulipán Rojo! ¿Quién Te lo Envía?"

"No lo sé. No hay firma. Mira esta tarjeta: _Para Ti. Espero que te guste._ ¡**QUÉ EMOCIÓN**! ¡Jamás me habían enviado algo así!" Alsacia parecía estar en las nubes.

"¡ADMIRADOR SECRETO! ¿Quién crees que sea?" Alisa se puso tan feliz por su amiga, que olvidó su tristeza por unos momentos. Alsacia se encogió de hombros.

"Ni idea." Dijo mientras observaba la tarjeta. "Esta vez si que no tengo idea. ¡Qué lindo detalle! La tarjeta está escrita a mano." Alsacia suavizó el rostro. "Es una letra muy, muy bonita."

**Casa de Escorpión.**

La mañana siguiente, Milo empujó la puerta del baño con la ayuda de una escoba. Tentado estaba de ir hasta Acuario para pedirle el baño a Camus para poder ducharse, pero subir las escaleras lo desanimaba. Suspiró. No podía bañarse allí, rodeado de tanta femineidad. Lo peor de todo no sabía si estar enojado o no.

Sus últimas tres semanas de casado no habían sido como él hubiera querido: sabía que en algún punto de su vida tenía que sentar cabeza, pero habría deseado tener la libertar para decidir por sí mismo. Para colmo, no estaba sólo en ese lío, sino que había una chica en su misma trampa de arena. Al menos él podía descargar energías en los entrenamientos y seguía llevando una vida "normal", para alguien como él. Por otro lado, a Alisa sí que le habían alterado la vida. Y hablando de la reina de Roma…

"¡Esas Escaleras Me Van A Matar!"

La puerta se abrió de pronto, era Alisa que volvía de la estación de bomberos: entró muy cansada y se detuvo para recuperar el aliento unos momentos, sentándose junto a la puerta. Milo puso cara burlona: la _princesita_ aún no se acostumbraba a las escaleras. En eso, Alisa lo miró a los ojos, no muy contenta. Su '_marido'_ puso cara de niño taimado, infló los cachetes y señaló el baño.

No fueron necesarios más gestos o palabras para expresar el motivo del enfado.

"Si no te gusta, te aguantas, Milo." Le dijo Alisa con sorna. "El baño estaba hecho un desastre, no lo iba a dejar así: yo también lo uso." La chica se puso de pie y se fue a su habitación. "Si te vas a duchar, hazlo rápido que quiero usar la ducha." Sin dar mayores explicaciones, Alisa volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto con llave.

Milo suspiró, reunió su valor y entró en el baño, sin emitir comentario al respecto. Estaba muy cansado como para discutir: hacía un mes que no se podía sacar todo el estrés de encima… quizás si le preguntaba a Mu o a Shaka al respecto, quizás le daban alguna medicina que lo ayudase a descansar. No se pudo duchar cómodo: el baño estaba tan extraño, tan femenino, que sentía como si Alisa lo observase. Al salir de allí, estaba más irascible y cansado que nunca. Salió de Escorpión con su ropa de entrenamiento y dejó a Alisa sola todo el día.

**Casa de Piscis.**

Afro de Piscis terminó de elegir y cortar 24 de sus rosas rojas venenosas. Las exquisitamente bien cuidadas flores estaban destinadas al camino de rosas que había detrás de la última casa zodiacal y que llevaba a la cámara del Patriarca. Todas las semanas renovaba las rosas que ponía en allí: tan solo bastaban 24 rosas que ponía a los pies de la escalera y estas se multiplicaban hasta cubrir todo el camino. Afro las tomó con cuidado y se dirigió hacia la salida de su templo… entonces reparó en sus cuidadas, premiadas y casi perfectas rosas normales, la envidia de cualquier jardinero y de cierta paisajista que conozco. Entrecerró los ojos y meditó unos segundos. Sonrió de corazón. Se acercó a uno de sus rosales normales y tras dejar las rosas venenosas a un costado, con las tijeras comenzó a cortar algunas de sus otras rosas.

Cortó 24 de ellas, que también dejó a un costado, junto a las rosas venenosas. Tenía en mente en llevarle un bonito regalo a Alisa: el caballero de piscis era un alma sensible, y sabía que su vecina no estaba bien de ánimo. La chica necesitaba animarse y sentirse querida, cosa por la que Milo no se preocupaba. Por eso Afro había decidido llevarle estas rosas. Cortó algunas ramas para completar un arreglo y recogió del suelo el primer montón de rosas que vio. Entró a su casa, sacó una tarjetita de un estante, escribió algo y por fin comenzó a bajar las escaleras hasta Escorpión.

**Casa de Escorpión.**

Alisa tenía mucho sueño: hacía un mes que no lograba sacarse el cansancio de encima, y el día había estado pesado. Estuvo de punto fijo en la 9ª casa limpiando el lugar, aprovechando la ausencia de su marido. En honor a la verdad, no es que Alisa fuera una maniática de la limpieza, pasaba que tenía mucho tiempo libre y su nuevo 'hogar' había sido la casa de un soltero, que aunque ordenado, había sido soltero al fin y al cabo. Se estaba preparando un té cuando sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta. Al abrirla, se encontró con 24 rosas rojas, las más lindas que jamás viera en su vida.

"Disculpa si te molesto: te traje estas para que te animes un poco." Le dijo Afro al ver la cara de sorpresa de Alisa.

"Pero… ¡Pero!"

"¡Por favor no pienses mal! Te las traje de buena fe y sin malas intenciones." Explicó Afro rápidamente, con alegría. "No te conozco muy bien, pero sé que estás un poco deprimida. Estas flores te animarán de seguro."

"¡Qué buena leche eres! ¡Me encanta este detalle!" Alisa le sonrió de corazón. Sacó la tarjetita y la leyó. "¡Te las agradezco mucho! ¡De verdad que sí!" La chica tomó las rosas en sus brazos. "¿Quieres pasar un momento? Estoy haciendo té."

"No, gracias. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer: pon esas rosas en un florero y ponle azúcar al agua para que duren más." Aconsejó Afro antes de irse.

Alisa olió profundamente las flores con una gran sonrisa. Le encantaban este tipo de detalles, como a toda mujer soñadora. Las rosas tenían un olor dulzón, penetrante y exquisito. El caballero de Piscis debía ser un buen jardinero para tenerlas así. Se fue hasta la cocina, con las 24 rosas a cuestas, ideando desde ya un par de bonitos arreglos, ya que tenía flores de sobra. Volvió a respirar el aroma de las rosas. Parecía que aquél olor tan dulzón le había llegado directo al cerebro. Era delicioso, pero demasiado dulzón y casi embriagante.

Alisa se apoyó en el lavaplatos con una jaqueca terrible e increíble: de pronto sentía como si sus dedos y labios estuvieran rellenos de algodón y que la sangre no le llegaba al cerebro. Todo aquello que la rodeaba comenzó a dar vueltas vertiginosas y ya no pudo distinguir arriba de abajo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si quisiera con eso borrar el malestar, pero al abrirlos, todo el mundo se hizo grande y pequeño al mismo tiempo y nada parecía estarse quieto. El aroma de las rosas se hizo más penetrante, lo que terminó por agobiar a Alisa: no podía respirar, sentía que se ahogaba. En menos de un segundo… perdió la conciencia y se desplomó en el suelo como peso muerto, junto a varias de las rosas, que cayeron junto a ella, y la tarjeta bien sujeta en la mano.

Se había desmayado.

**Casa de Piscis.**

Afro observó con atención la rosa que tenía entre sus dedos. ¿Qué estaba saliendo mal? ¿Acaso las había cultivado mal o estaba olvidando algo en la técnica para multiplicar las rosas por el camino? Se rascó la barba, que se estaba dejando crecer desde que Alsacia lo confundiera con una mujer, y entrecerró los ojos en una actitud pensante. Olfateó la rosa. No parecía haber nada malo con ella, entonces… ¿Qué era lo que estaba fallando?

…

¡Entonces lo supo!

Abrió los ojos como platos y sintió como un escalofrío le recorría todo el espinazo. ¡Estas Rosas no eran sus Rosas Venenosas! ¡Eran Las Normales! Afro se puso pálido y miró con creciente alarma en dirección de la casa de Escorpión: ¡Le Había Dado Las Rosas Equivocadas a Alisa!

¿Oops?

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

_**En el Próximo Capítulo.**_

… _Algo captó su atención… retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. Había algo en el suelo. Frunciendo el ceño, Milo entró en la cocina, sólo para encontrarse con una escena casi salida de comedia: Alisa estaba tirada en el suelo, desmayada, junto con las rosas de Afrodita. En la mano de la chica, había una tarjeta: "_Para facilitarte las cosas. Afro."

_Un tic se apoderó del ojo de Milo, quien empuñó las manos con fuerza. Obviamente había malinterpretado el mensaje ¿Qué Clase De Mente Enferma Hacía Esa Clase de Bromas…?_

**PS:** No saben la **guerra** que me dio este capítulo para escribirlo. ¡Les juro que casi abandono el fic por culpa por este! No me deja muy convencida, por lo que nuevamente me disculpo si me quedó mal. Por si acaso… un dato para niñas y niños: todas las flores tienen un significado. En este caso, el tulipán rojo que recibe Alsacia significa un amor galante. Un amor de galantería y coquetería… a la europea **n.n**. Saquen sus propias conclusiones.


	9. Milo, Alisa y Las Rosas de Afro

**N/A:** Una vez más, les pido que me disculpen por el atraso. ¿Recuerdan mi percance anterior? Bueno, no sé si será bueno o malo, pero mi Jefe es creativo y proactivo, sin mencionar hiperkinético y adicto al café (le he contado hasta 8 tazas por día… **¬¬*** Y yo que creía que tomaba mucho café…), así que podrán suponer que cuando se le ocurre un proyecto nuevo… ¡DIOS! Ya olvidé lo que se siente dormir 8 horas seguidas **;O;**… Les pido de favor que **sumen ****2 años**** a las edades de todos los personajes propios de la serie**. El fic se sitúa un año después de la batalla contra Hades.

**¡MIL GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA! Yukime-chan, Aiosami y Kala-neechan. ¡SE PASARON! ¡SON DE LO MEJOR!**

Saint Seiya, los personajes y la historia asociada al manga y al anime son de propiedad del Sr. Kurumada y de quienes tengan los derechos de autor. Sigo siendo una estudiante universitaria promedio, sin propiedades a mi nombre. Y no estoy ganando dinero con esto. Quiero un pozo petrolero por navidad, ¿Creen que se me cumpla? **Ó_o**. Si la respuesta es no, traten de decirlo de manera que no destruyan mi felicidad.

_ADVERTENCIA_.

_Principio 6 para ver y entender Manga y Anime: Inversamente al principio 5, mientras más se preocupe el personaje en cuestión sobre chicas, menos oportunidades tendrá._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 8.**

**Milo, Alisa y Las Rosas de Afro.**

**Santuario de Athena.**

_Ese mismo día, más temprano._

Aldebarán se había ofrecido como oponente para Milo durante la práctica. Ninguno de los demás caballeros dorados presentes había querido pelear con él, ya que el Santo de Escorpión estaba tan agresivo que volcaba toda su frustración en la pelea y ya más de uno había sufrido las consecuencias de su mal genio.

"Cada día que pasa, compadezco más a Milo." Comentó Aioria. "Ha acumulado mucha tensión estas tres semanas."

"¡Bah! Culpa suya. Si no puede dominar a su mujer, que se busque otra y ya está: problema solucionado: nadie se lo reprochará." Respondió Máscara de la Muerte. "Es lo que yo ya habría hecho."

"El Caballero de Escorpión no hará tal cosa." Dijo Shaka con tranquilidad. "Será mujeriego, pero hizo un juramento: va contra su naturaleza romperlo, por más que le cueste."

"¡Patrañas! ¿De qué juramento hablas?" Preguntó Máscara de la Muerte.

"Los votos matrimoniales." Aclaró Shaka con paciencia. "Eso cuenta como juramento y no está en la naturaleza de Milo romper o deshonrar tal cosa."

"Ni en la naturaleza de ningún santo dorado… al menos en teoría." Murmuró Máscara de la Muerte, entre dientes, mirando la pelea.

"¿Aunque haya estado obligado a tomarlo?" Comentó Kanon. "¡Bah! Curioso que su código de honor haya ignorado el hecho de ser mujeriego antes."

"Cuando Milo tenía una amiga nueva, por mucho que no le durase más de 2 o 3 semanas, siempre la trataba como si fuera la única mujer del mundo." Aclaró Aioria muy serio. "¡Al Menos no se casó de apuro! Eso habría sido un desastre: más aún si Milo se niega a entablar amistad con Alisa." El león se acomodó en su lugar. "Con lo tranquila y simpática que es: seguro si se esfuerzan serían buenos amigos al menos."

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato. Alde continuó esquivando los golpes de Milo, y pudo asestar algunos por su cuenta. Ninguno de los caballeros allí presentes se perdía ni uno solo de sus movimientos.

"Nunca hubiera creído que Milo pudiera pasar 3 semanas seguidas sin buscarse otra chica." Kanon rompió el silencio. "Su récord eran dos semanas."

"Esperemos que aguante las 101 semanas que le quedan: Se va a volver loco." Máscara de la Muerte sonrió burlonamente. "Mala suerte, ya que Alisa tiene piernas _lindísimas_ ¡**QUÉ** **Piernotas**! O… quizás ambos han estado activos y Milo no nos ha dicho nada."

"No tiene porqué decirnos nada tampoco." Se quejó Shaka algo disgustado. "Son matrimonio al fin y al cabo."

"¿En serio creen que esos dos se han tocado? ¿Están Locos? ¿Es que no han visto como se tratan?" Protestó Aioria. "Nunca creí que Milo tratase tan mal a una chica como trata a Alisa… aunque ella no se queda callada y le responde todo de inmediato."

"Eso tiene fácil solución." Kanon se incorporó un poco. "**¡OYE MILO!** ¿Qué Tal Las Noches con Alisa? ¿**POR QUÉ** no nos **HAS DICHO NADA**?" Aioria le propinó un golpe a Kanon en la cabeza por su falta de tino. Milo detuvo su ataque, miró de reojo a Kanon, empuñando las manos y furioso por el comentario.

"**¡MI OFERTA DE LA CUERDA SIGUE EN PIE!**" Le apoyó Máscara de la Muerte, Aioria le iba a dar un golpe en la cabeza también, pero antes de que se dieran cuenta, Milo lo tenía bien sujeto de la camisa.

"**¿QUÉ INSINUAS, CANGREJO PSICÓPATA?**"

"**¿QUÉ TE PASA? **¡Era Nada Más Un Comentario! ¿O Será Que Perdiste Tu Encanto y Por Eso Tu Mujer Está Tan Deprimida?"

"**¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?**" Un tic nervioso se apoderó del ojo de Milo.

"¡Comprendo Tu Dolor! No te preocupes amigo: hay medicinas para eso." Sin lugar a dudas, Máscara de la Muerte es un sádico que disfruta tanto con el dolor ajeno como con el propio, sin instinto de conservación.

Por supuesto que los golpes no se hicieron esperar y pronto ambos caballeros se vieron enzarzados en una lluvia de golpes. Aldebarán, Kanon y Aioria tuvieron que contener a Milo a duras penas, recibiendo puñetes y patadas en el proceso. En toda esta batahola, Máscara de la Muerte recibió 2 de las 15 agujas, y se disponía a darle a Milo un boleto de ida, sin regreso, al otro mundo, cuando Shaka, sin mayor problema y con una calma pasmosa, lo detuvo.

"¡Basta Los Dos! ¡Reserven Eso Para Los Enemigos de Athena!" Gruñó Aldebarán, sujetando a Milo a duras penas. "Creo que es suficiente práctica por hoy."

"**¡SUELTENME Y NO SE METAN! ¡QUE ME SUELTEN HE DICHO!**"

"¡No Hasta que te Tranquilices, Milo!" Gruñó Aioria de mal humor. "¡Máscara! ¿Ves lo que Has Provocado?"

"¿Yo? ¡Kanon Empezó!"

"¡Nadie te Pidió Que Siguieras!" Criticó Kanon enojado. "¡Camus! ¡No Te quedes Ahí Sentado y Ayúdanos!" Protestó Kanon, al ver que el caballero de Acuario ni se movía de su sitio.

Camus estaba en otro mundo. Estaba allí con sus compañeros, pero tenía la mente muy lejos en otro lugar. Miraba al cielo, disfrutando de la suave brisa, indiferente a lo que ocurría, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que no estaba solo. Se veía relajado, distraído, no molesto ni serio como era normal. Era como si pensara en otra cosa. Esta extraña actitud del santo de Acuario se había estado repitiendo desde hacía algunos días, pero nadie se había detenido a pensar el porqué.

"Sí, sí… Milo tiene razón. Háganle caso." Comentó sin siquiera saber lo que ocurría. "Mejor pedimos pizza para la tarde. Estoy aburrido de la comida china." Una enorme gota resbaló por la cabeza de los presentes.

**Casa de Acuario.**

Obviamente aquél incidente dio por terminada la sesión de práctica. Como aún no oscurecía y Milo no quería regresar a su casa, se fue a supervisar las pruebas de algunos aspirantes a aprendices en compañía de Shaka. Aldebarán, Kanon y Aioria acompañaron a Máscara hasta su casa (por la sospecha que siguiera a Milo para fastidiarlo o vengarse). Camus por su parte, se ausentó del Santuario por unas tres horas, y al regresar, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, subió hasta su casa, disfrutando del paisaje. Cuando iba llegando, vio a Afro de Piscis corriendo escaleras abajo a toda velocidad. Cuando le vio, se detuvo frente a él, le sujetó los brazos y lo miró con desesperación.

"¡Camus! ¡**TIENES** que Ayudarme!" Medio lloró Afro. Camus enarcó ambas cejas.

"¿Qué te pasó?"

"¡A Mi Nada! ¡Pero Hice Algo _**Horrible**_!"

**Casa de Escorpión.**

Milo llegó a su casa dando pisotones y portazos. Si a Alisa no le gustaba el ruido, qué pena por ella, pero no iba a dejar de hacer escándalo por eso. Estaba furioso, tanto que no notó ni el aroma dulzón, ni la curiosa ausencia de Alisa. Se dirigió a su cuarto a toda prisa: necesitaba sacar sus toallas para poder darse una ducha con tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, cuando pasó por la cocina… Algo captó su atención. Volvió sobre sus pasos y asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, que estaba abierta, muy curioso. Había algo en el suelo. Frunciendo el ceño, Milo entró, sólo para encontrarse con una escena casi salida de comedia: Alisa estaba allí tirada, junto con las rosas de Afrodita. En la mano de la chica, había una tarjeta: "_Para facilitarte las cosas. Afro._"

Otro severo tic se apoderó del ojo de Milo, quien empuñó las manos con fuerza. Con todo lo que había tenido que aguantar ese día, obviamente malinterpretó el mensaje. ¿Qué Clase De Mente Enferma Hacía Esa Clase de Bromas? Milo arrugó la tarjeta y casi quema su cosmo del coraje que le dio. ¿Acaso Afro creía que _drogando_ a Alisa con sus rosas le iba a _facilitar las cosas_?

"¡**GRRRR**! ¡A Esa Florecita La Corto Yo!" Gruñó Milo entre dientes, recogió todas las rosas y salió de su casa, con dirección a Piscis.

**Casa de Acuario.**

"**¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?** ¿Estás Chiflado o las Rosas Te Están Afectando El Cerebro Más de lo Normal?" Regañó Camus a Afro. "**¡Eres Un ****Irresponsable****!**" Este se mordió los labios.

"¡NO ME DI CUENTA! Corté Dos Montones De Rosas Iguales, Uno De Ellos Era Para Alisa, Pero Eran Las Normales, No Fue Con Mala Intención, ¡Lo Juro!"

"¡Debiste Tener **Más**_Cuidado_, Imbécil Cabeza de Aire! ¡**Piscis** Tenías Que Ser!" Continuó Camus con su perorata. "¿Tú crees que a Milo…?"

Hablando del rey de Roma, Milo apareció de pronto en Acuario, tomó a Afro por el cuello y lo lanzó contra la pared, para luego aventarle todas las rosas por la cabeza, excepto algunas que se las hizo tragar; le lanzó su arrugada tarjeta por la cabeza, le dio una patada y se fue tan rápido como llegó. Todo en menos de dos o tres segundos: el pobre de Afro no alcanzó ni a defenderse de la impresión. Prudentemente, Camus no intervino, aunque no pudo evitar las expresiones de acongojada condolencia mientras duró la golpiza.

"**¡TE DETESTO!**" Le gritó Milo mientras regresaba a su casa.

**Casa de Escorpión.**

Regresó a la cocina de su casa con cierto apuro. Alisa seguía en la misma posición en la que la había dejado: en el suelo y desmayada. Emitió un sonido gutural que bien podría haberse interpretado como desgano. Respiró profundo y con mucha calma, Milo se agachó junto a ella y chequeó sus signos vitales. Se detuvo involuntariamente por unos instantes cuando estaba por levantarla del suelo, y la observó con detención.

Parecía como si estuviera dormida. Sus ojos, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, estaban relajados y tranquilos. Su respiración, aunque trabajosa, tenía cierto ritmo, lo cuál era bueno. Milo suavizó su expresión al verla, le apartó un mechón de la cara y aunque estuvo tentado, no le acarició la mejilla. Alisa era muy bonita, tenía una belleza sencilla que la hacía muy peculiar: quizás si no la hubiera conocido de la forma en que la conoció, hasta le habría dicho un piropo. No obstante… se veía más bonita enojada.

Milo sacudió ese pensamiento de su cabeza y se puso de pie. Se acercó al lavaplatos, puso el tapón para así juntar agua y dio el agua fría. Luego recogió a Alisa del suelo, se acercó con ella al lavaplatos y esperó a que se juntara más agua. Cuando consideró que había suficiente, dejó que los pies de la chica tocaran el suelo, la sujetó con un brazo y le hundió la cabeza en el agua unos segundos. Cuando la sacó del agua, le refregó la cara con su mano libre, para así poder hacerla reaccionar. Repitió esto varias veces.

Alisa no reaccionó de inmediato, las primeras veces se quedó inerte, pero pronto comenzó a moverse y a medida que despertaba, sus brazos y pies se agitaron con más y más fuerza. Pronto comenzó a forcejear con Milo y a emitir una serie de sonidos guturales que por la acción del agua apenas sí se distinguían. Verse privada de aire, imposibilitada de alejarse del agua y del firme agarre de Milo, había logrado asustarla. Pero el caballero de escorpión tenía buenos motivos para seguir hundiéndole y sacándole a cabeza del agua, puesto que era la única manera que él conocía para eliminar por completo el veneno de su piel. Alisa siguió retorciéndose y pateando, incluso logró jalar del cabello a Milo, hasta que por fin la soltó: marido y mujer estaban calados hasta los huesos.

"COF, COF, ¿QUÉ PRETENDES, INFELIZ? COF, COF, ¿MATARME?" Le gritó Alisa entre toses, una vez que se vio libre. Retrocedió a tropezones hasta dar con unos estantes, con una jaqueca increíble, mareada y medio ahogada, tratando de recuperar el fuelle. "¡Ayayay…!" Alisa casi se desploma, pero Milo alcanzó a sujetarla y, con agilidad y elegancia, la sentó en una silla.

"¡Ya Cálmate, Mujer! No intento matarte, ¡Al Contrario!" Le dijo Milo de buen humor para así aliviar la tensión reinante. "¡Ten Calma!"

"¿No querías matarme? ¿ENTONCES QUERÍAS AHOGARME?" Chistó Alisa, aún a medio carraspear y sujetando su cabeza. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y emitió un lastimero gemido. "¡Por Dios! ¿Qué Pasa Conmigo?" Milo le sujetó las muñecas y la obligó a verlo a los ojos.

"Respira profundo." Le ordenó con autoridad. Alisa lo miró con ojos grandes y le hizo caso casi por inercia. Sin darse cuenta, Milo suavizó su expresión. "No vuelvas a aceptar rosas de Afrodita, a menos que el **tarado** te asegure **7 veces** que son las normales: tiene un maní por cerebro y se confunde fácil."

"Está bien, pero… ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE ESO ANTES?" De tener un par de manos extra, créanme que Alisa se habría sujetado la cabeza con ellas. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Gruñó. Milo pestañeó.

"¿Hacer qué?

"¡Hundirme En El Agua Así De Brusco! Si NO querías Ahogarme, casi me engañas."

"¡Te Estaba Sacando El Veneno de la Cara!" Se defendió el escorpión.

"¡QUÉ BRUTO ERES! ¿Te Parece Que Soy Una Pera de Box? ¡Al Menos Me Hubieras Dicho Eso! NO te cuesta nada ser más gentil ¿O es que sólo sabes liarte a patadas?"

"¡Feh!" Milo se levantó de la mesa y se acercó al hervidor eléctrico: el agua estaba caliente, por lo que sacó una taza y preparó un té bien cargado. "Disculpe, _princesita_, no sabía que UD. era _**taaaan**_ delicada." Le dijo con sorna mientras le ponía la taza frente a ella. "Bébase esto caliente y sin azúcar: la ayudará con la jaque…"

"¿Por Qué Eres Tan Desagradable?" Le preguntó entre dientes, arrebatándole la taza. Milo se cruzó de brazos la quedó mirando fijo. "¿QUÉ TANTO ME VES?"

"No hay mucho que ver. Estoy esperando que termines, eso es todo."

"…"

Alisa no le respondió. Una vez que hubo terminado de beber, intentó levantarse de la mesa, pero sus pies la traicionaron. Milo volvió a atajarla a tiempo, pero esta vez la levantó en brazos y se la llevó hasta su cuarto.

"¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! ¡No Quiero Que Me Toques!" Gruñó Alisa pateando y retorciéndose. Milo se la echó sobre el hombro el último tramo, abrió la puerta y la dejó en el suelo, a los pies de su cama. Alisa quiso propinarle una bofetada, pero Milo atajó su mano.

"¡Das Muchos Problemas, Mujer!" Le reclamó Milo, tras soltarle la muñeca. "Si quieres que se te pase la jaqueca, mejor te duermes ahora. Estaré en mi cuarto por si necesitas algo."

"¡NO Me digas 'Mujer'! ¡Mi Nombre es ALISA!"

Ambos se clavaron los ojos intensa y severamente por largo rato, sin pestañear. Segundos después, Milo salió del cuarto, echando humo por las orejas. Alisa se quedó dentro, furiosa como nunca había estado y sin poder hacer nada, pues apenas podía tenerse en pie. Se dejó caer en la cama, se acomodó un poco y allí se quedó. Por otro lado, Milo regresaba a la cocina a limpiar en algo el desastre, cuando una voz llamó su atención.

"Fuiste demasiado brusco, Milo. Pudiste haber manejado la situación de otra manera."

"¡Maldita Sea Camus! ¿Qué Haces Aparte de Espiarme?"

"Afro está bien, aunque lo asustaste de por vida. Se te agradece la preocupación." Le dijo con una burlona sonrisa. Camus miró en dirección al cuarto de Alisa. "Fuiste hosco y un bruto: ¿No te diste cuenta que se asustó como nunca?"

"¡Por Mi Que Se Muera! Eso no podría importarme menos."

"Debería. Por cierto… me retiro." Dijo Camus con tranquilidad. "Trata de ser más empático con ella."

"¡Vete al Hades, Franchute metiche!"

"Ya estuve allí. Hasta mañana, Milo. ¡Que Pases Buena Noche!"

Camus se fue muy tranquilo, dejando a su compadre solo para ordenar la cocina. Mientras Milo secaba el piso, meditó en las palabras de su amigo y frunció el ceño. Quizás su amigo tenía razón… ¿En verdad había sido muy brusco?

**Estación de Bomberos.**

_Día siguiente._

"… ¡Y Eso Fue Lo Que Pasó! LE DETESTO. ¡Insensible Bruto Sin Cabeza! ¡NO Sabe Medir Su Fuerza! ¡ME PUDO HABER matado!" Se quejó Alisa al día siguiente con Alsacia y Julián.

"Tu marido no sabe tratar mujeres, Lis." Le apoyó Julián. "Pero al menos te ayudó, aunque pudo haber pulido sus maneras."

"Si quería matarte, te pudo haber dejado allí tirada con las rosas esas y desentenderse." Razonó Alsacia. "Eso no justifica cómo te trató, pero al menos quiere decir que en el fondo le importas… Bien en el fondo. **MUY** en el fondo."

"¿Ustedes Dos De Qué Lado Están?"

"¡Del Tuyo, Lis! Pero sé objetiva." Dijo Julián. "También fuiste bastante agresiva."

"¿AGRESIVA YO?" Alisa se puso de pie. "¿DE DONDE SACAN ESA TONTERÍA? ¡Me Estaba Defendiendo! ¡BAH! Con amigos como ustedes, ¿quien necesita enemigos?" Alisa se alejó en dirección al baño, con paso firme. Alsacia y Julián se miraron y suspiraron.

"Sabes algo Julián… si esos dos se hubieran conocido de otro modo…" Comenzó Alsacia.

"Habríamos tenido que apagar un incendio." Finalizó Julián. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza. De pronto, Julián miró a Alsacia picaronamente. "Por Cierto Alsi… ¿No nos vas a decir quién te envió el tulipán de hoy? Ya son varios los que te han llegado." Alsacia miró a Julián con una mezcla de curiosidad, inocencia y vergüenza.

"Ni la más remota idea, aunque… a juzgar por las tarjetas…" En ese momento sonó la alarma de incendios. Alsacia suspiró de alivio. "¡El Deber Llama!" Le dijo mientras corría a ponerse su equipo.

"No tendrás tanta suerte la próxima vez." Se burló Julián.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

_**En el Próximo Capítulo.**_

… _El caballero de Acuario estaba muy contento y complacido consigo mismo ese día. El mundo le parecía de otro color, mucho más alegre y brillante. Había llegado temprano a su casa, se había pegado una ducha y preparado un buen desayuno, como no lo comiera en años. Ni siquiera le había congelado las patas al pajarillo que siempre lo fastidiaba cada mañana y que insistía en cantar desde su ventana. Eran casi las 8:30 am, estaba leyendo el periódico, cuando sonó el teléfono._

"_¿Diga?"_

"_**¡MILO NO ES MÁS IMBÉCIL PORQUE NO NACIÓ ANTES! ¿EN QUÉ ESTABA PENSANDO EL MUY TARADO?**__…"_

**PS:** Este capítulo me salió más fácil que el anterior, y no me dio tanta guerra. Espero que les haya gustado mucho… y para quienes se acuerdan de qué sigue en el fic… mejor consigan tapones de oídos. **^O^**


	10. Entomofobia y Un Pie Lastimado

**N/A:** En donde trabajo iniciamos una cruzada: lograr que el Jefe tome menos café. Vamos perdiendo miserablemente, y por si fuera poco, parece que está tomando más. Al menos no fuma, pero al paso que va, mi pobre Jefe se nos cae muerto de una taquicardia feroz cualquier día de estos. Y no es fácil esconder cadáveres. ¿Sugerencias? Les pido de favor que **sumen ****2 años**** a las edades de todos los personajes propios de la serie**. El fic se sitúa un año después de la batalla contra Hades.

**¡MIL GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA! Yukime-chan y Kala-neechan. ¡SE PASARON! ¡SON DE LO MEJOR!**

Saint Seiya, los personajes y la historia asociada al manga y al anime son de propiedad del Sr. Kurumada y de quienes tengan los derechos de autor. Yo soy una estudiante que debería estar usando su tiempo libre en otras cosas y no estas, como por ejemplo, cuidar de mi vida social.

_ADVERTENCIA_.

_Principio 47 para ver y entender Manga y Anime: Nada demora más un romance que los vecinos entrometidos._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 9.**

**Entomofobia y Un Pie Lastimado.**

**Casa de Géminis.**

Kanon salió de la casa de Géminis a medio dormir. Saga lo había sacado de la cama muy temprano para entrenar un poco, pero al menos esta vez no lo había enviado a un paseo expreso a algún océano de agua helada o a la cima del monte Everest, como acostumbraba.

"¡A quien Madruga, Athena ayuda, Kanon!" Le dijo Saga respirando el aire de la mañana, estirando los brazos. "¡Anímate! ¡Es Un Lindo Día Para Entrenar!"

"… Cómo digas, Saga…" Dijo Kanon reprimiendo un enorme bostezo, sujetándose en la mirada.

"¡Ese Entusiasmo Tuyo Me Deja Pasmado, Kanon! Deberías Estar Contento Porque Vas A Entrenar Conmigo. ¡Respira el Aire de la Mañana! ¿No Te Parece Genial?" Saga no cabía en sí del entusiasmo.

"Perdona si no salto de gusto… ya me auto flagelaré por esto…"

Kanon bufó con desagrado: Saga debía ser el único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra que se ponía contento al madrugar. No podía creer que fueran gemelos. Bostezó como respuesta. Saga le iba a protestar, pero… algo muy extraño sucedió en ese momento.

"¡Buen Día Saga, Buen día Kanon!" Les saludó Camus con una gran sonrisa y un ánimo deslumbrante, a medida que subía por los escalones. "¡Que Precioso Día! ¿No Lo Creen? Hacía Años que no amanecía tan lindo. Los veré en un rato."

El caballero de Acuario siguió con su ascenso, y para sorpresa de los gemelos, se fue silbando una alegre tonada. Saga y Kanon lo miraron perplejos. ¿Desde cuando que Camus consideraba que un día era bonito? ¿Desde cuando los saludaba tan cordialmente en la mañana? ¿Desde cuándo subía las escaleras _**silbando**_? ¿A Donde había ido Tan Temprano? No eran más de las 6:15 de la mañana. Quizás estaba llegando…

"¿Estará enfermo?" Preguntó Kanon, con los ojos bien abiertos.

"No lo sé… Este… mejor dejamos el entrenamiento para otro día… yo iré a reforzar la seguridad. Me da mala espina." Musitó Saga.

"Tu ve tranquilo, yo le alertaré a los demás."

**Casa de Escorpión.**

Hay ser objetivos y mirar las cosas con calma. Las rosas de Afro **sí** facilitaron en algo las cosas. Tanto Milo como Alisa tuvieron bastante en qué pensar luego del incidente con las rosas y modificaron hasta cierto grado la actitud que tenían hacia el otro, por una más amigable. Irónicamente, la conversación que tuvieron luego que Alisa despertara bajo el agua había sido la más larga que habían sostenido desde que se habían casado.

Pero dicen que antes que las cosas se pongan mejor, se tienen que poner mucho peor. El celular de Alisa sonó con insistencia. De un manotazo la chica intentó contestarlo, pero lo tiró al suelo. Se silenció por unos instantes, pero volvió a sonar. A medio dormir, Alisa lo buscó, lo encontró y lo contestó. Para ese momento se vivían las 7:30 de la mañana.

"¿Quién se murió?" Preguntó con voz somnolienta ni bien contestó el aparato. "¿Alsacia? ¿Eres tú…? ¡SON LAS 7:30! ¿Qué…? ¿QUÉ? ¡NOO! ¿EN SERIO?"

Para Alisa habían pasado 2 semanas desde el incidente con las rosas, y hasta incluso había cumplido un desagradable mes de casada. Para Alsacia en cambio… no habían pasado dos semanas, sino 14 tulipanes: desde que recibiera aquél primer tulipán, había recibido uno a diario, ya fuese en su casa o en la estación. Todos venían con notas muy breves, que Alsacia respondía a su manera como mejor podía. Esto había producido una suerte de encantadora y romántica comunicación entre ella y quién le enviaba las flores. El día anterior, Alsacia había recibido una sorpresiva invitación para una cita esa noche, que no tardó en aceptar. Al parecer, el cómo le había ido en la cita era el motivo de la llamada.

"¡No Lo Puedo Creer! ¿Era Él…? ¡No Me Lo Habría Imaginado Ni En Mil Años! ¿QUÉ TE DIJO CUANDO TE VIO?" Alisa se sentó en la cama mientras escuchaba el relato de su amiga con avidez. "¡No! ¡WOW…! ¡AAAAaaaaw! ¡QUE LINDO! Sí… ajá… ¡WOW! ¿Qué le dijiste? Yo me habría puesto como tomate maduro… Ya, perfecto… ¿Y bien? ¿Entonces en qué quedaron?"

Mientras Alisa escuchaba con atención lo que Alsacia le contaba, captó cierto movimiento en su cama, que bien pudo haber pasado desapercibido. Buscó entre las cobijas distraídamente.

"¡NO ME LO CREO! ¿Me Lo Juras? ¿YA ESTÁN SALIENDO JUNTOS? ¡QUE MARAVILLA!" Gritó deteniendo su búsqueda. "¿YYYY? ¿Qué Más Pasó?" Alisa notó un tenue movimiento bajo un cojín. "¡ME LO TIENES QUE CONTAR TODO! ¡Detalles, Mujer, Detalles!"

Mientras Alisa escuchaba a Alsacia narrar su historia, decidió levantar el cojín en cuestión, lo cuál en retrospectiva fue una pésima idea. Hay algunas cosas que más vale dejarlas solas: la curiosidad mató al gato y aunque la satisfacción lo resucitó, insisto, algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas tranquilas. Alisa se congeló al ver lo que había debajo de aquél cojín. Abrió sus ojos a un tamaño imposible, sus pupilas se redujeron de tamaño casi a la nada misma. Comenzó a sudar frío, sus mejillas se pusieron azules, abrió la boca, pero no encontraba su voz. Aferró con fuerza el celular y el cojín al tiempo que comenzaba a hiperventilar.

"_¡Lis! ¿Me estás escuchando…?_" Preguntó Alsacia al otro lado del celular con curiosidad. Al no obtener una respuesta más coherente que unos leves balbuceos, se intrigó. ¿Qué podría estar pasando? "_Lis, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? ¡LIS!_" Insistió preocupada.

"… Hay un alacrán **ENORME** suelto en mi cama." Dijo por fin Alisa cuando sacar la voz, apenas en forma perceptible. Al otro lado de la línea, Alsacia abrió los ojos como platos.

"_¡Ay Dios Mío! ¡Alisa, Respira y Ten Calma! ¡__**NO**__ es el fin del Mundo! Cuenta hasta 10 y…_"

"¡**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**! ¡**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**! ¡**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**! ¡**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

Al otro lado del piso residencial, Milo, quien hasta ese momento estaba durmiendo profundamente su quinto sueño, tuvo un agitado y ruidoso despertar. El histérico grito femenino tenía tanta fuerza que resonó por todas las 12 Casas, sin disminuir ni en intensidad ni en duración: era como si se hubiera soltado el Hades al interior de la casa de Escorpión.

"¡**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**! ¡**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**! ¡**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**! ¡**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

Absolutamente desorientado y confundido, Milo se incorporó tan rápido que no se dio cuenta cuando estaba cruzando la puerta de su habitación a zancadas y a toda carrera. El zafarrancho de combate parecía venir de la habitación de Alisa y a juzgar por el ruido, no solo de sus gritos, sino también de sábanas agitadas y golpeadas, le hizo pensar lo peor: quizás alguien se había metido a esa habitación a escondidas. ¿Quién Diantres Había Atravesado Las 9 Primeras Casas? Estaba por echar la puerta abajo, cuando Alisa, a tropezones, salió del cuarto a toda velocidad y lo abrazó con muchísima fuerza, temblando de miedo. Milo le devolvió el abrazo sorprendido, aunque no por aprovechado, sino porque no pudo evitarlo. Al menos había dejado de gritar… por el momento.

"¡Tranquila! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Cálmate!" Le pidió con amabilidad. Alisa agitó un brazo en dirección de su cuarto.

"¡**MÁTALO, MÁTALO, POR FAVOR SACA ESO DE MI CUARTO Y MÁTALO**!" Le pidió casi sin aire, pero con la voz muy clara y sonora. Milo observó el cuarto, comenzó a respirar profundo y con mucha calma, para que así Alisa le tomase el ritmo y pudiera tranquilizarse de ese modo. Sólo cuando esto hubo ocurrido, la dejó ir: estaba pálida y seguía temblando.

"Vuelvo en un segundo, ¿sí?" Le dijo Milo muy suavecito, para bajarle el perfil al asunto.

Una vez que Milo entró en su cuarto, Alisa retrocedió hasta la pared y se sujetó los brazos. Sufría de un severo caso de Entomofobia y Aracnofobia, que nunca en su vida había sido capaz de controlar ni superar. Respiró profundo un par de veces, se miró el pie derecho: en su frenético escape de su cuarto, se había golpeado el dedo meñique y el índice contra el dintel de la puerta con mucha fuerza. No le dolía, no se veía lastimado y podía mover los dedos. La adrenalina hace milagros. Alisa pensó en la situación… y se puso roja.

"¡Qué Vergüenza!" Musitó para sí. "Debe creer que soy una loca…"

"¡**FILEMÓN**!" La voz de Milo resonó desde el interior de su cuarto. Sonaba contento. "¿Dónde Estabas? ¡Llevo 3 Meses Buscándote! ¿Qué hacías durmiendo con Alisa, eh, picarón?"

Milo salió del cuarto con un enorme escorpión en su mano izquierda, mientras le acariciaba el lomo con la otra mano. El pobre animal se había pegado el susto de su vida cuando de pronto se vio volando por los aires, para luego ser golpeado con un cojín y con la almohada. Filemón era un escorpión humanizado y no estaba para tratos de ese estilo. Se aferró a los dedos de Milo en busca de seguridad: poco faltó para que el pobre alacrán se largara a llorar. Alisa se aplastó contra la pared al verlo, como si se quisiese fusionar con ella; comenzó a temblar de nuevo sin control y a sudar frío. Hasta sentía como la adrenalina comenzaba a inundar su torrente sanguíneo una vez más. Sus piernas estaban listas para echarse a correr de nuevo.

"¡POR FAVOR, ALEJA ESA COSA DE MI Y MÁTALO!" Pidió Alisa al borde de las lágrimas. Milo se rió de buena gana, sin malas intenciones.

"¡Tranquilízate, mujer! ¡Es Filemón! No tengas miedo, es muy manso e inofensivo, no te va a comer." Milo le acarició el lomo a su aterrado escorpión, contento de haberlo por fin encontrado después de tanto tiempo. Se lo acercó al rostro de Alisa, para darle énfasis a su punto. Sintió entonces un sollozo. "¿Alisa? ¡Vamos! No me digas que vas a…" Milo frunció el ceño. "Estás llorando." Afirmó.

"**¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¿ME QUIERES MATAR? ¿QUÉ HACÍA ESE BICHO ALLÍ?**" Alisa lloriqueó sin control. "**¡SÁDICO INSENSIBLE, REPELENTE! ¡TE DETESTO! ¡ALÉJALO, ALÉJALO!**"

Milo, algo perplejo, vio a Alisa correr a su cuarto, salir con un atillo de ropa de allí, para por fin encerrarse en el baño. Acto seguido, fue a dejar a su aterrado escorpión a su terrario, y luego de asegurarse que no escaparía de nuevo, fue hasta la puerta del baño a preguntar como estaba. Tocó la puerta.

"¡Alisa! No Puedo Creer que Reacciones Así, es nada más un Escorpión… ¡No es el fin del Mundo!" No hubo respuesta, lo único que lograba escuchar era que Alisa se estaba cambiando de ropa y sus lastimeros sollozos. "¿Alisa? ¿Estás bien? Vamos, muñeca, sal de allí." Milo rió de buena gana: la situación se le hacía muy divertida. "Ya sé que impresiona, ¡No exageres! ¡Ni que te hubiera mordido! ¡Es tan Sólo un Escorpión Como Cualquier Otro!"

La puerta se abrió de pronto. Alisa le lanzó talco a la cara, para luego propinarle una fuerte bofetada, marcando su mano en su mejilla. Por la sorpresa, Milo no pudo atajar esta reacción. La miró muy grave y ofuscado.

"¡ODIOSO! ¡Si me quieres matar, hazlo de una buena vez, PERO NO ME TORTURES así!" La chica hizo un puchero. "¡No Es Divertido! ¡NO LO ES!" Dijo Alisa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, para luego salir corriendo de la casa. Milo la observó todo el tiempo perplejo a más no poder.

¿Había hecho algo malo?

**Casa de Acuario.**

El caballero de Acuario estaba muy contento y complacido consigo mismo ese día. El mundo le parecía de otro color, mucho más alegre y brillante. Había llegado temprano a su casa, se había pegado una ducha y preparado un buen desayuno, como no lo comiera en años. Ni siquiera le había congelado las patas al pajarillo que siempre lo fastidiaba cada mañana y que insistía en cantar desde su ventana. Eran casi las 8:30 am, estaba leyendo el periódico, cuando sonó el teléfono, el que contestó con la más absoluta y alegre de las calmas.

"¿Diga?"

"_**¡MILO NO ES MÁS IMBÉCIL PORQUE NO NACIÓ ANTES! ¿EN QUÉ ESTABA PENSANDO EL MUY TARADO? ¡CASI LA MATA DEL SUSTO! FUE UNA BROMA DE LA PEOR CALAÑA. ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESE ABORTO DE HIENA SEA TU MEJOR AMIGO! ¡SE SUPONE QUE ERES MÁS INTELIGENTE QUE ESO! ¡DILE QUE ALISA SUFRE DE **__**FOBIA**__** A LOS BICHOS, **__**FOBIA**__** CON TODAS SUS MUGRES LETRAS, Y ESO NO ES UNA MALDITA BROMA! Argh, Hombres estúpidos, TODOS USTEDES. ¡QUE IRAS QUE TENGO! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME VUELVAS A DIRIGIR LA PALABRA EN TODO EL DÍA!**_"

Y sin mayor preámbulo, se cortó el llamado, dejando a un más que confundido Camus al otro lado de la línea.

"¿… Alsacia?"

Con el vozarrón que pegó Alsacia por el teléfono, Camus hasta se había caído de la silla al suelo. Miró hacia el teléfono perplejo, pero luego frunció el ceño, apretó los puños y los dientes. La Temperatura ambiental bajó considerablemente: adiós al buen humor.

"¡**Grrr**! ¡Esta Milo Me las Paga!"

**Casa de Escorpión.**

_Esa tarde._

Eran las 6:00 de la tarde. El incidente con Filemón era noticia vieja para este momento. Milo ya había sufrido varios regaños (en especial de Camus, que casi lo congela) y bromas por este motivo. Alisa terminaba de subir los escalones y se detuvo unos minutos a recuperar el aliento. Se sentó a los pies del templo y se observó el pie derecho con atención, el cuál se había golpeado esa mañana y que ahora le dolía muchísimo. A medida que había avanzado el día, el dolor había pasado de ser una nimia molestia a crecer en mucha intensidad, al punto que se había visto obligada a cojear. Reprimió un quejido y se puso de pie. Encaró la casa de Escorpión por algunos minutos y alzó las cejas.

"Debí haberlo sabido." Se dijo a sí misma. "¡Escorpiones!" Musitó mirando al cielo. "¡Tenía que ser mi suerte!" Se lamentó cuando reanudó su caminata.

Lentamente cojeó hasta las escaleras que llevaban al piso residencial, pero no dijo ni pío mientras subía por los escalones. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza con aprehensión: entró a hurtadillas, con los ojos bien abiertos.

"¿Alisa? ¿Ya llegaste?" Milo la saludó de pronto, al parecer estaba saliendo de su cuarto cuando la vio llegar. La aludida dio un respingo, suspiró de alivio y lo miró.

"No, Todavía estoy en la estación." Le dijo sonriéndole ligeramente, sin saber si estar enojada o no.

Entró en su cuarto, dejó sus cosas a un costado de la puerta, se sentó en la cama. Se observó el pie derecho; antes de que pasara mucho rato, apretó los dientes y sin darle un segundo pensamiento, se sacó ambas zapatillas. Salió al cabo de un rato de la habitación, en calcetines, y cojeando llegó a la cocina, con la intención de comer algo. Milo estaba allí, comiendo algunas galletas y leyendo un libro.

"¿Por qué cojeas?"

"… Este… verás… Me golpeé el pie esta mañana al salir corriendo de mi cuarto" Explicó Alisa algo avergonzada de su torpeza. "Y a Jason se le cayó un extintor sobre mi pie durante un llamado." Añadió mientras ponía a hervir agua.

"¿Un Incendio?"

"No… el incendio fue después. Pasó mientras sacábamos a los heridos de un accidente de tránsito. ¿Por qué tanto interés de repente?"

"Pura Curiosidad." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio. "¿Alisa? Erm… Yo no sabía de tu fobia… Lamento haberme reído de ti esta mañana." Le explicó Milo con toda sinceridad, mientras se sobaba el cuello. Iba a continuar con sus disculpas (que había ensayado un buen rato), pero se detuvo cuando notó que Alisa lo miraba con ojos grandes y brillantes, roja como un tomate, lo que le daba un dulce aspecto inocentón. "¿Pasa algo?" Alisa se sentó en la otra esquina de la mesa.

"…"

"…"

"Discúlpame tú por mi reacción." Un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo. "Los bichos y arañas me alteran los nervios, no lo controlo. No soy la histérica que piensas que soy."

"… Tampoco soy el insensible que crees. Y No pensaba eso de ti."

"Es ni tú te lo creíste." Le dijo Alisa desconfiada, aunque al cabo de unos momentos suspiró.

"Estamos casi a mano entonces." Le respondió Milo divertido, encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Aceptas mis disculpas? Camus me _**CONGELARÁ**_ si no lo haces: Su _novia_ le quitó el saludo por lo que pasó hoy." Añadió con una sonrisa cómplice, que Alisa no pudo evitar imitar.

"No te preocupes, Alsacia ya lo llamó y le pidió disculpas por lo del teléfono: ya hicieron las paces." Le explicó mientras dirigía su atención a su maltrecho pie. "Pierde cuidado, acepto tus disculpas… si aceptas las mías." El caballero de Escorpión le guiñó un ojo como respuesta. Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Con algo de disimulo, Alisa se agachó e intentó darse un leve masaje en el pie. No se había sacado los calcetines porque el roce le había producido más dolor del necesario cuando lo hubo intentado. Gruñó para sus adentros: quizás tendría que ir al hospital, lo cuál no le llamaba la atención. Milo, inmerso en su lectura, la miró por el borde del libro.

"¿Puedo ver ese pie?"

"¡Nah! No es nada. ¡Wow!" Dijo Alisa, pero Milo ya se había cambiado de silla y tomado el pie entre sus manos de improviso. La chica tuvo que sujetarse de la mesa para no caerse. Se sonrojó al ver que Milo tenía su pie bien sujeto en sus manos. "¡AUCH! Más cuidado…" Milo le sacó el calcetín en un solo movimiento. "¡Hey, Duele!" Se quejó casi siseando.

Alisa abrió los ojos como platos al ver su hinchado pie. Se veía muy feo. Sus dedos afectados por el golpe estaban muy morados. Milo hizo una mueca de dolor. Alisa suspiró para sí: al menos sus pies estaban presentables, no hacía 3 días que se había hecho la pedicura… se sacudió este pensamiento de la cabeza, sonrojándose aún más. ¿Cómo era que pensaba en ese tipo de cosas justo en ese momento? ¡Para Colmo Justo Cuando Tenía Que Ir Al Hospital Sí o Sí!

"¡Vaya! ¿Caminaste todo el día, fuiste a más de un llamado, subiste y bajaste todos los escalones con este pie, sin chistar? Cuéntale eso a Mu para que le diga a Kiki que no se queje cuando se lastima por menos."

"Eso no estaba así de hinchado en la estación…" Comentó Alisa sorprendida. "Nada más estaba rojito, pero… ¡Milo, Me Duele!" Protestó cuando este le rozó el pie.

"¡Sin dolor no hay gloria! Créeme que sé de lo que hablo." Añadió con simpatía. Milo sujetó el área afectada entre sus dedos, lo más gentilmente que pudo. Alisa apretó los dientes. "Al menos no lo tienes fracturado, o no habrías podido caminar… Más bien parece una contusión." Le explicó al cabo de unos momentos.

"¿Ahora eres traumatólogo?"

"Digamos que he visto algunas fracturas bien feas." Le dijo Milo con jovialidad.

"No me cabe duda de eso." Alisa le sonrió a su vez.

"¿Dónde fue el incendio?"

"¿Eso qué tiene que ver con mi pie?"

"Nada. Pregunto nada más. Como dijiste que tuviste más de un llamado el día de hoy…"

"¡Eres Muy Curioso!" Comentó Alisa con suavidad. "Tuvimos 3 llamados hoy: el primero fue por un niño que se subió a buscar a su gato a un árbol y no se pudo bajar."

"¡**JAJAJAJA**! ¿UN GATO? ¿Tuvieron Que Ir A Bajar Un _**GATO**_?"

"No. Tuvimos que ir a bajar _al niño_, el gato bajó solo por su cuenta: saltó a la cabeza de Alejandro y de allí al suelo." Explicó Alisa muy divertida. "Luego fue lo del accidente, y allí fue cuando Jason 'dejó caer' el extintor sobre mi pie. ¡Ayayay!" Milo aplicó más presión sobre sus lastimados dedos. Alisa entonces se dio cuenta que se lo estaba masajeando desde hacía un rato.

"¡Te moviste! No fue mi culpa… ¡Feh! Hay que ser bien _imbécil_ para dejar caer un extintor de ese modo." Milo no pudo evitar notar el gesto de disgusto de Alisa. "¿Dije algo malo?"

"Al contrario: no pudiste haber descrito mejor a Jason y eso que no lo conoces." Alisa suspiró profundo: aún le dolía lo que Jason le había hecho, pero lo estaba superando más rápido de lo que ella creía. Al menos ya no guardaba sentimientos amorosos hacia él: aquél mero recuerdo le crispaba los nervios. "Luego vino el incendio… fue en un motel: empezó en las cocinas y se propagó al resto del edificio. Un desastre, aunque lo controlamos a tiempo. Por lo menos no hubo víctimas fatales: sólo algunos con principio de asfixia, lo típico de estos casos."

"Este mes ha habido más incendios de lo normal, por lo que he oído." Comentó Milo. Alisa asintió.

"Sí. 4 o 5 moteles y 2 hoteles, han sido alarmas menores, pero lo extraño es que estos lugares cumplían con todas las normas y no tenían porqué quemarse." Alisa se encogió de hombros. "Ya están haciendo un sumario para investigar lo obvio: son provocados, estoy segura." Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio por algunos instantes. Milo se detuvo y miró a Alisa.

"Esto te va a doler."

Antes de que Alisa pudiera protestar, Milo aplicó más presión sobre su pie con sus manos. Encendió su cosmo y aplicó mucho, mucho calor en su pie por algunos segundos. Alisa, que no cabía en sí de la sorpresa, se aferró a la mesa y a la silla, aguantando la respiración. Cuando Milo terminó, masajeó sus dedos por algunos minutos y le sonrió: cuando la dejó ir, su pie ya no estaba morado y no le dolía.

"Eso debería bastar. No soy tan bueno como Aioria arreglando huesos, aunque no estuve tan mal. Lo vas a tener resentido un par de días, pero te aliviarás pronto." Le explicó levantándose de la mesa. "Iré a ver tele."

"Gracias. Aunque casi me quemas…" Le dijo Alisa mirando estupefacta su ahora sano pie derecho. Milo se detuvo justo en la puerta.

"Por cierto… Bonitos pies."

Alisa se puso colorada como tomate y balbuceó otro gracias. Cuando Milo se hubo ido, tomó su pie entre sus manos y se lo miró de cerca: no estaba hinchado, no estaba morado, no le dolía.

"¡Ay Caramba!"

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

_**En el Próximo Capítulo.**_

"_**¿Para Qué Quieres Café **__**Descafeinado**__**?**__" Bufó Milo Exasperado, levantando la voz._

"_¡Porque Detesto El Otro!" Alisa ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. "¡Y No Me Levantes La Voz, Milo!"_

"_¿Entonces Para Qué Tomas Café? ¡__**SIN**__ Cafeína __PIERDE__ El Chiste!" Criticó el caballero de Escorpión con los dientes apretados._

**PS:** Otro capítulo más aburrido. Pero al menos no me dio guerra y estoy agradecida por eso. Por cierto… la entomofobia (Fobia a los insectos) existe: de buenas a primeras uno se ríe de quienes sufren esto, pero no es un chiste. En verdad se ponen muy mal con los bichos, se los digo por experiencia (mi hermana tiene esto ¬¬).


	11. La Comprade la Discordia

**N/A:** ¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS LOS QUE ESTÁN LEYENDO!! Que mi experiencia les sirva de algo para un futuro en donde ustedes trabajen: ¡NO CAMBIEN el café por descafeinado a aquél personaje adicto al café! Nosotros lo hicimos y nos salió el tiro por la culata. El Jefe se dio cuenta e hizo un nuevo cambio sin que lo notáramos. Fuimos nosotros los que terminamos tomando café descafeinado. NO FUE divertido… **úOù** y para colmo se rió de nosotros, nos dio más trabajo, nos esclavizó de sol a sol y se puso más creativo que nunca, todo en consonancia con el espíritu navideño. En estos momentos estoy muerta sobre mis pies y pretendo patanear la tarde entera de hoy. Les pido disculpas por la tardanza: el final de año está caótico. Les pido de favor que **sumen ****2 años**** a las edades de todos los personajes propios de la serie**. El fic se sitúa un año después de la batalla contra Hades.

**¡MIL GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA! Yukime-chan y Kala-neechan. ¡SE PASARON! ¡SON DE LO MEJOR!**

Saint Seiya, los personajes y la historia asociada al manga y al anime son de propiedad del Sr. Kurumada, de la Toei y de quienes tengan los derechos de autor. Yo soy una humilde estudiante con mucho tiempo de sobra, y que no está ganando dinero con esto.

_ADVERTENCIA_.

_Principio 128 para ver y entender Manga y Anime (**Ley de la mortal inmortalidad**): No importa cuantas veces el héroe sea apuñalado, baleado, golpeado, mutilado, pateado o que sufra las arrastradas más impresionantes de la vida, **siempre** vencerá al malo, aún cuando médicamente deba estar muerto, agónico o sea incapaz de moverse._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo. No tengo dinero para pagar las indemnizaciones._

**Capítulo 10.**

**La Compra****de la Discordia.**

Insisto, tal como dije hace algunos capítulos, antes que las cosas sigan mejorando… tienen que ponerse un poquito peliagudas. Esa es una ley de Murphy casi universal.

Dejemos en claro lo siguiente. Ni las ollas, ni las despensas ni los refrigeradores son mágicos y no se llenan de comida por su cuenta. Es cierto que se están probando algunos sistemas en los que el refrigerador avisa vía Internet a la tienda más cercana de que se está quedando sin víveres, pero ese no era precisamente el caso del refrigerador de la casa de Escorpión. A lo que me refiero es que pese a que los víveres que June y Shun les compraron al nuevo matrimonio duraron poco más de un mes, estos inevitablemente se habían acabado, por lo que Milo y Alisa forzosamente tuvieron que ir al supermercado… aunque…

"**¿Para Qué Quieres Café ****Descafeinado****?**" Bufó Milo Exasperado, levantando la voz.

"¡Porque Detesto El Normal!" Alisa ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. "¡No Me Levantes La Voz, Milo!"

"¿Entonces Para _**Qué**_ Tomas Café? ¡**SIN** Cafeína **PIERDE** El Chiste!" Criticó el caballero de Escorpión con los dientes apretados.

Como ven… no lograban ponerse de acuerdo en lo que debían comprar o no. Ambos querían hacer la compra a su manera, produciéndose así un fenomenal desacuerdo. Llevaban dos horas en el supermercado intentando imponer su voluntad por sobre la del otro; pero al no llegar a ningún acuerdo, por ende no había nada en el carro de la compra, excepto por un mísero litro de helado de tres sabores.

"¡No Llevamos Café, a Menos Que Sea Del Descafeinado!"

"¡Llevemos de los **DOS** TIPOS y Fin de la Discusión!"

"¡Va A Salir Muy Caro!" Alisa se pasó la mano por la cabeza. "¡Bruto Cabeza de Aire! ¿Es que no piensas ayudar aunque sea un poco?"

"¡La He Ayudado Más de lo Que Piensa, _Princesita_! ¡Tú Eres La Que No Ayuda En Nada! No Te Gustan Mis Soluciones y Me Las Rebates Todas."

"¿Cómo Quieres Que Me Gusten Si Quieres Llevar Dos de Cada Maldita Cosa? ¿_**ESA**_ es tu gran solución? ¡VA A SALIR MUY CARO!"

"¡El Dinero No Es Problema! Además Así Va a Durar Más Tiempo La Comida." Milo apretó los dientes. "Además ¿Qué tiene si llevamos de una cosa o de otra? ¡Igual Nos La Vamos A Comer o a Usar!

"¡Argh! Hombre tenías que ser. ¡Pasó Lo Mismo Con Los Detergentes!" Le señaló Alisa con el ceño fruncido. Milo se pasó la mano por la cabeza.

"¿De nuevo Con Lo Mismo? ¡DA IGUAL EL DETERGENTE! ¡TODOS LIMPIAN! ¿Qué Más Da Si Apestan a Lavanda o no?" Una vena gordísima pulsó en la frente de Alisa, quien empujó el carro en dirección a Milo con fuerza.

"¡ME ABURRÍ! ¡Si el santito de Athena se cree tan capaz de hacer la compra, que la haga él mismo y que a mi no me jorobe la vida!" Gruñó con los puños apretados. Milo le devolvió el carro.

"¡No Tengo Que Hacer Tu Trabajo, Mujer!"

"¿QUÉ, en nombre de la deidad que sea, ESTÁS INSINUANDO?" Protestó, empujando el carrito en su dirección.

"¡Tu Eres La Mujer, TÚ Haces la Compra!" Gruñó Milo al tiempo que le devolvía el carro.

Alisa hizo el carro a un lado, puso una mano sobre su cadera y con la otra sujetó la camisa de Milo, quien ni se inmutó, es más, puso más cara de taimado, si eso aún era posible.

"Mi Nombre es Alisa. ¡No Me Digas Mujer! ¡**NO**, y lo repito, **NO** **SOY** tu Mujer! El que haya firmado unos papeles no me hace tu propiedad ni la de nadie. No me casé contigo porque quisiese, **NO** firmé nada en forma voluntaria. **NO** Voy A Aguantar Ese Trato de Ti."

"¿TE CREES QUE YO FIRMÉ muy Contento? **NO** tengo la culpa de que te hayas estado quedando solterona…"

"¡Ni Fue Mi CULPA Que Tú Hayas Sido Un Promiscuo que Necesitaba Sentar Cabeza! ¡NI SIQUIERA te conocía! ¡TUVE Que Pagar Tus Platos Rotos!"

"ESO NO TE INCUMBE, CHIQUILLA. Al menos yo podía tener a la mujer que quisiera, pero tu ni siquiera pudiste conservar un pobre diablo que no supo ponerse los pantalones cuando debió hacerlo." Milo entrecerró los ojos. "De no ser por el estúpido contrato te habrías quedado sola toda tu vida."

"Eso NO lo sabes. Además ese adefesio tiene una personalidad muy parecida a la tuya: Sólo piensa en lo inmediato y es tan mujeriego como tú." Gruñó Alisa, clavándole los ojos. "Ese error lo habría solucionado pronto, y no necesitaba de un estúpido contrato. ¡Me Arruinaste La Vida!"

Ambos se agujerearon la cabeza con las miradas. Al cabo de un buen rato, ambos se sisearon y se largaron, cada cual por su lado, sin comprar nada, ni decirse nada. Shaina y Marin, que por mera coincidencia estaban en el otro pasillo y que habían escuchado todo, se miraron aburridas y suspiraron.

"¿Sabes algo Marin? No es divertido. Detesto cuando esto nos pasa."

"El sentimiento es mutuo."

**Casa de Escorpión.**

Milo llegó hasta su casa dando patadas a cuanta cosa se le cruzó. Alisa no estaba en allí y nadie la había visto, pero eso no le importó. Dio un portazo que casi saca la puerta de quicio, y con fuertes pisotones entró a su cuarto, furioso como no estaba desde la pelea con Hades. Se puso la ropa de entrenamiento: tenía mucha energía de sobra que quemar y no quería dejársela dentro.

**¡JA!** ¿Promiscuo ÉL? ¡**BAH**! El que haya sido mujeriego no quería decir que también fuera promiscuo. Los términos se ligaban, cierto, pero no en su caso. ¡**NUNCA** había sido promiscuo! Promiscuo era alguien como Mitsumasa Kido, pero él, _**nunca**_. Cierto. Había tenido varias amigas y se reconocía un admirador de la belleza femenina en todas sus formas, pero nunca había tenido _varias_ amigas, en _ese_ sentido, _a la vez_. ¿Quién Se Creía Alisa Qué Era? Seguro hablaba de envidiosa: chicas como ella seguro…

"¡Vaya escena la del Supermercado! Debería darte vergüenza." Le reprochó Shion cuando Milo estaba por salir de su casa. "Eres un caballero de Athena: deberías actuar como tal y no como lo hiciste." El Patriarca estaba apoyado en una pared, no lejos de él, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados. "Me extraña esa actitud tuya. ¿Qué te pasó?" Milo inclinó la cabeza.

"Excelencia."

"Tú no eres de los que hablan por hablar. Siempre has medido tus palabras y usas primero la cabeza antes de decir algo. ¿Qué te pasó esta mañana que no hiciste nada de eso?" El tono de Shion era severo.

"…" Milo clavó la mirada en una pared. Shion tenía razón y sinceramente no tenía una excusa. "La _princesita_ no parece usar la cabeza cuando habla: me hizo perder la paciencia. Además es ella quien debe aprender a controlar su lengua."

"Sí. De hecho se lo voy a decir. Pero eso será luego, primero necesito hablar contigo. ¿Ibas a algún lado?" Le preguntó Shion con calma, dándole a entender que no iba a ir a ningún sitio sin hablar primero con él. Milo entendió esto y de un gruñido negó con la cabeza.

"¿Puedo al menos saber cómo se enteró su Excelencia de lo que pasó?"

"No viene al caso. Me enteré y punto: fue por mera casualidad y no porque te hayan estado vigilando, Milo." Shion se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en la pared. Respiró profundo. "Has estado muy huraño con tu esposa y con tus compañeros."

"Ninguno de ellos ha sido de gran ayuda que digamos." Chistó Milo, también apoyándose en la pared. "Alisa no es mi esposa, ella nada más es…"

"Por ley **es** tu esposa. Y por Ley _**Son**_ Matrimonio."

"¡**POR LEY**, pero **NO** por Corazón, como debería ser! ¡**NO ES** Ni Matrimonio Consumado! ¡Ni que estuviera loco! Esa chiquilla lo único que ha hecho ha sido arruinarme la vida y meterse en lo que no le importa."

"Basta Milo. No le eches el muerto encima: tú también le arruinaste la vida. Tenía muchos planes y sueños hasta apareciste. Incluso hasta tenía a alguien que la hacía sentir única."

"¡Feh! Eso no le iba a durar mucho más. Por si acaso, Yo también tenía mis planes y mis sueños. Me bastaba con proteger a Athena hasta la muerte y más allá, y de vez en cuando salir de fiesta. NO necesitaba de nada más. ¡Alisa es una carga en todo sentido!"

"¿Lo ves?" Le interrumpió Shion.

"¿Ver qué?" Preguntó Milo molesto.

"Alisa y Tú están en la misma situación." Le dijo el Patriarca con mucha calma. "Quizás, bajo otras circunstancias, si se hubieran visto, o se hubieran ignorado o se habrían hecho buenos amigos… eso ya no lo sabremos. ¿Porqué la culpas de algo que ninguno eligió?"

"¡Le echo la culpa a quien quiero!"

"Le estás echando la culpa a **quien** puedes." Shion suspiró profundo. "Piensa en lo que te dije. Por cierto, tu casa está más ordenada. Me Retiro." Sin decir más, Shion se marchó.

Milo, menos enojado que antes, meditó unos momentos las palabras de Shion, para luego propinarle un golpe a la pared y salir de su casa hacia el coliseo, como era su plan original.

_Algunas horas más tarde._

Alisa abrió la puerta de la casa, seguida de Aldebarán y de Máscara de la Muerte. Ambos caballeros cargaban varias bolsas con comida y útiles de aseo, que si bien no era la compra del mes, bastaría para la semana al menos.

"Gracias chicos: me salvaron la vida."

"¡No Hay Porqué!" Le dijo Alde con una sonrisa. "No iba a dejar que subieras todo esto sola hasta aquí arriba."

"Aunque te hubiera servido para ejercitar esas piernas tuyas." Murmuró Máscara de la mala gana, a quien Alde le había obligado a ayudar.

"Nadie te obligó a venir, pero gracias de todos modos." Le reprochó Alisa con mucha tranquilidad. Máscara miró hacia el caballero de Tauro algo resentido.

"Técnicamente **Sí** me obligaron." Reprochó. Alde le dio un coscorrón.

"Lo que pasa es que el cangrejo no sabe ser cortés ni buen vecino. ¿Dónde dejo esto?"

"Déjalo allí, ya ordenaré luego." Le dijo Alisa con voz cansada. "¿Quieren algo? Creo que compré galletas, pero…"

"Encantado." Comenzó Máscara con una sonrisa. "Además si Milo se entera que nos comimos sus galletas, se va a…" Alde lo detuvo, aunque no a tiempo.

"No, muchísimas gracias. Eres muy amable, pero no queremos molestar."

"En ese caso, se las regalo." Dijo Alisa mientras rebuscaba entre las bolsas. Sacó un paquete al azar y se los ofreció. "Tengan."

"¡Esas son las galletas favoritas de Milo!" Comentó Máscara estirando la mano. Alde le dio otro coscorrón al ver la cara de leche agria que Alisa le había puesto al caballero de Cáncer.

"Mi vida era perfecta hasta que supe eso. Eran _**MIS**_ Galletas favoritas, pero ahora no las quiero ni ver."

"Muchas gracias, pero…" Intentó decir Alde, pero…

"¡Háganme un favor y llévenselas!" Alisa le entregó el paquete a Máscara. "Muchas gracias por ayudarme con las cosas."

"¡GALLETAS!" Máscara abrió el paquete y comenzó a comerlas con avidez. "La próxima vez que necesites ayuda, ya sabes donde buscarme." Anunció con la boca a medio llenar.

"¿Te peleaste de nuevo con Milo?" Le preguntó Alde con cautela al ver a Alisa con la piel crispada. Luego añadió. "Disculpa a Máscara, es demasiado tarado por su propio bien. Si te ofendí, lo lamento." Le dijo con suavidad. Alisa lo miró con ojos grandes.

"Pierde cuidado, no es nada. Gracias por ayudarme."

"Nos retiramos." Se despidió Alde, y empujó a Máscara hacia la puerta. "Buena suerte…"

Alde y Máscara se marcharon. El santo de Tauro le reprochó todo el camino a Máscara el haber aceptado las galletas de ese modo. Alisa se quedó ordenando todo. Una vez que terminó, se metió en su cuarto, echó la llave y se tiró en su cama. Medio minuto después, alguien tocó a su puerta.

"¡Lárgate y No Me Molestes!" Gruñó Alisa, pensando que era Milo, mientras lanzaba un zapato a la puerta.

"Disculpe si la molesto. ¿Tiene un minuto?" Esa voz no era la de su marido. Alisa tardó unos segundos en reconocerla. Se puso de pie, le quitó la llave a la puerta y la abrió un poco. "¿Está muy ocupada? Quisiera hablar con usted un momento." Le preguntó Shion con mucha cordialidad, señalando la sala. Alisa asintió con timidez y salió de su cuarto.

_Otro buen rato más tarde._

_Flashback._

"_Sí, sí sé donde está. La ayudé con unos paquetes no hace mucho: debería estar en casa." Le dijo Alde a Milo con mucho entusiasmo, pese a que el santo de Escorpión se veía muy serio. _

"_Gracias Alde." Milo se giró sobre sus talones para emprender la subida, pero Aldebarán lo detuvo._

"_Un momento Milo." Al darse la vuelta, Alde le propinó un fuerte coscorrón a Milo en la cabeza._

"_¡OYE! ¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA?"_

"_Por hacer rabiar a tu mujer."_

_Fin de Flashback._

"Estúpido Toro Metiche." Murmuró entre dientes Milo tras cerrar la puerta de su casa, mientras se sobaba la cabeza. "Casi me fractura el cráneo." Dijo para sí mismo.

La casa estaba en silencio, Milo notó de inmediato que Alisa estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala, abrazando sus rodillas y la vista fija en sus pies. Se veía algo melancólica. Tomó aire, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. No se dijeron nada por largo rato.

"El Sr. Shion eligió mal su carrera. Tiene una respuesta para todo: debió o ser Abogado, Agente de Seguros, Cuestor de Impuestos, o Diplomático."

"El Maestro Shion ha vivido muchos años." Suspiró Milo encogiéndose de hombros. "Es todas esas cosas y más al mismo tiempo."

Silencio. Alisa fijó su mirada en sus pies y Milo puso los brazos detrás de su cabeza y se puso a mirar el techo.

"Creo que empezamos mal." Razonó Alisa.

"¿Había otra manera de empezar?" Le preguntó Milo.

"No lo sé. Yo no puse mucho de mi parte para empezar mejor tampoco."

"Ni yo. Ni modo: no podemos empezar de nuevo. Lo hecho, hecho está." Milo suspiró. "Aldebarán me dijo que te ayudó con unos paquetes…"

"Sí… compré algunas cosas: tenemos que comer después de todo, sin mencionar la limpieza. No fue mucho, pero debería durar la semana al menos."

"¿Pasaste el día en eso? Creí que habías ido con Alsacia. Ambas tenían el día libre."

"¿Y arruinarle su día? ¡JA! Hoy Alsi salía con Camus. ¡Ni de chiste interrumpo eso!"

"Con razón no vi al franchute en todo el día." Milo sonrió para sus adentros. La noticia que Camus estaba saliendo con Alsacia lo había tomado por sorpresa, al igual que a los demás caballeros. Estaba muy contento por su amigo: desde que había comenzado a salir con su chica, hasta su sentido del humor se había relajado. Milo miró de reojo a Alisa, quien también lo estaba mirando de ese modo. "Sobre esta mañana…"

"Olvídalo, ¿sí? No vale la pena: los dos nos portamos como un par de críos."

"Si te ofendí, Alisa, lo lamento: me dejé llevar…"

"Lo mismo digo… ¿Milo? Estaba pensando… tenemos todavía dos años por delante antes de poder divorciarnos y si seguimos así, o nos volvemos locos o nos matamos o…"

"Hacemos esto más llevadero. Estamos en la misma trampa, así que mejor cooperamos. ¿Entonces? ¿Amigos?"

"Amigos entonces." Le dijo Alisa mirándolo a la cara con una sonrisa en el rostro. Milo también le sonrió, casi por inercia.

Ambos se quedaron así unos momentos. Al cabo de los mismos, Milo tomó el control remoto y encendió la tele. Vieron un par de programas sin hacer más comentarios.

"¿Tienes naipes en algún sitio?"

"Sí, pero no conozco ningún juego de niñas."

"Yo tampoco conozco juegos de niños, Aunque dudo que puedas aguantar un juego de niñas."

"¿En serio? ¿Quieres probar? ¡Dime Chiquilla! ¿Qué sabes jugar?" Le preguntó Milo con desafío. Alisa lo miró con la misma expresión.

"Póker."

"¡El Póker es un Juego de Niños!"

"¿Quieres Apostar?"

"Iré por los Naipes."

"Te espero en la cocina."

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

_**En el próximo capítulo.**_

"_Caminar hasta el cesto con la ropa sucia no te hará menos." Lo regañó Shaka. _

"_¡Bah! No tengo porqué hacerlo. Da Pereza." Dijo Milo con los ojos cerrados._

"_Los Cestos son cursis, pero es cosa de mujeres. Marin se engrifa cuando no le dejo la ropa sucia en el cesto que me dejó en casa. Como no me gusta verla enojada, tuve que acostumbrarme a dejar la ropa allí… aunque a veces olvido que hay un cesto." Aioria se cruzó de brazos. "Entiendo a Milo. __Los cestos de ropa sucia son cursis__."_

**PS**: Otra aberración al buen gusto. Una vez más lamento la demora, pero de verdad, no puedo, aunque quisiera, actualizar más rápido. Si les consuela, para compensarlos iré a esa esquina de allí a tener un momento "**emo**" que les prometo será horrible: habrá llantos, lágrimas, pensamientos autodestructivos y angustiosos momentos de ira hacia el mundo… ya saben, el combo completo **Un.n**.

**Ò.o** Luego me iré a patanear. 


	12. Llamadas de Casa

**N/A:** Otra vez me retrasé en ponerles esta actualización, por lo que vuelvo a pedirles disculpas. Comparando mi anterior ritmo de publicación con el que estoy llevando ahora, me parece que estoy decepcionando a todos, sobre todo porque el fic ya está escrito y terminado hace años. ¡Hasta terminé la re-edición! Pero bueno: mejor les digo desde ya que por lo menos habrán unas 72 horas entre una actualización y la otra. Quisiera poder decir que odio mi trabajo y mi vida por no darme más tiempo, pero… **Un.n** no puedo hacerlo sin mentir descaradamente. **¡AMO MI TRABAJO! *O***… ahem… En fin. Les pido de favor que **sumen ****2 años**** a las edades de todos los personajes propios de la serie**. El fic se sitúa un año después de la batalla contra Hades.

**¡MIL GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA! Yukime-chan y Kala-neechan. ¡SE PASARON! ¡SON DE LO MEJOR!**

Saint Seiya, los personajes y la historia asociada al manga y al anime son de propiedad del Sr. Kurumada, de la Toei y de quienes tengan los derechos de autor. La última vez que vi, no tenía ni un mísero peso a mi nombre, por lo tanto, si me demandan, tendrán que pelearse lo que tengo puesto. Y no estoy ganando dinero con esto.

_ADVERTENCIA_.

_Principio 60 para ver y entender Manga y Anime: Si la hermana mayor es la linda y amable, Cuídate de la menor._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 11.**

**Llamadas de Casa.**

**Casa de Sagitario.**

_Dos meses después._

Un somnoliento Aioros abrió la puerta y bostezó perezosamente. Eran las 2 de la mañana cuando golpearon su puerta con insistencia. Allí se encontró con Milo y Alisa que lo miraban muy serios, de brazos cruzados y muy expectantes. El caballero de escorpión, sin decir palabra, le pasó una moneda. Aioros suspiró derrotado.

"¿Otra vez?" Preguntó sabiendo ya la respuesta. Sus vecinos asintieron con la cabeza. "¿Por qué me tienen que molestar a mi y no a Shaka?"

"Porque hay menos escalones hasta aquí." Dijo Milo casualmente, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ya lanza de una vez esa moneda Aioros." Le dijo Alisa. "Por cierto… Cara."

Aioros tomó la moneda y la lanzó al aire, para luego atraparla con sus manos. El caballero de Sagitario quedó mirando a sus vecinos algo aburrido. Seguro habían empatado de nuevo en el póker, pese a las trampas que se hacían, por lo que habían decidido usar el último recurso que tenían disponibles: elegir a uno de sus vecinos para que lanzara una moneda al aire para decidir el ganador, que por lo general era él. Docko no estaba en Libra y Shaka no aguantaba bien que lo despertasen tan tarde por nimiedades como esa: la vez que lo hicieron, el santo de Virgo, más dormido que despierto, casi los priva de varios sentidos a la vez.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Milo. Aioros revisó la moneda, tras reprimir un nuevo bostezo.

"Lo siento Milo. Alisa ganó."

"¡ESA ES!" Gritó Alisa alzando sus brazos en el aire. Milo le arrebató la moneda a Aioros ofuscado. "¡Gané! ¡TE GANÉ DE NUEVO!" Insistió Alisa llena de entusiasmo. La chica se aferró del brazo de Milo. "Ya sabes como me gusta el desayuno: sencillo, nada rebuscado."

"¡Bah! Me va a quedar mejor de lo que te quedó a ti hoy, Alisa." Comentó Milo algo derrotado y fastidiado. "Gracias Aioros. Te veo mañana." ¡Oh, El Sarcasmo tan Temprano de Madrugada!

Milo y Alisa regresaron a su casa, conversando y criticando las habilidades culinarias del otro, olvidando al santo de Sagitario por completo. Aioros suspiró: si al menos lo invitaran a él a tomar desayuno, quizás no se quejaría de que lo levantaran siempre a la misma hora de la madrugada a decidir quién lo preparaba. Medida de emergencia, porque por lo general esa era una cuestión que los mejores 2 juegos de 3 solucionaban. Pero así como Milo y Alisa eran excelentes jugadores de póker… también era difícil saber a ciencia cierta cuál de los dos era más tramposo. Aioros sacudió la cabeza, cerró la puerta y regresó a su cama.

A ver si conseguía dormir un poco.

**Casa de Aries.**

Kiki sonrió muy contento y orgulloso de sí mismo. Puso sus brazos sobre sus caderas e infló el pecho, lleno de orgullo ante su destacable logro. La Cristal Wall le había resultado perfecta y sin intentarlo dos veces. Mu le revolvió el cabello.

"¡BIEN HECHO KIKI!"

"¿Lo ve, Sr. Mu? ¡Le dije que podría hacerlo sin problemas!" Kiki le sonrió traviesamente. "¿Podré ir ahora a jugar?"

"No." Le respondió Mu con toda tranquilidad. Kiki lo miró desconcertado y desolado. "Lo hiciste mal."

"¿CÓMO? ¡Pero Si Hice la Cristal Wall Sin Intentarlo Dos Veces Como Me Dijo!" Se defendió el chiquillo. Mu suspiró con resignación.

"Tengo que reconocer que esa fue una de tus mejores Cristal Wall, Kiki, pero… Te pedí que hicieras una Cristal _**NET**_ al primer intento si querías ir a jugar más temprano." Razonó Mu algo acongojado. Le dolía tener que hacerle esto a su discípulo. "Un trato es un trato: a mi me pasó muchas veces." Kiki dejó caer la cabeza, derrotado. "Haz unas 1500 flexiones de brazos y dejaré que lo intentes de nuevo."

"Sí maestro…" Rezongó Kiki no muy convencido.

Un fuerte estruendo en el mármol de la entrada de la casa de Aries llamó la atención de Mu. Dejó a Kiki sólo unos momentos y se dirigió hacia el origen del ruido. Allí vio a Alisa, apoyada en un tanque de Oxígeno, respirando a través de una máscara y con su bolso a sus pies. Se veía sucia: su rostro y partes de su cuello estaban llenos de hollín. Nunca antes la había visto tan desastrada. Por lo general Alisa era muy pulcra al vestir.

"¿_**Cuándo**_ Van A Poner Escaleras Mecánicas Aquí? ¡Subir Estos Escalones Es Una Tortura! ¡Por Amor Del Cielo! ¿Cómo aguantan subir y bajar con las armaduras puestas? ¡Pobrecito de Afro!" Se quejaba Alisa entre dientes, cuando de pronto vio al dueño de casa. "¡HOLA MU!"

"Subir estos escalones es un buen ejercicio para las piernas. La clave está en respirar adecuadamente." Le dijo Mu divertido. "¿De donde vienes? Es la primera vez que te veo llegar así. ¿Estás bien?" Alisa lo miró curiosa por unos segundos antes de reparar en su aspecto. La chica rió.

"¿Lo dices por el tanque o por mi nuevo _maquillaje_? ¡Jajaja! Lo que pasa es que sonó la alarma cuando ya me venía, así que tiré mi bolso arriba del camión, me subí y me fui a ayudar." Explicó con brevedad. "Se quemó otro hotel relativamente cerca de aquí, así que en vez de regresar a la estación, me dejaron cerca de la entrada." Añadió rascándose el cuello. "Lo de tanque… Alejandro me dijo que me lo trajera, para que me quejara menos de los escalones mañana. ¡Muero por una Ducha! Estoy hecha un desastre ¿Sabes si Milo ya llegó?" Mu asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí. Ya debe estar en casa, hace rato que terminó sus rondas. ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?"

"No gracias, yo puedo sola. No te quito más tiempo, sé que estás ocupado. Nada más no maltrates mucho a Kiki. ¡Hasta Pronto, Mu!" Alisa se despidió de Mu y emprendió la subida hasta la 9ª Casa de Escorpión.

En los dos meses que habían pasado desde que Alisa y Milo decidieran ser amigos, las cosas habían mejorado notablemente. Era increíble lo que podía hacer un poquito de voluntad: ambos se habían hecho buenos amigos, cómplices en cierto sentido, aunque nada parecía indicar que las cosas se fueran por otro lado. Es cierto… tenían sus peleas, unas grescas verbales **impresionantes**, pero nada fuera de lo normal. También era cierto que ambos se quejaban mucho el uno del otro con sus amigos. Lejos de causar escozor, causaba simpatía entre quienes los oían, pues usaban un tono muy peculiar para referirse al otro, aunque no estuvieran concientes de esto.

Por ejemplo, me veo obligada a narrar de cierto episodio que no había sucedido hacía mucho más de dos semanas.

"¡Me Tiene Harta! ¡Ni Siquiera Recoge la Ropa Sucia y la deja Tirada Por Allí! ¡Hombre tenía que Ser!" Protestó Alisa cruzándose de brazos un día en la estación. "¡HAY UN CESTO Para la ropa sucia! ¿Qué le cuesta caminar hasta el maldito cesto?"

"¿Por qué no se la recoges y la metes tú en la lavadora? No es tan difícil." Le dijo Alsacia como quien comenta el clima. "Te agachas, la recoges y la metes a lavar: no necesitas muchas neuronas para hacer eso."

"¿QUÉ? ¿Estás Loca?" Alisa quedó mirando a Alsacia indignada. "¡Para Eso Está El Cesto! Así me evito tener que toparle la ropa: Milo entrena de sol a sol, _**bajo**_ el sol, ¿Acaso crees que no _**transpira**_? Lo mismo va por Camus, por mucho aire acondicionado que tenga o pueda generar."

"Entonces, toma la ropa con un palo, haces lo mismo y problema solucionado."

"¡No Voy A Estar Recogiendo _**SU**_ Ropa! No soy su sirvienta." Protestó molesta.

"Igual terminas recogiendo, lavando y _planchando_ todo. ¡No puedes ver ropa tirada por ahí!" Chistó Alsacia divertida. "¿O es que te causa vergüenza tener que recoger su ropa _interior_?" Alisa se puso como tomate con este comentario. Alsacia le sonrió con picardía.

"¡Qué vulgar eres! No me da vergüenza. Es tan solo ropa y nada más." Alisa se abrazó las piernas. "Tú también le lavas la ropa a Camus y no te da vergüenza."

"**NO** me _**dio**_ vergüenza lavarle la ropa a mi chico. Sólo lo hice _una sola vez_ y porque fue inevitable." Alsacia frunció el ceño y empuñó las manos. "Espera nada más que descubra quién fue el gracioso que lanzó ese cubo de pintura desde el segundo piso. ¡Interrumpió el Mejor Beso Francés de _**TODA**_ mi Vida!"

"¿De qué te quejas? Yo vi bien claro que ese cubo nos los interrumpió por mucho, ya que luego continuaron, y… bueno… Te llevaste a Camus a tu casa para lavarle la ropa."

"¿Ves que te da vergüenza? ¿Recogerle sucia la ropa a tu marido?"

"¡Milo Es **MI** Amigo! Es un accidente que sea mi marido, ¡Nada Más Somos Amigos!"

"… Para tu información, no pasó nada en mi casa." Gruñó Alsacia. "¡Feh! ¡Y me dices a mi cabeza de alcantarilla!"

La conversación entre estas amigas habría seguido de no ser porque en ese momento, la alarma resonó por toda la estación. Ambas chicas se pusieron de pie y corrieron a ponerse el equipo sin perder tiempo. Por otro lado, esta misma conversación tuvo una réplica… curiosamente el mismo día y al mismo tiempo, aunque en el coliseo del Santuario.

"¡Detesto Ese Cesto! ¿Cómo Se Le Ocurren Esas Cursilerías? ¿**A **_**QUIÉN**_** LE IMPORTA** donde dejo la Ropa Sucia? Ya se recogerá algún día, no hay necesidad de… ¿Camus? ¿Estás Escuchando?" Milo protestó enfadado. El Caballero de Acuario no parecía estar prestándole mucha atención: seguro estaba pensando en Alsacia de nuevo.

"Sí Milo… el cesto… ya te oí." Camus parecía estar en otro mundo. Tenía la mirada fija en el cielo, parecía indiferente y pensativo. Ya no era divertido.

"¿Qué problema tienes con dejar la ropa sucia en el cesto?" Le preguntó Shaka pacientemente, en vista que Camus estaba prácticamente en la luna. Milo puso los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

"Me da pereza, además ¡La _princesita_ no me lo acerca ni recoge nada!" Bufó disgustado. Luego miró al cielo meditabundo. "No tiene porqué hacerlo… aunque… ahora que lo pienso… luego aparece todo limpio y doblado."

"Caminar hasta el cesto con la ropa sucia no te hará menos." Lo regañó Shaka.

"¡Bah! No tengo porqué hacerlo. Da Pereza." Dijo Milo con los ojos cerrados.

"Los Cestos son cursis, pero es cosa de mujeres. Marin se engrifa cuando no le dejo la ropa sucia en el cesto que me dejó en casa. Como no me gusta verla enojada, tuve que acostumbrarme a dejar la ropa allí… aunque a veces olvido que hay un cesto." Aioria se cruzó de brazos. "Entiendo a Milo. Los cestos de ropa sucia son cursis."

"**FEH.**" Bufó Shura de pronto. "¡_**No Tienen Derecho**_ a Quejarse, ninguno de ustedes! Uno pobrecito que está soltero tiene que pagar para que le laven y planchen la ropa. ¡Y ustedes se quejan de tener que caminar hasta un mugre cesto!" Se lamentó de corazón. "¡Los envidio a ustedes 3! ¡Ya quisiera tener a alguien que me lave la ropa, _gratis_, aunque tenga que caminar hasta un cesto a dejarla!"

"¿Nosotros 3?" Preguntó Aioria. Los demás simularon una sonrisa.

"No tengo tanta suerte." Dijo Camus de pronto, con un dejo de disgusto en su voz. De pronto parecía estar muy bien concentrado en la conversación. "Sólo me lavaron la ropa **una vez** y porque fue inevitable."

"Hace dos días, cuando se _despedía_ de Alsacia, les cayó a ambos un cubo de pintura amarillo neón de un segundo piso." Le explicó Shaka a Aioria. "De la pintura esa que usan en la señalética de tránsito." El caballero de Leo abrió los ojos como platos.

"¿Es Por Eso Es Que No Llegaste A tu Casa, Camus? ¡**JAJAJAJAJA**! Esa te la tenías bien callada."

"Los callados son los peores." Bromeó Shura.

"¡Feh! No pasó nada de eso que piensan. ¡Y Si Hubiera Pasado Algo! Un Caballero **NO** Comenta Esas Cosas." Camus frunció el ceño. "Que quede bien claro: _**SI**_ llegué a mi casa."

"Si claro. _Eventualmente_ tenías que llegar tenías que llegar." Rió Milo relajado. Los caballeros echaron a reír de buena gana. Sus risas fueron interrumpidas de pronto y sus expresiones se tornaron graves. Shaka levantó la cabeza.

"Hay un intruso en Aries." Tras decir esto… cada uno de los caballeros se fue hacia su propia casa, como medida de seguridad.

Aquél intruso más que oponente resultó ser una broma. De hecho, Mu le pidió a Kiki que lo detuviese para probar su desempeño: pese al malhumorado 'enemigo' de Athena, Kiki no tuvo mayor desafío en derrotarlo, y no tardó más de 6 o 7 minutos en despacharlo.

A medida que Alisa subía los casi incontables escalones hasta Escorpión, Milo se entretenía comiendo algunas galletas, mientras miraba televisión. Había llegado hacía un buen rato; su día había sido normal y no estaba cansado. Sabía que Alisa venía subiendo los escalones: desde hacía poco más de un mes que detectaba su presencia sin proponérselo en cuanto ésta entraba al Santuario. Eso le agradaba al mismo tiempo que lo enojaba. Ni modo. Se llevó otra galleta a la boca cuando sonó el teléfono.

"¿Diga…? ¡Ismena! ¿Eres tú? ¿Por qué tan enojada…? ¡Bah! No me da la gana llamarlos… ¡Porque No! ¡Si te hubieran hecho lo mismo, **NO** creo que…! Sí, sí, ya sé que son mis viejos, pero ponte en mi… ¡**ARGH**! ¡No me eches eso en cara…! Ajá… Sí… Hmjá… Como quieras… ¿No se hablan? ¿Te Sorprende que no se hablen? Ya… sí… está bien… Sí, llamaré a la mamá un día de estos… sí… **¿****QUÉ QUIERES QUÉ HAGA **_**QUÉ**_**? ****¡NI LOCO!** ¡Escúchame tú, Ismena! **¡Llamaré a ese viejo loco en cuanto se me pase el coraje que le tengo, que todavía estoy enojado por lo que me hizo! ¡ADIÓS!**"

En ese momento, Alisa entró a la casa, ofuscada, hablando por el celular, y sosteniendo una conversación similar.

"¡Me Lleva Sofía! ¡Trataré De Llamar A La Mamá Si Es Que Me Acuerdo, Pero NO Me Pidas Que Llame Al Viejo Panzón! ¡Lo Llamaré Cuando Se Me Pase El Coraje Que Le Tengo, Que Todavía Estoy Brava Por Lo Que Me Hizo! ¡ADIÓS!"

Ambos colgaron al unísono y se quedaron viendo las caras, perplejos. Era extraño, a veces tenían los mismos pensamientos, reaccionaban igual y hasta terminaban las frases del otro sin proponérselo. Esto los enojaba un poco, pero en esa ocasión…

"¿Fue mi idea o ambos dijimos algo parecido?" Le preguntó Alisa con una sonrisa, y una mano en la cadera, a medida que guardaba el celular.

"Si te llamaron para reprocharte el porqué no has llamado a tus viejos… pues no fue idea tuya: sí les dijimos algo parecido antes de colgar."

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos instantes para romper en risas segundos después. Milo se comió otra galleta y volvió a mirar la televisión; Alisa desapareció en su cuarto, apareció brevemente minutos después, sólo para meterse al baño. Una hora después la chica reapareció por la sala y se sentó junto a Milo a ver televisión.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Le pregunto Alisa.

"Un poco."

"¿Me ayudarás a cocinar esta vez? Me muero del hambre y quiero algo consistente." Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a la cocina.

"No hay problema: prefiero ayudarte. Creo cocinar mejor que tú." Milo apagó la televisión, se puso de pie y la siguió. "Luego que comamos, prepárate a perder: ya sabes como me gustan los huevos."

"¡Come Polvo Milo! El que va a perder eres tú." Afirmó Alisa con decisión, para darle un juguetón empujón. "¿Cómo es eso que cocinas mejor que yo? ¡No sabes ni freír un huevo!"

"Como digas, Alisa." Le sonrió Milo. "¿Apostamos el desayuno?"

"Gracioso."

Ambos desaparecieron en la cocina.

**Algún lugar en Atenas.**

…

Había un olor extraño en aquella habitación de Hotel.

Estaba asustado. Sudaba y temblaba de frío, las manos no parecían responderle bien. Apretó los dientes y terminó por cargar el arma, un revólver. Luego que hubo asegurado el arma a su cinturón, se arrinconó en la pared, detrás de unas cortinas y se abrazó las piernas, sin dejar de balbucear incoherencias.

Con los ojos desorbitados, miró hacia la mesa de la habitación, en la que reposaban unos fósforos y unos cigarros. Tembloroso, se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellos. Encendió un cigarro y aspiró el humo un par de veces, lo cuál pareció calmarlo un poco. Su mirada se tornó severa. Salió de la habitación, fumando y al abrir la puerta, echó un último vistazo. Arrojó el cigarro dentro de la habitación antes de salir y caminó con tranquilidad hacia los ascensores.

La alfombra de la habitación, empapada en parafina, se encendió en su totalidad con una tétrica rapidez. El fuego alcanzó las cortinas más rápido de lo esperado. Pronto toda la habitación ardía en llamas. Los sensores de humo del piso se volvieron locos y no tardaron en disparar la alarma de incendios…

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

_**En el próximo Capítulo.**_

_**¡¡**_**MAÑANA **_**EN TITULARES!!**_

_**Ola de Calor Azota Grecia.**_

_Autoridades sanitarias advierten de los peligros de la sobre exposición. _

_**Nuevo incendio en Hotel.**_

_Investigadores advierten sobre posible pirómano. _

T° Máxima Probable, 44° C. Mínima, 18° C.

**PS:** Capítulo corto, pero problemático, que espero que les guste mucho. Y sí, arreglé y cambié las temperaturas, poniéndolas más acorde con las que se suelen registrar en el Hemisferio Norte para la época de calor… **o.o** Lo que me hizo pensar que aquí en mi país nos quejamos de nada. Con suerte las máximas en verano superan los 34º C… poco más, poco menos. Que yo sepa, jamás se han sentido 40º en la capital… ¿Alguien tiene datos más exactos?


	13. Lo Que Ocurrió A La Salida Del Baño

**N/A:** Esta vez no me tardé tanto, estaba bien conciente de que debía subir este capítulo. **Un.n** ¡¡LO LOGRÉ!! Y sin perder estilo. Bueno, este fic comienza a reestablecerse por aquí y a tomar algo de ritmo en cuanto a la trama: ojalá les siga causando gracia. Les pido de favor que **sumen ****2 años**** a las edades de todos los personajes propios de la serie**. El fic se sitúa un año después de la batalla contra Hades.

**¡MIL GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA! Yukime-chan, Aiosami-chan y Kala-neechan. ¡SE PASARON! ¡SON DE LO MEJOR!**

Saint Seiya, los personajes y la historia asociada al manga y al anime son de propiedad del Sr. Kurumada, de la Toei y de quienes tengan los derechos de autor. ¿Tengo cara de tener los derechos de autor? ¡**NAAAH**! Yo nada más pedí prestado estos personajes para reírme un poco a costa de ellos. No estoy ganando dinero.

_ADVERTENCIA_.

_Principio 124 para ver y entender Manga y Anime: Los gemelos malignos aparecen una vez cada 30 episodios._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. Deben tener cuidado cuando están en la bañera al ducharse porque se pueden romper el cuello. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 12.**

**Lo Que Ocurrió A La Salida Del Baño.**

**¡¡HOY EN TITULARES!!**

**Ola de Calor Azota Grecia.**

Autoridades sanitarias advierten de los peligros de la sobre exposición.

**Nuevo incendio en Hotel.**

Investigadores advierten sobre posible pirómano.

_T° Máxima Probable, 44° C. Mínima, 18° C._

Verano. Julio se estaba dejando caer con fuerza sobre Grecia y el calor parecía resecarlo todo. Hasta las mismas armaduras parecían sedientas y estaban algo ariscas: Máscara tenía que meterse al mar al menos una vez al día para mantener a su armadura feliz y, créanlo o no, la armadura de Aries insistía en ser ubicada bajo algún generador de aire acondicionado cada dos horas, o se negaba a trabajar… por más que Mu se lo rogase. Atenas y sus alrededores, como el Santuario, estaban sufriendo los estragos de una fuerte e inmisericorde ola de calor, y nadie escapaba a sus efectos, a excepción quizás de cierto santo dorado. La 11ª casa de Acuario se había transformado en un lugar muy visitado y Camus en el invitado obligado a cada reunión, aunque cada vez era más difícil encontrarlo cuando tenía días libres, ya que prefería pasarlos fuera del Santuario, junto a Alsacia.

Hay chicas con más suerte que otras.

Ducha. Una refrescante ducha fría es la panacea de un día que a las claras va a ser muy caluroso. Era tanto el calor que Milo ni siquiera se había molestado en graduar la temperatura del agua, y la había dejado fría. Claro que no había mucha diferencia, ya que de todas maneras, esta salía tibia. Se estaba enjaguando el cabello cuando creyó oír el teléfono. Puso más atención, pero como no lo volvió a oír, continuó con su ducha mañanera. Se quedó un rato más debajo del agua, disfrutando del baño, cuando volvió a oír el teléfono. No se inmutó: no lo contestaría. Si era importante, seguro llamarían de nuevo.

_¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG!_

El teléfono sonó con más insistencia que nunca. Quizás sí era importante. Milo apagó el agua y salió de la bañera. Estaba por salir del baño en **TODA** la gloria y majestad en que había llegado al mundo, cuando se detuvo, a centímetros del picaporte…

_¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG!_

… Receloso, Milo miró de reojo las toallas y volvió a mirar a la puerta. Luego de unos momentos de meditación, tomó una de las toallas, y sin molestarse a secarse o a quitar el exceso de agua de su cabello y cuerpo, se la ató a su cintura distraídamente. Abrió la puerta del baño y salió.

**¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAF!**

Algo pequeño se estrelló contra él. Instintivamente, Milo sujetó el bulto, le sujetó las manos detrás de la espalda a modo de llave y lo arrinconó contra la pared con la suficiente fuerza como para que no se moviese, atacase o escapase, pero con la suficiente delicadeza como para no lastimarlo, todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Como 30 segundos después reconoció que aquél bulto no era otro que Alisa, quien tenía la respiración y los latidos muy agitados. Se sentía como si fuera un pajarillo entre sus brazos. Recuperado de la sorpresa inicial, Milo respiró profundo y con mucha lentitud, la soltó.

_¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG!_

Alisa se dio la vuelta hasta encararlo con calma, ambos se quedaron mirando largo rato, en silencio, sin emitir más sonido que su respiración, aunque podían escuchar bien claro los latidos de sus corazones detrás de sus oídos. Alisa lo observó de pies a cabeza y se sonrojó ligeramente, aunque a medida que repasaba qué era lo que había pasado y el porqué de pronto se había visto aprisionada contra la pared, hizo que se pusiera más y más roja. Milo por su parte se sintió de pronto desnudo y vulnerable. Casi por inercia su mano sujetó la toalla que aún estaba atada a su cintura sólo de milagro: por unos momentos había tenido la desagradable sensación que se le había caído al suelo, pero por fortuna para él, la toalla seguía en su sitio. Por si las moscas, Milo aferró el nudo de la toalla con firmeza.

Era una situación bastante… _peculiar_ por decir lo menos.

_¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG!_

Alisa quería que la tierra se abriera en dos y se la tragase de un bocado. Ella estaba nada más en un ligero pijama de verano: como las noches eran muy calurosas, se había puesto un camisón de raso, cuyo largo no alcanzaba sus rodillas, con tirantes delgados. No era provocativo, pero para colmo de males, era de color blanco. Como Milo estaba empapado, al sujetarla, este pijama se había mojado en algunas partes poco felices. Al notar esto, se tapó la cara y le dio la espalda, llena de vergüenza… sin notar que era su espalda la parte más mojada.

_¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG!_

Milo también se sonrojó. Era la primera vez que veía a Alisa tan… ligera de ropa y… bueno… mostrando tanta piel. Miró hacia la pared por respeto y se rascó el cuello muy incómodo. No fue necesario que se viera en un espejo para saber que sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrosadas. No sabía describir como se sentía en ese momento; era como una extraña mezcla de humildad y arrogancia, con una pizca de recato y sorpresa que jamás había sentido en toda su vida, _**mucho menos**_ frente a una chica. Se pasó la mano por la cara y frunció el ceño, fingiendo enojo, pero no pudo mantener esta expresión por mucho rato. ¿Acaso estaba avergonzado?

"_Tiene bonitas piernas… y brazos… y…_" Pensó durante una milésima de segundo antes de carraspear para quitarse el pensamiento de la cabeza. ¿Por qué había pensado semejante tontería?

_¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG!_

"_¡Qué Bueno Que Me Depilé Ayer!_" Pensó a su vez Alisa, sin dejar de darle la espalda, al tiempo que rezaba para que la sangre no se le fuera toda a las mejillas.

_¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG!_

"Este… _ahem_, Disculpa por… haberte, _ahem, _atrapado. Reacción instintiva."

"¡Milo! ¡QUÉ **POCA** VERGÜENZA!" Chistó Alisa al tiempo que le pasaba por el lado, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano, para evitar verlo a la cara y que él se diera cuenta que ella parecía un tomate maduro. "Err… contestaré el teléfono."

"Bien." Le respondió Milo, quien seguía con la vista fija en la pared más lejana a Alisa.

_¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG!_

Alisa salió disparada en dirección al teléfono que no dejaba de sonar, ¡Más Valía Que Fuera Importante! Ya saben, una muerte súbita o por el estilo, que por lo menos hiciera que el papelón recientemente protagonizado por ambos valiera la pena. Milo se metió de nuevo en el baño. Una vez que hubo entrado, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó en esta. Se quedó quieto y en silencio largo rato. Luego se refregó las manos por la cara y volvió a meterse en la ducha.

**Coliseo.**

¡44° C Máxima Mis Polainas! La temperatura ya estaba rayando los **45.5° C**, lo cuál tenía a todo el Santuario sumido en un letargo y sopor como no había ocurrido desde hacía años. Ni siquiera Shion recordaba un verano más caluroso que este, lo cuál era decir bastante. Lo peor de todo era que Camus tenía el día libre, y por ende, no estaba ni en su casa ni en el Santuario, como antes, sino que pasando el día con Alsacia: muchos estaban considerando en invitar a la chica a pasar un día libre en el Santuario, sólo para que Camus refrescara las cosas.

De los 6 caballeros dorados que estaban echados, cuál manada de leones durmiendo la siesta, en las gradas del coliseo, bajo una de las pocas sombras de todo el estadio, ninguno tenía ánimos de entrenar, ninguno llevaba armadura (se habían botado a huelga y no quisieron trabajar por el calor) y nadie tenía ánimo de hablar. La arena estaba vacía, ni aquellos que tenían aprendices los habían llevado a practicar: el calor era demasiado desagradable e inhumano, incluso para ellos. Ni siquiera corría ni una mugre brisa de viento que los refrescase. Demás está decir que estaban aburridos.

"Hace calor…" Se quejó Afro de pronto, cuya barba ya era considerable.

"Hmmmmjá…" Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

"¿Alguien ha visto a Camus?" Preguntó Aioria reprimiendo un bostezo. "¡Realmente quisiera que bajara la temperatura!"

"Es su día libre." Gimoteó Máscara. "Salió con Alsacia y no vuelve hasta tarde. Nunca está cuando se le necesita: deberíamos reclutar a la chica como amazona y así nos aseguramos el aire acondicionado."

"Milo, ¿sabes a qué hora vuelve el franchute?" Preguntó Aioros. "¡Hace Calor y se requieren sus servicios!"

Milo no contestó. No estaba prestando mucha atención, sino que tenía la mirada fija en el cielo. En honor a la verdad, lo ocurrido esa mañana le había quedado dando vueltas en la cabeza y no sabía si estar a gusto o a disgusto. No sabía muy bien porqué, no podía dar con la razón por más que lo intentase. Mientras más lo intentaba, menos podía sacarse aquél suceso de la mente. No podía dejar de recordar la manera en que había sujetado a Alisa contra la pared esa mañana: nunca la había tenido, ni sentido tan cercana, ni siquiera cuando le había lavado la cara.

Su cuerpo era frágil y fuerte, cabía perfecto entre sus brazos. ¡Esa Respiración! Algo le había hecho a su cabeza… y luego verla a ella… Milo frunció el ceño: ¿por qué se había sentido tan ridículamente humilde? ¿A qué se debía que él, Milo de Escorpión, se sintiera tan '_recatado'_ (a falta de una mejor palabra) frente a una mujer, que además era su esposa? ¡Menos mal que no lo había visto en cueros! Milo agradeció aquella inspiración divina que evitó que saliera desnudo del baño.

"¡MILO!" Insistió Aioros. "¿En qué piensas Alacrán? ¡No me digas que pensabas en tu linda esposa, Alisa, la de las piernas bonitas!" Bromeó Aioros divertido, esperando así poder iniciar una conversación a costa de su vecino. Milo frunció el ceño.

"¿Tú **Qué** Tienes Que Estar Mirándole Las Piernas A Alisa?" Le dijo con los ojos cerrados y con una grave expresión en el rostro. Aioros se quedó callado, no era la reacción que esperaba. Los demás santos presentes se incorporaron ¿Habían oído mal? "Sí: estaba pensando en Ella ¿Algún problema con eso?" Añadió Milo con un gruñido.

Esto solo podía significar una cosa: **CHISME**. ¡Por Fin Ocurría Algo Nuevo Qué Comentar y Que Los Sacara De La Rutina! Reírse del último chasco de Tatsumi en el centro comercial ya había perdido el chiste hacía un buen par de días.

"¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Milo se puso posesivo. Mala señal… para nosotros: no podremos acercarnos a Alisa." Rió Máscara. "Dinos Escorpión ¿Ya consumaste o aún no?"

"¡Tú Tienes La Cabeza Metida En Una Cloaca, Máscara! Alisa es **MI** amiga y no la veo como otra cosa, por muy buen cuerpo que tenga. ¡Que Conste que Está de Rechupete!" Dijo sin pensar, y no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Esto dejó a Máscara sin respuesta inmediata, pero con la boca abierta en una 'O' casi perfecta.

"¿Qué dijiste Milo?" Preguntó Afro extrañado. Si el santo de piscis se había percatado de todo, entonces la situación era grave. La atención de los dorados allí presentes estaba del todo capturada por este nuevo suceso.

"Lo que oíste pejesapo." Milo suspiró: seguro ahora le caían con bromas retorcidas, y eso que ni siquiera sabían del incidente de aquella mañana.

"¿Por qué tan agresivo?" Le preguntó Aioria. "¿Pasó algo entre ustedes que te dejó así?"

Milo se quedó en silencio. El que calla otorga, y esta bola de chismosos pensó muchas cosas. Aioros se incorporó por completo, de un par de zancadas llegó hasta donde estaba Milo y le agarró con fuerza la oreja: la curiosidad se lo comía. Los demás nada más prestaron atención. **MUCHA** atención.

Y luego nos dicen chismosas a nosotras, las mujeres.

"¡Esto No Se Queda Así! ¡Nos Vas A Contar Qué Pasó, Porque O Nos Lo Cuentas O Entre Todos Hacemos Que Confieses! Y Si No Cooperas, Puedo Decirle A Saga Que…"

En ese momento, todos sintieron un cosmo extraño en Aries, que se enfrentaba al cosmo de Mu. El caballero de Aries se notaba muy tranquilo y despreocupado, al contrario de su oponente, que se percibía muy tenso. No era poderoso, pero era más que obvio que daría problemas. Aioros dejó caer la cabeza, fastidiado y derrotado, y se sacudió la ropa… sin embargo no fue él quien hizo notar el sentir general.

"**¡CARAJO!"** Maldijo Máscara con vehemencia. "¡El Muy Maldito Tiene Que Venir A Estorbar Justo Cuando Teníamos Chisme Nuevo!"

"Caballeros, tenemos trabajo." Dijo Aioros, ignorando al santo de Cáncer. Dicho esto, cada uno partió hacia su respectiva casa, sin decir mucho más. Aunque no olvidaron este incidente.

**Estación de Bomberos.**

_Al día siguiente._

"¡**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**! ¡**ESO SI QUE ESTÁ BUENO**! No puedo creerlo ¿En serio te sujetó así? ¿Te aprisionó de ese modo? ¿Contra la pared y bien sujeta? ¡Chica! ¡Qué suerte tienes!"

"No le veo la gracia, Alsi. Me asusté mucho." Medio gimoteó, medio gruñó Alisa.

"¡Entonces muerde un limón, que tu cara dice lo contrario!" Alisa se puso colorada como tomate y sepultó su rostro entre sus manos. Alsacia sonrió para sí. "¿Y? ¿Qué pasó después? Porque algo debió haber pasado: al menos dime qué se dijeron."

"¡Me Fui a Contestar El Teléfono y Milo se Metió a la Ducha! ¿Qué esperabas?"

"…"

"…"

"… ¿Nada más?"

"¡Nada Más!" Alisa se puso aún más roja. Alsacia apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos.

"Algo me dice que quieres decirme algo."

"…"

"Lis… te conozco bien…"

"…"

"…"

"No es nada…"

"¡Claro que es algo! Ya. Cuéntame. Lo que me digas, me lo llevo a la tumba. Palabra de Mujer: sabes que no cuento secretos."

"Es que… no sé…"

Alisa se mordió los labios. Desde que Milo la había arrinconado contra la pared y sujetado en la forma en que lo había hecho, no había logrado sacarse de la cabeza la agradable sensación de seguridad, fuerza y delicadeza, mucho menos el olor a mojado que tenía Milo en el momento en que la había sujetado, ni el contorno de su cuerpo, contra el suyo. No tenía idea de como explicar eso sin que sonase pervertido…

"… Me sentí extraña, eso es todo. Sobretodo cuando me sujetó… fue extraño."

"¿Extraño? ¿Cómo pudo ser eso extraño? ¿Primera vez que sientes eso?"

"Sí… nunca sentí eso con Jason. Era… como ser aprisionada por un terrible huracán, pero sólo para ser acariciada apenas por él y con mucha delicadeza. Me sujetó con mucha fuerza, me sentí tan pequeña; cabía en sus brazos, me pudo haber destrozado los huesos si hubiera querido… pero, no me hizo ni el más mínimo daño. Fue raro." Alisa miró a Alsacia a los ojos. "¿Estaré loca?"

"No, no lo estás." Le contestó Alsacia al cabo de unos segundos, con ojos soñadores. "Por lo que veo, mejor te acostumbras: dudo que esto que te pasó ayer se te olvide muy rápido, a lo mejor tú…"

La alarma de incendios se disparó tan de sorpresa que hizo dar un respingo a todos los bomberos de la estación. Las chicas interrumpieron su charla y corrieron a ponerse el equipo. Entre carrera y carrera, olvidaron el tema para concentrarse en el trabajo. Una vez arriba del camión de bomberos, y ya en camino al lugar de los hechos, se enteraron de que iban a un nuevo incendio en otro hotel de las cercanías.

"¡Ya Estoy harto de Apagar Hoteles! Hace 4 o 5 meses que los apagamos." Se quejó Jason, por encima del estruendoso ruido de las sirenas.

"¡Hace que Este Trabajo se Ponga Aburrido!" Protestó Julián. "¿Alguien sabe qué rayos ocurre?"

"¿Es que no es obvio?" Chistó Alejandro. "¡Seguro Es Un Ocioso que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que incendiar algo!"

"Como si no hiciera ya bastante calor." Gruñó Jason entre dientes.

"Por desgracia es así. Tenemos un pirómano, pero no hay pistas que indiquen su identidad. La policía trabaja en ello." Les informó Ulises.

"¿Eran provocados los incendios? ¡No Me Digas!" Preguntó Alsacia con sarcasmo. "Hasta un ciego se habría dado cuenta."

"¿Por qué siempre hoteles? ¿Por qué no otro tipo de establecimientos?" Preguntó Alisa al aire. "¡Podría quemar los registros civiles o las oficinas de Impuestos! ¡Nos haría un Favor!"

"Este pirómano debe tener alguna fijación por los hoteles." Aclaró Basilio. "Ahora, mejor nos concentramos en nuestro trabajo."

"¡Feh! Si no le gusta servicio, mejor se queja con administración y que no queme el edificio." Chistó Jason. "¡Me Chocan los pirómanos! Como si fuera muy divertido asfixiarse tratando de apagar el fuego y rescatando víctimas."

El camión de bomberos llegó medio minuto después al lugar del siniestro, donde ya se había reunido un grupo de curiosos. Los bomberos no tardaron bajarse y rápidamente se pusieron a trabajar.

…

…

…

…

…

Entre la multitud de curiosos que se habían reunido, alguien observaba de cerca cada una de las acciones de los bomberos. Se veía algo enfermo, tenía los ojos vidriosos y una actitud de angustia. Se sujetó la cabeza a dos manos.

"… no está resultando, no está resultando… ¡Tengo que hacer que funcione!"

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

_**En el próximo episodio.**_

… _La arena que tenía pegada en sus tobillos y en sus hombros, más la extraña y viva mezcla de colores, que hacía juego con su cabello y sus ojos castaños, le daba un toque exótico… Pero eso no era lo único que lo había impactado… sino otra cosa…_

"_¡¿TE PASEASTE _**ASÍ** _POR _**TODO** _EL SANTUARIO?!" Le dijo antes de que se diera cuenta y sin poder evitarlo: la expresión le nació del alma y era de esas que no se pueden detener con nada._

**PS: **Espero que esto no me haya quedado tan mal, pese a que me quedó más cortito que de costumbre. Si me gustó escribirlo y no me dio mucha guerra… es más, no me tardé mucho en escribirlo. Y justo antes de re-publicarlo le añadí detalles nuevos, que espero hayan sido de su agrado **Un.n**.


	14. Un día en la Playa Una noche de fiesta

**N/A:** Aquí les pongo el fic y de nuevo les pido perdón. Iba a subirlo hace tres días, pero me olvidé y luego de responder las reviews lo iba a hacer, pero bueno… Un.n me distraje y antes de darme cuenta ya se había anochecido. Al menos actualicé el fic, ¿no? ::_sonrojada_:: Ojalá les guste. Les pido de favor que **sumen ****2 años**** a las edades de todos los personajes propios de la serie**. El fic se sitúa un año después de la batalla contra Hades.

**¡MIL GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA! Yukime-chan y Kala-neechan. ¡SE PASARON! ¡SON DE LO MEJOR!**

Saint Seiya, los personajes y la historia asociada al manga y al anime son de propiedad del Sr. Kurumada, de la Toei y de quienes tengan los derechos de autor.

_ADVERTENCIA_.

_Principio 63 para ver y entender Manga y Anime: Todo GRAN villano o bien quiere conquistar el mundo o bien destruirlo por alguna razón enferma._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. Posible deshidratación producida por el exceso de babeo. Se recomienda leer esto con una provisión adecuada de H2O. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 13.**

**Un día en la Playa. Una noche de fiesta.**

_Flashback._

_Alisa abrió la puerta. Marin estaba del otro lado, y la saludó con la mano. Si hubiera estado sin su máscara, Alisa habría visto a la amazona sonreírle amistosamente._

"_¡Hola Alisa! ¿Está Milo por ahí?" Le preguntó asomando la cabeza por la puerta._

"_¡Hola Marin! Por favor pasa…" La amazona entró y miró hacia todos lados con cautela. "No he visto a Milo desde el desayuno. ¿Es Muy Urgente?"_

"_¡Qué Bueno que No Está!" Marin suspiró de alivio. "Athena y algunas de las amazonas vamos a ir a una playa aquí cerca. ¿Quieres ir?"_

"_¿Una playa? ¡Por supuesto! No sabía que hubiera playas en el Santuario." Marin se llevó un dedo a la boca._

"_Hay varias, pero esta… ¡Shhh! Es una playa secreta. Sólo Athena y las amazonas sabemos donde está. Los hombres no deben saberlo. ¿Vas o te quedas?" Le explicó Marin en voz baja. Alisa asintió con la cabeza._

"_Dame 5 minutos."_

_Fin de Flashback._

Para ser Agosto las temperaturas seguían altas, aunque ya desde hacía una semana que no subían de los 40° C. Julio había sido un mes caluroso e insufrible, se habían registrado las más altas temperaturas en años. Luego del incidente del baño, que ninguno comentó, pero que no olvidaron, la situación entre Alisa y Milo seguía igual, aunque podían distinguirse algunas sutiles diferencias, las cuáles, casi todo el mundo había notado, excepto ellos mismos: en vez de jugar al póker, se quedaban charlando hasta muy tarde de casi cualquier cosa. Sin saberlo, cuando estaban separados, anhelaban la presencia del otro y esperaban ansiosos su regreso o volver a verlos. Esta situación era un tanto exasperante para quienes los rodeaban, porque aunque parecía que todo estaba allí para que su amistad se convirtiera en otra cosa, nada parecía indicar que eso fuera a ocurrir pronto. Nadie se había enterado del suceso del baño, excepto por dos personas, Camus y Alsacia, quienes compartían algunas sospechas y teorías respecto de la pareja y eran quienes más sufrían con la espera. Claro… sólo comentaban sus observaciones entre ellos.

Para que hagan los cálculos, habían pasado 5 escasos meses desde la boda, aunque se sentían como años.

Milo se sacudió los pies antes de entrar a su casa. Había pasado el día en otra de las playas del Santuario, a la que sólo iban caballeros. En teoría, ninguna playa estaba prohibida a las amazonas, pero las chicas preferían ir a la suya propia, cuya ubicación era tan secreta que hasta se dudaba de su existencia. Muchos habían buscado por muchos años este sector, sin éxito: ni siquiera Shion sabía donde estaba y éste sí que la había buscado en sus años de juventud. Decían los rumores, que Docko de Libra sabía donde estaba, dado que antes de la Guerra de 1743, habría dado con ella sin haberla buscado. Habría llegado a ella por mero accidente, pero en aquella ocasión, y para su desgracia, se había encontrado la playa llena de amazonas, dos de las cuales eran doradas. Lo sucedido después había dejado profundas marcas en el santo de Libra, el cuál no hablaba al respecto. La última vez que Shion y otro santo dorado de nombre Lynus le habían preguntado al respecto, Docko se había puesto de un bonito color pálido azulado, se tapó las orejas y se alejó gritando de sus compañeros como alma que lleva el diablo, diciendo que no sabía de lo que le hablaban.

Nunca más volvieron a preguntarle al respecto.

Si Milo había pasado el día en la playa, fue por razones de trabajo y no esparcimiento. Estuvo vigilando a los aprendices, para que no escaparan o se propasaran en sus juegos, que no hubiera ataques sorpresas al Santuario o que sucediesen accidentes. Fue un día aburrido y pesado. Lo más interesante que ocurrió fue que una osada, desesperada y hambrienta gaviota se robó el sándwich de Aldebarán, quien había hecho las rondas con él ese día. Se quitó la armadura y se cambió de ropa; se puso unos shorts negros y una camiseta sin mangas, de color verde oscuro, y descalzo caminó hacia la cocina. Estaba bebiendo agua cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría.

"¡MILO! ¿Tú Dejaste Todo Este Montón De Arena Aquí En La Puerta? ¿Es Que Te La Trajiste Toda Del Coliseo?" Protestó Alisa. El Caballero de Escorpión salió tranquilamente de la cocina hacia la sala: allí Alisa lo esperaba, con las manos en las caderas, el ceño fruncido y un bonito bolso de playa a sus pies, en el cuál habían algunas cosas (una revista, bronceador, lentes… ya saben, lo indispensable).

Milo se atragantó con lo que vio y casi dejó caer el vaso cuando vio a su amiga-esposa. La miró de pies a cabeza: era obvio que había pasado el día en una playa, se la veía más tostada. Lucía un bikini de un color naranja muy vivo, con un pareo de color rojo atado en las caderas, y calzaba unas sandalias muy simples ¡Imposible No Verla Con Esos Colores! La arena que tenía pegada en sus tobillos y en sus hombros, más la extraña y viva mezcla de colores, que hacía juego con su ondulado cabello y sus ojos castaños, le daban un toque exótico… Pero eso no era lo único que lo había impactado… sino otra cosa…

"¿TE PASEASTE _ASÍ_ POR _**TODO**_ EL SANTUARIO?" Le dijo todavía a medio atragantar, sin darse cuenta de sus palabras o poder evitarlas: la expresión fue imparable y le había nacido del alma.

Alisa lo miró extrañada y algo perpleja. Parpadeó un par de veces. Tenía una mirada dulce e inocente; se miró a sí misma para ver qué era lo malo de su atuendo. Luego de unos segundos le clavó los ojos a Milo.

"No… no me paseé por todo el Santuario: Sólo conozco el camino desde la entrada hasta aquí y algunos otros pocos lugares más. Fui a la playa con las chicas y luego me regresé por donde mismo para no perderme."

"¿Pero en **ESA FACHA**?"

"Sí… Es que me dio calor ponerme la solera con la que me fui. ¿Me veo muy mal?" El tono de Alisa era genuinamente inocente. Al parecer la chica no computaba a lo que su marido-amigo hacía referencia.

Milo tragó saliva y se rascó la nuca. ¿Por qué el escándalo? No era que le importara que Alisa se hubiera paseado _en bikini_ bajo la atenta mirada de un montón de caballeros y soldados que cuando veían a una chica bonita se comportaban como buitres cerca de un cadáver. ¡Y encima Usando Bikini y Pareo! ¡Para nada! Eso no podía importarle menos. ¡Feh! Si llegaba a oír el más mínimo comentario sobre este paseo de su chica, hasta los nietos del infeliz que lo hiciera nacerían con cicatrices. ¡Un Momento! ¿A qué se debía ese pensamiento? ¿Acaso sí le importaba el atuendo de su esposa-amiga? Alisa era una chica bonita, pero era una chica más. No. Definitivamente no le importaba si la miraban con otros ojos.

Eso produjo un extraño efecto en _su_ ojo. Si hubiera sido perro, hubiera gruñido disgustado. **Nadie** tenía que estar mirando a **SU** chica con otros… ¿ojos…? Y… ¿Desde cuando era _su_ chica? ¡Alisa nada más era su amiga! AMIGA. A-M-I-G-A. _Amiga_. **AMIGA**. Punto. Fin de la discusión. No se habla más del asunto. ¿Capisce? Milo sacudió su cabeza con fuerza.

"No. No te ves mal. Pero… te pudo haber pasado algo en el camino." Explicó Milo con calma y fingida indiferencia. "Pervertidos hay en todas partes y este lugar no es la excepción." Alisa se rió en su cara.

"¡Disculpa Milo! Yo sé que hay pervertidos en todas partes, pero ¿Quién se va a fijar en mi?" Le dijo entre risas y con toda honestidad. "No soy espectacular ni nada parecido: no soy lo que un pervertido busca. ¡Me sé defender bien!"

Milo decidió no responder. Se quedó mirando a Alisa unos segundos antes de suspirar y sobarse las sienes. Sí… Ella era justo lo que un pervertido buscaría: en ese bikini se veía **BELLÍSIMA**… ¿Huh? Milo sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y se dio una bofetada mental. No se suponía que debía estar pensando así de ella. La chica relajó los brazos y ladeó la cabeza un poco, observándolo con atención. El santo de escorpión tuvo una subida de ego cuando se dio cuenta que su "amiga" tenía los ojos fijos en él. No en su rostro, sino en **ÉL**. Alisa no parecía haberse percatado, pero estaba sometiendo a Milo a todo un análisis completo y concienzudo del cómo se veía. Parecía muy concentrada en esto… la verdad no la culpo por eso. Milo le sonrió galantemente: era hora de dar vuelta la tortilla. No tenía porqué sentirse incómodo él solo respecto de la apariencia del otro, ni sentirse culpable por pensar en eso él nada más, cuando podía poner a Alisa en el mismo atolladero.

"¿Qué tanto miras, preciosa? ¿Te parezco sexy? Porque parece que me comes con la mirada." Le dijo alzando ambas cejas en forma muy coqueta. Puso las manos sobre sus caderas, sólo para resaltar sus, _ahem, _pectorales. "¿Cómo crees que me veo?"

Alisa lo miró con ojos grandes, levemente sonrojada al verse descubierta tan de improviso, aunque pudo dominar su timidez. Respiró profundo y suspiró. Cerró los ojos y relajó el rostro, lo más dignamente que pudo.

"La verdad… me preguntaba como un tipo que se rompe la espalda entrenando de sol a sol, puede tener una panza como la tuya… porque estás **panzón**, ¿O no te habías dado cuenta?" Le respondió como quien comenta el clima. Alisa le pasó por el lado contoneando las caderas levemente, como si no estuviera conciente de esta acción, y se dirigió al baño. "Por favor Milo, barre la arena que dejase en la entrada por mientras me ducho. Quiero quitarme el sabor a sal de la piel."

Mmm. Sabor a sal, ¿así que se sentía salada? Bueno, él podía ayudarle con… ¡**MOMENTO**! ¿_Panzón_ ÉL? Eso sí que no. ¡**NO** estaba Panzón! ¿De donde había sacado Alisa semejante tontería? ¡JA! ¿ÉL, _Panzón_? Esto no se quedaría así. Milo bufó taimado y miró en su dirección. Mala idea… se quedó mirando la espalda de Alisa a medida que esta caminaba, recordando de improviso el incidente del baño… Gruñó y volvió a bufar taimado. ¡NO ESTABA Panzón!

"¡No Estoy Panzón!" Le reclamó segundos antes que Alisa entrase al baño. "¡FEH! Si estoy panzón como dices, entonces tú pareces _tabla de planchar_."

Alisa se congeló por unos segundos frente a la puerta, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Abrió la puerta y desapareció al interior del baño. Medio minuto más tarde se escuchó la ducha. Milo bufó por tercera vez y salió de la casa: tenía que ir a alimentar a Filemón, su escorpión, cuyo terrario ahora estaba en el pequeño cuarto de estar del primer nivel. Allí se quedó por más de una hora, rabiando solo…

… Y pensando también en otras cosas que no tenían nada que ver con la rabia.

Como por ejemplo, el sabor a sal.

**Esa noche.**

21:00 hrs. La noche del viernes se pronosticaba larga y tediosa para la joven pareja. No había nada bueno en la televisión y hacía tanto calor que no querían ni jugar póker, ni ir a charlar con algunos de los dorados, ni conversar entre ellos, ni irse a dormir. Ambos estaban como hipnotizados por la televisión, pero más que ver el programa, lo que veían eran los colores. Tampoco se hablaban. Milo estiró los brazos con pereza: tenía ganas de salir de parranda, de divertirse y hacer algo diferente, cosa que no había hecho desde que se había casado. Miró de reojo a su esposa-amiga.

"¿Quieres ir a bailar, Lis?" Le preguntó para probar suerte. Alisa sonrió instantáneamente.

"¿A Bailar? ¿Lo dices en serio?"

"No, lo decía para ver tu reacción. ¡OBVIO que lo decía en serio! ¿Quieres ir? Porque de cualquier forma iré yo."

"Dame 15 minutos."

Alisa saltó del sillón y corrió a su cuarto, llena de entusiasmo. Ella adoraba salir a divertirse, pero no había salido ni siquiera al cine desde que se había enterado del contrato. No le importaba salir con Milo: si el tipo resultaba aburrido, ya se desharía de él en algún momento. ¿Bailar? ¡**ESTUPENDO**! Se moría de ganas de bailar, de pasar un buen rato, de liberar tensiones, de tomar algunos tragos… bueno, eso quizás no: le traía **MALOS** recuerdos. Lo que importaba era que… ¡**TENÍA GANAS DE DIVERTIRSE**!

Milo también fue a cambiarse de ropa. Conocía a las mujeres y sabía que Alisa se tomaría su tiempo para arreglarse y que nada podía hacer al respecto. Por lo que se vistió con calma. Aún así, no se tardó ni 10 minutos en estar listo. Estaba entusiasmado, igual que Alisa. Se moría de ganas de irse de parranda, de conocer gente nueva, de bailar y de liberar tensiones. ¡**QUERÍA DIVERTIRSE**! Si Alisa resultaba una compañera aburrida, ya se desharía de ella en cuanto pudiera, pero nada le impediría pasarlo bien esa noche, como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo.

"¡ESTOY LISTA!" Alisa salió de su cuarto sonriéndole al mundo, en el exacto momento en que Milo se ponía cómodo para esperarla.

"¡VAYA! Me sorprendes: no tardaste nada. ¡Te Ves Estupenda!" Le dijo Milo guiñándole un ojo. Había que reconocerlo: Alisa se veía espectacular.

"¿Eso quiere decir que por lo general me veo mal? ¿Crees que soy fea?" Le preguntó con una pícara sonrisa.

"¡Oye! ¡No Hay Mujer Fea! Sólo belleza rara, pero tú no eres de esas." Se defendió con rápida galantería. "¿Nos vamos ya?"

Ambos salieron del Santuario sin ser vistos, pese a que no hicieron ningún esfuerzo por salir en secreto. Fueron a un lugar que ambos conocían y frecuentaban mucho antes de conocerse, sin siquiera ponerse de acuerdo. Tan solo llegaron hasta allí como guiados por instinto. El lugar estaba atiborrado de gente que quería entrar, pero no tuvieron problemas, ya que como conocían a los guardias, estos los dejaron entrar de inmediato. Sin perder más tiempo se pusieron a bailar, y lo hicieron por largo rato, con un ánimo inagotable. Se seguían el paso sin problemas y se complementaban muy bien el uno con el otro: eran divertidos y elegantes para bailar. Improvisaban pasos como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo desde antes. Se dio entre ambos una suerte de coqueteo del que estaban más que concientes y del cuál sacaron bastante partido.

Al cabo de casi dos horas bailando _sin cesar_, decidieron tomarse un descanso y sentarse en alguna mesa a charlar un poco. Hubieran seguido bailando mucho más rato, la energía les sobraba y lo estaban pasando en grande.

"¡Milo! ¡Me Pisaste A Propósito!" Exclamó Alisa muy divertida. Parecía que estaba ebria, pero no era así.

"¡NUNCA he Pisado a Ninguna de Mis Parejas!" Se defendió Milo, quien estaba tan contento como ella. "¿Estás muy cansada? Porque yo puedo seguir la noche entera."

"¡La Fiesta Está Recién Comenzando! ¿Cansada Yo? ¡NUNCA!"

"Voy a ir a la barra. ¿Te Traigo algo…?" Milo y Alisa cruzaron una sombría mirada. Ambos se rieron de buena gana. "¡Si Vamos a Tomar, Que Sea Un Solo Trago! Y NO Firmamos Nada, Al."

"Tráeme un Cuba Libre. No me digas 'Al', ¡Dime **LIS**!"

Milo le guiñó un ojo y desapareció entre la multitud. Alisa sonrió para sí y se relajó un poco en la silla, adoptando una postura muy casual. No podía quejarse, había pasado un gran día en la playa, la música y el ambiente estaban geniales. Milo, contrario a lo que había pensado, era un divertido compañero de parranda: tenía un aire de niño malo que lo hacía muy atrayente. Parecía que le leía el pensamiento, nunca antes había bailado con alguien que le siguiera tan bien el paso y que le respondiera todas las miradas con la misma intensidad.

Mientras pensaba en esto y esperaba que Milo llegase de la barra, algo captó su atención. Entre la multitud distinguió a Jason, quien estaba de lo más acaramelado con otra chica, mientras ambos se dirigían a la salida. El como lograban hacerlo mientras caminaban estaba más allá de su comprensión. Frunció el ceño: lejos de sentir celos, lo que sintió fue un disgusto enorme, sumado a una sensación de malestar generalizado. '_Tonta'_ se dijo a sí misma: en los 5 últimos meses todo sentimiento grato hacia Jason había desaparecido. No podía creer como había perdido el tiempo con alguien tan narcisista como él. ¿Cómo era que no se había dado cuenta que el tipo tan sólo estaba esperando usarla para luego desecharla? Eso era por completo desagradable.

Varias de las amazonas le habían dicho ese día en la playa, que Milo había sido un mujeriego sin remedio hasta que supo que tenía que casarse con ella. Desde ese día había dejado de molestarlas en los entrenamientos y que no había buscado otras. Si bien esto era cierto, a Alisa no le constaba que Milo fuera un buscafaldas: miraba otras chicas, cierto, pero eso era normal y no pasaba a mayores. Tampoco le importaba… bueno, mientras no se diera cuenta. Suspiró de disgusto. ¿Acaso tenía un imán para hombres así? ¿No se suponía que este tipo de hombres sólo buscaban mujeres despampanantes para pasearse con ellas un poco y luego desechar? ¿Mujeres como la chica que su Ex se comía a besos? Ella era una chica normal. Demasiado normal para los gustos de cualquiera. ¡Chicas como ella tenían que hacer un esfuerzo para verse bonitas! Y ni aún así le resultaba llamar la atención de nadie, ni siquiera de su propio marido-amigo (eso era lo que creía).

Hacía tiempo que nadie la besaba.

Vaya…

"¿Por qué tan sola? ¿Esperas a alguien?" Le preguntó un sujeto de aspecto simpático. Alisa le sonrió y le mostró el anillo de bodas que lucía en su mano.

"A mi marido. Ya está por llegar."

"Oh." Dijo el sujeto algo incómodo y desilusionado. "Lamento la molestia. Adiós." Le dijo antes de marcharse.

Alisa se quedó mirando su anillo de bodas. ¿Por qué lo tenía puesto? No significaba nada para ella. Este anillo nada más era el cruel recordatorio de cómo había sido atrapada en un contrato y en un matrimonio que ella no conocía ni quería. No se lo podía quitar por alguna razón. Empuñó la mano desolada, y se echó aire a los ojos cuando sintió unas lágrimas amenazando con caer.

¡Maldito Contrato!

**En otro lugar de Atenas**

…

Esta vez, él mismo pasó el fósforo encendido por una de las cortinas.

Se quedó largo rato mirando como las llamas comenzaban a encender las cortinas y los muebles. Rió de buena gana, por largo rato, con una risa estentórea que resonaba en cada rincón de aquél pasillo. Aseguró su arma y se metió a la salida de emergencia. Tarde o temprano, subiría algún bombero.

En cualquier momento subiría alguno.

…

…

**De regreso con Milo y Alisa.**

"Dos Cuba Libre por favor." Le pidió Milo al Barman. Este asintió con la cabeza y le indicó que esperara unos momentos.

Milo se apoyo en la barra y observó al resto de la gente. ¡QUE BIEN se sentía! Alisa había resultado ser una grandiosa acompañante, además de bonita. No era como las chicas que a él le gustaban, pero por alguna razón había disfrutado más su compañía que la de otras, aunque fuese más baja que él. Nunca antes se había cruzado con una chica que le siguiera su enérgico paso y que le devolviera sus miradas con ojos grandes, picarones y llenos de una más que extraña inocencia. Hacía tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien. Se sentía animado y recargado de energía. ¡Ya quería volver a bailar!

Unos brazos lo abrazaron por el costado izquierdo. Sorprendido, Milo volteó la cabeza hacia su izquierda para ver quién era. Una pelirroja de su tamaño, de esas que dan envidia, lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

"¡El escorpión salió de su agujero! ¡**MILO**! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Creí que ya no te dejaban salir de ese Santuario tuyo!"

"¡Caterina!" Milo la saludó con cordialidad al tiempo que se desenredaba de sus brazos con facilidad. "¡Te ves estupenda! ¿Cómo Has Estado?"

"Lo típico de siempre, pero esta vez echándote de menos. ¿Qué te pasó que de pronto desapareciste?" Le preguntó la chica tomándolo del brazo. Milo se soltó con elegancia. "¿Estás con una chica o no quieres que te abrace?" Le preguntó fingiéndose ofendida. Milo le enseñó su anillo de bodas.

"Si, estoy con una chica. No es que no quiera que me abraces, pero preferiría que no lo hicieras." Milo le guiñó el ojo. "Ya me conoces y sabes lo que pienso al respecto de eso."

"¡**JAJAJAJAJA**! ¡Te Casaste! ¡Creí que era una broma!" Exclamó Caterina con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡Lástima! Aunque… ya sabes… eso no es impedimento para nada en estos días." Le dijo insinuándosele. En ese momento llegó el Barman y puso los dos tragos en el mesón. Milo tomó los vasos con algo de nostalgia.

"Quizás para ti no, Cat, pero para mi sí lo es." Explicó con calma, tomando distancia. "Ya me conoces muñeca." Dicho esto, le dio la espalda y se fue, dejándola algo desilusionada.

Mientras regresaba con Alisa, Milo se sintió de pronto nostálgico. En una situación normal, habría seguido la noche con Caterina o se habría buscado alguna otra, pero no… aunque se moría de ganas, no lo hizo… no… no se moría de ganas, él quería estar con Alisa y sólo con ella, al menos esa noche. Por otro lado, un juramento era un juramento, y si no era capaz de respetar los votos 'menores', entonces no merecía llamarse a sí mismo Santo Dorado, ni podía tener el privilegio de proteger a la niña Athena. Suspiró. Aquél anillo… no sabía porque lo usaba, ese anillo le recordaba lo incómodo de su situación con Alisa.

No había elegido su estado civil, no había tenido siquiera la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero bueno… ya estaba casado… y no… ¡ÉL había sido un Mujeriego! Lo seguía siendo en cierto sentido, pero no estaba en su naturaleza ser infiel, aunque estuviese casado a la fuerza… ni siquiera cuando estaba soltero y salía con una chica había sido desleal: eso no pintaba con él. No. No podía serle infiel a Alisa, aunque quisiera… no estaba en su naturaleza.

Puso el vaso en la mesa, frente a Alisa, quien también parecía sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. Al verlo, la chica le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Se sentó a su lado.

"Disculpa la tardanza."

"¡No Hay problema!"

Ambos tomaron el vaso y de un solo sorbo se bebieron todo el contenido, casi al mismo tiempo. Cuando dejaron el vaso en la mesa, Milo se puso de pie y tomó a Alisa de la mano.

"Vamos a bailar."

Y así lo hicieron, durante casi toda la noche y sin ningún otro descanso.

**Casa de Escorpión.**

…

Milo y Alisa regresaron a su casa a eso de las 5:00 am. Alisa se había sacado los zapatos durante la subida, estaba agotada, no por el baile, sino por la subida, que a Milo no le había hecho ni cosquillas. Ambos se dejaron caer sobre el sillón de la sala con pesadez. No tenían más fuerza para seguir moviéndose.

"Lo pasé muy bien. Gracias por invitarme." Le dijo Alisa a Milo, reprimiendo un bostezo, acomodándose junto a Milo.

"Yo también lo pasé muy bien. ¡Bailas muy bien!" Confesó el caballero de escorpión, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos cayeron dormidos muy profundamente. Y así siguieron hasta bien entrado el día siguiente.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

_**En el próximo Capítulo.**_

"_No te preocupes. Si está en mi ayudarte, lo haré con gusto." Le dijo Shaka con dulzura y cierto dejo de arrogancia: ser el hombre más cercano a Buda tenía sus ventajas._

"_Muy bien. Es tan sólo una pregunta nada más… ¿Crees que soy plana?" Le preguntó Alisa sin mayor rodeo. Shaka casi se cae al suelo: no se esperaba esa pregunta. _

"_¿QUÉ?"_

**PS:** Si, ya sé que soy mala, pero bueno, me han dicho cosas peores. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. A quienes ya han leído el fic, les tengo una sorpresa. Creo que dentro de dos o quizás en el próximo capítulo, haya un Cameo de alguno de mis personajes.


	15. La pregunta que Shaka no pudo responder

**N/A:** Otra vez. Otra vez, y esta vez no fue por falta de tiempo, sino por pereza. A este ritmo no voy a sacar nada en limpio, pero en fin. Espero compensar un poco la espera con estos dos capítulos que subí. Por un lado se enterarán de que Shaka, contrario a la creencia popular, no tiene todas las respuestas, y si las tiene, no le gusta compartirlas, y por otro… puede que tengan algunas luces sobre cierto asunto playero. Les pido de favor que **sumen ****2 años**** a las edades de todos los personajes propios de la serie**. El fic se sitúa un año después de la batalla contra Hades.

**¡MIL GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA! Yukime-chan y Kala-neechan. ¡SE PASARON! ¡SON DE LO MEJOR!**

_ADVERTENCIA_.

_Principio 51 para ver y entender Manga y Anime: Sin importar la cantidad de sangre perdida, nadie se muere porque su nariz sangra profusamente o porque haya sido herido en un sanguinolento combate._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 14.**

**La pregunta que Shaka no pudo responder.**

Aquél beso era de aquellos que transportan a otra época y lugar, en donde todo era silencio y lo único que podía escucharse era el retumbar del propio corazón en los oídos. Un abrazo tierno, cariñoso, dulce y galante, acompañado de una respiración acompasada completaba el cuadro. Cuando se separaron, ella le abrazó por la cintura, descansó su cabeza en su pecho y continuaron bailando lentamente por algunos momentos más.

"Eso estuvo tan delicioso como las trufas." Susurró Alsacia. "¿Tienes más?"

"Golosa… aunque no sé si te refieres o a las trufas o al beso." Le susurró a su vez Camus. "¿En serio ya te tienes que ir?"

"Si me das de ambos, no me enojo… y Sí… tengo turno nocturno hoy." Se lamentó Alsacia, abrazándolo con más fuerza. Estaba ofuscada porque justo ese día, cuando cumplía 6 meses saliendo con Camus, no había podido deshacerse de su turno nocturno. "No pude canjearlo con nadie, por más que lo intenté." La chica se separó de su chico para buscar sus cosas. "Me iré con Alisa, nos toca juntas el turno de esta noche."

"Te acompaño entonces hasta Escorpión." Le dijo Camus mientras se le acercaba. "Te llevo el bolso… ¿Quieres que las acompañe hasta la estación?"

"No gracias: Alisa ya me reclamó que la hacemos sentir como violinista y que le provocamos dolor de muelas."

Ambos salieron de la casa de Acuario y comenzaron a bajar los escalones con las manos entrelazadas. Las noches ya estaban cada vez más frescas, lo cuál había sido muy bien recibido, pues el verano había sido inclemente. Apenas comenzaba Octubre y pronto se cumplirían 7 meses desde que Alisa y Milo se habían casado. Cuando ya estaban llegando a Escorpión, se detuvieron unos momentos al ver a sus amigos esperando en la salida del templo, conversando con mucho ánimo y coqueteándose, sin notar que tenían público.

"Algo tienen esos dos: es como si debieran estar juntos. Siempre tengo esa sensación cuando los veo." Le comentó Alsacia. "¿Sabes algo Camus? Así se ven muy tiernos." Dijo con ojos soñadores, apoyándose en el hombro del santo de Acuario.

"Un santo dorado no es tierno, Alsacia." Replicó Camus cerrando los ojos, asumiendo una postura digna, elegante e imponente. "Aunque debo reconocer que Milo está más pendiente de Alisa que lo que él cree. Si te referías a eso… tienes razón."

"¿Un santo dorado no es tierno? Entonces si es por eso, tú no eres uno de ellos." Chistó Alsacia, aferrando su mano con más fuerza. "¡Eres Todo un Osito Polar!" Añadió mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo. "¡**OSITO POLAR**!"

"¡Los Osos Polares No Son Tiernos, Son _MUY_ Peligrosos!" Volvió a replicar Camus de mal humor y dándole especial énfasis a sus palabras: no podía permitir que su chica le pusiera un mote 'adorable' a una criatura de verdad peligrosa… pero Alsacia aumentó la fuerza de su abrazo.

Camus lo supo en ese momento: la de los osos polares ya era una causa perdida.

"¡Pero No Puedo Evitar Sino Abrazarlos!" Rió la chica con alegría. "¡Esa Actitud Tuya Es Tan Adorable, Camus! ¿Y mi beso de despedida?"

Camus le sonrió, le acarició la mejilla la besó en los labios con una ternura que parecía extrañísima en alguien tan sangre fría como él. Algo tenía su chica que hacía que se sintiera más feliz con el mundo y no podía mantener por mucho rato ni su gravedad ni su enfado cuando ella estaba cerca. Estaban apenas profundizando aquél beso, cuando levantó la mano de improviso, atajando así una piedra que iba directo a su cabeza. Milo y Alisa echaron a reír de buena gana.

"¡OIGAN! ¡Consigan Un Cuarto!" Les gritó Milo. "Es tan sólo una noche, mañana se ven de nuevo. ¡No es Necesaria Tanta Despedida!"

"¡**MILO**!" Camus no era un santo feliz. Una vena se pulsó en su frente y caminó hasta su amigo, dispuesto a zanjar la cuestión. "Hay Otras formas de…" Alsacia lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo, se puso en punta de pies y lo besó en la mejilla. ¡Mmmh! Beso… Mejor saldaba cuentas con Milo en otra ocasión, como en los entrenamientos: además siempre estaba la posibilidad de llenar la casa de escorpión de nieve.

"No te pongas bravo, amor, te arrugarás muy pronto." Le tranquilizó la chica, con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos muy grandes. "Te veo mañana." Dicho esto, Alsacia recogió sus cosas y corrió hasta donde Alisa la esperaba. Luego de un breve saludo, se despidieron.

"¡Adiós Camus, Adiós Milo!" Se despidió Alsacia. La chica le sopló un beso a Camus. "¡Gracias por las trufas!"

"Adiós a los dos." Se despidió a su vez Alisa. "¡MILO, YA SABES CÓMO ME GUSTA EL DESAYUNO!" Le gritó antes de emprender la marcha. Ambas pronto desaparecieron de vista. Milo le dio un codazo a Camus.

"_Esa chica te trae loco, ¿eh?_" Le preguntó picaronamente en francés.

"_¡No tienes idea! La adoro no sabes como._" Le respondió Camus con una sonrisa. "_No tengo motivo para quererla… tan sólo la amo._"

**En otro lugar de Atenas.**

…

"¿Señor? ¿Está bien? ¿Puede moverse?" Le preguntó el bombero al hombre que se encontraba justo en la salida de emergencia. Pero no contestó. "¿Señor? Venga conmigo, lo llevaré a lugar seguro."

El incendio arreciaba con furia. La 5ª compañía ya había pedido refuerzos al verse sobrepasada en su capacidad. Aquél extraño sujeto estaba sentado justo a la salida de un piso del cuál salía una cantidad tremenda de humo. El bombero le tomó del brazo: quizás necesitaba ayuda.

"… No lo creo." Balbuceó el sujeto con dificultad. El bombero entrecerró los ojos y decidió ayudarle. "¡**NOOO**!" Gruñó con ferocidad y se soltó.

Varios disparos resonaron en la escalera de emergencia y el bombero cayó escaleras abajo, herido de bala: tan sólo una bala había acertado el blanco, pero había sido más que suficiente como para dejarlo fuera de servicio. El sujeto desapareció por las escaleras, pero este escándalo no pasó desapercibido… Una policía de civil llegó corriendo hasta donde estaba el herido, alertada por los disparos, seguida de otro bombero. Mientras éste atendía a su colega, la mujer echó mano de su radio.

"Todas las unidades, se necesitan paramédicos en el 4º nivel. Herido de bala. Sospechoso armado huye por las escaleras de emergencia. Necesito apoyo, Nauplias en persecución. Fuera."

La policía intercambió una rápida mirada con los bomberos, e hizo una señal con la cabeza, mientras salía corriendo en pos del sospechoso…

…

…

**Casa de Virgo.**

_A la mañana siguiente._

Alisa quedó mirando la 6ª casa de Virgo por varios momentos. Venía llegando de su turno nocturno, estaba cansada, pero la verdad es que tenía algo en mente que si no lo resolvía ya, no la dejaría vivir tranquila. ¿Realmente parecía una _tabla de planchar_ como le había dicho Milo hacía unos meses?

No sabía porqué había recordado eso de pronto y con tanta fuerza, sobretodo luego de tanto tiempo. Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde aquél comentario de Milo. ¿Era plana? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto ese comentario? No era de vida o muerte. ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía acomplejada? Eso no le pasaba desde la secundaria. Tomó aire y entró a Virgo, dirigiéndose hasta donde Shaka solía meditar. Alisa encontró al dorado, levitando sobre su flor de loto, sumido en la más profunda meditación.

"¿Shaka?" Preguntó tentativamente. No obtuvo una reacción, por lo que decidió insistir. "¡SHAKA!"

"¿Necesitas algo?" Le preguntó Shaka con toda tranquilidad, alzando ambas cejas, en señal que se había percatado de su presencia. Alisa puso los ojos grandes: seguro este santo le respondería. Tragó saliva.

"Sí. Necesito que me respondas algo. Te pregunto a ti porque eres el más maduro, centrado y sé que no me vas a mentir ni te vas a reír."

"No te preocupes. Si está en mi ayudarte, lo haré con gusto." Le dijo Shaka con dulzura y cierto dejo de arrogancia en la voz: ser el hombre más cercano a Buda tenía sus ventajas.

… que de bien poco le servían a la hora de tratar chicas. El pobre no daba pie con bola por más que lo intentase.

"Muy bien. Es tan sólo una pregunta nada más… ¿Crees que soy plana, como tabla de planchar?" Le preguntó Alisa sin mayor rodeo.

Shaka casi se cae al suelo: no se esperaba esa pregunta. Cualquiera, excepto _ésa_.

"¿**QUÉ**?"

"Ya sabes… que si acaso crees que soy plana. Es que Milo me dijo que parecía tabla de planchar hace unos meses… No es que me acompleje, pero me hizo pensar… y como no soy muy objetiva al respecto…"

De todas las preguntas imaginables que la chica pudo haberle hecho, esta era la que menos se esperaba Shaka. ¡El no se andaba fijando en esas cosas! Bueno sí, se fijaba, pero era demasiado tímido para admitir eso abiertamente, sin mencionar que tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar y ocupar su mente… como ¡MEDITAR SU SAGRADO '**OM'**!

"Alisa, Lo que importa es la grandeza del alma. Lo físico es absolutamente secundario." Le dijo luego de tomar una profunda bocanada de aire.

"Eso no responde…"

"Los atributos físicos no son permanentes. Lo que debería importarte es…"

"¿Soy plana **sí** o **no**?" Insistió Alisa, interrumpiendo así la profunda explicación de Shaka sobre la importancia del alma. Shaka carraspeó y juntó las manos frente a su pecho, a modo de rezo, mientras la chica se cruzaba de brazos.

"Err… Este… yo… no te puedo responder eso." Le dijo con toda honestidad.

"¿Por qué no? Es nada más una pregunta."

"No te puedo responder porque mis ojos están cerrados." Shaka hubiera querido añadir otra cosa, pero no supo qué más decir.

"¡Qué Excusa Más Terrible! Sé muy bien que aunque tengas los ojos cerrados, estás muy conciente de lo que te rodea." Le criticó Alisa con las manos en las caderas. "¡Dime si soy o no plana! ¿Qué tan difícil es responder eso? No te vas a ir al infierno por responderlo. Es tan sólo una inocente pregunta."

"Err…"

Shaka tragó saliva. No es que no se hubiera fijado antes si Alisa era plana o no, lo había hecho, pero ¡No podía responder eso! No era propio de un santo dorado estar respondiendo ese tipo de preguntas. Además él era un caballero… y uno muy tímido por añadidura, con un impresionante registro de descomunales meteduras de pata en cuando a féminas se trataba (Si no me creen, pregúntenle a la hermana de Camus). Comenzó a sudar frío: Alisa lo miraba con los ojos muy fijos en espera de su respuesta. ¿Qué tan difícil era decirle que no era ni plana ni exageradamente…? Ya saben. La bombero tenía lo que tenía que tener y no más que eso. ¿Por qué no podía responderle? ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¿Por qué le sudaban las manos? ¿Por qué sentía que su nariz lo amenazaba con hemorragia?

"Lamento no poder ayudarte, sobre todo cuando viniste a mi con tanta confianza… ¡Mejor le preguntas a Mu de Aries!" Le sugirió casi desesperado por quitarse esa repentina responsabilidad de los hombros.

"¿A Mu? ¿Con Lo Tímido Que Es? ¡Lo Voy a Avergonzar!" Le dijo Alisa no muy convencida. "Nada Más El Otro Día Se Mortificó Cuando Le Dije Que La Alumna De Los Abogados Lo Estaba Buscando Por Un Cheque o algo así, ¿Cómo Crees Que Responda A Esto?" Una gran gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza de Shaka: le gustase reconocerlo o no, Mu y él también eran muy tímidos con las mujeres… aunque el lemuriano parecía tener más suerte y arrastre que él.

"Te responderá por su honor de caballero, sin evadirte, sin reírse o mentirte." Shaka se mordió la lengua.

"¿No que todos los santos deben responder así?" Alisa lo miró con sarcasmo, pero no comentó nada al respecto. "Ok. Lo haré. Dejaré mi bolso aquí y luego vengo por él." Le dijo antes de dirigirse a la salida, en dirección a Aries.

Cuando se hubo retirado, y al cabo de unos 10 minutos, Shaka respiró aliviado. ¡Qué extraña situación la suya! ¿Por qué no le había respondido? No era una pregunta difícil: un simple '**no**' bastaba. ¿Qué tan difícil era decir '_No'_? Apenas era una sílaba inofensiva. Alisa no era plana, ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? Shaka rechinó los dientes: en cuanto viera a Milo, lo dejaría mudo una semana entera por ponerlo en esos aprietos. Y seguro Mu también le caería encima por…

Oops…

…Había enviado a Alisa, junto a esa pregunta, con Mu. Tenía que advertirle: si él ya era tímido, lo de Mu era 100 veces peor (o quizás exageraba, pero no estoy segura de lo que pasa por la cabeza de este dorado). Shaka puso los pies sobre el suelo y comenzó a caminar a velocidad moderada, mas no llegó muy lejos. De pronto Mu se materializó frente a él, y no se veía en lo absoluto feliz.

"¿Se puede Saber Por qué **DIANTRES** enviaste a Alisa a Preguntarme Tonterías como _**Esa**_?"

"Err…"

"¡Kiki Escuchó La Pregunta! ¿Sabes El Papelón Que Hice?"

"No. Pero me lo imagino. No es para tanto." Le dijo Shaka con calma, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto. "¿Y… qué le dijiste?"

"¡Que **No** Era Plana! ¿Acaso Querías Que Le Mintiera Delante De Mi Aprendiz? ¡Tampoco Podía Quedarme Callado, Como _OTROS_ que Conozco! ¿Qué Clase De Ejemplo Habría Sido Ese? Si el chiquillo ese comienza a hacer preguntas…"

"¿De qué hablan?" Preguntó de pronto Milo, quien recogió casualmente el bolso de Alisa del suelo. Mu y Shaka dieron un respingo. "¿Alisa ya llegó? ¿Qué hace su bolso aquí?"

Mu y Shaka tragaron saliva. Se miraron a la cara y tras algunos instantes de silencio, Shaka, en un breve resumen, le explicó lo sucedido. Los ojos de Milo, a medida que escuchaba y entendían a qué se debía la discusión, se abrían más y más. Pronto estuvo tan enojado, que si las miradas hubieran fulminado, Shaka y Mu se habrían convertido en trozos de carbón. El santo de Virgo detuvo su relato como medida de seguridad. Mu volvió a tragar saliva casi inconscientemente y terminó el relato por Shaka.

"… Entonces le respondí que no era lo que ella creía." Le dijo el santo de Aries con mucha calma, sin saber que estaba aguantando la respiración. Era bien sabido el hecho que Milo era muy posesivo y nada tolerante al respecto de ciertos temas. Y verlo apretando los dientes y echando humo por las orejas los hacía sentir algo aprensivos.

"**¿QUÉ HACE EL PAR DE SACAVUELTAS MIRÁNDO LOS ATRIBUTOS A MI MUJER?"**

"Tranquilo Milo, ¡Relaja la Vena! No te pongas así, te va a dar un…" Intentó decir Mu, pero…

"**¡¿LE ESTÁN MIRANDO EL BUSTO A MI ESPOSA Y QUIEREN QUE ME QUEDE TRANQUILO Y '**_**RELAJE LA VENA**_**'?!" **Milo no era un escorpión feliz.

"Vaya… esta es la primera vez que te escucho llamarla así…" Comentó de pronto Shaka, muy tranquilo.

"**¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES, HIPPIE DE CUARTA?"**

"Que llamaste a Alisa '_mi mujer_' y '_mi esposa_…' sin mencionar que no usaste ningún adjetivo vulgar para referirte a… bueno… tú sabes." Milo estaba por saltarle encima a Shaka y arrancarle las cuerdas vocales por el comentario, pero una cansada voz lo detuvo.

"¡Cómo Detesto Esas Escaleras! ¿Por Qué No Ponen Ascensores? Deberían Prohibirlas… ¡HOLA CHICOS!" Les saludó Alisa con una cansada sonrisa. "¿Mu? ¿Cómo fue que llegaste tan rápido hasta aquí?" Ninguno de los tres caballeros dijo palabra, sino que la quedaron mirando como perritos descubiertos a mitad de una travesura. "¿Y esas caras? ¿No me Digan Que Estaban hablando de mi?" Les preguntó traviesamente, con una mano sobre la cadera.

"Feh. No es nada importante." Gruñó Milo cruzándose de brazos. "Estos dos que meten las narices **donde no los llaman**. Asuntos del Santuario." Le dijo relajando el rostro, desechando en apariencia la cuestión. Mu y Shaka se quedaron callados. "¿Vamos?"

Alisa le tomó el brazo a Milo, se despidieron de Shaka y de Mu y emprendieron la subida, no sin dedicarles una mirada que bien podría haber congelado un reactor nuclear. Los dos caballeros que quedaron en Virgo observaron a la pareja hasta que desapareció en los escalones que llevaban a Libra.

"Esa actitud de Milo casi me engaña." Confesó Mu. "¿O será que…?"

"No digas palabra, Mu, o quizás se rompe el encantamiento." Le atajó Shaka. "Hay que dejar que eso fluya y no intervenir." Dijo misteriosamente.

**Más tarde, en otro lugar del Santuario.**

"¿Acaso sí estaré panzón?" Se preguntó a sí mismo Milo esa tarde mientras hacía sus rondas.

Lo ocurrido esa mañana lo había puesto de muy mal humor: le había retirado el saludo a Mu y a Shaka hasta nuevo aviso. Esos dos no tenían que estar haciendo comentarios respecto de Alisa. La situación en sí lo había puesto muy territorial respecto de su mujer… Milo sacudió su cabeza. No sabía en qué momento había comenzado a referirse a Alisa como su mujer o como su esposa, cuando él no la sentía así de cercana. **¡BAH!**

Se miró la panza con curiosidad. Quizás estaba panzón y no se había dado cuenta. Podía remediar eso con algunas abdominales de sobra, pero… él no era objetivo, _no podía saber_ si estaba panzón o no. En eso… vio a Shaina y a una pequeña de unos 5 años, caminar en su dirección, seguramente era una nueva aprendiza. Milo acercó a la amazona: quizás le podía responder.

"¡Hola Shaina! ¿Qué tal? ¿Quién es la pequeña?" Le preguntó para iniciar la conversación. La niña se escondió tras las piernas de Shaina, aunque rápidamente la amazona la obligó a salir de allí.

"Estoy muy bien, Caballero Milo, gracias. Ella es Reginleif, mi nueva alumna: acaba de llegar, y por lo visto es tímida. Por lo menos no puso problemas para usar la máscara. Reginleif, Él es el caballero dorado Milo de Escorpión." La niña miró hacia arriba y agitó su mano en señal de saludo.

"… hola." le saludó con voz casi imperceptible.

"¿Cómo estás, pequeña _Rin_? Porque supongo que me dejas llamarte Rin, ¿no?" Quiso saber el escorpión al tiempo que ladeaba un poco la cabeza. La niña sofocó una risita tras su máscara y asintió una vez. "¿Lista para convertirte en Amazona, pequeña?" Le preguntó Milo guiñándole un ojo. Rin asintió con entusiasmo, aferrándose a la mano de Shaina con fuerza. El caballero se volvió hacia su maestra.

"Ahora… ¿Qué es lo que el Caballero Milo necesita de mi?" Le preguntó con un dejo de duda y curiosidad en su voz.

"Dime con toda honestidad: ¿Crees que estoy panzón o no?" Le preguntó sin mayor rodeo.

Detrás de su máscara, Shaina abrió los ojos como platos y tensó todos los músculos de la cara. Segundos después, Shaina y su pequeña alumna se reían en su cara con descaro.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

_**En el próximo capítulo.**_

… _Era como si el masaje también tuviera efectos relajantes en ella, se sentía extrañamente tranquila y contenta: no deseaba estar en ningún otro sitio ni hacer otra cosa, excepto esto. La chica sintió un vacío en el estómago. Milo suspiró profundo por cuarta vez. Alisa lo percibió muy relajado y casi ausente. Se detuvo. Con cautela, dio la vuelta al sillón y volvió a sentarse junto a Milo. Se acercó a él y apartó un mechón de su cara, observando por algún tiempo sus facciones. Milo de Escorpión parecía estar profundamente dormido…_

**PS:** Dos cosas en este capítulo. Hubo un Cameo de Isabella: cuando este personaje irrumpe en las vidas de estos dorados, lo hace mientras trabaja para la interpol, pero antes de eso, trabajó en la policía ateniense. Solo quería que tuvieran eso en mente. Y por si notaron un pequeño gran cambio… que tiene que ver con el nombre de la aprendiza de Shaina, Rin, notarán que lo cambié en esta edición. Obviamente, no del todo, sino que le puse otro nombre, para que así las referencias a otros mangas se mantengan al mínimo posible. Después de todo, Rin es un personaje original que usa el mismo nombre de otro personaje en el manga de Inuyasha. Originalmente, mi Rin, ahora Reginleif, surgió como un homenaje a ese personaje, sin compartir ninguna otra característica, nada más que eso. Ahora tiene un nombre propio, aunque mantiene 'Rin' como sobrenombre… y antes que pregunten, no saqué el nombre "_Reginleif_" de la nada: me inspiré en la mitología nórdica… Vean la brújula cultural, como siempre, auspiciada por Wikipedia.

**Brújula Cultural.**

**Reginleif:** Es una valkiria, así de sencillo. Las valkirias eran deidades femeninas menores que servían a Odín bajo el comando de Freyja, en la mitología nórdica. Su propósito era elegir a los más heroicos de aquellos caídos en batalla y llevarlos al Valhalla donde se convertían en einherjar. Esto era necesario ya que Odín precisaba guerreros para que luchasen a su lado en la batalla del fin del mundo, el Ragnarök. Su residencia habitual era el Vingólf, situado al lado del Valhalla. Dicho edificio contaba con quinientas cuarenta puertas por donde entraban los héroes caídos para que las guerreras los curasen, deleitasen con su belleza y donde también "sirven hidromiel (o cerveza) y cuidan de la vajilla y las vasijas para beber." Esta Valkiria en específico, aparece en distintos cantos nórdicos. Leal a Odín, cae en desgracia por algo que solo ella recuerda y es expulsada del Valhalla y condenada a vagar por la tierra. Como ansía redimirse, hace todo lo posible para retrasar el Ragnarok todo lo que pueda. Y no. La Rin que aparece en este fic mío y a quien la rebauticé como Reginleif, no tiene nada que ver con esta valkiria. Solo es un alcance de nombre **n.n**.


	16. Orgullo de dos Romance de dos

**N/A:** Les pido de favor que **sumen ****2 años**** a las edades de todos los personajes propios de la serie**. El fic se sitúa un año después de la batalla contra Hades.

**¡MIL GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA! Yukime-chan y Kala-neechan. ¡SE PASARON! ¡SON DE LO MEJOR!**

_ADVERTENCIA_.

_Principio 67 para ver y entender Manga y Anime: Los grandes expertos en artes marciales y los guerreros más poderosos del universo entero son siempre vulnerables a las cachetadas de la chica que aman… o le tienen miedo a su esposa. _

_Se requiere criterio al leer. Capítulo **no apto para cardiacos** ni para románticas/os sin remedio. No se puede linchar a Misao-CG (¡mucho muy importante!). No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 15.**

**Orgullo de dos. Romance de dos.**

**Casa de Géminis.**

Ambos gemelos alzaron la cabeza cuando sintieron la repentina subida del cosmo de Aldebarán. El santo de Tauro no se sentía agresivo, ni estaba dando la alarma… tan sólo había elevado mucho su cosmo de improviso. Había otro cosmo que se acercaba, pero como sabían a quién pertenecía, y aunque se sentía furioso, no le dieron importancia. No había motivo alguno por el cuál preocuparse, cosas así pasaban todo el tiempo: la gente, después de todo, y en esto se incluyen los santos, tenían derecho a tener días malos y sentirse _emo_. Saga y Kanon se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

"Curioso." Comentó Saga. "Primero Mu y ahora Alde."

"Seguro no es nada importante." Dijo Kanon tomando otro plato. "Por cierto… No sé cuál es tu problema Saga. ¿Por qué **NUNCA** lavas tú los platos?" Protestó Kanon mientras fregaba los trastes, molesto por tener que haber metido las manos al agua.

"Los restos de comida me ponen nervioso, Kanon, lo sabes." Gruñó Saga de mal humor, mientras secaba los cubiertos. "Además tú ya estás acostumbrado al agua."

"¿Debo agradecerte por eso?" Le preguntó Kanon con un dejo de ironía en su voz.

"No, pero…"

Un frío **GLACIAL** irrumpió en Géminis, seguido de un fuerte, enojado, pero muy familiar cosmo. Kanon alcanzó a sacar las manos del fregadero justo antes que esta se congelase. ¡Hasta las tuberías crujieron por este castigo! Los gemelos sintieron una baja de temperatura tan extrema, que casi les provoca una severa hipotermia en el acto. Si esto no pasó, fue porque encendieron su cosmo como medida de protección. 45 segundos después, todo volvió a la normalidad.

"¡¿Ese Era Camus?!" Preguntó Kanon sobándose sus adoloridas y húmedas manos. "¡¿Cuál es su maldito problema?!"

"Supongo… y no lo sé." Respondió Saga perplejo, castañeteando los dientes y medio muerto del frío.

**Casa de Escorpión.**

Curioso. Ahora Máscara de la Muerte elevaba su cosmo al máximo. ¿A qué podía deberse? No estaba dando la alarma, nadie lo había hecho. El santo de Cáncer parecía sorprendido, desconcertado y enfurecido. Por lo visto, justo en esos instantes estaba sacando a relucir el italiano que llevaba dentro con especial ímpetu. Primero Mu, luego Aldebarán y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a Máscara de la Muerte. Extraño.

"¡Aargh!"

Milo no pudo evitar emitir un lastimero quejido cuando logró ponerse el sweater. Era su culpa, ya que no había cuidado bien de su hombro, tal como Mu le había dicho. Dos días atrás, durante una práctica, Saga le había fracturado el hombro derecho por accidente: teóricamente debió haber eludido con facilidad aquél golpe, pero justo en ese momento, se distrajo al sentir la presencia de Alisa, quien estaba muy cerca del Santuario. Bueno… pudo haber sido peor.

Por suerte, a falta de Aioria, bueno es Mu, quien estaba presente y sanó por completo su fractura en cuanto logró componer y ubicar bien los huesos. Una vez que hizo esto, le pidió que bajara la intensidad de sus prácticas y que cuidase su hombro, que seguro se resentiría dentro de los próximos días, más aún con las temperaturas en descenso. ¡Adivinen quien no le hizo caso! Aunque Milo escuchó con atención las sabias palabras de Mu, no las puso en práctica. Su hombro estaba de nuevo sano y no le dolía, por lo que consideró que no necesitaba mayor atención que la necesaria y continuó con sus actividades normales. Milo salió de su cuarto moviendo el hombro en círculos, molesto con el desagradable dolor que sentía.

Se fue derecho a la sala y se dejó caer en el sillón a la izquierda de Alisa, con un libro bajo el brazo. El día estaba frío y no había nada interesante en la tele. Ambos leían en silencio; Milo miró a la chica por encima de su libro… le producía una extraña sensación verla tan cerca suyo, una mezcla de ego lastimado y vacío en las tripas, que no eran producto del hambre. Por primera vez se lastimaba por una mujer, sin que esta lo supiera, y NO QUERÍA que se enterase de lo ocurrido. La sola idea de que supiera que se había fracturado el hombro le causaba grima. Alisa le ofreció una galleta en forma casual. Milo suspiró y alcanzó una galleta con la mano derecha, movimiento que le causó una leve molestia en el hombro, que no pasó desapercibida. Alisa frunció el ceño.

"¿Cuando me vas a decir qué fue lo que te pasó?" Le replicó. "Es tu hombro, ¿verdad?"

"No fue nada y no exageres. Tan sólo fue hace dos días que…"

"Hasta que reconoces que _**sí**_ te pasó algo." Le interrumpió Alisa con calma. Milo se mordió la lengua. Al menos su amiga-esposa seguía sin saber que… "Saga me contó lo que pasó el otro día durante la práctica."

¡Ratas! Hasta allí llegó el secreto. ¿Es que nadie podía mantener la boca cerrada en el Santuario?

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué cosa te dijo?" ¡Tenía que ser su suerte! Milo la miró con ojos grandes, sorprendido: esperaba eso quizás de Kanon, pero ¿Saga? "¿Cómo fue que te dijo?"

"Hace dos días que me miraba con cara culpable cada vez que pasaba por Géminis: me hizo sospechar. Le pregunté algunas veces y como no decía nada… usé medidas extremas." Explicó Alisa con suavidad, sin dejar de leer. Milo la observó con atención. "Fingí que lloraba con desconsuelo. Parece que no soporta ver mujeres llorando, porque se desesperó y me respondió todo lo que le pregunté sin poner objeciones. Ya sabes por si quieres sonsacarle un secreto." Añadió con una sonrisa pícara. Milo sonrió para sus adentros casi con orgullo: Alisa tenía que ser bastante hábil, porque para hacerle creer a Saga que en verdad estaba llorando.,

"¡No me voy a poner…!"

"Era un decir."

Alisa se levantó y se fue a su cuarto unos momentos. Milo aprovechó para cambiar su postura por una más cómoda para su hombro. Tomó unas galletas y se las comió de un bocado. En eso, Alisa le puso la mano sobre el hombro lastimado, y le señaló que no se moviera.

"No sé como lo hacen para curar fracturas. Mu me explicó que aunque ustedes se curaban de ese modo, igual necesitaban cuidados mínimos luego, sobre todo con días fríos."

"Carnerito Chismoso." Milo gruñó entre dientes. ¿Es que ninguno de sus compadres podía guardar un mísero secreto? Alisa le metió las manos por debajo de su ropa, buscando la piel, acción que lo tomó totalmente desprevenido. "¡Alisa! ¿Qué haces?"

"¿Carnero? ¿No que Aries representa una cabra?" Alisa suspiró. "¡Quieto, Milo!"

"¡Alisa! ¿Qué Haces? ¡No! ¿Qué Pretendes?" Milo comenzó a protestar, pero al darse una semi vuelta para decirle lo que pensaba, se encontró con los llorosos ojos de perrito de Alisa. Tragó saliva… esa mirada había logrado desarmarlo por completo. Ahora comprendía a Saga. "¿Qué haces?"

Le preguntó Milo en voz baja y con mucha curiosidad, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Alisa no pudo evitar sentir un poco de ternura: parecía un niño pequeño y travieso cuando ponía esa cara. Por alguna razón esto le estaba pasando más a menudo cada vez que lo veía. Para ser honesta, adoraba esa expresión. Por unos segundos, unos escasos segundos, Milo le pareció vulnerable; mas, sus ojos, clavados en los suyos, le decían otra cosa. Eran vivaces y llenos de energía: eran los ojos de un guerrero. Alisa apoyó sus manos en la piel de Milo.

"**¡FRÍO!"** Milo casi pegó un respingo al sentir algo muy frío, gelatinoso y con un fuerte olor, cuando las manos de Alisa hicieron contacto con su piel. "¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pretendes?" Le preguntó curioso. Alisa sonrió y comenzó a masajearle el hombro con cariño, sorprendiéndolo aún más, ya que no se esperaba esto. "¡Me Lleva! ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué es esa porquería? ¡Huele mal!"

"No llores… Te estoy devolviendo un favor. ¡Feh! Si no te cuido, nadie lo hará, ya que ni tú lo haces. Esto es Ibuprofeno. Te ayudará con el dolor." Milo la quedó mirando confundido.

"¿_Ibupro_ qué cosa?" Milo no estaba acostumbrado a la medicina alópata.

"Medicina. Es un relajante muscular: ayuda mucho en estas situaciones."

Milo no le respondió, se dejó mimar gustoso por Alisa, tratando al mismo tiempo de hacerse el duro. La chica en silencio prosiguió con el masaje mientras el Ibuprofeno se absorbía en la piel de su marido. 10 minutos después, el caballero de escorpión cerró ojos complacido. Más que la medicina, eran las manos de Alisa las que parecían tener el efecto relajante en él: eran delgadas, hábiles y cuidadosas en lo que hacían. Además, la cercanía con ella lo tenía algo alelado. Ladeó su cabeza para darle más acceso y respiró profundo. Estaba contento, no quería que Alisa se detuviese por nada. Volvió a respirar profundo: hacía mucho tiempo que no se relajaba con tan poquita cosa. Bostezó.

El Ibuprofeno pronto se absorbió en su totalidad, pero Alisa continuó masajeándolo. No quería detenerse, se sentía demasiado bien. Era como si el masaje también tuviera efectos en ella, se sentía extrañamente tranquila y contenta: no deseaba estar en ningún otro sitio ni hacer otra cosa, excepto esto. Se sintió ligera, con ganas de dar abrazos. Milo suspiró profundo por cuarta vez. Alisa lo percibió muy relajado, casi como ausente. Se detuvo; con cautela, dio la vuelta al sillón y volvió a sentarse junto a él. Acortó bastante la brecha entre ella y su marido, y apoyó la cabeza en el sillón. Apartó un azulado mechón de su cara, mientras observaba con mucha atención todas sus facciones. Milo parecía estar profundamente dormido… Se le acercó un poco más, casi sin darse cuenta.

No… él no… no estaba dormido, aunque sí muy, muy, muy relajado…

"Pareces dormido… no lo estás… ¿Pasa algo?" Le susurró con suavidad, como si le estuviera hablando a un sonámbulo. Se produjo un largo silencio, al cabo del cuál Milo abrió los ojos con pereza, el rostro de Alisa estaba apenas a unos 10 centímetros del suyo. Parpadeó y le sonrió.

"Eres la primera persona que me hace dormir de este modo." Le dijo con igual suavidad. "Podrías haberme matado, y ni lo habría sentido: esa es una buena muerte."

Ambos se quedaron mirando las caras largo rato, en silencio, apenas respirando. Milo suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Alisa también respiró profundo y cerró los suyos, como contagiada por el sueño. No se dieron cuenta que estaban más cerca el uno del otro que antes. Movidos por hilos invisibles, sin notarlo, sus narices se rozaron y acercaron sus labios… casi sentían la respiración del otro… el tiempo parecía haberse detenido…

Un penetrante, repentino y **GÉLIDO** frío (valga la redundancia), acompañado de un furioso, pero familiar cosmo, irrumpió en el lugar arruinando el momento. La temperatura bajó tan peligrosamente rápido que si no se tomaban medidas extremas, YA, alguien saldría lastimado. Alisa, por mero instinto, se hizo un ovillo al sentir que ese frío le llegaba hasta la médula de los huesos, tratando de evitar que su misma sangre se congelara. Al mismo tiempo y sin saber cómo, Milo la sentó en su regazo, y en un solo movimiento la envolvió con sus brazos y encendió su cosmo al máximo para evitar que ambos se congelasen. 45 segundos después, las temperaturas volvieron a la normalidad.

"¿Pero…? ¿**QUÉ** fue eso?" Demandó saber Alisa, castañeteando los dientes, temblando de frío, sin añadir nada más, aún hecha un ovillo y algo asustada. Milo apretó los dientes.

"¡Eso Fue Camus de Acuario!" Gruñó dirigiendo la mirada hacia la casa de Acuario. "¡Franchute Ridículo! ¿QUÉ PASA CON ÉL?" Una punzada de dolor se apoderó de su hombro. "¡Argh!"

Milo se iba a sujetar el hombro con su brazo izquierdo, pero… en ese momento notó que tenia a Alisa bien sentada y segura en su regazo, sujeta con el brazo que quería usar. Su esposa estaba como tomate y casi no respiraba de la pena. ¿En qué momento la había subido a su regazo? Se clavaron la mirada algunos instantes. Finalmente, Milo la dejó ir, aunque no de buena gana.

"Iré a hervir agua." Le dijo Alisa, poniéndose de pie al instante, sin mirarlo a la cara. Milo tampoco la miraba. "Voy a preparar un té por si se te antoja."

"Muy bien. Yo… iré un momento a Acuario, luego regreso: Voy a ver qué le pasó a Camus." '_Y a darle una paliza por interrumpir'_ añadió mentalmente, más que dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza.

"Buena idea. Yo llamaré a Alsacia por teléfono por mientras."

Y sin siquiera mirarse a los ojos, Milo y Alisa desaparecieron en direcciones opuestas.

**Estación de bomberos.**

_4 días después…_

"**¡QUÉ IRAS ME DA ESE HOMBRE!** ¿Cómo Se Atreve A Decirme Eso? ¡No Le Digo Nada Sobre Sus Decisiones! Por Mi Que Haga Lo Que Quiera Con Su Vida, ¡Que Se Mate Si Así Quiere! _Pero Que No Me Diga A Mi Lo Que Tengo Que Hacer Y Dejar De Hacer._ ¿Irresponsable Y Descuidada YO? ¿Y Él Qué? ¡Dejó A Un Crío De 9 Años **SÓLO** En Medio De Una Tormenta de Nieve **En Siberia**! **¡EN SIBERIA POR TODOS LOS DIOSES!**" Alsacia echaba humo por las orejas. Alisa la miró con tranquilidad. "_¿Me dice a mi descuidada e irresponsable? ¡Qué Poca Vergüenza! ¡Claro! ¡Cómo él es el vivo ejemplo de un hombre responsable! ¡Ni siquiera sabe atarse bien los zapatos, por Todos Los Cielos!_" Añadió en castellano con mucho enojo en sus palabras.

Alisa suspiró. Este discurso de Alsacia se estaba repitiendo desde hacía unos 4 días y ya lo conocía de memoria. Ella y Camus se habían peleado y desde entonces no se hablaban. El motivo de aquella pelea era muy simple y complicado al mismo tiempo. Camus estaba preocupado: los incendios habían aumentado por toda Atenas, la inmensa mayoría de ellos eran intencionales y la policía parecía totalmente incapaz de detener al pirómano que los provocaba; además, los reportes de bomberos heridos a bala o con arma blanca durante los últimos siniestros se repetían cada vez con más frecuencia.

El santo de Acuario atravesaba por una crisis aprehensiva y le había pedido a Alsacia que tomara menos turnos y que de plano no fuese a los incendios. Demás está decir que se rehusó, como era de esperarse, argumentando que ella tenía tantas razones como él para pedirle que se saliera de caballero de Athena… y bueno, ya podrán imaginar como había seguido el resto de la pelea: de pronto y antes que se dieran cuenta, estaban irreconciliablemente enojados y lo que es peor, sin dirigirse la palabra, ni para hacer las paces ni para seguir discutiendo.

"Alsacia ¿Por qué no buscas una solución en vez de quejarte tanto?" Le reprochó Alisa. "Hace 4 días que **NO** le hablas a Camus, y estás de un humor TERRIBLE, y no eres la única." Le explicó con seriedad. "¡El Santuario parece hielera! ¡Ayer nevó!" Alsacia la ignoró y se cruzó de brazos.

"_¡Es Como Si __**NO**__ Le Gustara __**Tal**__ Como __**Soy**__!_" Se lamentó Alsacia en castellano. "No podría dejar de ser bombero, es lo que me gusta hacer… ¡Yo también me preocupo por él! ¿Acaso piensa que no? Jamás lo he visto peleando, pero cuenta unas historias que me ponen la piel de gallina. ¡Anoche tuve una pesadilla por su maldita culpa! Soñé Que Se Convertía En Una Estatua De Piedra. Desperté muy angustiada, ¡NO ME GUSTÓ ESE SUEÑO! ¡**FEH**! Yo podría pedirle lo mismo. ¿Por qué me pide a mi que…?"

"Camus no dejará de ser caballero, por la misma razón que tú no dejarás de ser bombero." Alisa suspiró aburrida. "Pero yo **NO** soy la persona con quién debes resolver ese problema."

Alsacia no le respondió. Alisa se abrazó los pies y suspiró profundo: observó su pie derecho… recordando casi de improviso la vez en que Milo la había ayudado. Una sonrisita se dibujó en su rostro… sacudió su cabeza con fuerza. Le enojaba admitir que no se podía sacar a su marido-amigo de la cabeza. Le enojaba que estuviera detrás de cada uno de sus pensamientos y que cada cosa que miraba se lo recordase. Pero lo que más la enfadaba era que eso… lejos de enojarla, la relajaba, hacía que se sintiera como en las nubes, como desconectada del mundo, cosa que disfrutaba y anhelaba todos los días. Alisa suspiró.

"Chicas, ¿Alguna sabe donde está la caja de herramientas? Necesito reparar la sierra para metal." Dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

"León la estaba usando la última vez que la vi. Pregúntale a él, Milo." Respondió Alisa casi por inercia. Alsacia y Alejandro se echaron a reír.

"**¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!** ¡Lis, Me Sorprendes! ¿Te estás enamorando de tu marido que me llamas por su nombre o te olvidaste del mío?" Se burló Alejandro. "¡Recuerda que soy un hombre casado!" Alisa se puso roja como un tomate y se cubrió la boca.

"¡UY! ¡Lo Lamento! ¡No me di cuenta, Alejandro!" Se disculpó Alisa acongojada. Alejandro le guiñó el ojo.

"Tranquila Novata, no hay problema." El bombero le sonrió. "Me alegra saber que te estás llevando mejor con él. Estaré en el garaje por si me necesitan." Dicho esto, Alejandro desapareció, riendo. Alisa se sentó de nuevo y sepultó su cara entre sus manos llena de vergüenza. Alsacia le puso una mano en el hombro, llamando la atención de su amiga.

"¿No te lo puedes sacar de la cabeza?" Le preguntó con paciencia. Alisa asintió y se puso aún más roja. "¿Por qué te molesta eso?"

"No me molesta… ¡Sí! ¡**No**! ¡Ay! La verdad… no sé. Debería estar enojada, no lo estoy y eso me enfada… Quisiera… hubiera querido… ¡Ay, Als! ¿Sabes? Hubiera querido conocerlo de otro modo…" Le explicó la chica. "Siento que estoy haciendo algo malo al pensar en él… pero es que me es tan inevitable a veces…"

"No hay nada de malo en sentir eso por tu marido, no te sientas mal." Le dijo Alsacia sonriéndole. "Deberías intentar disfrutar esa confusión tuya: quizás te estás enamorando… o ya te enamoraste y ni cuenta te diste."

Alisa levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, más roja que nunca, si eso todavía era posible. Abrió la boca para decir algo, para protestar o algo, pero…

… La alarma de incendios resonó por toda la estación.

**Santuario de Athena.**

_Salón principal._

"Si no es uno, es otro." Suspiró Saori, abrigada hasta las orejas. "¿No pueden estar todos contentos? ¡Siempre uno se está quejando! ¡Ay Shion! ¿Por qué no todos están siempre bien?"

"No se angustie, Princesa. Es parte de la naturaleza humana estar disconforme." Le explicó Shion con mucha paciencia. "No se preocupe tanto por Camus de Acuario: eso es una típica pelea de enamorados. Ya se arreglarán. Tenga paciencia y verá que lo que digo es cierto."

"Hasta entonces nos congelamos. Se supone que estamos en otoño y que Grecia no es el Polo: Camus debería saber controlar sus emociones. ¡Ayer NEVÓ!" Se lamentó Saori, tomando un sorbo de chocolate caliente. "Debo admitir que bien bonito se veía el Santuario con nieve, pero fue una exageración." La juvenil diosa suspiró. "Por lo menos Milo y Alisa están muy, muy bien. Eso me consuela."

"Camus tiene el mismo problema que su padre: no sabe lidiar bien con ese tipo de situaciones. Ya hablé con el santo de Acuario, Princesa Athena. Me prometió que intentaría intentar no afectar la temperatura con sus estados de ánimo." Le aseguró Shion, quien luego sonrió de orgullo. "Tiene razón: Milo y Alisa van muy bien. Eso me complace, son una bonita pareja."

**Techo de la Casa de Escorpión…**

Estrellas. Miles de estrellas. El cielo se abría ante sus ojos en todo su esplendor. La casi nula contaminación lumínica le permitía un espectáculo privilegiado de las estrellas, de la Vía Láctea y muy en especial de la constelación que daba su nombre a la Casa que protegía y a la Armadura que vestía: Escorpión.

Era una noche fría, pero despejada como pocas. Milo estaba tendido en el techo de su casa, miraba hacia el cielo, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza. Se acercaba noviembre, por lo tanto, la mejor época para observar las 11 estrellas que dibujaban al escorpión celeste. Esa noche, su constelación parecía cobrar un nuevo sentido: En cada una de sus estrellas distinguía una característica de su esposa. Ya fueran el brillo de los ojos de Alisa, sus enojos o sus sonrisas. Antares le recordaba sus iras, Bêta su traviesa sonrisa, Nu, sus nostalgias.

Milo agravó el rostro, molesto. Alisa se le estaba apareciendo en todas partes, tras cada recuerdo, tras cada esquina, tras cada columna. Su presencia, su pequeña presencia de ser humano normal, le era tan familiar que lo detectaba donde fuese, sin proponérselo o esforzarse. Sabía cuando se alejaba o se acercaba. Esa mirada suya lograba desarmarlo, vulnerarlo. Eso no estaba bien: se suponía que él era un caballero dorado y que esas cosas no deberían afectarlo. Respiró muy profundo y pausado… creía oler su perfume, creía sentir sus manos… ¿Qué la demoraba tanto? Ya debería haber llegado hacía rato. Alisa siempre llegaba antes del anochecer, o avisaba cuando se iba a tardar, a menos que no pudiese. Frunció el ceño

"¿Por qué no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza, mujer?" Se dijo estirando los músculos. Se sentó, con la vista fija en la deslumbrante bóveda celeste que se abría ante él en gloria y majestad. La pareció distinguir a la chica entre el grupo de estrellas. "Te veo hasta en las estrellas."

Se puso de pie y se sacudió. Dirigió su mirada hacia Acuario: desde que se había peleado con su novia, Camus se había puesto más insufrible que Marín cuando Aioria tenía un resfrío. Milo suspiró preocupado: su compadre no lo estaba pasando nada bien y nadie parecía comprender eso. Se bajó del techo, entró a su casa, y bajó hasta el templo. No tenía idea qué había hecho Alsacia con su amigo, pero el santo de Acuario se había enamorado de ella hasta la mismísima médula, lo cuál de por sí era extraño, mucho más con la manía que tenía de renegar los sentimientos. Eso lo ponía contento por su amigo, pues era muy difícil, sino imposible, que Camus encontrase una chica que le aguantase las mañas, que no eran pocas. Alsacia no era una mala chica, aunque eran una pareja extraña: ella era muy extrovertida, y Camus… todo lo contrario. Milo se encaminó hacia Acuario. Tenía que subirle el ánimo a su compadre de alguna manera.

Estaba por salir de Escorpión cuando lo detuvo una de sus propias sonrisas. Alisa estaba llegando a Aries. Miró hacia arriba… Camus podía esperar. Milo regresó sobre sus pasos y se apoyó en una columna cercana a la entrada. Media hora después, Alisa llegó, exhausta, pero se dirigió resuelta y lo más digna que pudo hasta las escaleras que llevaban al piso residencial, sin haberlo visto. Milo se le acercó por detrás y puso su mano sobre su hombro justo antes de que comenzase a subir los escalones.

"Llegaste tarde. ¿Hubo algún problema?" Le dijo con una galante sonrisa.

"Un incendio largo. _Otro_ hotel. ¿Tienes algún problema con que llegue tarde?" Le respondió en el mismo tono, encarándolo.

Milo negó con la cabeza. Sintió de pronto que estaba como suspendido en el aire, o como cayendo con suavidad por una espiral sin fin. Alisa le clavó los ojos, y fue como si de pronto se hubieran apagado todos los sonidos. Milo le acarició una mejilla y se inclinó sobre ella. Alisa le sujetó la mano, se puso en punta de pies y ambos cerraron los ojos.

Un beso.

Algo que comenzó con timidez y recato pronto comenzó a profundizarse. El tiempo se detuvo, sólo existían ellos, nadie más. Era una sensación indescriptible, una explosión mágica, hermosa y elegante. Sentían un cosquilleo en los dedos y mariposas en el pecho. Milo la aferró contra sí con ternura, y Alisa se dejó sujetar. Era como si volaran o corriesen a una velocidad tremenda, pero se sabían en calma, en paz. Ni siquiera les faltaba el aire. Se sentía tan correcto, tan noble, tan… tan…

… Tan…

… ¿De acuerdo al contrato…?

… Los dos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, lo más que pudieron y fruncieron el ceño. Se separaron de un solo empujón y se miraron con gravedad. Alisa se sujetó la mano en la que llevaba el anillo, como si este le quemase. Milo sintió lo mismo, pero él empuñó las manos.

Ésta no era una situación que ellos querían. Estaban juntos en contra de su voluntad, había sido un estúpido contrato firmado durante una borrachera lo que los había unido. No había libertad, no había amor, no había nada. Ese beso era algo que no podía ser de ellos, era algo que otros habían planeado que fuese y ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder para dejar contento a nada ni a nadie. Alisa retrocedió un paso y Milo levantó la cabeza con arrogancia. Ambos tenían miradas severas y furiosas.

Una fuerte bofetada resonó en la casa de Escorpión, seguida minutos después por 3 fuertes portazos.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

_**En el próximo capítulo.**_

"_¡¿Muertos?!" Exclamó Alisa sin poder creer sus oídos. Jason la miró con seriedad._

"_Avísale a Ulises. Que nos envíen ayuda." Le dijo volviendo la vista hacia el pasillo que se abría frente a ellos._

_Alisa de inmediato tomó el radio e intentó comunicarse con el exterior… pero nunca logró hacerlo. Un fuertísimo golpe en el estómago la hizo perder todo el aliento. La chica cayó de hinojos, intentando recuperar el aire. Inútil, antes de que pudiera hacer algo por sí misma, le quitaron el casco, la levantaron del cabello y la golpearon contra la pared._

_**¡BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!**_

_Entonces todo se volvió negro._

**PS:** ::_desde una cabaña remota, en algún lugar de Campos de Hielo Norte_:: Ya sé que la crueldad fluye por mis venas y emana por todos mis poros, pero ya saben: nosotros, los fanwriters vivimos de este tipo de situaciones. Nada más espero que no quieran lincharme por este final… aunque dudo que puedan encontrarme aquí. Por otro lado, espero haber compensado la larga espera y actualizar lo más pronto posible: este fic comienza a vislumbrar sus capítulos finales. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!


	17. El Incendio

**N/A:** Jejeje, espero que les haya tomado desprevenidos con esta actualización. Sí, la puse bien rápido… es que si no lo hacía ahora que tenía unos minutos, no lo iba a hacer nunca, así que aquí tienen el capítulo en toda gloria y majestad. Ojalá les guste. Les pido de favor que **sumen ****2 años**** a las edades de todos los personajes propios de la serie**. El fic se sitúa un año después de la batalla contra Hades.

**¡MIL GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA! Yukime-chan y Kala-neechan. ¡SE PASARON! ¡SON DE LO MEJOR!**

Saint Seiya, los personajes y la historia asociada al manga y al anime son de propiedad del Sr. Kurumada, de la Toei y de quienes tengan los derechos de autor. En lo personal, solo poseo 5 cosas, las cuales conforman mi humilde capital: mi cerebro, una muda de ropa, mi zapato derecho, mi zapato izquierdo y mi reloj. Ya que me ven así… **ó.o** ¿Luzco como alguien que esté sacando dinero a partir de eso? A no me lo parece **ú_ù**…

… **ó_ò** Acepto donaciones.

_ADVERTENCIA_.

_Principio 92 para ver y entender Manga y Anime (**Ley Universal de la Ausencia y Tardanza de Autoridades del Orden**): La policía nunca está cerca cuando hay un gran daño estructural y de propiedad privada o cuando tienen que atrapar al asesino en serie._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 16.**

**El Incendio.**

**Casa de Aries.**

_Una semana después._

Kiki volvió a henchir el pecho de orgullo. Esta vez si que le había resultado la Cristal Net al primer intento: no estaba perfecta, necesitaba pulir su técnica, pero algo era algo y para ser su primera vez. Mu le sonrió y le despeinó el cabello.

"¡Hasta que Por Fin Lo Lograste! ¡BIEN HECHO! ¡Te Felicito, Kiki!"

"¿Verdad que lo hice bien?"

"No, lo hiciste pésimo, pero eso es por falta de práctica." Le dijo Mu con toda sinceridad, desinflando el orgullo de Kiki como pan sin levadura. "Ya que la necesitas, quiero que ensayes esa técnica hasta las 11 de la mañana." Kiki asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Pan Comido!"

El chaval iba a echar a correr, cuando una presencia pareció detenerlo. En ese momento, fuertes pisotones resonaron en Aries. Mu levantó la cabeza, sólo para ver pasar a Alisa, quien ya se iba a trabajar. El santo de Aries la saludó cordialmente.

"¡Buen Día, Alisa! ¿Qué tal esta mañana?"

"¡¿Buen Día?!" Le preguntó Alisa deteniéndose sobre sus pasos. "¿Qué Puede Tener De Bueno El Día De Hoy? ¡ARGH! ¡Milo Me Dejó SIN AGUA CALIENTE! Espero Que Tú Día Sea Bueno, Que Al Mío No Le Veo Arreglo Alguno." Protestó Alisa antes de salir y desaparecer de la vista. Solo entonces Kiki se atrevió a reanudar su carrera, tras dirigir una mirada traviesa a su maestro.

Una enorme gota resbaló por la cabeza del santo del Aries. Hacía una semana que Alisa y Milo estaban muy agresivos y violentos entre sí y con quienes le rodeaban. Si ya por separado era mejor ni cruzárseles (decían las malas lenguas que Máscara había recibido un buen par de bofetadas), juntos hacían un monumental cortocircuito: nunca los había visto insultarse tanto ni tratarse tan mal, ni siquiera durante su primer mes de casados. Mu suspiró, no tenía idea del porqué tan repentino, brusco y negativo cambio, pero él, tan optimista como siempre, esperaba que solucionasen sus diferencias.

"¡Mi mamá ya les habría dado un sermón a esos dos! ¡Bah! Lo peor de todo es que no son la única pareja con problemas. ¡Tan bonito que se estaban llevando!" Comentó nostálgico Alde a sus espaldas, como adivinando sus pensamientos. "Primero Camus y Alsacia, luego estos dos… Ahora falta que Aioria y Marin se peleen."

"¡No Digas ESO!" Exclamó Mu en tono de reproche. "La Situación Ya Está Bien Peliaguda Con Esos 4 Peleados Como Para Que **AIORIA** y Marin discutan." El santo de Aries exhaló con fastidio. Alde lo imitó.

"¡Cuánta Razón Tienes, Compadre!"

**Salón Principal.**

"La próxima vez que Milo y Alisa comiencen a llevarse tan bien como lo estaban haciendo, me quedo callada y no haré ningún comentario." Se quejó Saori, soplándose el flequillo. "Ni bien dije que se veían adorables así juntitos cuando se pelean quizás porqué estupidez y se quitan el saludo. ¡Shion! ¿Sabes lo pasó ahora?"

El Patriarca suspiró preocupado y negó con la cabeza. Hasta hace una semana, la relación entre Milo y Alisa no más necesitaba un empujoncito suave en la dirección correcta para que evolucionase a otra cosa, pero ahora la pareja se había distanciado abismalmente el uno del otro y con una ferocidad que hacía tiempo que no veía en un ser humano. Athena también lo percibía y tampoco le gustaba ni una pizca la idea. Ni modo, tendría que hablar con ellos de nuevo y ver si podía hacer algo. Tenía incluso doble trabajo en ese sentido: Camus y Alsacia seguían peleados a muerte, lo cuál no solo afectaba la relación de esos dos, sino que además las temperaturas reinantes del Santuario. Mientras no se hablaran, no resolverían su problema.

Hablar, como siempre, era la clave en los dos casos. ¡Como en todo orden de cosas!

"Esperemos que Aioria y Marin no se peleen, porque eso sería el colmo." Bufó Saori entre dientes. "Shion… Quiero hablar con Milo y Alisa: me choca que se traten tan de la patada. ¡Es Patético y Parecen Críos!"

"Eso me parece muy bien Princesa, tenía pensado intervenir, pero tenga en mente que…"

"Necesito cautela y mucho tino si les voy a hablar al respecto." Saori suspiró. "Sé que es peliagudo meterse así en problemas de parejas, pero siento que debo intervenir de algún modo. Si no arreglan sus diferencias, se pueden arrepentir para toda la vida. Lo mismo va para Camus y Alsacia." La diosa se sopló el flequillo. "No me gustaría tener que pedirle consejo a mi tía Afrodita…"

"No podría haberlo dicho mejor." Shion sonrió complacido. A veces, la niña Saori parecía tener sus momentos. "Pero hoy no podrá ser. Alisa no va a pasar la noche en Escorpión."

"¿Por qué no?"

"El Turno nocturno: vendrá por sus cosas y se marchará en seguida." Le explicó con calma.

Una sombra pasó ante los ojos de Saori cuando Shion hubo terminado de hablar. La adolescente diosa inspiró aire y al cabo de unos momentos se mordió el labio inferior, y la uña de uno de sus pulgares. Shion entrecerró los ojos, ya que esto no pasó desapercibido para él. La miró con atención.

"Tengo… un mal presentimiento, Shion." Le confesó Saori, poniéndose de pie. "De pronto lo tuve. Necesito ir a Star Hill ahora." Athena tomó su báculo, y arrastrándolo, se encaminó hacia aquél lugar.

"La acompaño, Princesa." Le dijo mientras la seguía. "Por cierto, recuerde que una joven diosa como Usted, no se muerde ni los labios, ni las uñas, ni arrastra el báculo de Niké." Le corrigió.

"Hmpf. Ya sé, Ya sé… No me molestes, Shion." Rezongó la diosa, corrigiendo, al menos, la forma de llevar el báculo de Niké.

**Casa de Capricornio.**

"¿Entonces nos juntamos en la Casa de Escorpión a ver el partido?" Le Preguntó Shura a Aioros. "¿Quiénes van a ir a verlo?"

"Sí, ahí nos juntamosí." Le explicó Aioros. "Va a ir mi hermano, los gemelos, quizás Alde con lo futbolero que es, y por supuesto iré yo. También queremos que Camus vaya, pero para eso tendremos que sacarlo a la fuerza de Acuario, ya que no sale de allí desde hace 3 días. Los demás no irán." El santo de sagitario entrecerró los ojos. "Tendremos que hacer montón para sacar a Camus de su casa. ¿Te anotas?"

"¡Con Gusto Les Ayudo A Sacarlo!" Dijo Shura con una sonrisa y estrellando su puño derecho en su palma contraria. "¡Hostias! Parece que las chicas se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para pelearse. Por cierto ¿Qué dice Alisa de recibirnos a todos en su casa? Ella y Milo están insoportables, no quisiera tener que ver otra escenita entre ambos: con la última me dejaron mareado." Aioros se encogió de hombros.

"Alisa no estará hoy. Tiene turno nocturno esta noche." Explicó Aioros. Ambos caballeros se quedaron un rato en silencio.

"¿Y bien? ¿A qué hora nos juntamos?"

"A las 19:30 pm en mi casa. De ahí nos vamos a sacar a Camus de la suya, y luego bajamos hasta Escorpión. Lleva algo para comer o beber: papitas, cervezas, lo normal."

"Considéralo Hecho."

**Casa de Escorpión.**

Milo estiró los brazos. Se sentía agotado, como si hubiera tomado el lugar de Atlas por varios días. Se sacudió el cansancio de encima y observó la sala: todo estaba ordenado y la tele estaba en su sitio. Sólo faltaba la comida, la bebida y que empezara el juego. Eran pasadas las 19:30 y los demás deberían estar por llegar.

Alisa entró a la casa de improviso, y pasó por su lado, sin saludar. Se fue derecho a su cuarto, del cuál salió unos segundos después, y caminó hasta la cocina. Milo reprimió un gruñido y frunció el ceño. Detestaba cuando la _princesita_ llegaba de improviso. Le molestaba su presencia, y todo lo relacionado con ella. O al menos eso creía.

Aquél beso más que bien, les había hecho terrible. El fantasma de aquél arbitrario contrato que los había obligado a casarse los perseguía, volvía a enojarlos como nunca. Era como si el beso le hubiera echado gasolina al fuego de aquél enfado: no lo sentían de ellos, era ajeno, planeado por otros, que no había estado sujeto a su voluntad. ¡Lo peor de todo es que lo habían disfrutado! Eso los embravecía más que cualquier otra cosa. De un momento a otro, todo lo que tenía que ver con el otro los repelía, y hacían lo imposible por evitarse, alejarse, fastidiarse… En el fondo, eso les dolía como una llaga abierta. Racionalmente no querían ni verse las caras, aunque el corazón les chillaba con todas sus fuerzas lo contrario. Sus tratos eran agresivos y virulentos. Alisa salió de la cocina y se detuvo junto a él.

"¡Más Te Vale Que Dejes Todo Limpio o Te Haré Limpiar con La Lengua!" Le advirtió. "¡No Quiero Que La Cocina Se Llene de Bichos!"

"No se llenará de bichos, porque tiraré toda la basura a tu cuarto, donde debería estar." Le replicó Milo. "A ver si así vences tu estúpida fobia."

"¿Se supone que debo asustarme por eso?"

"No. Se supone que debe alejarte más tiempo."

"Más efectivo sería si lanzas mis cosas a la calle."

"No había pensado en eso."

"¿Desde cuando piensas? ¿No te duele?"

"Para nada. Pienso bastante seguido y así prevengo las jaquecas." Milo Entrecerró los ojos y le dirigió una severa mirada. "¡Ya lárgate de una vez! Vas a llegar tarde."

"¡Como si te importara!" Alisa le dio la espalda, tomó su bolso y caminó hasta la salida.

"¡Lo que te pase me vale madres! ¡Por Mi Que Te Mueras Quemada! ¡Ya lárgate y sal de mi vista!" Le respondió Milo, cruzándose de brazos. Alisa bufó de descontento. Estaba por abrir la puerta, cuando se detuvo por una milésima de segundo… como si una sombra estuviera del otro lado. "¿Todavía no te vas o no puedes abrir la maldita puerta?"

"¡Ten Cuidado Con Lo Que Pides! **Ojalá** se te cumpla." Gruñó Alisa abriendo la puerta.

"¡En Ese Caso Lo Pido De Nuevo! ¡Ojalá Te Quemes En Uno de Tus Incendios!"

Fue lo último que le dijo antes que Alisa pegase un portazo. Milo empuñó las manos con fuerza y apretó los dientes. Ese portazo había sonado nefasto, como si le hubieran concedido el deseo. Pero esto no lo entendió de inmediato, lo asoció al terrible choque de sensaciones que sentía retumbar en su cabeza: hacía una semana que él mismo se caía mal. En eso, sintió golpes, puños, y mucho frío; sus amigos estaban llegando, y al parecer arrastraban a Camus con ellos, quieras que no.

**Estación de Bomberos.**

_Algunas horas después._

Estaban revisando el estado de las llantas del camión cuando oyeron sollozos sofocados. Basilio y Julián se miraron extrañados: sólo conocían a una persona que lloraba sin hacer ruido. Basilio le señaló a Julián que se marchase, y por fortuna éste le hizo caso sin chistar. El veterano bombero rodeó el camión.

"¿Lis? ¿Esa eres tú?" Le llamó con suavidad. Alisa estaba sentada en la parte trasera del camión, se puso de pie y se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo. "¿Qué te pasó? ¿Necesitas algo?" Le preguntó con cautela.

"No. No es nada. Ya se me pasa." Dicho esto, Alisa regresó al interior del edificio. Basilio la miró compasivamente y tras decidirse, salió tras ella para conversar un rato.

La alarma de incendios lo sacó de su trance. Antes de que transcurrieran 2 minutos, todos los bomberos de la 4ª compañía vestían sus equipos y se encaramaban encima del camión.

Había otro hotel en llamas.

**Casa de Escorpión.**

_Dos horas más tarde._

Kanon y Aioria estaban por darse de puñetes. Sus equipos favoritos eran los que se estaban enfrentando y ambos estaban teniendo una diferencia de opiniones respecto de una falta, siendo Aioros el único que hacía un real esfuerzo por evitar que se liasen a patadas por los próximos 1000 días o hasta que Athena les diera con su báculo en la cabeza.

"**¡FUE UNA ZANCADILLA!** Ese Cerdo Tramposo Le Puso el Pie: ¡**LO VI** Muy Claro!" Gruñó Kanon, con varias venas pulsando en su frente.

"**¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!** El césped está mojado, Ese '_Cerdo tramposo'_ se resbaló: ¿**QUÉ NO VES QUE ESTÁ FINGIENDO**?" Argumentó Aioria.

"¡Calma! ¡ES NADA MÁS UN JUEGO!" Aioros no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Saga, Shura y Aldebarán se limitaban a disfrutar del buen rato y del partido. Desde la Eurocopa que no disfrutaban tanto de un buen juego. Milo estaba a medio concentrar: en una situación normal, estaría o apoyando a Aioria (eran del mismo equipo) o molestando a Kanon (lo que a fin de cuentas era lo mismo). Ahora entre que miraba el partido, hacía alguna broma con desgano e intentaba pasar un buen rato, sin mucho éxito. Algo en el fondo de su cabeza no lo dejaba tranquilo, era una suerte de extraña y desagradable sensación que no podía sacudirse de encima desde que Alisa diera aquél portazo.

Mal presentimiento o no, al menos Milo sí participaba de la conversación. Camus en cambio no había emitido sonido alguno desde que lo habían sentado en aquél sillón: no miraba ni el partido, ni se había movido. Estaba nada más sentado de brazos cruzados y con la _feliz_ expresión de un moai de Isla de Pascua. No quería estar allí, sino en otro lugar, muy lejos. Hacía dos noches que no pegaba ojo y desde esa mañana sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hablar con Alsacia, cosa a lo que su frío orgullo se había opuesto rotundamente, enojándolo aún más.

De pronto, Máscara y Mu llegaron corriendo en tropel a la casa de Escorpión. Alde les dio una gran bienvenida y les ofreció unas cervezas, pero se quedó en curioso silencio cuando vio las preocupadas expresiones de sus compañeros. En menos de un segundo, Mu se apropió del control remoto, que Máscara le arrebató y que Saga intentó recuperar. Luego de que el control remoto pasara por varias manos, este regresó finalmente a Mu.

"¿En Qué Canal Lo Viste?" Le preguntó Mu a Máscara con urgencia, mientras cambiaba canales.

"¡**OYE**! ¡Estábamos en la mejor parte!" Protestó Aioria.

"**¡EN EL 12! ¡Lo vi en el 12!**" Urgió el caballero de Cáncer.

"¿Se Puede Saber qué es lo que Pasa?" Demandó Milo, intentando recuperar el control remoto de Mu, quien al fin pudo encontrar el canal que buscaban.

"… _Aún no se sabe en qué piso comenzó el incendio, pero como pueden ver, cubre al menos 6 de los 20 pisos del Hotel Marriot. ¡Esto es Impresionante! Han llegado al menos 6 compañías de bomberos, pero son insuficientes: el fuego está totalmente fuera de control. Aún hay víctimas dentro, que se las puede ver en las ventanas, pero no han recibido la ayuda que tanto necesitan._" Dijo el periodista que estaba en terreno, no lejos del hotel en llamas.

La escena era dantesca. El enorme edificio estaba envuelto en llamas en su parte media, pero podían detectarse focos aislados en distintos sitios: se veían bomberos, policías, paramédicos y sus ambulancias, multitud de curiosos y víctimas. Todo era un gran caos, nadie se quedaba quieto. Esto atrajo la atención de los dorados, que se quedaron mudos de la impresión. Camus se incorporó en el sillón.

"_¿Cómo es eso que las víctimas no han recibido ayuda? ¿Es que no pueden salir o no se puede llegar a ellas?_" Preguntaron desde estudios. "_¿Sabes si este incendio puede relacionarse con el Quema–Hoteles?_" 'Quema–Hoteles' era el nombre con el que la prensa había bautizado al escurridizo pirómano que asolaba los hoteles de Atenas desde hacia medio año.

"_Han salido muchos de los huéspedes y trabajadores del hotel, pero todavía personas atrapadas. Quienes salen dicen haber recibido escasa ayuda y las cosas no parecen estar coordinadas con los equipos de rescate. ¡Nadie sabe qué pasa! Los bomberos que entran a buscar víctimas no están saliendo del edificio, la comunicación con ellos es precaria… un momento…_" El reportero que estaba en terreno se concentró en el micrófono que llevaba en un oído. Se veía algo nervioso. "_¿Estudios? ¡Tenemos una terrible noticia! Nos llegan informes de que dos bomberos sin identificar fueron encontrados muertos por bomberos de la 3ª compañía._"

"_¿Tienes más información al respecto?_" Le pidieron desde estudios, con mucha seriedad. El reportero iba a abrir la boca para responder, pero en ese momento, uno de los pisos del hotel que no estaba quemándose, estalló de pronto en feroces llamas: a todas luces era algo provocado. "_¡Válgame el Cielo!_" Exclamó el conductor de las noticias.

Milo no emitió comentario alguno. Era como si le hubieran cortado la lengua. Lo peor de todo es que sentía las miradas de sus compañeros fijas en él. Pensó en Alisa: tenía la horrible certeza que ella se encontraba dentro de aquél edificio. Fue como si le arrancasen las entrañas, se puso muy pálido. Sentía un cosquilleo en las manos. Las imágenes que veía en la televisión eran de un caos absoluto.

"Mu, Máscara… ¿qué compañías están allí?" Preguntó de pronto Aldebarán, rompiendo el silencio.

"De la 3ª a la 8ª. Pero al paso que van, seguro llegan más." Respondió Máscara con calma. La temperatura bajó varias decenas de grados: todas las miradas cayeron en Camus… o más bien donde se suponía que Camus estaba, porque éste había desaparecido. La puerta que daba hacia fuera de la casa estaba abierta y la temperatura regresaba a la normalidad con la misma rapidez con la que la había perdido.

El santo de Acuario, para ese momento, ya estaba pasando por Virgo a toda velocidad, con su armadura puesta. Se veía muy pálido y angustiado.

Nadie había reparado en Milo. Aunque lo hubieran hecho, no hubieran notado nada extraño; el santo de escorpión tenía un huracán de emociones en su interior. ¿Es que acaso se le iba a cumplir el deseo? Se pasó las manos por la cara, intentando sacarse la angustia que de pronto sentía en sus entrañas.

_¡PLAAF!_

Fue como si le golpeasen el estómago de improviso, sacándole todo el aire de sus pulmones con esa sencilla acción. Esto lo sintió muy real. DEMASIADO real para su gusto. Saltó sobre sus pies en ese instante. Antes que se diera cuenta, tenía su armadura puesta y caminaba resueltamente hacia la puerta. Salió sin emitir comentario ni decir a donde iba: su objetivo era aquél hotel. Tenía un presentimiento atroz.

"Aioros, Por favor, ve e informa al Patriarca y a Athena de lo que está ocurriendo." Le pidió Saga. Este llamó a su armadura, que lo cubrió por completo. "Voy a seguir a esos dos por cualquier cosa." Dijo una vez que estuvo listo. Saga salió a la siga de sus compañeros.

"Voy contigo." Le dijo Shura sin dudarlo, llamando a su armadura.

Aioros asintió y sin esperar más, salió en dirección a la Estancia del Patriarca lo más rápido que pudo. Shura y Saga salieron en pos de Milo y de Camus. Aldebarán subió el volumen, pero Kanon apagó la tele.

"Mejor nos vamos a mi casa. Desde allí veremos las noticias y como se dan las cosas." Argumentó con seriedad. Los demás caballeros asintieron en silencio.

**4º piso del hotel en llamas…**

_En esos momentos._

Con el equipo puesto, apenas se distinguía que fuera una mujer, menos aún con la máscara puesta y el casco. El piso estaba lleno de humo, pero no en llamas. El Fuego se localizaba al menos unos 4 pisos más arriba, pero nadie se explicaba porqué había humo tan abajo. Alisa estaba preocupada: sabía perfectamente que habían entrado muchos rescatistas, pero que muy, muy pocos habían salido y que ninguno había llegado tan arriba como ellos… al menos que se tuviera noticia.

"**¡BOMBEROS!**" Vociferó Jason, quien iba caminando delante de Alisa. "**¿HAY ALGUIEN QUE NECESITE AYUDA?**"

No era que le gustara la idea de tener que seguir a Jason, pero no le había quedado otra opción. Desde su rompimiento, no se hablaban más de lo necesario y su trato era más bien hostil por ambas partes. Jason le hacía bromas muy crueles, aunque Alisa no se quedaba callada, ni le aguantaba nada; pero por lo menos el tipo era muy profesional cuando la ocasión lo exigía. No estaban solos, había más bomberos repartidos por todo el piso, moviéndose con cautela y algo de miedo, debido a los reportes. Pasó un bombero cargando a una señora, seguido de otro que llevaba a una niña pequeña, ambas con principio de asfixia y varias abrasiones en los brazos. Estaban muy adentrados en el piso, buscando víctimas que sabían estaban allí, lejos de la escalera de emergencia. Alisa se mordió el labio inferior.

"¿Jason? ¿Qué crees que esté pasando?" Le preguntó preocupada.

"Fácil, mujer. Nuestro pirómano favorito está en el hotel y no quiere que arruinemos su obra maestra apagándolo." Le dijo con severidad.

Alisa frunció el ceño. Estaba preocupada y tenía algo de miedo. Este era uno de los incendios más furiosos que había presenciado desde que era bombero. El piso se sacudió por completo y cayeron fragmentos pequeños de yeso del techo. Alisa alistó el hacha…

"Parece que explotó otra bomba…" Comentó Jason: sonaba preocupado.

"**¡ALERTA TODOS! ¡BOMBEROS MUERTOS!**" Resonó una voz indignada no lejos de allí. 2 bomberos de la 6ª compañía, que iban unos 6 metros por delante de ellos, corrieron hacia las voces, dejándolos solos. Jason y Alisa se miraron.

"¡¿Muertos?!" Exclamó Alisa sin poder creer sus oídos. Jason la miró con seriedad.

"Avísale a Ulises por el radio. Que nos envíen ayuda." Le dijo volviendo la vista hacia el pasillo que se abría frente a ellos, acelerando el paso. "Vamos a ver qué pasa."

Alisa de inmediato tomó el radio e intentó comunicarse con el exterior… pero nunca logró hacerlo. Un fuertísimo golpe en el estómago le sacó todo el aliento de los pulmones de improviso. La chica cayó de hinojos, con los ojos cerrados, intentando recuperar el aire, abriendo y cerrando la boca como pez fuera del agua.

"**¡OYE TÚ! ¡DÉJALA!**"

Alisa oyó la voz de Jason como si estuviera al otro lado del mundo. Intentó recuperar el aliento al tiempo que oía un desesperado forcejeo. Intentó ponerse de pie, oyó un golpe sofocado y algo pesado cayó al suelo no lejos de ella. Logró incorporarse un poco y levantó la cabeza, pero en ese momento le asestaron un puntapié en el estómago, que volvió a neutralizarla. Su grado de conciencia disminuyó casi a la nada. Le quitaron la máscara de oxígeno y el casco. Quiso forcejear cuando la levantaron del cabello y semi arrastraron por el suelo, cosa que en vano intentó evitar: le dolía todo. Su orgullo no la dejó rendirse pese a su precaria situación. No dejó de pelear, aunque en vano. Poco podía hacer con el dolor generalizado que sentía en su estómago y en sus costillas. De pronto, la aventaron con fuerza contra una pared.

_**¡BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!**_

Entonces todo se volvió negro.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

_**En el próximo capítulo…**_

… _pero en el momento en que Alisa corrió a buscarla, la sujetaron del cuello. Acto seguido, la levantó en el aire y la azotó contra la pared, para comenzar a estrangularla._

"_**¡MUÉRETE BRUJA ASQUEROSA! ¡MUÉRETE YA!**__"_

_Desde hacía mucho que Alisa no se asustaba tanto, pero decidida a no darle el gusto a este infeliz de verla vulnerable o aterrada, le clavó sus ojos en forma desafiante. Intentó patearlo, pero no pudo. La presión sobre su cuello aumentó, ya no podía respirar y creía que le iban a romper el cuello de un momento a…_

**PS:** Ya sé que soy cruel, me lo han dicho muy seguido, pero mírenlo de este punto de vista… ¡Al menos actualicé! **^O^**


	18. Una Noche Mala

**N/A:** Este fic ya entró en la recta final, y aunque no hay mayores sorpresas, espero que les guste. Sí, recuerdo lo cruel que fui la primera vez que subí este capítulo y recordar eso, me hace sentir aún más cruel con esta nueva publicación… y por alguna razón eso me hace sentir bien: nada como un buen suspenso para mantener el ambiente. Les pido de favor que **sumen ****2 años**** a las edades de todos los personajes propios de la serie**. El fic se sitúa un año después de la batalla contra Hades.

**¡MIL GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA! Yukime-chan y Kala-neechan. ¡SE PASARON! ¡SON DE LO MEJOR!**

Saint Seiya, los personajes y la historia asociada al manga y al anime son de propiedad del Sr. Kurumada, de la Toei y de quienes tengan los derechos de autor.

_ADVERTENCIA_.

_**Principio 21 para ver y entender Manga y Anime: El héroe nunca se enoja de veras sino hasta que lastiman a su novia o a la chica que ama.**_

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 17.**

**Una Noche Mala.**

Era como verse desde una gran altura, como si estuviera hecha de un leve contraste de luz sobre un fondo negro. Estaba allí, tirada en el suelo, inmóvil e inconsciente. Era como si fuera la única figura visible en aquél mar de tinta negra.

De pronto sintió que la jalaban hacia abajo, como si cayera a una terrible velocidad, con un peso extra atado a los pies. Creyó estrellarse con violencia contra sí misma… fue como si le hubieran dado un choque eléctrico, o le hubieran arrojado encima agua muy fría. O como cuando uno se desdobla por accidente y vuelve precipitadamente sobre su propio cuerpo. Sobresaltada, Alisa dio un respingo agitado. Se incorporó con los ojos bien abiertos y las pupilas bien pequeñas, con la boca abierta, como sedienta de oxígeno y con un dolor penetrante en la cabeza. Pese a eso, por mero instinto, buscó la pared y se aplastó contra ella.

¿Qué le había pasado?

…

**Afuera del Hotel en Llamas.**

Miró de reojo al edificio en llamas. El siniestro ya abarcaba 8 de los 20 pisos del hotel y parecían haber demasiado pocos bomberos combatiendo el fuego. Podían verse algunas personas en las ventanas, agitando pañuelos, pero las escaleras de los camiones no llegaban hasta los pisos superiores y se les pedía por medio de altavoces que subieran hasta la azotea para poder ser rescatados. Milo se pasó ambas manos por el cabello sumamente irritado por enésima vez, y tomó a Ulises por la solapa de su chaquetón sin que el pobre pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, encarándolo con seriedad. Justo lo que Saga y Shura habían evitado que Camus hiciese momentos antes.

"¿POR QUÉ DEJASTE ENTRAR MUJERES A ESE INFIERNO?" Le reprochó sin mayor aspaviento, indignado, preocupado y asustado a más no poder (aunque sin demostrar nada de esto último). Saga lo obligó a soltar a Ulises, quien se arregló el chaquetón.

"Alisa y Alsacia saben muy bien a lo que se enfrentan en este trabajo. Ambas son profesionales muy capaces y tienen mi confianza." Gruñó el irritado bombero. "No me gusta que cuestionen a mi gente o mis decisiones." Añadió con severidad.

"¡Están Atrapadas Allí Dentro! ¡No Sabes Donde Están! ¡El Lugar Está En Llamas!" Protestó Milo con los dientes apretado. "¡**NO** VEO que Estén Apagando El Maldito Fuego!"

"¡Por Athena! ¡Milo, **Cálmate** De Una Vez!"

"¡**NO CREAS** que no estoy preocupado! ¡ESTOY **ANGUSTIADO**! No sólo por ellas: tengo más de mi gente metida allí y hace rato que no me puedo comunicar con ellos." Ulises le espetó tan furioso como Milo.

"Si sabías eso, ¿**POR QUÉ DEJASTE QUE **_**MI**_** ALISA ENTRASE**?" Saga sujetó a Milo y lo obligó a retroceder dos pasos.

"¿Qué Hay De **SUS** Mujeres? ¡También Las Envían A Batallas Feas Y No Me Digan Que…!"

"**¡ELLAS SON ****AMAZONAS****! ¡NO SON MUJERES FRÁGILES O NORMALES!**"

"Deja que el hombre haga su trabajo, ¡**NO** Lo Interrumpas Más!" Sentenció Saga con autoridad, sujetando a Milo. Miró a Ulises y asintió con la cabeza. "Le ruego que lo perdone, por lo general es más tranquilo y se detiene a pensar antes de golpear." Ulises frunció el ceño. "Si nos disculpa, nos retiramos." Saga comenzó a empujar a Milo.

"¡No Me Voy A Ir A…!"

"Nos retiramos." El tono de Saga no aceptaba discusión alguna. Milo se dejó arrastrar de mala gana algunos metros lejos de Ulises, quien volvió a su trabajo. "No te desquites con él y deja que trabaje. No vas a lograr nada si te quedas aquí estorbándole a todos mientras _tu mujer_ está allí dentro." Le regañó Saga mientras señalaba al edificio.

"Entonces entraré por ella." Gruñó Milo zafándose del agarre de Saga.

"¡Hey!" Ulises se acercó a ellos decidido. No había escuchado el último intercambio entre los dos caballeros dorados, pero… algo intuía. "La última vez que supe de ellas, estaban entre los pisos 3 y 4."

Ambos caballeros asintieron con la cabeza en señal de gracias y caminaron hasta el edificio en llamas. Camus tenía la vista fija en los pisos inferiores al incendio, pero no se fijaba en el fuego. Estaba más quieto y callado de lo normal, como escaneando la construcción con su cosmo, en busca de Alsacia. Shura no lo perdía de vista.

"Shura, Camus: vamos a entrar." Les comunicó Saga mientras seguía a Milo, quien ya se había metido al edificio sin que nadie intentase impedírselo.

Pronto los 4 dorados se habían internado en el hotel, siendo seguido de algunos bomberos.

**4º piso.**

Ni bien se sentó, un intenso dolor en las costillas volvió a tumbarla en el piso. Comenzó a toser casi sin control. Alisa estaba desorientada y asustada, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Hacía calor y el humo estaba más denso que antes, como si el mismo piso en el que estaba hubiera comenzado a quemarse. Cuando pudo controlar un poco su tos, se obligó a sentarse. Apretó los dientes y se llevó los brazos a la parte baja de sus costillas, emitiendo un quejido…

… Puso ojos grandes cuando vio que por encima de su pantalón, tan sólo tenía puesta la camiseta que usaba debajo del chaquetón. No tenía ni sus guantes, ni su pañoleta, ni su máscara o el tanque de oxígeno. No podía ver su casco por ningún lado, mucho menos su hacha. Se arrinconó contra la pared, tratando de dominar su impresión, el susto y el nuevo ataque de tos que sufría. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¡¿Dónde estaban sus cosas?!

Se refregó los ojos y se puso de pie con la ayuda de la pared. Se topó la nariz con cuidado, le dolía mucho. Miró a su alrededor, no veía a nadie, sabía que tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes, necesitaba respirar y pedir ayuda. Sujetándose en la pared, dio un par de pasos… cayó de bruces. Volvió a toser con fuerza, la falta de aire comenzaba a molestarle. Se sentó, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se pasó las manos por el cabello y la cara. Sintió una fuerte puntada de dolor en su nariz y frente; al mirarse las manos, descubrió que había sangre en ellas. Volvió a toparse la nariz, la cual sangraba, pese a que no parecía rota, podía respirar sin problemas por ella, aunque le humo no le hacía la tarea fácil; y luego se revisó también la frente. Tenía un corte del lado izquierdo de su rostro, justo por debajo de la línea del cuero cabelludo. Seguramente ambas heridas habían sido provocadas cuando la azotaron contra la pared. En eso se dio cuenta que su camiseta estaba manchada con sangre. Alisa gruñó de disgusto.

Por el rabillo del ojo, notó algo detrás de ella, por lo que giró su cabeza para ver de qué se trataba. Jason estaba allí en el suelo, tendido cuán largo era. Había tropezado con él. Alisa se le acercó.

"Jason, ¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó en voz alta, sacudiéndolo un poco. Aguantó la respiración cuando vio que tenía un agujero de bala en el hombro derecho. Estaba inconsciente, con un feísimo golpe en la cabeza, y a él también le faltaba su equipo. "¡Jason!" Alisa se pegó un buen susto. Chequeó sus signos vitales con temor. "Hierba mala, nunca muere." Rezongó de alivio.

Si bien era cierto que Alisa detestaba a Jason con todo su estómago e hígado, no quería verlo muerto, mucho menos tan cerca de ella. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor: no veía mucho y no se veía ni un alma. Se puso de pie, tratando de respirar el poco aire que podían procesar sus pulmones.

"Tengo que ir por ayuda…"

Varios balazos resonaron no lejos de allí. De un respingo, Alisa se tiró al suelo y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos por instinto.

"¡**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

Levantó la mirada y aguantó la respiración, para no perderse ni un solo sonido, en una alerta casi total. Creía haber reconocido aquél grito. Percibió un breve forcejeo demasiado cerca de allí. Una vez más, varios disparos retumbaron por todo el piso. Alisa bajó la cabeza de nuevo, con los ojos cerrados y bien apretados. Algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

"¿Qué pasa?" Se gruñó a sí misma. "¿Qué pasa con los demás, donde están? ¡Necesitamos ayuda!"

**Algunos pisos más abajo.**

Los bomberos que habían seguido a los dorados habían tenido un gran acierto. A medida que recorrían los pisos, encontraron más víctimas y bomberos, algunos heridos y otros por desgracia muertos. Nada de eso había ayudado a calmar la ansiedad de los dorados. Milo, Saga, Camus y Shura se movían como gatos en busca de su presa, aunque sabían que lo que buscaban estaba más arriba. Esto no les impedía ayudar de vez en cuando ayudar a algún herido, derribar alguna puerta o romper algunas ventanas. En el caso de Milo y de Camus, era evidente la urgencia que tenían por seguir avanzando, más que por rezagarse, por lo que no se demoraban más de lo estrictamente necesario con estas pequeñas ayudas… si es que ayudaban, en todo caso.

Para su completa desesperación, les era imposible avanzar más rápido.

Se oyó una primera descarga de balazos que venía de más arriba. Shura miró al techo e intercambió una mirada con Camus. Una segunda descarga impulsó al caballero de Acuario a correr hacia la escalera, que Milo ya estaba subiendo a toda carrera. Saga miró a su alrededor con atención: entre las sirenas, los hachazos y todo el desmadre reinante, nadie había oído los tiros, excepto por ellos.

"Sé reconocer un balazo de una explosión." Le comentó Shura, mientras lo arrastraba hacia la escalera de emergencia, por la cual Milo y Camus ya subían a toda prisa. "Eso vino de más arriba. ¡Vamos Saga!"

Una explosión sacudió el edificio. Todos se detuvieron por un respiro, y reiniciaron con urgencia sus actividades. Aún había gente que sacar, no podían desconcentrarse.

**4º Piso.**

La explosión había sido en ese piso. Alisa, quien se había puesto de pie y avanzado unos cuantos metros, volvió a tirarse al suelo al sentir la explosión. Volvió a toser, esta vez le costó más recuperar el aliento, respirar ya le era muy difícil y sentía la cabeza como si hubieran reemplazado su cerebro con corcho sin su permiso y a la mala. Alisa miró a su alrededor: estaba cerca de una esquina.

Desde aquél pasillo, oyó una risa. Esta risa era tan sádica que la obligó a quedarse quieta. Reprimió un nuevo ataque de tos. Sin moverse en lo más mínimo, esperó en el suelo. Un sujeto, que reía sin control, con un arma en la mano, de aspecto corpulento, aunque no un atleta, apareció por la esquina y dobló hacia la dirección contraria a ella. Arrastraba un saco de trapo, lleno de cosas, y de aspecto pesado. Además, llevaba con él dos tanques de oxígeno, uno a rastras y el otro colgado a su espalda a modo de mochila, del cuál estaba respirando. Alisa sintió que se le erizaban los pelos.

"… van a morir, ¡por fin morirán todos! Los mataré, a todos, los brujos van a morir…"

Balbuceaba sin control. La chica esperó a que el tipo se alejara antes de escabullirse en el pasillo que el sujeto acababa de dejar. Desde que había oído los balazos, apenas habían pasado dos minutos. Cuando Alisa enfrentó el pasillo, el corazón le dio un vuelco y estuvo a punto de detenerse de la impresión. Por entre el humo, que allí no era tan denso, pudo distinguir 6 cuerpos caídos… los más cercanos a ella le resultaban escalofriantemente familiares.

Corrió hasta el más cercano a ella y se agachó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, olvidando la falta de aire, el sabor a metal y el dolor de cabeza. Se quedó helada cuando le vio el rostro y lo hubo reconocido.

"¡**León**!" Exclamó horrorizada al tiempo que caía sentada al suelo. Su compañero estaba muerto. Se cubrió la boca con las manos y su vista se le nubló, por causa del humo y las lágrimas. La impresión no la dejaba respirar, comenzó a hiperventilar, pese a que más que aire, respiraba humo. Comenzó a toser con desesperación.

"… vete…" oyó una voz débil detrás de ella, y por un instante dudó haberla oído. Alisa se dio la vuelta ipso facto. Alsacia estaba en el suelo, sobre su costado, aferrando su vientre con sus brazos. Tenía un aspecto terrible. "… est-á… p-sic-ótico… ¡vet-e!" Le advirtió tras mucho esfuerzo, mientras intentaba recostarse sobre su espalda con dificultad.

Alsacia tenía dos balazos en el vientre, por lo que la chica misma yacía sobre un charco de su propia sangre. Su rostro lo tenía lleno de hollín, seguramente al igual que ella, y un hilillo de sangre le salía desde los labios. Pese a esto, podían notarse sus mejillas muy sudadas. No me pregunten como era que seguía despierta. A Alisa le temblaron las manos, pero las empuñó rápido y se dio una cachetada mental, logrando así dominarse. La ayudó a tenderse sobre su espalda.

"Tranquila, no te gastes. Iré por ayuda, pero no debes moverte."

"… está… di-spa-ran-do… a… lo l-oco…" Le dijo aún más bajo. "… no… no e-stá… p-en-sa-ndo b-ie-n…"

"¡Calma! No te agites. No hables." Alisa miró a su alrededor angustiada. No tenía nada con qué ayudarla ni con qué tapar sus heridas. ¡Las escaleras de emergencia debían estar muy cerca de allí! ¡Si tan sólo…!

"… dile al fra-n-cés… qu-e… lo qu-ier-o much-o… v-et-e…"

"¡**NO SEAS BRUTA**! ¡Eso se lo dirás tu misma, **no soy** la recadera de nadie!" Protestó con energía. Alsacia forzó una sonrisa, pero pronto puso los ojos en blanco y los cerró. Alisa sintió que le apretujaban el corazón. "¡ALSACIA! ¡Maldita Sea! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A…!"

No terminó la oración. Un arma la encañonó justo en medio de los ojos. Alisa tragó saliva y levantó las manos con cautela, sin perder de vista el arma. Por un instante miró a la cara a quien le apuntaba, y supo enseguida que tenía que tener un extremo cuidado. El sujeto que amenazaba su vida no parecía estar en sus cabales.

"… Bruja… BRUJA… ¡**BRUJA**!"

"Tranquilo. Calma." Le dijo Alisa con una frialdad que no se creía ni ella misma. Se estaba muriendo del miedo, pero necesitaba estar en calma, al menos en apariencias. Se puso de pie con toda la elegancia que pudo y comenzó a retroceder. "Baja el arma. Tranquilo. No pasa nada." Añadió con frialdad.

"**¡NO! ¡DEBES MORIR! ¡BRUJA!**" El sujeto comenzó a reír a carcajadas. "**¡TODOS los que Apagan el Fuego! ¡BRUJOS TODOS! ¡DEBEN MORIR! ¡ARDER Y MORIR! ¡IMPIDEN LA PURIFICACIÓN!**" Era claro que el tipo estaba orate. Alisa no le importó, siguió retrocediendo, más aún al ver que el tipo la seguía de cerca: tenía que alejarlo de Alsacia lo antes y lo más posible.

"Por Favor, baja el arma, si quieres luego te ayudo a eliminar a los brujos, pero baja el arma."

El sujeto disparó casi a quemarropa. Alisa se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza: no le llegó el disparo, sintió una quemada en su brazo, pero no dio en el blanco. El que se hubiera salvado, no era garantía de que Alisa no se hubiera aterrado aún más, en especial porque el Loco había fallado por **UN PELO DE LIEBRE**.

"**¡TODOS USTEDES DEBEN MORIR! ¡MALDITOS SEAN, HAY QUE PURIFICAR Y ME LO IMPIDEN!**"

No era una broma de mal gusto. Este sujeto estaba disparando al azar, lo que lo hacía tan peligroso como un chimpancé esquiando con navajas en las manos. Lo que pasó después, Alisa jamás pudo explicárselo: en un arranque de adrenalina, le dio un manotazo al arma tan repentino y fuerte que el Loco la soltó lejos, pero en el momento en que Alisa corrió a buscarla, éste la sujetó del cuello. Acto seguido, la levantó en el aire como si no pesara nada, la azotó contra la pared y comenzó a estrangularla.

"**¡MUÉRETE BRUJA ASQUEROSA! ¡MUÉRETE YA!**"

Desde hacía mucho que Alisa no se asustaba tanto, pero decidida a no darle el gusto a este infeliz de verla vulnerable o aterrada, le clavó sus ojos en forma desafiante. Intentó patearlo, pero no pudo, las piernas no le obedecían. La presión sobre su cuello aumentó, no podía respirar, parecía que le iba a romper el cuello de un momento a otro. Cerró los ojos. El tipo era penosamente más fuerte que ella: Alisa parecía una frágil muñeca de trapo en sus manos. Comenzó a desfallecer, sus brazos perdieron fuerza, parecía que su cabeza y sus tímpanos se le iban a reventar…

"Restricción."

La presión se detuvo. El Loco abrió los ojos a un tamaño imposible, desesperado al verse absolutamente restringido en sus movimientos. En el mismo segundo en que recuperó movilidad, Milo le sujetó las muñecas, lo obligó a soltar a Alisa, quien cayó como un saco al suelo, siendo atajada por Saga, que la sacó de allí con presteza. Sin perder ni un solo instante, Milo le rompió las manos al Loco, aplicando una dolorosa llave y le asestó una fuerte patada, lanzándolo contra la pared contraria. El escorpión estaba furioso, nunca había estado tan genuinamente **encabritado**. Se disponía a llenar de agujeros al Loco, quien gritaba desquiciado, cuando Shura lo contuvo.

"¡**NO** vale la **PENA**!" Le recordó apretando los dientes. "**No. Vale. La. Pena.** No te gastes por tan poca cosa." Milo lo miró desafiante.

"**¡Déjame Shura! ¡SAL De Mi Camino!"**

Saga no intervino. Mientras Shura intentaba contener a Milo, él le administraba oxígeno a Alisa, aunque ésta parecía estar confundida y se resistía. Un bombero le había dado a Saga el tanque y la máscara como precaución. Milo, que todavía quería dejar como colador al Loco, forcejeó con Shura para que lo dejara pasar… La temperatura entonces bajó de improviso. El Diamond Dust se dejó caer con fuerza sobre el Loco. Saga pegó un salto y sujetando a Camus, evitó que lo matara.

Al oír a Alisa tosiendo sin control, Milo empujó a Shura a un lado y corrió hasta ella. Había dejado la máscara de oxígeno a un lado: sentía que esta le ahogaba. La chica tenía los ojos bien apretados, sujetaba su cabeza con las manos empuñadas, e intentaba reprimir el ataque de tos. Su rostro y sus brazos estaban llenos de hollín, sus mejillas surcadas por las lágrimas, su nariz volvía a sangrar. En pocas palabras, se veía **atroz**, como si hubiera sobrevivido a un accidente aéreo. Temblaba, de miedo, nerviosismo o tos, nunca lo supo a ciencia cierta. Milo rozó con sus manos los brazos de su chica con delicadeza. Alisa abrió los ojos de golpe. Cruzaron miradas unos instantes. Cuando Alisa comenzó a lagrimear y a hinchar el pecho, Milo la tomó en sus brazos y la sentó en su regazo

"Ya estás bien. Ya pasó." Le susurró mientras le abrazaba.

Alisa no le respondió nada, tan sólo se las ingenió para devolver el abrazo… antes de desmayarse. Cuando Milo notó esto, sintió como si el suelo desapareciese bajo sus pies. Shura entonces se agachó junto a ellos y le puso una mano el hombro a Milo.

"Vamos. Ambas necesitan ayuda médica, y pronto." Le dijo con calma. Milo asintió, se puso de pie con Alisa en sus brazos, se encaminó hacia la salida en busca de ayuda.

Saga aún intentaba contener la ira de Camus. Alsacia seguía inconsciente en el suelo, con la capa del caballero de Acuario bajo su cabeza como improvisada almohada. Shura se pasó la mano por la cara: habían llegado justo a tiempo, sin un segundo de sobra. Entonces llegaron los rescatistas en tropel, alertados seguramente por Milo, y rápidamente comenzaron a trabajar. Camus entonces se calmó; se dedicó a velar porque Alsacia recibiese ayuda lo antes posible, lo que así ocurrió. Shura escuchó un repentino gemido y por el rabillo del ojo miró con desprecio al Loco, quien increíblemente, pese al daño sufrido, seguía conciente y divagando.

"Hierba mala…" Musitó el santo de Capricornio entre dientes y con desprecio.

"… Debo matar a los brujos… ¡Deben Morir, Deben Morir! Muerte a los brujos…"

Shura suspiró fastidiado. Una vena gorda le pulsó en la frente, cerró los ojos, tronó los nudillos y empuñó la mano. ¡Él también quería arreglar cuentas!

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

_**En el próximo capítulo…**_

"… _la paciente llegó en un estado muy delicado. Inconsciente y con dos agujeros de bala, que no tuvieron salida. Tuvimos que intervenir." Hizo una pausa. "Por desgracia…"_

**PS:** ¡Cuando les digo que puedo llegar a ser muy mala, no me voy con bromas! Al menos detuvieron al pirómano, eso es la mitad de la batalla… tan solo falta la otra mitad.


	19. Desde el Hospital

**N/A:** Ya no les pido que elijan la suerte de Alsacia, pues esa ya está decidida hace mucho, y quienes leen esto por segunda o más veces, ya saben qué pasó, así que bueno: a todos ustedes les daré una galleta… como forma de disculpa por no haber actualizado antes. El verano me da pereza, así de sencillo, y la verdad, el que haga calor no me ayuda en lo más mínimo. Bueno… creo que ya queda este capítulo y el epílogo. Vamos a ver como se dan las cosas. Les pido de favor que **sumen ****2 años**** a las edades de todos los personajes propios de la serie**. El fic se sitúa un año después de la batalla contra Hades.

**¡MIL GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA! Yukime-chan y Kala-neechan. ¡SE PASARON! ¡SON DE LO MEJOR!**

Saint Seiya, los personajes y la historia asociada al manga y al anime son de propiedad del Sr. Kurumada, de la Toei y de quienes tengan los derechos de autor.

_ADVERTENCIA_.

_Principio 44 para ver y entender Manga y Anime: **Aunque te pese, SIEMPRE te vas a acordar de los finales tristes.**_

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 18.**

**Desde el Hospital.**

**Casa de Escorpión.**

_Horas más tarde._

Kanon colgó el teléfono. Hacía 4 horas que no sabían nada de sus amigos y por fin estos se habían dignado a comunicarse con ellos para dar señas acerca de lo que había pasado con sus vidas desde su precipitada partida, ya varias horas antes. Saga había llamado desde el hospital para darles las agridulces noticias. Suspiró: al menos las chicas estaban vivas, aunque lo que les había pasado, le parecía demasiado rebuscado. Aioria le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

"¡Ya Deja De Suspirar Y Dinos qué Fue Lo Que Te Dijo Saga De Una Buena Vez!" El santo de Leo nunca había sido bueno esperando nada.

"¡**MIREN**! ¡Shura Está En La Tele!" Dijo Afro subiendo el volumen. El santo de Piscis había llegado poco después que Aioros quien, en su camino a la estancia del Patriarca, le había comunicado las noticias. Todos se concentraron frente al televisor.

Las imágenes explicadas por el reportero, exclusivas de aquél canal, mostraban cómo la policía intentaba subir al poco cooperativo 'Quema-Hoteles' a una patrulla, y a Shura propinándole una patada allí donde la espalda pierde la dignidad de su buen nombre como incentivo; Los dorados, aún reunidos en la casa de Escorpión, miraron atentos sin prestarle mayor importancia al "tierno gesto" del español hacia el pirómano. Kanon tosió.

"¿Qué te dijeron?" Demandó Aioros, tan impaciente como su hermano.

"Están en el hospital: Athena, el Maestro Shion y Shaka ya están allí. Ese sujeto que vieron era quien había estado quemando los hoteles: creo que estaba drogado o enajenado, no le entendí bien, pero no me río de eso." Kanon se detuvo para efectos dramáticos. "El asunto es que atacó, hirió y mató a varios bomberos: era por eso ninguno salía del hotel. Emboscó y se ensañó con las chicas, más aún porque ambas se resistieron; las lastimó bastante antes que pudieran llegar hasta ellas y ayudarlas, aunque no sabría decirles quién se llevó la peor parte."

"¿Ellas están bien?" Preguntó Mu. Kanon sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Cómo están Camus y Milo?" Preguntó a su vez Aldebarán. Los demás miraron a Kanon con impaciencia.

"Alisa está principio de asfixia, algunos cortes que requirieron puntos, policontusa y por poco la ahorcaron, pero está conciente y en tratamiento. Alsacia… está muy delicada: recibió dos balazos, perdió mucha sangre y desde hace casi hora y media que está en cirugía. Aún no se tienen más noticias sobre su condición." Kanon se detuvo. "Saga me dijo que Milo está insufrible y tuvieron que noquear a Camus para que dejara de bajar la temperatura: ambos casi matan al pirómano a golpes."

"Eso sin mencionar la patada que Shura le acaba de dar." Comentó Aioros.

"¿Por qué no se comunicaron antes?" Se quejó Aioria. "¡4 horas sin decirnos palabra! ¿Qué acaso nos vieron cara de adivinos?"

"No creo que hayan tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en decirnos algo." Razonó Aioros. Máscara bufó descontento.

"¿Te dijo porqué no se comunicaron en tanto rato? ¡Hace casi 2 horas y media que Shaka se fue con Athena y el Maestro! Eso debió aliviarles la tensión. ¿Por qué no llamaron…?" Máscara se quedó a media frase y puso una franca cara de horror. "¡Me lleva! Soné igual que mi Maestra."

"Pero tienes razón. ¿Es que no saben usar el teléfono? ¡Shaka al menos nos pudo haber llamado!" Gruñó Alde cruzándose de brazos.

"Máscara, Alde, son pasadas la una de la mañana: Shaka tiene que estar a medio dormir. A esta hora él duerme, no es bueno trasnochando." Les recordó Afro. "Espero que no meta la pata, como suele hacerlo cuando trasnocha. Mañana va a estar de mal humor: eviten pasar por Virgo." Todos suspiraron resignados: ¡cuanta razón tenía Piscis! Mejor usaban los pasadizos subterráneos.

"Bueno caballeros, mejor vamos a Géminis." Dijo Aldebarán poniéndose de pie. "Dudo que a Milo le guste que nos hayamos quedado aquí todo este rato."

"Sí… además es probable que den de alta a Alisa dentro de un momento más: no creo que les guste encontrarnos a todos aquí." Rezongó Kanon. Se produjo un meditabundo silencio.

"**¡EL ÚLTIMO EN SALIR LIMPIA TODO!**" Dijo de pronto Aioros.

Todos los caballeros dorados allí reunidos salieron en tropel de la casa de Escorpión, siendo Alde el primero (por obvias razones) y Afro el último. Al darse cuenta de esto, se sopló el flequillo, apagó la televisión y las luces, para luego encaminarse a Géminis con tranquilidad.

Y no. No se quedó a limpiar nada.

**En el Hospital.**

El incendio había pasado a un total segundo plano una vez que llegaron al hospital. Este, por su cercanía al hotel, había recibido a la gran mayoría de los heridos, bomberos y víctimas civiles. Pese a las caóticas apariencias, había controlado muy bien la emergencia. Ahora que las cosas estaban más calmadas, para ellos al menos, por fin tenían tiempo para pensar.

Camus estaba noqueado (cortesía de Shaka y Shura) y tendido en un sillón de la sala de espera que estaban ocupando. Saori estaba junto a él, tratando de calmar su cosmo con el suyo, pues, aunque inconsciente, se percibía muy angustiado. Milo se paseaba como león enjaulado entre el pasillo, la sala de espera y la estación de enfermeras. Había algunos bomberos con ellos, compañeros de las chicas, también a la espera de noticias. Todos esperaban en silencio o comentando en voz baja.

Milo volvió a pasar enrabiado por la puerta. Estaba impaciente: desde que le había confiado a Alisa a los médicos que no la veía. Al menos lo mantenían al tanto de lo que le ocurría: sabía que había recuperado la conciencia cuando le estaban sacando radiografías, que le habían hecho algunos exámenes, constatado y tratado sus heridas y que en ese momento algunos detectives le tomaban una declaración acerca de lo ocurrido en privado, principalmente para evitar que con la narración de Alisa, el santo de escorpión decidiera terminar el trabajo y dejar como queso gruyere al "Quema – Hoteles". No dejaron que la viera, por más que se lió a tenis verbal con una muy testaruda policía de ojos color rosa: simplemente la mujer no escuchó razones. Shion suspiró y salió del cuarto: vio a Milo al otro extremo del pasillo con la frente apoyada en la pared, como si desease llenarla de agujeros. Se acercó hasta él, cruzando los dedos para que el escorpión no decidiera ponerse a decorar la pared del hospital con puntos psicodélicos.

"No fue tu culpa."

"Sí lo fue. Deseé que se muriera."

"No se murió." El Patriarca le miró intrigado. "¿Por qué deseaste tal cosa? No la odias tanto. No creo que la odies ni un poco siquiera." Comentó Shion, sin obtener respuesta. "Milo, ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?" El caballero de escorpión se dio la vuelta y apoyó esta vez la espalda contra la pared.

"… Nada que no haya estado planeado por otros." Explicó con brevedad, muy serio, cruzado de brazos. "No quiero sentir nada por nadie porque esté obligado o porque alguien más lo planeó por mi, sin preguntarme nada… Pero no quiero que se muera." Añadió con algo de tristeza que sólo el Maestro percibió. Shion entonces lo comprendió.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué tan preocupado?" Inquirió Shion, fijándole la mirada. "En mi experiencia, y no te creas que tengo poca, es imposible sentir algo por alguien por obligación." Le explicó. "El corazón se manda solo, muchacho: créeme, lo sé. Ahora ¿Por qué deseaste tal cosa?" Milo no respondió: estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Shion pareció entenderlo todo. "Ya veo… Al menos está viva y bien."

"No me consta que esté bien. No me dejan verla." Gruñó apretando los puños y dientes.

"¿En serio? Esta es la primera vez que yo sepa que te impiden algo." Comentó Shion al aire, con algo de complicidad. Milo lo miró de reojo y frunció el ceño: el Gran Maestro a veces era una muy mala influencia. En eso la temperatura ambiental se desestabilizó: Camus debía estar despertando.

"¿Milo?" Shaka se acercó hasta ellos con calma. Tenía cara de sueño. "Ya dieron de alta a Alisa por si te interesa: nos lo acaban de decir. El Médico quiere hablar contigo." Le dijo con calma. Milo asintió y caminó hasta la sala de espera.

**Santuario de Athena. **

Sacarla del hospital fue menos problemático de lo había creído. Alisa quería quedarse, pero lograron entre todos convencerla de que se fuera a casa, tarea que no fue nada fácil: cuando quería, Alisa podía ser tan terca como Aioria de Leo. La orden de Athena en general era muy desconfiada de los hospitales que nosotros llamamos 'normales', por lo que evitaban a toda costa quedarse o atenderse más tiempo del necesario en ellos. Además, tenían sus propios médicos, en los que confiaban más; y tenían la muy desagradable costumbre de '_convencer sutilmente_' a los médicos para dar las altas necesarias a los pacientes que ellos estimaban debían tratarse en el Santuario. Esta aprensión, por lo visto, se había trasladado a Alisa, y había sido el motivo principal del porqué querían que aceptara el alta médica. Lo que ayudó a convencerla fue, entre otras cosas, que le habían administrado un tranquilizante lo bastante fuerte como para ponerla dócil. En cuanto había accedido a marcharse, Milo la había sacado del hospital sin perder tiempo.

Eran casi las 2:30 am cuando, junto con Saga, llegaron a los pies de la casa de Aries en el más completo silencio, y se detuvieron allí unos instantes. Lo único que había dicho Alisa había sido un comentario dirigido a Milo, _"Nunca te había visto con armadura…"_ fuera de eso, no intercambiaron palabra en todo el trayecto, pero estuvieron tomados de las manos en todo momento. Hasta Saga permaneció en silencio; el caballero de Géminis les hizo una señal de despedida con la cabeza y se adelantó, al ver que la pareja no se movía. Una vez que se hubo alejado, Milo se puso frente a Alisa y se agachó, ofreciéndole la espalda.

"Sube. Te llevo hasta arriba." Le ofreció en voz baja. Sin responder, Alisa se encaramó en su espalda, tratando de no moverse mucho y, abrazándolo, ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

Subieron en silencio hasta Aries, en donde se quedaron un buen rato, por razones médicas. Mu porfió en revisarla, por puro desconfiado: tenía razones bien fundadas para no confiar en la medicina occidental. Una vez que lo hubo hecho y dado un montón de instrucciones para que Alisa se recuperase pronto, la pareja continuó su ascenso hasta Escorpión sin ser molestados en lo más mínimo por los demás caballeros. Estos estaban despiertos, pero no se atrevieron ni a respirar cuando les vieron pasar. Milo no dejó que Alisa caminase hasta que hubieron llegado hasta la puerta del piso residencial de la casa de Escorpión. Allí la dejó en el suelo, aunque permaneció atento para evitar alguna caída imprevista. Entraron al lugar en silencio y encendieron la luz.

Una enorme gota de agua les resbaló por las cabezas. Los santos dorados habían dejado la de San Blas bendito en la sala: latas de cerveza vacías, envases de papitas a medio comer, platos sucios, cojines desarreglados, papeles arrugados por doquier, la alfombra hecha un desastre. Casi como aquella 1ª noche de bodas, aunque en menor escala. Alisa se giró para ir a su cuarto. Milo le tomó la mano y la detuvo, pero no se volteó a mirarlo.

"… No deseo verte muerta, no estaba pensando lo que dije esta tarde. Lamento lo ocurrido." Le explicó con lentitud. Dejó pasar un minuto. "Tampoco me enorgullezco de lo que pasó entre los dos esta semana y te pido disculpas por eso también: me porté muy feo." Alisa se soltó, pero no se fue a su cuarto, sino que se dio la vuelta, lo enfrentó y se acercó a él. Milo se llevó la mano al pecho. "Me alegro de corazón verte bien."

Alisa tragó saliva y bajó la mirada. Sus ojos le ardían y no quería que la vieran derramar más lágrimas. Dio un paso adelante y abrazó a Milo, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Su respiración era sosegada, se sentía tranquila, pero en verdad, todavía no lograba sacarse el tremendo susto que había pasado de encima y aún estaba aterrada: sus emociones estaban volátiles. Sobrevivir a un intento de asesinato suele provocar esas reacciones. Ni bien Milo la hubo rodeado con sus brazos, y luego que esa extraña sensación de seguridad le embriagase el alma, ella incrementó la fuerza de su abrazo y comenzó a sollozar sin control, a llorar sin emitir ruidos, a desahogarse por completo. Milo le acarició la cabeza y la espalda: no pasó mucho rato hasta que la chica se puso a llorar con fuerza. Se quedaron largo rato así, al cabo del cuál, cuando los lloriqueos se hubieron sosegado, Alisa se separó y se limpió la cara con las manos.

"Tampoco me porté bien contigo esta semana. No sé que me pasó… perdón." Alisa le dio la espalda y se alejó. Aunque tenía deseos de decirle muchas otras cosas más, se contuvo. En ese momento Milo la abrazó por la espalda y la aferró contra sí, como si se le fuera a escapar de un momento a otro, pero no encontró resistencia alguna.

"¡Casi Me Matas De La Angustia! ¡No Vuelvas A Darme Este Susto!" Milo cerró los ojos, sin dejar de abrazarla, solo para ver la imagen del sujeto ese ahorcando a Alisa y azotándola contra la pared, lo cuál no era algo agradable de repetir. "Debes tener más cuidado, ese loco casi te mata… ¿Sabes? No me gustó ver, ni sentir eso." Le dijo en el oído.

"¿Qué Más Te Da Si Me Muero o No? Te convengo más muerta que viva… ¡Te habrías librado de mí!" Alisa contuvo la respiración, apoyando la cabeza contra el pecho de Milo en un melancólico gesto, sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a arder otra vez, claro signo de que lloraría de nuevo. "¡Ambos Nos Estorbamos!"

"¡No soy perfecto, cometo errores! No digas estupideces. ¡Me Preocupo por Ti! Más de lo que creí, más de lo que crees." Milo soltó a Alisa y la giró sobre sus talones para poder verla a la cara. El estómago le dio un vuelco: tenía un vendaje sobre su nariz, puntos en su frente; por debajo del cuello ortopédico podía ver feos moretones en su piel y su mandíbula se la notaba algo hinchada. No es que no la hubiera visto antes... pero su aspecto no dejaba de impresionarlo. Le acarició una mejilla como si se tratara de frágil cristal. "No te quiero muerta, te quiero viva y conmigo… ¿Sabes…? Por un segundo, cuando te encontré… por un segundo, me imaginé sin ti; pude ver mi vida sin ti… y no… ¡Odié esa sensación! Ni al mismo Hades se la deseo. Fue odioso… Por eso maldigo el estúpido contrato." Alisa le sujetó la mano y se la apartó de su rostro, aferrándola con fuerza.

"… Eso es una falacia. No sientes nada eso…"

"¿Cómo sabes tú lo que siento o lo que no?"

"¡Porque Es Muy Repentino!"

"¿Eso que tiene que ver?"

"¿Es que no lo entiendes? Alguien más quiso esto para nosotros, no… no hay nosotros… es una ilusión."

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"… ¿Por qué maldices el contrato, Milo?"

"Porque hiere mi orgullo, no me deja en paz y me quita libertad. Soy un guerrero y sé lo que quiero. Te quiero a ti, pero no porque un contrato me obligue… aunque creí que lo hacía…"

"… Yo también maldigo el contrato ¡Esa firma me insulta! ¡E insulta todo lo que creí que debía ser el matrimonio! Además… sé que el corazón se manda solo, y… también… siento como si te quisiera a la fuerza…"

"… hubiera querido conocerte bajo otras circunstancias." Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos suspiraron y no añadieron más. Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose las caras por lo que pareció una eternidad. Alisa de pronto infló el pecho, lo abrazó con mucha fuerza y volvió a sollozar, con más fuerza que antes: el incendio, su casi asesinato, ver lo que había visto y el tranquilizante se le apilaron encima con fuerza. Si ya se sentía como un chico emo en un mal día, podrán suponer que sus emociones volvieron a jugarle una mala pasada.

"Yo… Me Asusté Mucho. ¡Tuve Mucho Miedo! No Porque Me Fuera A Morir Nada Más. Me Dio Mucho Miedo Morir, Porque… Me Habría Muerto Y Te Habría Dejado Un Mal Recuerdo Mío, Palabras Enojadas Y Una Terrible Actitud… ¡No Quiero Que Pienses Eso De Mi! No Quiero… Yo… Te… No Quiero Que Pienses Eso De Mi…"

Milo tan solo la abrazó y consoló. No quería soltarla, y al parecer Alisa tampoco lo deseaba. Cuando se hubo calmado lo suficiente, se separaron. Alisa de pronto se sentía exhausta, sus piernas amenazaban con doblarse bajo su cuerpo. Al notar esto, Milo la sujetó contra sí mismo… le tomó sorpresivamente su mano derecha y le quitó el anillo, para luego quitarse el suyo. Alisa lo miró con curiosidad, más aún cuando vio que los aplastaba entre sus manos. El caballero de escorpión le sonrió.

"El corazón se manda solo." Repitió una vez más, dejando caer los aplastados anillos al suelo. Le sonrió y apoyó su frente en la de ella. "El mío me dice que te ama. ¿Quieres ser mi chica?" Le preguntó con galantería. "No tenemos porqué hacer lo que otros dicen: hagamos esto a nuestra manera. ¿Quieres ser mi chica?"

Alisa lo miró unos instantes en silencio. Por fortuna, la tenue luz disimuló en parte lo **ROJA** que se puso por la pregunta, aunque no sabía el motivo de eso. Le sonrió y bajó el rostro con timidez… abrazándolo con más fuerza. Milo le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego en la frente… con algo de dificultad, el cuello ortopédico no ayudaba a la causa, Alisa levantó el rostro de improviso y le robó un beso de los labios que Milo de inmediato reclamó. La pareja se abrazó.

"¿Puedo tomar eso por un sí?"

"Sí. Puedes tomarlo como un sí."

Volvieron a clavarse la mirada, sonriéndose con gusto y coquetería. Milo le acarició la mejilla con ternura, y le rozó su nariz con la suya, cuidando de no lastimarla… Alisa se puso en punta de pies, con los ojos a medio cerrar, buscando los labios de su marido.

_¡**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**!_

Ambos gruñeron por lo bajo, pero despabilaron pronto. El tono del teléfono no parecía augurar nada bueno. La pareja se quedó mirando al aparato, preocupada; de pronto habían recordado por lo que había pasado momentos antes. Tomados de la mano, se acercaron al teléfono, aunque Milo no contestó hasta que Alisa se hubo sentado.

"¿Diga?" El santo de escorpión tenía un extraño tono en su voz, que creo que podría interpretarse como fastidio o enojo. No estoy muy segura.

"_Err_… _Este… Yo... err, ¿Milo? ¿Interrumpí algo?_" Preguntó Shaka perplejo al otro lado del teléfono. Al parecer el santo de Virgo había captado que había arruinado un bonito momento. Milo tuvo un tic en un ojo.

**En el Hospital.**

Saori miró la hora: eran las 2:25 am. Milo, Alisa y Saga ya deberían haber llegado al Santuario para este momento; Shura se había marchado no hacía mucho. Estaba cansada y aburrida, pero no se quejaba. Camus la tenía muy preocupada, su caballero estaba angustiado, retraído en sí mismo y no reaccionaba de inmediato cuando alguien le hablaba.

Al menos había dejado el termostato en paz.

Alsacia había salido de cirugía a eso de la 1:45 am, pero por alguna razón los médicos todavía no les decían cómo estaba. Saori se sopló el flequillo: parecía que era una política no oficial del hospital tener en vilo a quienes querían saber de parientes o amigos. Lo peor de todo es que Athena, aunque lo intentaba en serio, no encontraba palabras para consolar a Camus, y con lo aturdida que era, temía meter las patas. La diplomacia no era lo suyo, aunque todo el mundo creyese que sí. Tan sólo atinaba a rodearlo con su cosmo y así calmarlo un poco.

"… Pasé mucho tiempo sin hablarle." La voz de Camus la tomó por sorpresa. "No quería hablarle, pero no me hago la idea de no poder hablarle más…"

"Ten calma Camus… ya verás que pronto podrás hablarle de nuevo."

"Esto no debería estar pasando."

"No te atormentes con eso."

Un Médico de aspecto serio, seguido de un segundo médico más joven, entró a la sala de espera. Todos se quedaron sumidos en el más sepulcral de los silencios al verles. Nadie les quitó los ojos de encima y más de alguno estaba aguantando la respiración.

"Buenas noches. ¿Familiares de la Señorita Alsacia Vargas?"

"Sus padres todavía no llegan, y no lo harán por varias horas: Vienen en camino desde Esparta." Le dijo Ulises, quien había llegado hacía no más de 20 minutos. "Soy su jefe, y quienes estamos aquí, somos sus amigos."

"Lo lamento, pero solo debo hablar con sus familiares…" Comenzó a decir el médico, cuando se fijó que Camus lo miraba con una fría gravedad, como retándolo a que no le dijera nada. Sintió que los pies se le helaban de repente. Literal y figurativamente. "… Aunque por hoy haré una excepción."

Sabia decisión la del médico. Sus pies recuperaron su temperatura normal en el acto.

"¿Cómo se encuentra Alsacia?" Preguntó Camus, sin dejar que nadie se le adelantara, con la misma mirada grave. El médico suspiró y meditó, como quien busca las expresiones correctas para explicar algo.

"Como bien saben, la paciente llegó en un estado muy delicado. Llegó inconsciente, con dos agujeros de bala, que no tuvieron salida, además de variados golpes y heridas defensivas. Se resistió al ataque, aunque llevaba las de perder. Tuvimos que intervenir." Hizo una pausa. "Por desgracia… perdió mucha sangre, su bazo resultó muy dañado y fue necesario extirparlo. Sobrevivió a la operación, pero…" El medico suspiró y continuó explicando el estado de Alsacia, dando a entender lo complicada que había sido la cirugía y describiendo un negro panorama.

Alsacia, por lo visto, había sobrevivido con las justas y el peligro aún no pasaba.

"¿Por qué se tardaron tanto en venir a comunicarnos esto?" Exigió Camus, quitándole las palabras de la boca a Ulises.

"Presentó complicaciones en el post–operatorio que requirieron toda nuestra atención. Por poco tuvimos que intervenir de nuevo. Además, reaccionó mal a un medicamento: está con fiebre y… en coma. Está muy inestable: sería bueno que se prepararan para lo peor. Las próximas horas son cruciales."

La temperatura bajó de golpe unos 15 grados. Shaka cubrió a Saori con su capa. Shion observó a Camus preocupado. El santo de Acuario frunció el ceño y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

"¿Dónde está?"

"Aún en la sala de recuperación, bajo observación. Pasará a la UCI en unos momentos." Respondió el médico joven, que hasta ese momento había estado en silencio. "Si desea, puede verla. Venga: le diré donde está." Le señaló con más empatía que el médico más viejo. Camus asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, siguiendo al joven médico. El que les había dado las noticias, hizo una venia con la cabeza.

"Si van a visitarla, que no entre más de una persona por vez. Les ruego que me avisen cuando lleguen sus familiares."

Dicho esto, se marchó. Shion se volteó hacia Saori y Shaka, al mismo tiempo que Ulises intercambiaba algunas palabras con los demás bomberos que se habían quedado allí en espera de noticias. Estos se marcharon al cabo de unos minutos, algunos a regañadientes, pero Ulises se quedó, junto a Basilio: ambos estimaban conveniente quedarse hasta que los padres de su compañera arribasen y por cualquier cosa que se presentase.

"Princesa Athena: no es necesario que se quede. Yo acompañaré al caballero de Acuario, ya que es evidente que no se irá al menos por esta noche." Dijo Shion.

"No. También me quedaré." Afirmó Saori bien derecha y decidida. "Si tú te puedes quedar, yo también." Shion asintió con la cabeza.

"Muy bien. Como desee."

"Si la niña Athena y su Excelencia me disculpan… iré a llamar a Milo y comunicarle la noticia." Dijo Shaka con somnolienta calma (no es que estuviera desinteresado, al contrario, no podía evitarlo). "Seguro Alisa querrá saber como sigue su amiga."

"Me parece muy buena idea." Le dijo Saori con una sonrisa. Shaka asintió con la cabeza y se fue en busca de un teléfono.

**Sala de recuperación.**

Sus pisadas resonaron con eco. Graves y distantes… la enfermera que lo guió hasta la cama de Alsacia, le pidió que no tocara los instrumentos y que la llamara por si surgía algún problema. Camus entró con calma, aunque con un nudo en la garganta y una extraña sensación en el pecho… su chica estaba allí tendida llena de agujas y cables… Esperó a que la enfermera lo dejara sólo y caminó hasta ella con el corazón en una mano.

Se veía pálida, de un blanco casi gris, sus labios tenían un tinte extraño. Al menos ya estaba limpia del humo y hollín del incendio. Los sonidos de los aparatos a los cuáles estaba conectada eran el único indicio de que seguía viva. Su respiración era muy leve, pero su aspecto era el de alguien agotado. Acomodó la manta que la cubría y le tomó la mano: su piel tenía textura de papel. Verla así, fue como si le arrancasen las tripas de golpe. Camus se inclinó sobre ella y le besó la frente.

"Te debo un baile, _chérie_." Le susurró con ternura. "No me dejes esperando."

… La única reacción de Alsacia fueron unos latidos extra en uno de los monitores.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

_**No hay adelanto del próximo capítulo… ya que es el último n.n.**_

**PS:** Muy bien, este fue otro capítulo que me dio tanta guerra como el capítulo 7. Pero ni modo… a estas alturas del partido no iba a dejarlo hasta aquí, ¿o no? Ahora… ya se acerca el último capítulo y ni luces de mi Musa… **ú_ù**


	20. Epílogo

**N/A:** Este Monstruo está terminado y por fin republicado. Esto ha sido largo, me ha gustado, pero sigo sin recuperar musa. Pronto volveré a repostear "Cave Helena" y veré si modifico el final de "Sin pan ni pedazo." Algo me dice que de recuperar a mi Musa, no sería para este universo en específico. Todo es culpa de mi cuñado por invitarme a ver la película de los Transformers, de mi hermana por no gustarle esas películas, pero ir de todos modos y mía por haber aceptado la invitación. ¡Demándenme! **úOù**. Les pido de favor que **sumen ****2 años**** a las edades de todos los personajes propios de la serie**. El fic se sitúa un año después de la batalla contra Hades.

Saint Seiya, los personajes y la historia asociada al manga y al anime son de propiedad del Sr. Kurumada, de la Toei y de quienes tengan los derechos de autor.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Principio 74 para ver y entender Manga y Anime: Sin importar lo grande y llamativo que sea el Mecha, Labor o Vehículo, si dobla la esquina, quien lo persigue lo perderá de vista._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

"**La Letra Pequeña."**

**Epílogo.**

**1er. Aniversario.**

**Santuario de Athena.**

_Algunos meses después._

Saori despertó, según ella, temprano aquella mañana. Desde hacía poco más de dos semanas estaba muy impaciente porque llegara ese día en particular. Se sentía feliz y entusiasmada. El día estaba precioso, parecía acompañar el buen ánimo de la adolescente diosa y… sonrió complacida. Saltó de su enorme cama y salió corriendo a la terraza. Allí estiró los brazos.

Ese día era bastante especial. Se cumplían cinco meses desde aquél brutal incendio. Aunque había causado pérdidas humanas y materiales, no todo había sido malo. Si bien el entuerto dio mucho para qué hablar durante algunas semanas, no todo había salido mal y podía decirse que de las voraces llamas algo bueno podía rescatarse. Milo y Alisa, desde aquél día, estaban teniendo la más envidiable de las relaciones de pareja que ella hubiera visto en su vida… Bueno… no había visto muchas tampoco que digamos, pero eso no era el punto; Camus se había calmado lo suficiente y en todo ese tiempo no había vuelto a alterar el termostato y por último, aunque no menos importante, Aioria y Marin parecían estar pasando por un excelente momento.

Finalmente, aunque no menos importante, ese día además se cumplía justo un año desde aquella desastrosa boda que había unido a Milo y Alisa en matrimonio arreglado. Saori respiró profundo el aire de la mañana, estiró los brazos y entró a su habitación. Distraídamente miró hacia el reloj de su mesita de noche. Eran las 10:20 am.

La joven diosa pestañeó algo desconcertada.

¿Las 10:20 de la mañana?

"**¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ¡¡ME QUEDÉ DORMIDA!!**" Ni bien pronunció estas palabras, y cuál si fuera un huracán, se metió en su armario, del cuál salió con una bata a medio arreglar, regando ropa por todo el piso y corrió hacia el baño para ducharse.

**Casa de Virgo.**

Los santos dorados, más Marin, June y Shaina, estaban reunidos en la casa de Virgo, tratando de resolver un complicado dilema, aunque para ser honestos, no ponían mucho esfuerzo, pues todo parecía inútil. Desde hacía poco más de dos semanas que debatían por una solución, sin lograr llegar a un acuerdo. Shaka tomó un sorbo de su té de jazmín, preparado por él mismo, tal y como le gustaba al muy maniático.

A veces pienso que tiene algún trastorno obsesivo – compulsivo para el cuál debería buscar ayuda profesional.

"Los que digan que **NO**, levante la mano." No se movió ni una mosca. Sólo Shaka levantó la mano. "Muy bien… los que digan que **SI**, levante la mano." Nada. Ni un suspiro. "Los que _no sepan qué decir_…" Esta vez, todos, menos Shaka, levantaron la mano. Se oyó un suspiro general.

"Estamos en las mismas." Rezongó Marin. "¿Felicitamos a Milo y Alisa por su aniversario o nos quedamos callados?"

"Si les saludamos, podemos romper su buena racha." Bufó Aldebarán. "Cada vez que alguien comenta lo bien que les va, algo pasa, se pelean y todo se va al desmadre."

"Aunque estos meses han estado mejor que nunca." Comentó Mu. "Sin mencionar bastante más regalones."

"Demasiado melosos para mi gusto." Gruñó Shaka cruzado de brazos. "Si no los saludamos, no rompemos la mala racha, pero quedamos como descorteses, pero si los saludamos, quedamos como reyes y reinas, pero…" El santo de Virgo emitió un lastimero suspiro. "Esto me supera."

"Mejor no decimos nada y todo el mundo en paz: podemos meter la pata. Ayer les vi discutiendo. No fue algo agradable." Se quejó Aioros. "Si no me creen, pregúntenle a Aldebarán. Ambos los vimos." Afro y Aioria carraspearon al mismo tiempo.

"En ese caso, nosotros vimos la _reconciliación_." Afirmó Aioria, mientras Afrodita asentía con la cabeza, sin dejar de mesarse su pulcra y bien cuidada barba. "Empalagan…" añadió el santo de Leo a desgano.

Por cierto… Afrodita, con barba, se veía… bueno… su cambio de look sólo había contribuido para que se viera aún más… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Raro? Aunque por muy _raro_ que parezca (valga la redundancia), esta barba suya por alguna extrañísima razón le estaba consiguiendo muchas servilletas con números telefónicos de chicas cada vez que iba a Atenas.

Se han visto cosas más raras.

"Feh. Como si Tú y Marin no empalagasen." Chistó Máscara luego del comentario de Aioria. "Es más, No sabría decir quién de ustedes es la pareja más empalagosa." Un inciensario se estrelló en su cabeza, cortesía de Marin, seguido del teléfono inalámbrico, cortesía de Aioria. Shaka suspiró derrotado y bebió otro sorbo de su té de jazmín.

"Nadie te pidió la opinión, Mascarita." Gruñó Marin, algo avergonzada en su fuero interno. De ahora en adelante debería ser más cuidadosa.

"¡Métete En Tus Asuntos, Cangrejo Amargado, y Consigue Tu Propia Chica!" Gruñó a su vez Aioria. Ya luego arreglaría cuentas con el santo de Cáncer.

"Mejor esperamos a ver cómo se lo toman ellos." Comentó June para cambiar el tema, mientras se ponía de pie. "Debo irme: Shun debe estar por llegar y quiero ir a saludarlo cuanto antes." Anunció con alegría. Era imposible notarlo, pero bajo su máscara tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡Es verdad! Hoy llegan Seiya y compañía…" Comentó Shura con un silbido. No se le veía muy entusiasmado.

"Adiós paz y tranquilidad." Se quejaron Saga y Kanon al mismo tiempo.

Todos los presentes suspiraron resignados. Tanto por la inminente llegada de los caballeros de bronce como de sobre si debían o no saludar a Milo y Alisa por su aniversario. Sin duda estaban en un atolladero.

Ese día no era uno de los buenos. Al menos no para este lote.

**Casa de Escorpión.**

Se detuvieron a unos escasos centímetros para evitar el inminente beso. Se separaron algunos pasos, y se dieron las espaldas. Milo puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza y Alisa jugó con su cabello. Ambos giraron sobre sus talones y se miraron a la cara.

"¿Estás seguro que esto resultará?"

"¡Claro! Aunque ahora que lo ponemos en práctica, no me gusta la idea de quedarme sin mi beso de buenos días." Milo se lamentó, suspirando lastimosamente. "Todo sea por una cara mala: se supone que nos peleamos. ¿A qué hora llegarás?"

"No eres el único que extrañará el beso, créeme." Rezongó Alisa. "Si nos besamos, al menos yo, no podré quitarme la sonrisa del rostro y se supone que estamos peleados. Además, _Genio_, todo esto fue tu idea." Añadió con picardía. "Respondiendo a tu pregunta, llegaré a eso de las 16:00 pm. No pude salirme antes." Le explicó Alisa tomando su bolso, lista para irse a trabajar. "Supongo que no le has dicho nada a nadie."

"No. No le he dicho a nadie, excepto quienes deben saber." Afirmó Milo con complicidad. "Te veo entonces." Añadió besándose los dedos, para luego acariciar sus labios y mejilla.

Se miraron con galantería. Alisa le guiñó un ojo antes de salir por la puerta. Esperó un poco, se pasó las manos por la cara y frunció el ceño antes de bajar los escalones: si quería que resultase, tenía que fingir estar enojada. Milo salió unos 15 minutos después que ella, con la misma expresión en su rostro, aunque forzada.

Algo planeaban. Se sentía en el aire… las dos últimas semanas se habían comportado muy extraño. Si bien era cierto que habían logrado despistar a quienes le rodeaban, incluso a los más observadores, como Saga, pero eso no quería decir que fueran inocentes angelitos…

**Terrenos del Santuario.**

Seiya y compañía, incluso Ikki, quien por algún milagro, o porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, le acompañaba. Llegaron a eso de las 10:30 de la mañana al Santuario, luego de varias horas de viaje en avión. Con ellos venía Docko, a quién habían recogido en Rozan. Luego de pasar lo que quedaba de la mañana en el Santuario, compartieron un rápido almuerzo con Saori, quien aunque amigable y acogedora, parecía que tenía otros asuntos que atender, pues los despachó con mucha celeridad. Tras haberse despedido de ella, se repartieron por el Santuario, cada uno a hacer lo que quisiera.

El día de Seiya fue bastante movido. En primer lugar, el santo de Pegaso se fue a visitar a Marin, su maestra, para pasar un buen y largo rato con ella. La encontró cerca de los bosques del Santuario, junto a Aioria de Leo. Ambos le dieron una cálida bienvenida y pronto se pusieron a charlar. Seiya no pudo evitar notar que la relación entre Aioria y Marin estaba muy consolidada y parecía ser más profunda que nunca. A medida que avanzaba el tiempo, notó que el santo de Leo parecía algo hosco con su presencia. No era porque estuviera celoso, ni mucho menos, pero era obvio que Seiya parecía estorbarle bastante.

Cuando el santo de Pegaso por fin se dio cuenta que sobraba, casi cuatro horas después (Aioria parecía querer usarlo de poste afila-garras), decidió ir a ver cómo estaba Shaina. Estos dos ya no eran novios, habían dejado de serlo hacía algún tiempo, poco antes de la imprevista boda de Milo y Alisa, pero al contrario de lo que se podría pensar, quedaron como muy buenos amigos. De cuando en cuando, ambos solían tener improvisados 'combates' como para recordar viejos tiempos. Pese a la simpática bienvenida por parte de la amazona de plata, no pudo quedarse mucho rato con ella, pues Shaina estaba más concentrada entrenando a su pequeña y esforzada discípula Reginleif que en pasar el día con él.

El caballero de Pegaso se marchó cuando Shaina le preguntó inocentemente si Rin podía practicar una técnica de ataque _en su persona_, sin tener otras intenciones (malas) en mente. Seiya se negó amablemente aunque algo nervioso, le revolvió el cabello a la pequeña y se marchó lo más raudo que pudo, velando por su integridad física. Así fue como continuó dando botes por el Santuario, con mayor o menor éxito, dependiendo del caso, casi toda la tarde.

Luego que Shun y June se encontraran, ambos salieron del Santuario para ir a pasear por Atenas, desapareciendo así la tarde entera. Hyoga estuvo buscando toda la tarde a su maestro Camus, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, ni pudo contactarlo. Incluso subió todos los escalones hasta la casa de Acuario para ver si estaba allí. Hyoga estaba algo preocupado por su maestro desde hacía tiempo. Camus era muy reservado con sus asuntos y difícilmente le contaba cosas sobre su vida personal, pero, desde hacía un tiempo y a juzgar por la correspondencia que mantenía con él, Hyoga había notado el ánimo de su maestro había estado algo errático: de estar confundido, pasó a estar feliz y casi eufórico, para estar luego furioso, angustiado y devastado, todo eso en menos de un año. Tenía ganas de hablar con él a ver si podía sonsacarle la razón de estos cambios de humor.

Tanto el primer nivel como el piso residencial de Acuario estaban vacíos y no había ni rastro de su maestro. Dentro del piso residencial, al que se había colado no más porque conocía la maña de la puerta, Hyoga notó algo curioso. Quizás era su imaginación o a lo mejor el vodka que había bebido en el avión (que le había robado a una azafata, que no había querido darle por ser menor de edad) le estaba afectando el cerebro, pero el piso residencial de Acuario se percibía sutilmente más hogareño. No había nada nuevo, excepto la disposición de los muebles, pero se notaba diferente. Como si las cosas hubieran sido ordenadas con cariño en vez de ser puestas al azar por el lugar… Eso era muy raro. Se rascó la cabeza. Ahora estaba más preocupado… decidió que mejor no se calentaba la cabeza y que eran ideas suyas. Se fue a buscar a Shiryu, a quien encontró en el Coliseo junto con Seiya, entrenando un poco para pasar la tarde.

Luego del almuerzo, Docko se quedó un buen rato charlando con Shion sobre cosas que sólo un par de viejitos como ellos hablarían (al fin y al cabo ambos han vivido más de 240 años). El Anciano Maestro había decidido por fin regresar en forma permanente al Santuario y ya había dejado todo listo en Rozan, pues Athena lo había liberado de su misión de vigilar el sello de Hades, al ser esto innecesario. Shiryu tomaría su lugar en Rozan, ya que después de todo, estas montañas eran un lugar de entrenamiento y estaban bajo la administración del Santuario. A eso de las 15:00 pm, Docko bajó hasta Libra para comenzar a desempacar y poner algo de orden: hacía mucho que no ordenaba su casa y el piso residencial de Libra necesitaba muchos arreglos.

El santo de Libra estaba algo curioso. Algo en la actitud de Shion le había dicho que las cosas habían dado un giro radical el último año, pero no para mal. Pese a que le preguntó al respecto, Shion no le dijo nada, ya que según le dijo, había prometido guardar el secreto, aunque pronto se enteraría. Eran casi las 16:00 de la tarde cuando sintió pasar una exhausta presencia por Libra. No puso mayor atención al respecto, ni se dio la molestia de ir a investigar de quién se trataba. No era un guerrero o una amenaza; además si había cruzado todo el camino hasta arriba sin que los demás le dijeran nada, no debía ser importante. Regresó su atención a las tuberías que estaba reparando.

Rato después decidió tomarse un descanso. Algo llamó su atención en la casa de Escorpión; el cosmo de Athena había bajado y quedado allí; Milo no estaba en su casa ¿Pasaría algo? Sintió más curiosidad… subió los escalones hasta la 8ª casa a ver de qué se trataba todo. Unos 45 minutos después regresó corriendo a su casa, sacó papel y lápiz y escribió un rápido mensaje, para luego tomar su armadura, con la cuál bajó a toda madre en dirección a Aries.

El día de Ikki… pues quién sabe dónde estuvo o qué fue lo que hizo. Luego del almuerzo, el santo del Fénix se perdió sin dejar ni un '_hasta luego'_, ni dignarse a aparecer ni para decir si seguía vivo y con buena salud o no. En todo caso, y curiosamente, su regreso al Santuario coincidió con el de Shun y June. Ahora ambos hermanos se encontraban haciéndole compañía a Seiya, Shiryu y a Hyoga.

Shiryu miró su reloj. Eran las 18:30 pm y estaban cerca de la casa de Aries. Perplejo, volvió a mirar el mensaje que su maestro le había enviado con un mensajero: la rápida escritura se notaba molesta y el santo del Dragón no lograba explicarse el motivo de esto. Hasta donde sabía, no había hecho nada malo que pudiera haber hecho enojar a su maestro. Shun estaba más callado que lo usual y se veía molesto.

"¡Oye Shiryu! ¿Qué dice ese mensaje? No te ves contento." Preguntó Hyoga burlón. "¿Qué le hiciste a tu maestro? Me decepcionas. El pobre ya tiene más de 243 años: piensa en su corazón."

"No… No he hecho nada malo, pero mi Maestro parece molesto, a juzgar por su escritura. Escucha: '_Tengo asuntos que atender fuera del Santuario. Luego tú y yo tenemos que arreglar algo'_… Eso es todo. Curioso." Shiryu estaba bastante extrañado.

"¡Bah! Seguro se refiere a las tuberías que dijo que tenía que reparar." Dijo Seiya con optimismo. "Olvidamos ir a ayudarle después de todo." Todos asintieron con la cabeza excepto Shun, quien parecía molesto.

"¡Vamos Shun! Anímate." Le dijo Hyoga con una sonrisa, dándole un empujón amistoso. "Mañana verás a June de nuevo, no es el fin del mundo. Si te peleaste con ella, tienes todo el mes para hacer las paces."

"No he discutido con June y no estoy enojado porque se haya tenido que ir." Rezongó Shun casi de mala gana.

"¿Sigues molesto porque te dije que eras un iluso sin remedio?" Dijo Seiya riendo. "Es tu culpa por haberte creído ese cuento de que Milo se casó. ¡Encima Insistes! ¿Por qué no reconoces que caíste en la broma y que todos se rieron de ti en tu cara?"

"¡**SÍ** SE CASÓ!" Protestó Shun con impaciencia. Seiya y Hyoga se rieron con ganas. Shiryu se rió entre dientes. Ikki frunció el ceño. Los caballeros de bronce seguían creyendo que lo de la boda de Milo había sido una cruel broma de los santos dorados.

"¡**JAJAJAJAJA**! ¡YA Convéncete Shun!" Rió Hyoga. "Imposible que Milo se haya casado: se va detrás de cada falda que ve. ¡Usa la cabeza! Ese No aguanta Casado Ni Dos Minutos." Ikki le propinó un coscorrón a Hyoga y a Seiya.

"No se aprovechen de la inocencia de mi hermano."

"¡**ARGH**! Ilusos ustedes que me hacen bromas y no se preocupan de investigar siquiera un poquito." Shun se cruzó de brazos muy enojado.

"Vamos, tranquilos todos." Apaciguó Shiryu. "¡Miren! Estamos cerca de la casa de Aries. ¿Les parece si vamos a ver a Mu y a Kiki? Hace tiempo que no los vemos y aún no los hemos saludado."

La proposición del caballero del Dragón tuvo buena acogida. Aprovechando la cercanía, subieron los escalones con relativa rapidez. Se encontraron a Mu en la entrada de la casa de Aries, supervisando las prácticas de Kiki, junto a Aldebarán de Tauro, quien le echaba una ocasional porra al joven aprendiz. Al ver a los caballeros de bronce, y sin esperar la venia de su maestro, Kiki corrió a saludarlos con entusiasmo.

15 minutos después, y luego de que Kiki negociara arduamente un descanso (este chiquillo tiene alma de comerciante), los caballeros de bronce, Mu y Aldebarán estaban sumidos en una alegre conversación. El aprendiz de Aries se había quedado un rato con ellos, pero pronto se había marchado a jugar un poco por ahí.

"Por cierto: ¿Han visto a mi maestro?" Preguntó de pronto Shiryu. "Hace algunas horas que no lo veo."

"Lo mismo que mi maestro Camus. Lo busqué todo el día, pero no estaba en ninguna parte ni en la casa de Acuario… No creo que se le haya olvidado que hoy llegaba." Hyoga levantó la vista al cielo. "Estoy preocupado por él."

"No te gastes: no es por nada, Hyoga, pero tu maestro es algo extraño. Seguro es una de sus excentricidades." Le animó Seiya. "Seguro está bien."

"El Maestro Docko estuvo en mi casa durante la tarde. La Armadura de Libra necesitaba una pequeña manutención." Explicó Mu con tranquilidad. "Luego se marchó. Bah. Hoy también tuve que pulir la armadura de Milo esta mañana." Mu frunció el ceño con ligereza. "Creo que tendré que ir a Jamiel a conseguir más polvo de estrellas: me queda muy poco."

"No sabía que el Maestro Docko había venido." Confesó Aldebarán, mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca. "No sé donde está él, pero sí sé donde está Camus: No te preocupes tanto Hyoga, **hoy** _es su día libre_." Dijo como dando por sabido que el maestro de Hyoga salía del Santuario en días como este, cosa que no le constaba a ningún caballero de bronce.

"¿Eso qué tiene que ver?" Preguntó Hyoga curioso.

"Cierto. Aldebarán: los niños no saben nada." Bromeó Mu al cabo de unos minutos, dándole un codazo al santo de Tauro. Una vena muy gorda se asomó en la frente de Ikki.

"¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES NIÑO?!"

"¡Cálmate, Niichan!" Pidió Shun, temiendo que el explosivo carácter de su hermano los metiera en líos.

"¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡ERES IMPOSIBLE! ¡Te Pregunté Al Menos 8 Veces Si Quedaba Pan y Me Dijiste Que Sí! ¡QUÉ ATROZ! Esto me pasa por confiar en tu palabra respecto de la despensa." Una femenina y molesta voz resonó en Aries. Mu y Alde disimularon una sonrisa tras una tos. Los santos de bronce, excepto Shun, enarcaron ambas cejas. "¡Nunca Más Te Hago Caso De Nuevo! ¿Por qué no te diste la molestia de ir a la cocina a ver si había pan? ¡ARGH!" Continuó la voz. "¡Algo Tan Simple Como Eso y No Te Cercioras! ¿Acaso te pedí que le recogieras la ropa sucia a Máscara?"

"¡Me dio Pereza! ¡Habría jurado que había pan de sobra! ¡Esta mañana había bastante!" Protestó la voz de Milo, la cuál reconocieron rápidamente. "¿Qué Iba A Saber Yo Que Se Acabaría Tan Rápido?"

"¡_HABÍA_ pan de sobra, pero despertaste con hambre! ¿No te acuerdas? Comiste Como Hambreado. ¡FEH! Si sigues comiendo así, te tendré que poner a dieta."

"¡NO es el Fin Del Mundo! Vamos a ir y a volver antes de que te des cuenta…"

"¡Dices eso porque ni sientes estos escalones! ¡Feh! ¡Como Si Fuera Muy Divertido Ir y Venir Por Todas Las Casas del Zodiaco Cada Dos Por Tres Por Dos Mugres Kilos de Pan!" Volvió a chistar la misteriosa chica… "¡DOS KILOS Por Todos Los dioses!" … Quien por cierto no sonaba nada feliz.

"¡No es nada! Tan solo son unos escalones nada más." Protestó Milo. "Si quieres te cargo al regreso."

"Tenlo por seguro, me llevarás cargando todos los escalones hasta Escorpión, ni creas que te salvas de esa." La chica en cuestión pareció resoplar llena de disgusto y sarcasmo. "¡Feh! ¡_Unos escalones nada más_! ¡Fácil Para Ti Decirlo! ¡Qué Odioso Eres!"

La pareja salió de Aries y se detuvieron unos momentos frente a Mu y los demás. Aldebarán los saludó con la mano, igual que Shun. Mu les sonrió. Los demás se quedaron viendo a Alisa con muchísima curiosidad y los ojos muy abiertos, pero no dijeron nada.

"Hola a todos." Les saludó Milo, algo sorprendido de ver a los caballeros de bronce. Alisa los saludó con tímida cortesía: apenas sí reconocía a Shun. "¡Mu! A ver si le echas un ojo a Saga: se veía algo enfermo cuando pasamos por Géminis."

"Iré a verlo en un rato. ¿Ustedes dos van a salir?" Preguntó Mu. Milo y Alisa pusieron una negra expresión en sus rostros. No insistieron.

"Ahí te ves, Mu, Alde. Adiós a todos." Dijo Alisa reiniciando su marcha. Comenzó a bajar los escalones, no muy contenta.

"Vamos a Atenas, al supermercado o la panadería. Volvemos en seguida." Gruñó Milo, siguiendo a su malhumorada esposa. Pronto se perdieron de vista… aunque no pasó mucho rato antes que reiniciaran su discusión.

"¿Esa quien es?" Preguntó Ikki una vez que se hubieran marchado y las voces se hubieron apagado en la distancia. "Nunca antes la había visto."

"**LARGUÍSIMA** historia." Dijo Alde, poniéndose cómodo y emitiendo un largo silbido.

"Es la esposa de Milo. Se llama Alicia." Bufó Shun de mala gana. Ikki le puso cara de leche agria.

"No puedo creer que sigas creyendo ese cuento, ¡Un hermano mío…!" Comenzó a decir Ikki, pero la risa de Mu le interrumpió.

"Es verdad: Ella es la esposa de Milo. Su nombre es Ali**sa**, no Alicia." Aclaró con mucha jovialidad. Aldebarán rió para sus adentros al ver la cara de silenciosa sorpresa en los caballeros de bronce.

"¿Entonces… Entonces…? ¡¿MILO SE CASÓ EN SERIO?! ¡¿**ESOS DOS ESTÁN CASADOS**?!" Exclamó Seiya sin poder salir de su sorpresa.

"¿No Era Broma?" Preguntó Shiryu anonadado. Entonces recordó el mensaje de su maestro. El santo de Dragón puso los ojos muy grandes. "Mi Maestro me va a colgar de los pulgares: ¡El Año Pasado Le Dije Y le Aseguré Que Era Una Broma!"

"No manches… No me imagino a Milo casado…" Murmuró Ikki, tan sorprendido como los demás, sin saber qué más agregar.

"Nunca lo creí posible… ¿No es broma?" El santo del cisne entrecerró los ojos lleno de desconfianza. "¿No nos están diciendo esto para hacernos caer? ¡Feh! Si Milo está casado, entonces mi Maestro Camus tiene novia." Con estas palabras de Hyoga, Alde se echó a reír de buena gana.

"Hyoga, pequeño, por muy raro que parezca, la chica de tu maestro, y la razón de sus desvelos, se llama Alsacia." Afirmó Aldebarán de bien ánimo. "¿Camus no te dijo nada? El último año no se ha estado quieto: se perdieron bastantes cosas interesantes." Aldebarán suspiró. "Les recomiendo a todos que aprendan a bailar, porque cuando Alsacia los conozca, lo primero que hará será obligarlos a hacerlo. ¡Pobrecitos de Ustedes si se niegan! ¡No Los dejará tranquilos hasta que bailen uno por uno!"

"… Err…" Balbuceó Hyoga perplejo y confundido por la información recién recibida.

"¡**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**!" Rió Alde de buena gana. "¡Obligó a Camus a Bailar Toda la Fiesta! A Shaka, a Mu, a Saga ¡¡Uff! Nos hizo bailar a todos, incluso al Maestro Shion." Continuó el santo de Tauro, pero su expresión se puso grave de un momento a otro. "Bueno… dudo que por ahora los haga bailar, sigue delicada de salud…"

"Hasta yo bailé con ella." Admitió Shun algo acomplejado, aunque en seguida su expresión cambió por una más afable. "Es muy agradable: pude practicar mi castellano con ella un rato." Comentó Shun, para luego mirar hacia los santos dorados con curiosidad. "¿La señorita Alsacia está delicada? ¿Y eso porqué? ¿Le pasó algo?" Mu le hizo una seña para que no preguntara más, que Shun captó enseguida.

"Pero mi Maestro no sabe bailar… ¡No Le Gusta!" Murmuró Hyoga aún desconcertado. Tan preocupado que estaba por su maestro y al final quien lo tenía extraño era nada más una chica…

… de la cuál no le había dicho nada. Con lo preocupado que estaba y le salían con este cuento: ¡BAH! A él que lo parta un rayo.

"Camus no _sabía_ bailar." Dijo Mu con una sonrisa. "Alsacia le dio clases y ha mejorado mucho: hasta parece que lo disfruta. Esa mujer hace bailar a todos."

"Ojalá que baile pronto de nuevo." Suspiró Alde. "Alsacia es muy simpática y alegre como nadie, todo lo contrario a Camus. Aunque Milo y Alisa son tal para cuál: cortados con la mismísima tijera." Alde entrecerró los ojos. "Ikki, por el bien de tu bolsillo, te aconsejo que no juegues póker con esos dos: hacen trampa."

"Esto sí que es una sorpresa. ¡**JAJAJAJAJA**! Nunca me lo habría imaginado." Seiya rió de buena gana. "Lástima. Nos perdimos la fiesta." Se lamentó al cabo de unos segundos. "Increíble… ¡Oigan! ¿Cuál es la historia de ellos? ¿De Milo y Alicia?" Preguntó Seiya con curiosidad, poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

"Es Ali**sa**. ¿Quieres la versión larga o la corta?" Volvió a corregir Mu.

"La larga: quisiera burlarme de Milo un poco." Dijo Hyoga travieso y curioso. "¡Luego me cuentan la de mi Maestro!"

"¡¡**JAJAJAJAJA**!! Créeme que tendrás todos los motivos para hacerlo. Y no solo de ellos. ¡¡**JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**!!" Rió Alde de buena gana.

Mu hizo tronar sus nudillos y se puso cómodo. Poco a poco, comenzó a narrar a los caballeros de bronce sobre lo ocurrido en el último año, siendo interrumpido ocasionalmente por Aldebarán, cuando la narración requería énfasis o correcciones.

**En una capilla en Atenas.**

"Ya puede besar a la novia."

Este cura jamás se había sentido tan feliz de pronunciar esas palabras: el año anterior, cuando había tenido que casarlos, se había deprimido mucho, sobretodo porque sabía las circunstancias que habían llevado a esta pareja al altar. Pero ahora, ambos se veían felices. No es que estuviera de acuerdo con los matrimonios arreglados, pero al parecer, algo bueno había salido de este: estaban renovando sus votos matrimoniales en forma voluntaria… sin tanta parafernalia. La pareja le sonrió con alegría, para luego mirarse las caras y compartir un cariñoso beso. Alisa se sonrojó un poco, pero se mantuvo firme. Se separaron unos instantes para mirarse a los ojos, como si estuvieran solos, en un mundo aparte donde todo girase en torno a ellos. El cura enjugó una lágrima, conmovido hasta la mismísima médula.

"¡Nunca Más Le Creo Una Palabra A Shiryu! ¡**Broma Mis Polainas**! ¡Me Perdí Una Gran Fiesta El Año Pasado Por Culpa de Sus Creencias y de Su Delirio De Persecución!" Se lamentó Docko con fastidio, aunque sentía un bonito latido de corazón por la escena que estaba mirando.

Lo que había encontrado el caballero de Libra en la casa de Escorpión por poco no le provocó un infarto de la impresión, y que conste que el que tiene problemas de corazón es Shion. Milo no estaba en su casa, sino que, para su sorpresa, se había encontrado con Athena y dos chicas que él no conocía. Para su patatús extremo, se enteró que una de ellas era nada más ni nada menos que la esposa de Milo de Escorpión, y la otra era la chica de Camus. Tras salir de la impresión, entre las tres le explicaron todo lo sucedido en el último año, desde que aquél contrato irrumpiera en sus vidas. En eso, Milo regresó a casa, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Docko allí. Cuando lo vio llegar, el santo de Libra se puso de pie y le dio un enorme abrazo y golpe en la espalda a modo de felicitación, que casi le revienta los pulmones. Fue entonces cuando le invitaron a esta boda secreta. No perdió más tiempo, se despidió de los presentes, salió de la casa, bajó corriendo hasta Libra, le escribió el mensaje a Shiryu, y bajó hasta Aries a toda madre con su armadura para que Mu le sacara brillo y la dejara presentable.

"Piénsalo de este punto de vista, mi querido amigo: al menos estás viendo la ceremonia importante." Le consoló Shion. "La del año pasado fue un fiasco… aunque la fiesta estuvo muy divertida. Con lo que te gustan las celebraciones, lo habrías pasado muy bien." Admitió al cabo de un rato. "La Srta. Alsacia te habría hecho bailar."

"June y Marin cobran 20 euros por mostrar el video de la boda." Le dijo Camus con tranquila seriedad. "Pero la grabación esa no muestra nada interesante." Añadió de mal humor.

"¡¡**JAJAJAJAJAJA**!! ¡No mientas Camus! ¡Ya vi el video! ¡Los 20 Euros Mejor Gastados De Mi Vida!" Sonrió Docko complacido, y aguantando la risa. "Por cierto, ustedes dos bailan terrible: son un insulto al buen gusto." Una enorme gota de sudor resbaló por las cabezas de Shion y Camus.

Saori y Alsacia por su parte estaban como dentro de una burbuja en donde todo el mundo es de colores, huele a flores y nadie se cae a golpes. Tenían los ojos brillantes, soñadores y llenos de estrellas: estaban conmovidas por toda la sencilla, íntima y tierna ceremonia. Milo y Alisa se habían cuidado mucho de planificarla a su gusto, por algo más de un mes, para celebrar su aniversario. No le habían avisado a nadie, más que a los presentes. Querían que fuera especial y muy, muy privada, como habrían querido si no los hubiesen casado a la fuerza. Para ellos, esta renovación de sus votos contaba como su boda verdadera, era muy sentida, honesta y romántica. Era una dulzura de presenciar: a ustedes les habría dado diabetes.

"¡Que feliz me siento! ¡Que **EMOCIÓN**! ¡Esto es el final más bonito de todos!" Afirmó Saori, enjugándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

"¿Final? ¿Quién habla de final? ¡**ESTO ES UN BELLO COMIENZO**! Esto **SÍ** que es una boda. ¡**QUE****BELLEZA**!" Los ojos de la chica se veían soñadores. ¡Yo Quiero Una Igualita A Esta!" Alsacia juntó las manos frente a su pecho y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa.

"Creo que eso fue para ti, Camus de Acuario." Le llamó Shion con picardía, dándole un codazo.

"Muy gracioso, Excelencia." Camus ni se mosqueó. Se cruzó de brazos. "Quizás para más adelante, pero le ruego que no dé ideas."

"Nada más recuerda que no es de caballeros dejar a una chica linda esperando." Bromeó Docko, mirando a Alsacia por el rabillo del ojo. Camus tuvo un ligero tic en el ojo: antes de entrar a la capilla, Docko ya le había felicitado por su chica, pues antes no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo antes. Todavía le dolía la espalda del golpe que le había dado. Parecía que el santo de Libra tenía problemas al medir su fuerza.

Volvió a suspirar y miró hacia Alsacia de soslayo. Sus ojos se suavizaron al verla. Su chica apenas había sobrevivido las heridas provocadas por el Quema–Hoteles, sino que además y para colmo de males, había tenido varias complicaciones luego de su operación, derivadas de una inesperada y casi fulminante infección. Pasó poco más de un mes y medio en el hospital, y no hacía mucho que había dejado de usar las muletas. Claro, seguía sintiendo algunas molestias, pero por fortuna, cada vez menos. Estaba viva y recuperando toda su salud a buen ritmo: pronto estaría bailando de nuevo. Eso era lo único que le importaba.

Aunque de que se dejaba mimar, se dejaba mimar. ¿Es eso un crimen?

Milo y Alisa se besaron de nuevo, y el cura tuvo que carraspear con disimulo para que se separaran. Estos, rojos como tomate, esperaron la bendición final antes de agradecerle y disponerse a salir. Todos se levantaron de sus lugares. Casi por reflejo, Saori ayudó a Alsacia a ponerse de pie, al ver que Alisa y Milo se acercaban a ellos, y junto a Shion, Docko y Camus, les lanzaron arroz, para luego darles unas sentidas felicitaciones. Cuando iban saliendo de la capilla en la cuál habían renovado votos, Camus abrazó a Alsacia y con mucha ternura le ayudó a bajar los escalones. Su chica se abrazó a su vez de él, apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, dedicándole una gran sonrisa. Sin que nadie mirara, se dieron un fugaz y travieso beso.

Las cosas se auguraban excelentes para Milo y Alisa. Al menos tenían una actitud diferente y esperaban que las cosas les resultaran como ellos querían, aunque claro, en ningún lado decía que sería fácil. Pero estaban juntos y eso era lo que les importara: cualquier cosa que se les viniera encima, seguro podrían resolverla si estaban juntos.

…

No diré la típica frase que cierra un cuento de hadas, porque si lo hago, puede que ocurra lo que los santos dorados comentaban al inicio de este epílogo: No podría romper la buena racha de estos dos sin sentirme culpable… pero creo que saben a lo que me refiero.

…

…

…

…

Si se preguntan porqué no había familiares de ninguno de ellos… bueno… todavía seguían bravos con ellos, y no tenían intenciones de regresarles el saludo al menos en un buen tiempo.

**¿Fin?**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

**PS:** Mil gracias por todo el apoyo y espero que este humilde, rápido y madrugador final (lo terminé de escribir casi a las 02:00 am del 2 de Octubre de 2004, y fue modificado el 27 de Octubre a las 21:22 pm) sea de su agrado. Fue reeditado y republicado entre Septiembre de 2008 y Febrero de 2009.

**¡¡NINGÚN ANIMAL FUE LASTIMADO DURANTE LA PRODUCCIÓN DE ESTE FIC!!**

Un pato perdió una pluma y el escorpión de Milo (Filemón) recibió el debido tratamiento psicológico, producto de su inesperado vuelo por los aires y ser azotado con sábanas y cojines por una fémina con ataque de pánico.

Fuera de eso no hubo desgracias mayores que lamentar.

El Quema–Hoteles todavía tiene las posaderas sensibles después de la patada que le propinó Shura. Está internado en un hospital psiquiátrico por órdenes de un juez y recibe tratamiento. Una vez al mes su habitación es llenada de escorpiones que nadie sabe de donde salen.

No es divertido limpiarla.

Shaka todavía es incapaz de responder la pregunta de Alisa y Mu sigue sin saber que lo buscan en el departamento jurídico a causa de un cheque que debe firmar: Kiki todavía no le avisa sobre esto.


End file.
